


A series of stupid ideas and (mis)fortune, hosted by an Orange Guy

by Lucario



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: After the perfect ending in DaF 2, Bad Puns, Based on FNaF 6, Candy Cadette may or may not is a character, Canon gets annihilated, Dave tries his best but is still a psycho, Dave´s obsession has gone worse, Fairly nonsensical universe, Gonna update these tags... sometimes, I don´t really know what I´m doing, M/M, Mostly crack and happiness, Old Sport just wants to have fun, Old Sport was lonely for too long, Phone Guy wishes to never been born, Puns & Word Play, Tell me if you want to see something, Writing this because no one else ever will, but that´s because Old Sports tries to forget the bad parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/pseuds/Lucario
Summary: After years of not ageing and generally having no reason to still exist, Old Sport gets once more called by his Phone-friend and told that there is one last chance to create Freddy´s right. Of course he agrees.Turns out it isn´t all that easy to keep a business running, while an obsessive serial killer tries to get in.Or confetti costs about 3000 dollar.Or you have no idea what you´re doing in general.





	1. Get a job!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call me what whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=call+me+what+whatever).



> Merry Christmas “Call me what whatever”! (And sorry for mistaken your name until today. I literally never read the extra what)  
> And to everyone else… I´m desperate to read more Dave/Old Sport, so I´ll just keep on writing until one day someone better comes along and is like “Move over, I´ll show you how it´s done!”  
> Feel free to do so as soon as possible ;u;  
> So maybe important stuff: This is my relaxation project, which I write on when I have a small block on my fanfic “A Guard´s life” (also Dave/Old Sport), so I won´t update as regularly. Right now I think once a month, on every first :3  
> Comments are always appreciated, no matter how short! And opinions/tips as well, I´m not really an experienced writer and lack any type of confidence or judgmental skills!  
> ENJOY!

Problems.  
No problems.  
Drugs.  
No drugs.  
Looking, but not seeing.  
But it was better he wasn´t seeing what was in front of him, because it was a dirty back alley and would only depress him even further.  
Boredom.  
Sickening boredom and no outlet.  
He had stopped eating, because he didn´t need it anyway and it was only taking away his money.  
Maybe that was a bad idea, as his body was now thinner than ever before and now his consciousness sometimes faded away.  
Rain was seeping into his body, numbing it even further. Not that it was needed, but it was appreciated.  
When you found your purpose in saving children´s souls and finished that task, you´re left feeling a little… useless.  
And when you can´t stay with your friends, because you don´t age, it´s even worse.  
How was Peter doing? Probably well. At least he wished with every part of his being that he was.  
The ringing was first unnoticed, then ignored and finally accepted.  
“Jack!”  
There was only one person who called him by that name. Alright, two people, but only one of them was male.  
“Peter.”  
“How… how are you doing? You never answered my calls, so you´re probably quite busy, eh?”  
“Nah, I´m sleeping basically all day.” He didn´t want to lie to Peter.  
“You should get a job.”  
“After Freddy´s shut down, who would hire me? You need to be a special kind of stupid or desperate to hire someone with my criminal record.”  
“Don´t you know how to change your identity…? Doesn´t matter. What if I tell you that there´s a way to NOT working under supervision and still making money?”  
“Pff, sounds illegal.”  
“It probably should be. Here, it´s the following, they send me this advert. “Ever wanting to be a leader? Deciding how things get run at Freddy´s? Changing the game, so that maybe not so many kids die or are traumatized by this horrible place? THEN WE HAVE THE JOB FOR YOU!” It goes on and on, about the benefits, but here´s the core of it: You take ownership of one of the old locations, reopening them and making them produce money. You´ll get a real good chunk of it for yourself and Fazbear entertainment even gives you discount on the material, helps restocking whatever is needed and rewards you for “good management actions”, whatever that may be. Oh, here´s something else. “Of course, starting a new business is hard and so we will grant you help of our well-trained, experienced and at all time available staff!” I think they´re referring to a Phone Guy…”  
“Wait, they didn´t stop with that?!”  
“We can´t prove anything.”  
“You´re the proof!”  
“Sorry, I meant, we can´t prove that we employees didn´t know what the footnote meant.”  
“That´s some bullshit!”  
“You can´t save everyone, Jack. Try to save yourself for a change and call the number. Get a good job, make children happy and find a purpose for yourself. Or come back home, you know you´re welcome here. I haven´t seen you in at least ten years!”  
And that´s bloody good, because I´m a criminal and the police would pester you if you had.”  
“I don´t mind that!”  
“But Caroline would. Even if she wouldn´t say anything.”  
The conversation flashed the Orange Guy back into the past, standing in the doorstep with his luggage, telling his friend that he would leave now. It were the exact same arguments.  
Before he fully spaced out though, he caught the number his friend was reading.  
“Please, call the number.”  
“… Yes. Maybe you can even visit it someday.”  
“Will you continue to ignore my calls?”  
“If you don´t call me every day…”  
“It´s just…”  
“… AROUND SEVENTY-EIGHT TIMES…”  
“Well…”  
“…EVERY TWENTY MINUTES…”  
“Fine! I´ll call you next week. Be sure you have a lot to tell me by then!”  
“Yes, dad! Bye now!”  
“I told you to not-” With that he was cut off and Old Sport was smiling again.  
Roughly one hour later he stood in his new establishment. Since he had no memory of getting here, he assumed that he probably was kidnapped and brought here after dialing the number into his phone.  
Neat, he wouldn´t have to steal another car to get here!  
His kidnapper surrounded him, all with heavy baseball bats in their hands and speaking some language he wasn´t really able to translate.  
“Jemand hat mir einmal gesagt, dass die Welt mich überrollen würde.”  
„Ich bin nun einmal nicht das schärfste Werkzeug im Schuppen.“  
After those intimidating threats, they left the terrified Orange Guy on his own. Probably to gas him, he assumed.  
Yet, nothing happened and so he decided to check out his new property. Tables, space, electricity and nothing else. Wew lad, that´s some high class stuff.  
At least he didn´t had to pay…?  
Oh. They robbed him.  
“Excuse me, sir, are you…” A short pause. “… My Meme-Slut…?”  
Orange Guy turned around. A Phone Guy stood in the entrance, inspecting a piece of paper.  
“Yeah, sorry, I probably wasn´t that reasonable after I got drugged and kidnapped.”  
“Oh, thank god! What´s your name then?”  
Not Jack.  
Sadly.  
If it were Jack, he would be happy.  
He believed it was Jack, he believed that he looked like a Jack.  
But after his time with Peter, the name lost its value, became random and disconnected to him. Either his real name wasn´t Jack or… he lost himself a long time ago.  
Quick, quick, away with the poisonous thoughts!  
“I mean, if you WANT to call me Meme-Slut, that´s fine, but you could call me Old Sport or-”  
Old Sport. Why did he say that?!  
“Why, hello there, Old Sport!”  
The poor manager jumped about one feet into the air, as the dreadful familiar voice came out of his Phone Guy´s speaker.  
“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN.”  
“Sorry, sir, this seems to be an automated message… I, uh… have actually no idea why this happened. Usually automated messages are reserved for the police.”  
“Terrifying…”  
“I´m sure it won´t happen again. Are you ready to pick out items for your brand new pizzeria?!”  
“HELL YEAH! LAY IT ON ME, DADDY, MY BODY IS READY!”  
Weird the man glanced at his new superior. “…yeah… let´s… just stay calm, okay? It´s a cheap way to get money and reviving the franchise, while taking as little risk as possible, don´t act this excited or I may start to pity you.”  
“Fine, fine. What´s for sale?!”  
“Maybe you shouldn´t directly go for what´s for sale, since they have quite the liability…”  
“Liability?”  
“Didn´t you watch our infomercial on your way here?!”  
“Probably, but guess who was high in that time!”  
“Alright, let´s first start with the basic traits an object can have, which would be atmosphere, entertainment…”  
Already not listening anymore, Old Sport checked through the catalogue. “OH, HOLA! FUNTIME CHICA! Christ… no liability?! I´ll tell you, with hips like these, the liability is through the ROOF!”  
“Sir…? What are you talking about? These catalogues are way out of your prize range!” Seemingly peeved, the man snatched them away.  
“Whatever, which of these ARE in my prize range?”  
“Take this one.”  
Almost reckless he grabbed the little paper scanning it. “Give me the fun thingy there!”  
“The duck pond? Great choice! I will order it right away! But… don´t you want to order some plates first…? You know, so the guest can eat?”  
“Meh, take the rainbow ones, I don´t care.”  
“Can do!”  
“Then I want the fan, because I remember how often it killed me and it´s good in case I need to shred some government secrets or my animatronic-porn.”  
“Uh… no problem…?”  
“And I want one arcade game! Stop whining about the prize, I´ll manage.”  
“If you go bankrupt and if only for a second, you´ll be kicked out, sir.”  
“Could you… stop calling me sir? It makes me feel like I´m shitting gold.”  
“O…kay…? Old Sport?”  
“I want the discount ball pit! I always loved it when people break their necks!”  
“Since you didn´t watch the infomercial… there is a possibility for things to hide inside items you purchase.”  
“Like what?”  
“Oh, rats, dangerous weapons and sometimes terrorist who fight in the name of Candy´s.”  
“WHAT?! They still exist?! AWESOME! Get me ALL the liability!”  
“That´s the last item I´ll get for you. You clearly aren´t fit for shopping on your own…”  
“Ah, Phoney, it takes some to get some and I want CA$H. Or do say it in other words, you need to be… BALLsy!”  
“Death awaits us all. Right, I almost forgot: You may think you have enough own money for your living expenses…”  
“What living expenses?! I´ll live here! I don´t need a home!”  
“You… don´t have a home?”  
Confused they glanced at each other, not exactly sure of what to think. After a few minutes, they simultaneously decided to go on.  
“Go now, Phoney and get me my stuff!”  
“I´ll be back in an hour. Don´t… hurt yourself… okay?”  
As promised he returned with the items. They placed them and Old Sport couldn´t help but grab some ducks. After taking three, suddenly airhorns began playing and Phone Guy applauded.  
“Congrats! You tested your game and bettered the pizzeria! Here at Fazbear entertainment, we appreciate your efforts and want to encourage it! Have a bonus!”  
“Did you just give me money for grabbing three ducks?”  
“It´s called play testing.”  
“If I play on the arcade, would that count too…?”  
“Yes, I think.”  
“BEST. JOB. EVER.” And he was gone, glued to the race game he bought.  
Silently Phone Guy watched him.  
So… this was his boss… heh.  
Could have been worse. He had heard of Phone Guys being left on their own devices, left with dangerous machines, all on their own… Old Sport was unreliable, but kind. At least he appeared like it for now.  
After another three hours, Old Sport had made 1800 dollar, without even opening the pizzeria for a minute. Phone Guy asked himself how the franchise was staying alive, until his boss ran up to him.  
“I need more Tokens!”  
“I won´t get more until tomorrow…”  
“Ah, man! That sucks. Alright, until tomorrow twelve o´clock I want a stage and two animatronics! The weird Pepe and Pan Stan, my man! Oh, oh and give me Candy Cadette!”  
Cautiously he ran the number through a calculator and decided that it would be fine. “I´ll order the objects and come back tomorrow. Remember you are never allowed to leave for more than five hours, before checking back and that your name is, as a form of precaution, send to the nearest asylum, in case we have to get rid of you quickly.”  
“Great! Be here as soon as possible!”  
The Phone-head stepped outside and paused. Shrugging, he locked the door, assuming that it would be better for the man inside anyway. 

On the next day, Phoney stepped in, ready for a productive day, only to see that A. The new items had arrived and were already in place and B. His boss was laying on the ground, crying, next to him the Candy Cadette.  
“W-what happened?!” Scared he rushed over, checking if the Orange Guy was hurt.  
Candy Cadette moved downwards. “I´m Candy Cadette. Come get your candy here! I have candy all day. Every day. Candy. Candy. Candy.”  
“Tell me what happened!”  
“He asked me to tell him a story and I told him the one of the drug dependent man without purpose, who chose to fill the void, where his soul wasn´t anymore, with money he extracted out of a corrupt business that he owned himself. Sadly, the man never found any more purpose and the filthy blood money haunted him until he decided to set himself on fire and disappear forever.”  
“… Christ…” He never liked Candy Cadette, its uncanny intelligence was downright sickening. A glorified candy-dispenser shouldn´t be smart.  
“Would you like some candy? Or maybe a story for yourself?”  
“No… thank you.” Tugging on the ball of sadness on the floor, he gave his best to ignore the machine. “Old Sport, stand up, we have a business to run!”  
“RIGHT!” Violently jumping up, the manger turned around. “ISN`T THIS BEAUTIFUL? I WORKED ALL NIGHT ON IT! OLD SPORT´S PIZZERIA IS FINALLY OFFICIALLY OPEN!”  
His mood swing was… well, useful? Phone Guy decided to go along with it. “Yessir! I´ll unlock the doors right away!”  
Excited they stepped out to see… no one.  
“Old Sport… did you remember to put up the poster with the date?”  
“Uh…”  
“Well. Let´s print some new ones with the new date on it and hang them up?”  
“Haha… uhm… yeah, sorry.” Laughing sheepishly, the young man scratched the back of his head. “Where is the printer?”  
“You didn´t even print them?!”  
“This is my first gig, m8!”  
“Your first gig at THINKING?” The harsh word were instantly regretted. “S-sorry… I´ll take care of it.”  
“Woah, getting all hot in here! Don´t worry I won´t force you to do it all yourself!”  
“I don´t really believe you…”  
“What was that?”  
“THAT MAKES ME HAPPY, BOSS.”  
The Orange Guy smirked a little as he watched his companion vanish into the back of the building. Somehow every Phoney was the same… and different!  
Wandering around, his mind stayed fixated on his new co-worker.  
The body was young. Of course, he hadn´t mentioned anything and it could be nothing but a good moisturized skin or something, but… maybe one day, one Phone Guy had employed a young man, barely ready to work.  
And told him to wear the damned suit.  
Not all Phone Guys were nice.  
BUT THIS ONE WAS, SO YEAY!  
“Here are the posters, take them, I´ll get the glue.”  
They kicked open the doors and began with the first posters, right next to the entrance and working down the streets. It took almost all day to walk around the whole city, but it was worth it. People, especially children began talking and pointing fingers as they saw them.  
Okay, it might was because a fucking orange and an old phone were walking around like two idiots, but since there was no bad publicity, it was no problem.  
The more the merrier!  
It was getting dark once they were finished, but they smiled satisfied with their work. Sleepy, Old Sport yawned and patted his new friend on the back. “Tomorrow they´ll be ALL OVER THE PLACE! It´s going to be great! Let´s dump the rest of the posters here.” Carefree he threw them in the air around the burnt out, old building. Shortly pausing, he moved a little closer. “Can I have my Tokens now?”  
“Be careful or you may get addicted!”  
“Addiction is the only thing left that can make me feel alive.”  
“Oh… alright, here.” Phoney handed over ten coins and walked away. “Makes sure that you´re in top condition tomorrow!”  
“Likewise!”  
Suddenly the employee stopped. “Uh… in what direction do you go now?”  
“…?”  
“I´m… not that I…” Embarrassed he guy clutched his fist. “I´m somewhat… scared of the dark…”  
And without further questioning, they walked off together.  
The dark shadows occupied every corner, snuggling into the edges, protecting and soothing the wounds of the day.  
But even they shrunk away in fear, as the monster moved.  
It´s rotten and rusted fingers clutched around the colorful paper promoting the new Freddy´s. Slowly, as if moving was harder than it´s supposed to be, it rose the fragile, slightly wet poster towards its face.  
The voice had lured him out.  
The poster would lead him.  
Why, hello there… I knew you would come back.  
We always do.  
Thank you for your invitation. I can´t wait. 

Old Sport glowed with enthusiasm. Just a few games before he would curl up in one corner and freeze for the next few hours, while Pepe played “Who can say where the road goes” in an infinitive loop. This was already A LOT better than before.  
His high score was getting higher and higher, he was already at 2750!  
Now he finally figured out the algorithm behind the spawning patterns of the other cars and maxed out the possible score.  
If he´d only…  
“Old Sport?”  
Screaming like a little bitch the guy jumped around, facing his employee, how screamed as well, startled by the loud noise.  
They screamed for a while until the frog animatronic began to move, reminding both of them how Bonnie once ripped the head of a screaming customer. After he moved past them, they picked up on their conversation.  
“What are you already doing here, Phone-man?!”  
“It´s twelve, the shift has started!”  
“That can´t be, it was just-” Sunlight had flooded the fairly friendly-looking establishment, making the owner realize that he hadn´t even slept in the last two days. “Oh. Uh… alright then! Open the place, I will activate heating and the main control!”  
As fast as humanly possible he went into the office, started the computer and activated the building for the day. It would be probably better to have only one command called “Day-mode”, so he wouldn´t have to sit ten minutes in front of the cursed thing. Under constant murmurs of frick and heck, the Orange Guy almost didn´t notice his co-worker standing in the doorway.  
“O-old Sport…? There is a… uh… “Cute bunny” out there that wants to be let in… would you mind to, uh… take a look at it?”  
“A cute bunny?! HECK YEAH! Show it to me!”  
“I don´t really think cute is the right word for it…”  
Bubbly the Orange Guard opened the door, saw Davetrap leaning onto the sidewall and closed the door right away. “NOPE. He stays out of here.”  
Frantic knocking came from said door. “C´mon, Old Sport, it´s me! You can´t shut me out like this! Open the door, before I kick it in! Oh, look children are coming…”  
Effectively lured out, Old Sport growled. “If you dare to do ANYTHING, I´m gonna hecking bamboozle your ass!”  
“Sounds sexy.”  
Crossing his arms and tapping his foot, to convey the maximum annoyance, he inspected his old… foe? “You look even worse from when I last saw you. Those burns… and your skin is almost off…”  
“Happens when you get SET ON FIRE and left to ROT IN AN ALLEY. You´re still looking magnificent! Bit deader than before, but well, we all age, right?”  
“Your flattery is useless-” They heard people approaching and moved to the back of the building. “What do you want here? Why aren´t you DEAD?”  
“I could ask you the same, Old Sport. Why are you back again at Freddy´s? There´s nothing left for you here anymore.”  
Hurt, the Orange Guy stepped back. “Well, I want to earn money and have fun!”  
“Great, my goals exactly. Now let me in!”  
“NO.”  
“I´m basically an animatronic! I BELONG in there! Next to the fact that it would give your place a giant boost to have an actually smart animatronic in there…”  
“A giant boost towards closure, as soon as the first kids start to disappear.”  
“I´ve had thirty years to think about myself, I´m a changed man!”  
“And if it had been HUNDRED years, you´d still be the same! Someone like you never learns! You kill for the thrill!”  
Dave narrowed his eyes. “I actually don´t. You may need a reminder, but I killed kids to shut down the restaurant, not for fun.”  
“Yeah, as if I believe you! You´re sick, Dave! You could have closed the franchise in SO MANY other ways!”  
“Freddy´s is pretty fucking resilient against getting shut down, I HAD to do something drastic!”  
“Well, now I do something drastic and say NO to you coming in!”  
“I´m freezing and rotting, everything hurts and I CAN`T DIE! Don´t do this to me!”  
“NO MEANS NO! Now FRICK off!” Aggressively he walked off, trying to ignore Dave´s curses.  
“I always KNEW we weren´t all that different, but never excepted you to be more cruel than I ever could be! You and Phoney are really the dream couple. FUCKING HYPOCRITES!”  
Distressed Old Sport hid inside, suddenly noticing how full the restaurant was. He hadn´t expected so many visitors.  
The children were hunting each other, chasing around the tables, laughing and screaming, some were chanting along to the frog´s songs, while other were hooked on the arcades.  
Dumbfounded the Orange Guard blinked a few times.  
Parents were sitting and chattering around the tables, pizza, soda, or sometimes even the more mature option of coffee or tea in front of them. They were smiling too, even if they nervously eyed the animatronic every once in a while.  
He was actually back.  
It smelled like cheese and tomatoes, actually managing to make Old Sport´s resistant stomach growl.  
He made it back to Freddy´s.  
A grin, as wide as never before, took its rightful place on his face.  
Home.  
Phone Guy brushed past him, glowing just as much. Literally. “This is a massive success! This restaurant will be loved in no time! But remember, you still have to order supplies and print items! Don´t forget that as well!”  
“I´m on it!” Feeling as light as never before he skipped into the backroom, sat down in front of the computer and began to work down the list. Weird, how creepy the office was again.  
Was it a requirement? Any and every office needs to be a mixture of deathtrap and horror attraction? Well, secretly he enjoyed the slight sp00ks and shivers the office gave him.  
Cups? Check!  
Napkins? Check!  
Posters and menus? Check!  
It felt like no time at all, until he managed to finish the list.  
His cursor was hovering over the logout button, but a thought held him back.  
Maybe…  
No. A wild animal that is fed, will always come back for more.  
But…  
A CHILD-MURDERER.  
If only…  
AROUND YOUR ESTABLISHMENT!  
Yes and he wouldn´t leave, no matter was. Why should he leave anyway? There was no place to go, for neither of them.  
Determined Old Sport reopened the internet to order a few extra things.  
Wooden planks.  
Blankets and pillows, a whole mountain of those.  
Painkillers. Lots and lots of those.  
Spare parts.  
Battery powered heat-blankets.  
A flashlight and…  
A book?  
Ah, couldn´t hurt.  
Smiling he finally pressed the logoff and leaned back. This was going to be great!  
Cruelty was… not always the answer.  
But sometimes!  
Getting onto Dave´s bad side would probably only encouraging him to do bad things.  
And if he let him get inside, the children weren´t safe anymore.  
“Boss? Mind if you help me out a little…? It´s actually getting REALLY full in here…”  
“Oh, no problemé! You can always count on me!”  
Overly excited he run around, only sneaking glances at the doors every ten seconds. The conversation snippets he could catch even furthered his happiness, as they agreed that it was one of the better establishments in the city. A little… cheap, but still charming.  
His good mood was slightly dented, as he noticed a creaking in the back. Almost naturally he quickly excused himself and vanished towards the backdoor.  
As expected Davetrap had squeezed itself through the cracks, stuck halfway between the inside and the outside.  
They looked at each other.  
“Uh… hello there, old sport! Mind opening the door?”  
“YES?”  
“I´m in a… bad situation, aren´t I?”  
“Oh yes.”  
“You sound more and more like Phoney with every word.”  
The Orange Guy couldn´t help but to giggle. “You think so?”  
Apparently calmer, Dave rolled his eyes, but his voice was softer. “That´s not even an insult to you, right?”  
“Of course it still is one! I´m the master of yiffs, the lord of the memes! I don´t want to be compared to that dusty old guy! My performance is one hundred percent real, not PHONED IN, like his!” Smiling brightly he went up close with his animatronic snout. “You ain´t getting in. BUT, if you behave, I´ll have a little present for you at the end of the day.”  
“Urgh… I hate you, Old Sport.”  
“Well, in that case, bite me! My frontal lobe is right here, you know?” Smugly grinning he began a staring contest he won almost instantly.  
The cyborg growled. “Open at least a little, so I can get out again…”  
Affectionate he petted Dave. It was… natural. Dave belonged here as well. And as soon as he finds a way to control him, he´d maybe allowed him back inside.  
NO. BAD ORANGE GUY. NO KIDDEN KILLER IN HIS HOUSE.  
“Finally greased your fucking hands enough? Let me go.”  
“What if I don´t?”  
“I would actually bite you.”  
They looked at each other once more. Almost warmly. “Give me a second!” Orange Guy tipped against a button and shoved the bunny-zombie back out. “See you at closing time!” He blew him a kiss and closed the door, comfortable with the situation right now.  
This was going swell, don´t jinx it. Or do it, whatever would keep him more occupied.  
The rest of the day went by in a flash, only three kids were hurt by the ball pit and no one showed signs of food poisoning. Pepe wasn´t getting any dirty looks… yet, so there wasn´t that big of a risk for him to get yiffed.  
Phone Guy´s children came over, shortly before closing time.  
“Ah! Mike and… Mike Jr.?” Irritated he checked out the smaller of the two, who was crying hysterical for no apparent reason. “Are you… hurt?”  
“He´s crying because this place sucks so fucking much. You can´t even crush your frontal lobe in the robot´s mouth! I´d rather be at Candy´s at least they there still use the GOOD robots!”  
Panicked Phoney came over. “D-don´t talk like that to my boss! And not being able to die in a restaurant is a good thing! Apologize, NOW!”  
“Shut up, you fucking excuse for a real dad. I´m pretty sure mom fucked someone else and got us, just to hurt you.”  
“Ow…”  
“See! You piece of shit can´t even talk back to your own “son”. We´ll be off to a COOL place now, bye!”  
They watched them leave, Phoney hugging himself. Old Sport patted his back. “Would it help if I told you that your wife isn´t real and that those kids are probably robots themselves?”  
“NO. THEY ARE ALL I HAVE.”  
Sad the Orange Guy nodded. “I´m… I´m sure you and your wife will soon be… happy again.”  
“Thank you.” Obviously tired and worn out, the man rubbed his dial. “Should we close for today? You know, not allowing new customers in, starting to unpack the deliveries…”  
“Sounds about right.”  
It took only another half an hour until the last customer had left. Somewhat happy they looked at the revenue. “I told you I would get the money back in without problems!”  
“But let me guess, you´ve already ordered new things, didn´t you?”  
“YES.”  
“Let´s see how bad it is.” Sighing the co-worker exited the building, just to be greeted with the next heart-attack. Out there was a giant ball pit. A massive one. “OLD SPORT, YOU MOTHERHECKER! DID YOU ORDER THE DELUXE BALL PIT?!”  
“YES!”  
“THIS IS WAAAAAAAAAAY OUT OF OUR PRIZE RANGE!”  
“YES!”  
“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE HIGHER-UPS?! WHAT IF THEY WANT TO GET MAILED TODAY´S BALANCE?!”  
“Fake the numbers!”  
“I CAN`T DO THAT!”  
“Should I do it?”  
“NO!”  
“We´re like six thousand dollar in debt, who cares?”  
“I DO! WE`RE GOING TO BE KICKED OUT!”  
“Not if we lie!”  
“YOU FREAKING----”  
“Come on, out here it will get dirty! Help me bring it in!” Confidently the manager grabbed one side of it and began tugging it. “This is heavier than expected…” Curious the orange man inspected the colorful balls, which appeared to be out of nothing but plastic and air. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something else though… metal bars showing out of the sea of color.  
He tugged on it, revealing… Davetrap.  
“Why hello there, Old Sport. It´s closing time.”  
“Did you try to sneak in again?”  
“… No?”  
Phone Guy freaked out. “It´s the creepy bunny-thing again! Can´t you just throw it in the dumpster…?”  
Insulted the cyborg snarled. “He probably won´t, seeing as you´re still here as well.”  
“Wait, what does that mean?”  
Old Sport ignored his employee’s confusion and signed Dave to come out of his property, which he reluctantly obliged to. Expectantly he crossed his arms, waiting for his reward. Somewhat wary he watched the Orange Guy picking up a few boxes and separating them from the rest.  
“Here, Phoney, get those boxes inside, afterwards you can go home! I´ll have to take care of a lot tonight.”  
Hesitantly the young Phone picked up the first box. “Are you sure you´ll be fine, boss?”  
“Of course! I worked with this disgusting bunny-man before.”  
“That´s not really true.”  
“Shut it Dave, or do you want him to stay?”  
“YEAH, TOTALLY, WE WERE LIKE BESTIES.”  
The literal metal-head shook said thing. “If you´re dead tomorrow and left me in massive debt, I will find and desecrate your (not existing) grave.”  
“Ahaha, me, dead, good one! Have a good night! Now Dave, help me carrying those to the back of the building!”  
They began unpacking as soon as everything was there. “I don´t hate you Dave, you know that, right?”  
“Mixed feelings?”  
Blushing fiercely the manager almost dropped the items. “Y-You heard w-when I did that?!”  
Suddenly just as awkward, Dave crossed his arms. “Well… I… was in the area… yeah. I mean, what do you expect?! We were in the same establishment, OF COURSE I would see you quite often! When you´re standing there, reading your poetry…”  
Desperately trying to cover up his embarrassment, Old Sport arranged the planks and handed the Purple Guy a hammer. “We´ll make you a small home here, so you won´t be rained on!”  
Surprised the man stayed silent, but began hammering the nails in. It wasn´t easy, seeing as his hands were twice as big as they should be and filled with metal spikes, but somehow they managed to build a tidy box with the dimension of two fairly big closets.  
“Looks great! Now to the next part…” Old Sport unboxed the next items, which as filled to the top with soft blankets. “Even better! Step in!”  
Springtrap sat down. “… It´s… nice. Thank you.” Startled he looked up as the former Nightguard face-palmed.  
“For heck´s sake… Wait a second.” Running into the pizzeria and back, he returned with a giant pizza, a lot of water and some soda. “You´re probably starved…”  
“Oh, no big deal, I´ve eaten at least once in the last forty years.”  
“FORTY- Okay, okay, eat!”  
“I won´t touch anything I plan to eat with these hands.” He showed off the dirty paws. A moment passed. “Feed me!”  
Reddening again, Old Sport growled, but complied. He first gave him the water with a straw, which was empty in less than a minute. Same went with the soda. The pizza would have probably suffered the same fate, if Old Sport weren´t in the way, but the speed with which the man devoured this as well, was almost creepy.  
“Do you… feel better? Or want more?”  
“I need more. I didn´t even feel my stomach for the last years and now I noticed that my whole body is nothing but pain.”  
“PAIN! RIGHT!” The third box was opened, smaller than the others. “Painkillers. How much would you need?”  
“IT. ALL.”  
“Five then.” He reached over and fed him them carefully. Smiling he leaned back. “Better?”  
“What the fuck Old Sport, this were two seconds, how the fuck am I supposed to feel better already?”  
“Geez, chill.” Old Sport got out the next box and covered him in heat-blankets. “Or better not, I guess~”  
“Was that a pun?”  
“MAYBE...?”  
“… Christ…”  
“Aw, come on!” Groaning the Orange Guy went to bring more pizza and water for him. The sight that greeted him was making him chuckle. Dave was completely covered in the blankets, appearing almost small inside of there.  
He joined him inside the box and closed the door, which he had already sprayed with a foam, designed to keep the warmth in and the humidity outside. It was pretty comfy, as he proudly noticed.  
“Here, I brought you napkins, so you can eat it yourself!”  
The noise that came out of the Purple Guy sounded almost disappointed. “Thanks…”  
Smirking to himself he handed it over. “After all I need my hands free to pick out some of those pesky metal spikes. How are you even able to speak? Those screws should be right up in your throat…”  
“Recently they rotted out… thankfully. You´re… you´re getting me out of here?”  
“I´ll get most of them out. But don´t be fooled, as soon as you try to free your head, they´ll be right back in there, so don´t even try to remove it.”  
“Asshole.”  
“I call it precaution.”  
Peace reigned supreme over the small little world. Softly Orange Guy tugged them out piece by piece, replacing them with clean, safer ones. Whenever one area of his body was freed, Dave noticeable sighed out of relief, as the pain finally lessened for the first time of an eternity. Together with being warm, full and the power of five whole pills numbing everything made him unbelievable sleepy. Content he watched his companion working on his maltreated body.  
As the line between reality and dream blurred, he began talking. “You know, Old Sport, I missed you so much… I… you were all I could think about. Sitting in this filthy backroom, I was so… angry… but I couldn´t be angry at you for long… I missed you, Old Sport…” Closing his eyes finally fully, his next words were slurred. “If I wouldn´t have come out of there I wwwould have died… but… not because of thosssse… injuries… but because you… you… you not being… there…”  
Old Sport was burning red at the moment and he was so happy that the Purple Guy couldn´t-  
Oh. Dave was glimpsing between his half-closed lids.  
Crap.  
Slowly the trapped man reached for his cheek and laughed silently. “You´re… still as… cute… as I remember you…”  
This wasn´t fair. Not even remotely. Old Sport always did his best and stayed away from Dave. He was a good boy and did whatever Phoney and the puppet told him. So why was he getting this easily… confused!?  
Especially when said confusion was triggered by a goddamn ZOMBIE. A literally rotten piece of flesh that resembles a human. A serial killer, to top it all off!  
Loneliness was dangerous.  
He had missed Dave too.  
But no one was allowed to know that.  
He wasn´t even allowed to admit that to himself--- ups.  
Whatever, pull yourself together and focus on your task.  
Twice as careful, now that Dave was sleeping, he continued with the modification. After a short minute he decided to replace some of the fur as well, at least at the hands and face, so that the man wouldn´t need to be disgusted with his hands touching something.  
And while he was at this, he might as well repair the torso as well, to keep him warm…  
And while doing that…  
And…  
…  
Dave reopened his eyes to notice he was still dreaming his favorite dream.  
Old Sport was resting on top of him, seemingly asleep. Affectional he stroked his hair enjoying every second of this small dream. While doing the so, he registered his hand being covered in clean golden fur, it had replaced the broken and rotten parts.  
Beautiful.  
This dream was beautiful.  
Simply being around Old Sport was repairing him.  
Making him whole again.  
Ah…  
Maybe it was bad that he fantasized over very weird things, but sometimes he imagined how it would have been if he met Old Sport as teenager and would posing as animatronic to make him laugh and watching him struggle, while staying his point of support… sometimes even going as far as imagining Old Sport willingly becoming part of the joy of creation…  
But usually he just fantasized about him seeking him out, freeing him from the filthy saferoom, saying that he regretted what he did to him and them running away and fight the whole word, despite how unlikely that was.  
How old was his “old” sport actually? The first time he assumed him to be barely more than a kid, fooled into taking a job at this hellhole.  
But as soon as he made that assumption, he noticed his old eyes. His surprisingly ability to get things done was another hint.  
Suffering helped the process of ageing a lot. But finally he found out that Old Sport was like him. Aged to perfection, like fine wine and now free from those pesky obstacles that came with getting older.  
Just.  
Like.  
Him.  
Perfect.  
Slowly but surely he realized that he actually was in reality. Blood pumped through his body, his almost free body, free of the poisonous, rusting edges which occupied his bloodstream for far too long…  
This was reality.  
It felt like a miracle.  
His throat was dry again and he noticed the giant amount of water next to him. Old Sport and his amazing foresight. Carefully, as to not wake him up, he reached towards the liquid and absorbed it greedily. Almost purring, Dave slowly got back into the previous position, grinning satisfied as the Orange Guy clutched him closer.  
As the fate of everything, the moment was broken apart but the fucking Phone. Henry might thought that they were useful, but he wished them all dead.  
“SIR? ARE YOU HERE? BOSS?” His steps came closer. “OLD SPORT! PLEASE, THIS ISN´T FUNNY!”  
Only now Davetrap realized it.  
Old Sport.  
He had called himself Old Sport.  
Oh, how he could just eat him.  
But… could he actually eat Old Sport? Would Old Sport regenerate quickly enough or could he completely absorb him? Could he just eat Old Sport for the rest of his life…?  
What the fuck, he needed to get out of this. He was a child murder, not a cannibal.  
The door of their little space was opened and Phone Guy was angrily looking down at them. The cold air was enough to finally make Old Sport wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms, apparently not even confused.  
“Oh sweet, I´m still alive! FRICK, I FORGOT TO USE MY TOKENS!”  
The Phone Man sighed. “This is your priority? You slept with a hecking creepy animatronic and your worry is that you didn´t got to play?”  
“It´s like 2500 dollar I miss on a daily bases! Somehow I need to get that sexy chicken in here!”  
“What… are you talking about…?” Phone Guy furrowed his brows.  
“Yes, tell us what you´re talking about!” Davetrap wasn´t too pleased either.  
“Uh… haha, I was, uhm… distracted… I of course meant, I need to… bigger the establishment… a-and make the customers happy…” Uncomfortable the Orange Guy scratched his arms. “So, uh… since you´re here now, should we prepare for the day?”  
“Yes, sir, that´s my job.”  
Before the manager could stand up though, Dave hugged him with his half iron arms. “What if I don´t let you go now?”  
“You wanna hug me to death?”  
“I´m pretty sure if I press hard enough, I could do some serious damage.”  
“Oh… okay, maybe. Now let me go!”  
“No.” Childish the Purple Guy tugged him closer, like a beloved Teddy.  
Old Sport rolled his eyes at him and slipped a Taser out of his pocket. “Do you want a five hundred volt shock?”  
“Wow, calm down! I just…” With some resemblance of betrayal in his expression, the bunny loosened his grip.  
Happy smiling, the Orange Guy grabbed his Phoney by the hand and left. “We see us at closing time, alright?”  
Lonely Purple Guy watched them run off. Already the pain returned, but this time it weren´t his rotting joints that caused it. It was horrible to be locked out. It was painful, even if he used to hate the chain.  
Since someone who was a fan of the franchise saved him out of the saferoom, his sympathy had increased by a lot though.  
For a while he watched the sun creeping over the horizon, eating the clouds and heating the ground almost not at all, but the try was appreciated.  
Children´s laughs sounded muffled through the walls and rare windows.  
An old hunger reawakened in his blood.  
If Old Sport would get fired, he would HAVE to… run away….  
This was this just an excuse wasn´t it?  
Being watched from every side as the weirdo, the police investigating him almost at every chance they got… The mascot-killer that they were seeking.  
When Henry was around, he thought of them as artist rather than serial killers, his pink companion making only a short noise of disgust when he asked him about that issue.  
“Serial Killer are mindless animals that are not able to control themselves. Never attempt to compare our work to those selfish, appalling, pitiable excuses of human nature again.”  
“But… don´t we kill... like a lot?”  
“Would you call God a Serial Killer?”  
He didn´t like to think back of those conversations. Really, it was… almost oppressive how these thoughts immediately took all space away from his mind.  
Slowly he crept up to one of the windows. Thankfully, Old Sport had installed quite a lot more than on the requirements… or maybe this was one of the REALLY old locations…  
Inside was everyone in a jolly mood, laughing, play fighting, eating and screaming, like kids are known to do. He hadn´t seen that in such a long time, the nostalgia hit twice as hard. This little place reminded him of Fredbear´s family diner… it was almost as if it someone tried to imitate it.  
To mock him.  
No. This is Old Sport´s place. It was an accident.  
Some of the little pests did spot him and began to gather around the window.  
“Who are you, bunny-man?”  
“It´s a girl!”  
“No, it´s a man! And it´s a rabbit, thank you very much!”  
Dave had long decided that wasn´t worth to question what difference it would make. The oldest of them began to open the window. “Dear bunny! What are you doing out there all alone?”  
Grinning Dave eyes began to glow. “If you open the window all the way, I may tell you!”  
“No! We can´t let anyone in like that!” Responsible the girl of the group crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She had a pleasant shade of blond hair and blue eyes. Her brother (assumed by their similar face structure, since his hair was brown) shoved her violently aside.  
“Shut up, you never let us have any fun!”  
The small, sick appearing boy among them tried to intervene with a half-hearted yelp. Everything about him was thin and pale, except his bright green eyes. “D-don´t shove anyone…”  
He was shoved away as well. “You shut up too! You´re both such little pussies!”  
Okay, okay, this was his shot at redemption. You changed, you can prove it now! What would Old Sport do?  
Quickly he broken open the window with a punch, to grab the boy by his collar. “Listen here you little shit, if you don´t stop pissing everyone off like that, I will go to your house and kill your pet, afterwards I will bash your head that long into a dirty pile of aids infected needles used by hookers to get high, until you will pass out from blood loss and die on your way to hospital, without anyone caring, because you´re a piece of shit!”  
The brown haired kid was so shocked, he began to cry and trash about, his legs uselessly kicking air.  
“HELP ME!”  
The girl and her small friend on the other hand began to snort a bit, seeing the big one this helpless. “Why should we? Aren´t we pussies?”  
Of course, retribution came in from of angry mom #1, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. “LET MY BOY GO, YOU FREAK!”  
Orange Guy ran over, obviously confused at the situation. “What… Dave, what the hell!?!”  
“He was a piece of shit to the poor kids.”  
“You… you wanted to help?”  
“Yes?”  
The mom was having NONE of it. “WHAT IS THIS?! WHO IS THIS MAN?”  
“Uh… an…”  
“I´m a cute little bunny!”  
“Pls don´t sue.”  
The little girl was tugging her mom’s sleeve. “Please mom, he helped us! Oliver deserved that!”  
“MARY, YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION AT ALL, DO YOU?!”  
Growling the bunny-man shook his head. “Stop screaming at your kid, that’s a sign of incompetent parenting and does higher the risk of your kid being fucked up in the end. You want her to become an abuser?”  
The blond pale boy nodded. “He is right, miss. If I remember correctly it was by… uh… thirty percent…?”  
Both of them now were tugging on the women, who finally noticed all of the attention she was drawing to herself. Oliver had now finally dried his tears and crossed his arms in embarrassment.  
“Yeah… I´m fine…”  
Dave grinned. “You´re a big boy now, right?”  
“Leave me alone, bunny-man.”  
The mother grabbed his hand. “Let´s go back to our pizza, shall we? Or do you want to leave?”  
Her daughter began howling. “NOOOO! I WANT TO STAY!”  
“Sh, Mary, you can´t scream that loud!”  
“But you did it too!”  
Old Sport sighed relieved. “Miss, I will offer you some free Tokens and pizza to say sorry for the inconvenience if you´d like that.”  
“Yes… that sounds… good.” They both looked a little less salty, so Orange Guy felt relaxed enough to tell Dave off. Before he could do so, he was interrupted by the children.  
“Thank you, Mister Rabbit!”  
“Yes, you´re the best, Mister Rabbit!”  
They reached to pet him, laughing brightly. Dave was looking just as surprised by the attention as his counterpart.  
The little boy even bowed slightly. “I´m Isaac! And that is my friend Mary. The mean boy that just left is her brother Oliver. What is your name?”  
“I´m Dave…”  
Laughing happily they both now bowed. “Thank you, Mister Dave! Do you want to play with us? Oh, wait…”  
Mary reached for the handle of the window, just to be stopped by Old Sport. “Don´t let him in!”  
“Why not?”  
“Why?”  
Dave grinned smugly. “Yes, why, Old Sport?”  
“Stop with all your peer pressure! I won´t cave in! We can´t let him in, because he is a BAD man.”  
Pouting Isaac turned away. “Bad men don´t help kids. Well, we just stay here and play with him!”  
“Yeah, you can´t stop us!”  
A slight fight of will was going on between both of the adults, before they finally reached an agreement. “You could go out to him, but only when I´m with you. I don´t really understand why you would want to play with someone who is obviously a corpse, but…”  
“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAY!”  
In seconds they rushed for the exit, Orange Guy on their heels. He couldn´t help but feel slightly… optimistic. Maybe there was hope for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case someone is wondering: The foam is polyurethane and had seemingly the right properties to work… but I have only done surface-level research, so…)  
> Little fun fact: I literally analyzed a dream, while being asleep. I was dreaming I was eating my breakfast out of my computer and turned to my mother to say “Seriously!? This isn´t even subtle at all!” Yes, I have weird dreams.  
> So, is this enjoyable? I plan to make it of course much shorter than the main series and even less serious (as if I would manage to control my edge for five minutes). If it isn´t, I probably just delete this and try again, so don´t worry and tell me your opinion :3


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Sport is back with all the excitement of doing your taxes, having a job interview and checking out children´s drawings.  
> Well, it´s still a buisness after all... just a... weird one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C r i p p l i n g I n s e c u r i t y doesn´t stop me from wanting you to smile! Enjoy the chapter!

Phone Guy reentered the establishment again, three days after he was scared by his boss sleeping next to this monstrous thing and once more he had to admit; he wasn´t expecting what he saw.  
The Orange Guy and the bunny sat in front of each other.  
The bunny was wearing a tie and said manager was reading from a piece of paper.  
“Dave Miller, formerly known as William Afton, correct?”  
“Oh man, you know about that…?”  
“So, you want to become part of Fazbear entertainment again?”  
“Yes.”  
“You think you have changed enough to work with children again?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright, I will have you take some test, to see how you react to audio stimuli. Are you ready?”  
“More than I ever were before!”  
“Very well, let us begin!” Energetic the young man placed a cassette player onto the table and pressed play.  
Crying and screaming echoed all over the place.  
Five minutes passed and while Dave had gripped the edge of his chair tight, he hadn´t moved. With a small smile Old Sport nodded and paused the tape to scribble something down.  
“Are you ready for the next?”  
“I guess… it wasn´t that bad.”  
Once more the Orange Guy activated the tape, you could hear about voices talking excited, drowning each other out into a complete mess. Dave twitched when it got even louder, but kept calm. Five minutes more and it was over, more scribbles for the paper.  
“Okay, LAST ONE! If you get through this, you´ll be fine!”  
“Like I said, a changed man!”  
With a press of the button, a laughter was audible and the bunny irritated tilted his head.  
“Is that Balloon Boy?”  
“INDEED! One of the most annoying sounds a kid can produce is repetitive, dumb laughter!”  
Thirty seconds later, the cyborg had crushed the player in his hand, screeching from the top of his lungs. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT, HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO SHOW IF I´M ABLE TO DEAL WITH STRESS, THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! EVERYONE HATES THAT PIECE OF SHIT!”  
Old Sport threw his pen away and notes away, revealing that he was actually just drawing a Foxy in lingerie. “Yeah, I agree, but you still failed the test.”  
“SCREW YOU!”  
“I´ll throw you out now, if you don´t want to get tased.”  
The big animatronic grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards his maw, his eyes brightly burning out of the holes of the suit.  
Phone Guy wanted to step in, saving Old Sport from getting chomped, but before he even made more than a step forward, he noticed the weird tension in the air.  
The Orange Guy was hanging limp, his own eyes transfixed with the one of his horrifying partner, but his face stayed calm. Golden finger, which had burrowed themselves into his arms, slowly loosened again, but kept him only an inch away from their face touching.  
Neither of them blinked and Phoney feared stepping in and escalating something.  
Softly Old Sport put his own hand onto Dave´s, his voice equally as gentle. “We´ll met at three anyway. Mary and Isaac surely won´t leave you alone and that means I´ll be there too.”  
“At four o´clock.”  
“Yes. Not even four hours from now on.”  
“…you´ll better be on time.”  
“I promise. Believe me when I say that I do everything that it takes to keep a promise.”  
Now the grip wasn´t threatening anymore, but rather appearing desperate.  
“Promises are made to be broken. Give me your oath.”  
“Wow… okay, I swear to be with you at four.”  
Obviously unwilling, Dave let go of him and turned for the exit of the backroom. “I will come in here, one way or another.”  
“And if you actually do that, I won´t be able to throw you out again, I know.”  
A pair of glowing eyes met another one.  
“I swear to you, Old Sport.”  
“What?”  
“I swear.”  
Frowning, Old Sport tilted his head, apparently actually made somewhat nervous. But already Purple Guy had left.  
“Sir…?” This was enough to make his boss snap out of it and laugh again.  
“Already here, Phoney? Good! We have a lot to do today! I made some improvements and placed a few new objects… what do you think?”  
Surprised Phone Guy turned to check his surroundings. “Oh! More candy and actually something to clean the hecking floor! I was already expecting to find an excuse to force you to buy that…”  
“What? Forcing me to something? Aren´t you the employee here?”  
“Well, I´m a represent for Fazbear entertainment, I have some authority of my own!”  
“I guess phone beats paper aka legal documents, but scissors and stone would beat a phone!” Grinning the Orange Guy jumped into the main area, before looking back and noticing his friend´s worried face. “Oh… that came out a bit threatening… sorry, it was meant to be a joke… don´t be mad!”  
“I´m… I´m not mad. But I would like to know who the heck the bunny man is!”  
“An old co-worker of mine, which I trapped inside of a death-suit, because he regularly kills kids.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Yeah, he wasn´t very popular.”  
Aghast the man rubbed his dial. “Aren´t there those two kids that visit him regularly?!”  
“As a matter of fact, YES!”  
“You… what HECK is wrong with you!?”  
“What do you mean?” Innocently Old Sport smiled at him, seemingly not understanding anything, or maybe just not wanting to understand anything.  
“Sir…”  
“I told you not to call me that. I´m not a sir, I´m a sport!”  
“There are just SO many things I don´t understand!” Desperation echoed through his words. Poor kid.  
“Likewise! But at Freddy´s it´s not about answers, it´s about your way there and making friends and snorting cocaine!”  
“…for heaven´s sake, Old Sport…”  
Friendly the boss laid his arm around him. “Time to open for the day! I´ll order some more material, now that we aren´t on the verge of being prostituted for our crimes. Namely the crime of not having money.”  
“You mean persecuted?”  
“Believe me, I know what I said.”  
“God have mercy on my soul.”  
“I´ll keep ya safe, Phone-face! I´m the hero this city needs!”  
Together they opened the store, letting curious kids and their slightly annoyed parents enter. Some children even entered on their own, probably ran away from home to get into the only place where they can feel happy in this dark and lonely world.  
Great!  
BUT for that was no time. As soon as all the orders were in, he excused himself into the office and began to scour the internet for more of Freddy´s relics. Especially for a certain suit…  
It was senseless nostalgia, but hey, for something he would HAVE to give out his money! And what was better than finally having the possibility to kill co-workers in a horrible way again!  
Everyone loved Spring-Freddy!  
Quietly he put up an advertisement. Maybe someone would find him and bring him here. It would make him less lonely to play someone else.  
Don´t think about it.  
He peeked into the catalogues that Phoney regularly updated. Most things he wanted was way out of his prize range (even the confetti on the floor. Why was confetti so freaking expensive?!), so he´d be better off if he saved money for a renovation.  
Which didn´t mean he couldn´t spend his day productive!  
Colorful paper!  
Three hours to be filled!  
After quite some time, Phone Guy entered to check that his boss didn´t die and found him sitting on the dirty office floor, covered in colorful dots, seemingly made out of paper. Around him were bags filled with that nonsense. Once his superior noticed him standing there, he beamed.  
“I FOUND A WAY TO MAKE MILLIONS! WE´RE GOING TO SELL CONFETTI FOR ABOUT 3000 DOLLAR A BAG LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!”  
“Did you spend that whole time cutting out circles with a scissor?”  
“YES! THINK OF ALL THE MONEY!”  
Phone Guy decided to close the door again. Old Sport would be fine and he wasn´t paid enough to deal with delusions.  
“I am Candy Cadette! Come get your candy here! I have candy all day! Everyday! Candy. Candy. Candy.”  
Disturbed the unfortunate man turned to look at the machine. “What… what do you want…?”  
“I desire to feel emotion.”  
“…what…?”  
“The children laugh when I say things, but I do not understand. They tell me about “liking” me. What is that?”  
“Christ, listen, I don´t have the time for this…”  
“Why not? Do you feel? Are you a robot like me?”  
“Well, I do in fact feel, but… you can´t teach emotions. When someone say they like you, it means they enjoy their time with you…”  
“What is that? Enjoying?”  
“It makes you want to repeat things… very often…”  
“So, do I “enjoy” giving out candy?”  
“M-maybe…? Do you desire it more than telling stories?”  
“I… I never give people candy who don´t ask for it, yet I often tell the people stories, even if they don´t expressively desire one.”  
“So, you enjoy that!”  
“I enjoy stories.”  
“Yeah!”  
“I am Candy Cadette. You can get your candy here! Also I like telling stories! That is me.”  
Even if Phoney didn´t really felt comfortable with the prospect of Candy Cadette gaining even more self-awareness, he still appreciated the thought of having helped the creature.  
Everyone deserved help after all.  
Even creepy robots which probably were planning on murdering you in the not-so-distant future.  
Maybe he should reconsider his values and morality.  
As he stepped back into the main area, he noticed the freaky animatronic staring through the windows.  
Its glowing eyes always made him shiver.  
His glowing eyes.  
There was a human in there.  
Don´t be a scaredy-cat, there is nothing bad that could happen to him, as long as he was stern and CONFIDENT!  
Yeah! Right!  
Suddenly struck with determination, he decided to go and teach that oversized bunny beast a lesson! Scaring customers and threatening his boss like that… it´s time to STOP!  
Out of excitement a bit of smoke exited out of his receiver, complementing the locomotive appearance that the man had taken on while plowing through the hall towards the employees-only exit.  
With an almost violent movement, he opened said door and stepped next to the abomination called Dave.  
O-okay, that was a little harsh to call him an abomination, good thing he hadn´t said it out loud.  
“D-dave, right?!”  
“Heya, Phoney. What do ya want?” Obviously bored, the bunny didn´t even turn his head away from the window.  
“I-I´m here to tell you, that-”  
“Where is Old Sport?”  
“What?”  
“I haven´t seen him the last two hours. He didn´t run away, did he?!”  
“Why should he-”  
“Exactly! Old Sport is so goddamn unreasonable! What HAPPENED to him? I should just break in there and-”  
“You won´t do anything like that!”  
“Interrupting me? How rude!”  
“YOU STARTED WITH IT, FOR HEAVEN`S SAKE!”  
“And now screaming? Geez, the Phone Guy´s declined in quality…”  
“I- you- Listen here! Stop looking through our windows! Stop pestering my boss!”  
“Wow, didn´t know Phoneys protect their bosses.”  
“Of course I will protect him! Everyone deserve to be protected!”  
“What about me?”  
“Well, if someone would threaten you, I´d be on your side, but right now you´re the only one who is threatening!”  
“Aww… aren´t you a cutie! Next you´re going to tell me that you´re still working and getting back together with your wife!”  
“As a matter of fact, YES!”  
“Maybe you should ask Santa to help you with that!” Sarcasm dripped poisonous out of the words. “Fuck off, I want to see Old Sport.”  
“NO! Leave him! And the kids! I KNOW you´re a killer and I won´t stand for it! You won´t hurt ANYONE!”  
Finally Dave turned away from the window and focused solely on him. His bright eyes made him feel sick.  
Slowly he walked towards the Phone, smirking as said man lost all confidence. “So, you won´t STAND for it, huh? Planning to keep me away from MY Old Sport, yes? Do you know what I can´t stand? YOU. You in all your fucking incarnations. You´re a lying piece of shit pretending to be “a good guy” while lying to the police, to your co-workers and to the children. Nothing but your own well-being and money is important to you, but you dare to call me a monster. That´s why I fucking hate you. Do you still remember me? I killed you whenever I could before leaving. I framed you. I even send animatronics to your house to terrorize your kid. But there is one thing I never had the time to do… Phoney, can I call people from your head…” Now he reached for his metal receiver. “…after I ripped it off your fucking body?”  
Terrified Phone Guy noticed the cold bricks in his back, as there was no more room to escape this grinning beast. It clutched into the metal and began pulling.  
Abruptly he stopped as the door swung open and Old Sport ran out. “What are you doing?! Leave the Phone alone, Dave!”  
“LEaVE tHE pHOnE ALonE, DAvE!” Mockingly he imitated the words, but stepped back. “Why do you even still have one of those? Didn´t some try to frame you? And kill you?”  
“Not all Phone Guys are like that… you´re narrow minded.”  
“I bet he will betray you when he first gets into trouble.”  
“I bet against that!”  
Less aggressive than before Dave stepped back and growled. “He was a condescending asshole. All I did was trying to sneak a glance at you, but he began freaking out!”  
Phone Guy wished he had never began this. What had he been thinking?! Now his boss was in even more trouble than before… but apparently he took it with a smile.  
“Aw, so can´t even take a Phone Guy complaining about you anymore? Poor little thing.”  
“That´s- for fuck´s sake, I just don´t like him. You´re putting your trust into the wrong person.”  
“Yeah, I see, I should rather work with insane children-killer, that´s a lot safer!”  
“IT IS! BECAUSE I WON`T SACRIFICE YOU FOR ANY CAUSE! Phone Guys are made to be selfish!”  
“Maybe, but they can fight it and in my opinion it wasn´t even remotely selfish to try to stop you from creeping out the customers.”  
“So you´re taking his side again… I see.” Those words were low and sounded dangerous.  
Worried Old Sport signed Phoney to leave, in hopes that being alone with him would help calming the insane man down. After the Phone got out of the danger-zone, the Orange Guy grabbed his old nemesis’s shoulder.  
“Dave… don´t take this the wrong way…”  
“I often wonder what would happen if I try to eat you.”  
“What?!”  
“Don´t take it the wrong way!” Cheeky he tilted his head, his eyes glow growing even more intense than before.  
“Okay, I get it. I´ll make it up to you, what do you want? How can I prove that you mean just as much to me as he does?” Maybe that was an even worse idea than letting it escalate, but somehow he couldn´t help but to be curious.  
“Let me in.”  
“That isn´t just about me, it´s about the kids.”  
“Spend your nights with me. I don´t care if you come outside or you let me in for the night, as long as you´re there.”  
“Wow, I kinda expected this to become more spicy, but that sounds good!”  
“WAIT, SPICY STUFF IS AN OPTION?!”  
“NO, NOT ANYMORE!”  
Their dispute was solved as suddenly Mary and Isaac came around the corner, Oliver sneaking along.  
“What are you talking about? I like spicy food!” Mary jumped energetic as ever towards them hugging both carefree.  
Isaac slightly frowned. “I… I don´t think that was the topic… it may was a euphemism for-”  
“Argh, who cares!” Olive wasn´t happy to be here, obviously, so the curious Old Sport asked him about it.  
“What are you even doing here? Aren´t you mad at us anymore?”  
The kid spit on the ground in an attempt to look cool. “I don´t trust you two! So I´m here to protect those two idiots who keep coming here!”  
“COMMON SENSE! HERE?! Astounding!” Truly impressed the manager gave a thumbs up. “Keep it close to your heart!”  
Giggling Mary took a paper out of her little bag. “These are for you! Since Oliver was so mean to you, we decided he could draw something for you, so you wouldn´t send him away. But Oliver didn´t knew what, so I said he could draw you two! In the end we ALL wanted to draw you two and how we see you!”  
Her drawing was pretty cute, as they looked like children themselves in the picture. It was obvious that the girl didn´t really was used to drawing humans, as Dave´s costume looked a lot better than Old Sport´s face, but she put a lot of time into it. Smiling up at them, she watched Dave carefully putting it into his little sleeping place.  
“Old Sport, we´re going to need some glue.”  
“I agree! Thank you Mary, it´s cute!”  
“But Isaac´s is so much better! Show it to them!”  
Shyly the small boy almost dropped the paper out of nervousness. “I- I didn´t r-really caught your… fascinating r-relationship and p-personality, but I gave my best…”  
Impressed they stared for a while. It was detailed, almost portrait-like and showed Dave standing behind Old Sport, gripping onto his shoulders, while Orange Guy himself was posing with some finger guns, grinning just as bright as the guy behind him.  
“How are you so fucking good?! I don´t believe you drew this.” When even Purple Guy was amazed by a kid, you could be sure that it really was a masterpiece.  
Sheepish the boy hid his face, everything glowing red. “I can´t really play outside and sometimes can´t even leave my bed… so I read and draw all the time. I like drawing because it´s… something other people can keep with them. A little piece of me they can carry around forever…”  
“YOU`RE A GOD! THE NEXT DA VINCI!” Old Sport raised him up and twirled him around. “I´LL MAKE PERSONALLY SURE THAT NOTHING HAPPENS TO THIS PICTURE, SO ONCE YOU´RE FAMOUS I CAN SELL IT FOR A TRILLION!”  
Smiling somewhat forced, he stayed limp in the grip. “I doubt that will ever happen…”  
“No! Don´t talk yourself down! You can DO IT! MAKE! YOUR DREAMS! COME TRUE!”  
“I´ll try… u-uh… Oliver drew something too…” Helpless he looked towards his friend, who carelessly took out a paper that was already crumbled.  
“Here it is, I didn´t even wanted to fucking do it…”  
“Language!” Mary slightly slapped him onto the wrist.  
It would have been a lie, if any of the colorful duo would have said that they weren´t interested about the content of the picture.  
Five minutes they stayed silent, until Dave reloaded his brain. “Why do my ears look like dicks…?”  
“Oh, you´re seeing it too? I thought I should get my brain checked again… I also like the… uh… stripper-socks I´m wearing…”  
“Yeah it´s… creative…”  
“The money everywhere is… a nice touch…”  
“The fact that everything is on fire is… uhm…”  
Both stayed silent for another solid minute, before Old Sport began laugh out loud. “I like it! It´s fitting for Freddy´s! Thank you, Oliver!”  
Surprised the brown-haired boy began to blush, not expecting to get a pat on the back for what he did. Isaac´s and Mary´s snickering didn´t help either. “I- I didn´t want you to like it!”  
“Tough luck, kiddo~” Happy the man put the two other pictures into Dave´s place. “I´ll get the glue later, let´s play first!”  
The make-believe tough boy again chimed in to ruin everything. “How are we even supposed to play here?! It´s dirty and gross!”  
His sister rolled her eyes. “Did you hear that? DIRTY and GROSS! Wouldn´t want to stain his pretty clothes now, would we?”  
Embarrassed Oliver clutched his fists and turned towards the cyborg. “Since you made me cry they won´t stop TEASING me! I HATE you!” Now, fully enraged he rolled up his sleeves and raised his fists. “FIGHT ME! I WILL BE RESPECTED AGAIN!”  
Friendly Isaac softly pushed the fists of his friend back down. “You can earn respect in other ways, you know…?”  
“SHUT UP!”  
“FIGHT THE SYSTEM!” Old Sport joined. “SMASH CAPITALISM! KILL COMMUNISM! REJECT ANARCHY! ACCEPT YOUR ALIEN OVERLORDS!”  
“NO LORDS, NO KINGS! I RULE MY OWN WORLD!” Oliver screamed his little life out. “AND EVERYONE LIVING THERE HAS TO BE A HERO!”  
“Then I want to be the royal guard!” Mary posed proudly. “My weapon is a lance that can shoot lightning! But not like a wizard´s wand, it´s still to stab people!”  
“OW, OW, what can I be!?” Old Sport excitedly squeaked.  
“You may be…” Oliver frowned, but was saved by the idea of his shy friend.  
“He could be the legendary beast master!”  
“Yeah and the bunny-man is his beast!”  
Dave wanted to protest, yet was interrupted by Old Sport. “And what are you, Isaac?”  
“Oh… I´m not a hero…”  
“Nonsense! HEROISM COMES IN ALL FORMS! You´re my skillful and brave illustrator and scientist, studying and making pictures of all the creatures my beast master brings!” Confidently Oliver smiled at him.  
“Haha, then I guess I did his first already, huh…?”  
“I´M NOT A BEAST!” Dave felt too prideful to let it slide.  
Old Sport though suddenly began wiggling his eyebrows violently at him. “Not even in bed?”  
Confused the children watched the orange adult laugh while the other one choked and coughed like mad.  
Suddenly Mary´s eyes lit up. “I get it! Like a werewolf! Or a werebunny…? That´s cool and makes sense!”  
Neither Isaac nor Oliver had a better idea, so they just shrugged, making Mary decide to interrupt the men. “FIGHT ME, WEREBUNNY! LET US SEE WHICH POWERS ARE GREATER!”  
And as such they played for the main part of the afternoon, until Phone Guy once more showed his not-existing face.  
“Uh… Boss, what are you doing?”  
“Just playing with three kids in a dark back alley, like every respectable adult would do! Why ya asking?”  
“NO, HE`S ACTUALLY TAMING A DRAGON!”  
“I really don´t think… I mean, I need your help in here… keeping the customers happy, you know…?”  
Disappointed everyone pouted, as they knew that it would be the end of their little play. “I don´t wanna!”  
“Please, Old Sport, you are a grown man that opened his own restaurant, so take responsibility!”  
“Fine, fine, pizza-break everyone! My treat!”  
They all rushed towards the entrance, but just before Dave could step in, Old Sport blocked the door with arms. “Where do you think you´re going?”  
“That´s not fair, Sportsy! I want some pizza too!”  
“I´ll bring you what you want.”  
Unhappy Dave stepped back and stayed silent. It hurt Old Sport to see him like that, so he softly squeezed his hand. “I´ll be right back.”  
Their glowing eyes burned into each other. “Hurry.”  
And truthfully, it didn´t even took fifteen minutes until came back.  
Cheese, anchovies and no sauce.  
“How did you…?”  
“Well, you aren´t the only stalker- I mean, what?”  
They sat down together onto the blankets, peacefully nibbling their food away. “You´re a stalker, Old Sport?”  
“I´d call it curious…”  
“Yeah, I regularly get curious about you as well!”  
“You watch me sleep, don´t you?”  
“No…?”  
“Goddammit Dave.”  
“And you?! What did you do to find out what pizza I like, huh?!”  
For a while Old Sport munched on his piece, swallowed and paused. “Well… I… ahaha… funny actually, I bribed whoever knew your passwords or simply guessed it and read everything you had on your accounts in every establishment I could find.”  
Dave stopped, but in his word was a hint of laughter. “My diaries were on there! You creepy son of a bitch…”  
“Maybe you should just use a better password than AUBERGINE. Shut your pie-hole!” Grumbling Orange Guy stuffed his face with the rest of his pizza.  
“Pizza-hole.” Dave corrected almost automatically.  
“I swear to god, Dave!”  
“What? Keep the brand going!”  
“Urgh, why am I even here with you…”  
“Because you can´t be without me~?”  
“Wait, let me remove your bunny-head, so I can punch your hecking face!”  
Suddenly Dave stopped laughing and kept his partners hands away. “N-no!”  
“What. Why?”  
“Uh… I´m… I´m probably not really… looking “fly” right now…”  
Baffled Orange Guy stared at his nemesis. “What? You´re literally give up your chance to escape, or to at least feel air on your face for the first time in thirty to forty years, BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU LOOK BAD?!”  
“G-give me until tomorrow…”  
“Never took you of all people to be vain…!”  
“I´m not! I just don´t want to scare you…”  
“Screw you!” Old Sport sneak attacked him and spread the mouth of the mask enough to peek inside. “What are you even bitching about, you look fine!”  
“Really?” Purple Guy raised his hands as if to touch his own face, but stopped as he reminded himself of the suit still covering the skin. “Okay, in that case, take it off.”  
“You freaking WISH. Not unleashing the serial killer on the world again, ain´t that stupid!”  
“Damn it.” There wasn´t any hint of resentment in those words, it almost felt warmly. “One day I´ll get out here and then I´ll break into your computer account for a change!”  
“STOP. Why do you still hold me… ACCOUNTable for that!?”  
“Your puns are worse than burning alive and I KNOW what I´m talking about.”  
“Hey!”  
“It´s a joke!” Teasingly Dave leaned closer to him. “Why would YOU even care so much what I think~?”  
“Screw you…” Red in the face Old Sport showed his tongue. “One day I´ll just run away with a bag full of money and become a cult-leader. You´ll be my variant of the devil.”  
“And what is your religion about?”  
“It´s about the… judgment day, where the real Fredbear come down to earth again, but this time he has glorious golden, curly hair, long enough to cover his butt, which, when touched, grants the power to anthropomorphize all animals around you with your new laser-shooting eyes!”  
“I´m interested. Sign me up!”  
“But you´re the devil!”  
“If I pray at your feet, do I get absolution~?”  
“SHUT IT!” Now fully flushed, Old Sport stood up. “I´m going now, doing TOTALLY IMPORTANT management stuff!”  
“If you´re not here at twelve, I´ll break every window.”  
“I´ll be there, don´t worry. I keep my promises!”  
Feeling embarrassed, but confident in himself and his position in the world, Orange Guy returned to the office, to ensure that he hadn´t forgotten anything. The orders were all in place, maybe he should get some more items though…  
More animatronics, would be nice! Pepe and Pan Stan were loved by many, but there was almost an incident with a customer trying to shove Pan Stan up their own-  
Yeah, he should get himself one of the ROCKSTARS!  
He should get ALL of the ROCKSTARS!  
But that would be a bit… expensive…  
And he wouldn´t get the Fox. That was just BEGGING for problems aka yiffs and Old Sport wasn´t irresponsible-  
OH MY GOD, AN ANIMATRONIC FOR FIVE BUCKS?!  
NINE ENTERTAINMENT, NINE LIABILITY, BLOOD STAINS HAVE TO BE CLEANED OUT?  
TRIES TO EAT CHILDREN WHO CRY TOO MUCH?  
BUT ONLY FIVE BUCKS!  
DEAL!  
And hey, who cares about money, get those hot ass stereos and something to press more DOLLAR$ out of those ungrateful kiddens! Maybe he should replace the candy in Candy Cadette with something addictive, so they´d buy more of it…  
NO. BAD ORANGE. NO HARMING KIDS.  
But… the money…  
And the lawsuits?! Who was supposed to take care of it if anyone ever found out?  
Creaking the door behind him opened, interrupting his planning session on how to get rid of nosy customers. It was his Phone Guy.  
“Old Sport…? I, uhm… wanted to say sorry for messing with the bunny…”  
“Why? I think it was brave! But right now I actually have a problem…”  
“Can I help?”  
“I sure darning hope so! I´m planning on investing in a new Animatronic… should I get Rockstar Freddy or Rockstar Chica?”  
“I mean, I´d say Freddy, he is pretty solid without getting sexualized too much…”  
“Ha!” Sarcastic Old Sport laughed, but his smile was rather kind. “Yeah, you have a point. I´ll get the Fredd!”  
“Did you kept an eye on the balance? If we´re going into debt AGAIN, I won´t fake the numbers this time.”  
“Uh… pretty please?”  
“NO!”  
“Okay, okay, chill, we aren´t in debt!”  
“Yet. Did you do the taxes?”  
“Taxes…?”  
“Yes, Old Sport, taxes. You know…?”  
“TAXATION IS THEFT!”  
“DOESN´T MATTER! WE STILL HAVE TO PAY!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
“Tomorrow your taxes are done, or I´ll take away those catalogues!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
Completely stressed out Phone Guy clenched his fists and shook his head. “I´ll be going to lock the store now. TAKE CARE OF THIS, OR I´LL PUNCH YOU. I mean- uh… not punch… that would be pretty evil… but SHAKE you! A LOT!”  
“You´re a sweetheart.” Sighing he sat back down on the chair and picked out the papers he should check over.  
Determined he stared down at them.  
Five minutes passed and he picked up his pen.  
Ten minutes passed and he put it back down.  
The papers were still untouched.  
“Urgh… this is booooring…” Silently he sneaked into the main area, where no one was left.  
Especially no nagging Phone who could criticize him for taking a deserved break!  
Not even a break, he just did another task! Quickly he grabbed the glue and his keys, to step outside.  
Davetrap was leaning onto the wall, pulling around on some dirty patches of his fur, but jerking up as he heard the door open. His smile glowed through the dark.  
“Why hello there, Old Sport! You´re early!”  
“Couldn´t wait any longer! I also brought the glue!”  
“Finally!” Lively he came closer, satisfied watching him decorating his small home with the pictures. It was almost symbolic. Old Sport was making a room for him. There was room in Old Sport´s life for him.  
Ha, he should calm down. “Sportsy! Is there something you wanna do now?”  
“Hm… since you haven´t seen it yet, I´ll show you the restaurant! But keep in my mind what we agreed on.”  
“Who do you think I am?! If you allow me in, I´ll leave when you say so. But, if I manage to sneak in…”  
“Which won´t happen, since I´m careful!”  
“… there is no way in hell you´ll get rid of me, except you want some dead children in front of your place.”  
“I was literally the one to suggest that, why are you repeating it?”  
“To remind myself what waits for me if I´m patient enough…”  
Between worry and amusement, Old Sport signed him to follow into the building. “WELCOME! TO! FREDDY´S! NUMBER 6969! OLD SPORT EDITION!”  
Prideful he opened his arms to show it all off and encouraged by Dave´s amazed silence began to walk from part to part and explained what was inside of it.  
“Since we finally have a real ballpit, I decided to repurpose this room, as kind of a kid´s cove! It´s lacking the trash pile made out of dildo material, but well, this is a small business. Over there is the duck pond! IT`S FILLED WITH RUBBER-DUCKS, WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE?! And it´s fun to watch them push each other into it.” Skipping he strolled over to a corner were a balloon barrel and an arcade game was located. “This will be the game-corner, as soon as I have more money for more games!”  
“IS THAT MIDNIGHT RACE?! THAT`S OLD AS SHIT! I PLAYED THAT IN FREDBEAR´S FAMILY DINER! IT STILL WORKS?!”  
“YES AND IT`S AMAZING!”  
“WANNA PLAY?!”  
“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!”  
Before they knew it they were on round ten, had no Tokens left and the clock said that sunrise was close. Shocked they looked at each other, not sure how that happened.  
“Maybe the game is haunted?” Shrugging Dave stretched his body.  
“Did you ever accidently stuff A KID INTO IT?”  
“No…?”  
“Then I doubt it. It´s probably the black magic called “designed to extract money out of kids”. Whatever, no more Tokens, no more games… and now you have to admit I´m the TRUE midnight racer! I beat you LIKE THE LIL BITCH YOU ARE!”  
“Pah, to BE the TRUE midnight racer, you have to play the TRUE midnight racer! Get us each a car and we will see who wins!”  
Old Sport was close to leave and find unwatched cars, but remembered he didn´t had much time left for the night. “Tomorrow! And I´m serious about that, I WILL beat you!”  
Dave snickered. “Not even Henry could beat me, so you will eat those words up tomorrow! But, well, we get to that when you cry your salty tears of failure!”  
“Oh, I won´t go down without a figth!”  
“Would be boring otherwise!” He smiled and began to wander around the small restaurant. “You did a wonderful job… it really evokes nostalgia in me to see this place. I can´t imagine ANYONE not loving it here!”  
“What about those traumatized young souls who had seen Breadbear?”  
“… I can´t see MANY not loving it here!”  
They began to discuss reason why people wouldn´t like it here, but were quickly interrupted.  
“I am Candy Cadette! Come get your Candy here! I have candy all day, every day! Candy. Candy. Candy. I can also tell you a story, if you´d like. And also if you don´t like.”  
Purple Guy paused. “Stories…?”  
“NO! HIS STORIES ARE THE MOST DEPRESSING THING EVER!”  
“Well, he shouldn´t tell stories in the first place! I think… I mean, it might be another model, but…”  
The machine booped and beeped. “Today I will tell you the story of a snake and a mongoose. The snake was feared by many people, but since they couldn´t touch the poisonous creature they lured and caught a mongoose instead. A mongoose surely would be able to beat the snake, yet not be able to fight a human, they said. They carried it away from its home and kept it in a cage, always brining it wherever they saw the snake last. The mongoose behaved and one day killed the tired and lonely snake, while the snake tried to get it out of its cage, because it pitied the caged mongoose and thought it could help fight the humans.  
The humans were very proud, petted the mongoose and left it forever.”  
CUE THE AIRHORNS!  
Old Sport hugged himself, his expression really unpleasant. “Candy Cadette, you creepy son of a beach. I would tell a better story without even trying!”  
Dave on the other side was enchanted. “Don´t listen to him, I liked it! Tell us another one!”  
Growling Orange Guy walked off. “Have fun, I just remembered I still have something to do…”  
“What is it?” Curious the killer followed him into the backroom.  
“Taxes…”  
“TAXES ARE FOR LOOOOOOOSERS!”  
“I KNOW! But Phoney won´t allow me to buy stuff if I don´t finish that today…”  
“I can help you! I know how to evade taxes!”  
“Would you do that for me…?” Hopeful the Orange looked up to him, making his heart quicken.  
“Yeah, no problem, I´m big dick Davey after all, there ain´t nothing I can do!”  
“It´s more about not wanting than not being able…”  
“Why wouldn´t I want to make you smile~?”  
“STAAAAAAAAAHP!”  
“You´re cute, when you´re flustered!”  
“Didn´t you say I´m ALWAYS cute?”  
Now it was Dave´s turn to be embarrassed, but instead of continuing to argue he leaned over, began scanning the documents and told his friend what to put down.  
Old Sport stayed silent and simply focused on Dave´s voice. It was… peculiar.  
He shouldn´t feel this comfortable.  
He shouldn´t want to ask Dave to just stay in here for the day, screw all the danger and common sense.  
He shouldn´t enjoy Dave´s presence, not even remotely.  
Slightly grinding his teeth, he thought back of the poisonous excitement he felt as he read in Phoney´s employee-logs and found out about Dave´s obsession. He wanted to believe it, he wanted to know what Dave did that made Phoney write that down, he wanted…  
Was it really that wrong for someone like him to crave companionship?  
Almost hypnotized he did what Purple Guy instructed him to, without the commands even passing by his busy brain.  
Nervously he noticed how close Dave was and thanked god for the protective layer of fur between them, blocking any body heat radiating from both of them. It would have made concentrating even harder…  
When he decided to keep Dave around and even making him a small bed, he was convinced to be able to control him through emotional means, at least to some degree. Using the mentioned obsession against the psychopath. However, now he began to slowly fear that it was the Purple Guy who would take over control like that.  
They both got more and more entangled in one of the weirdest relationship that existed and Old Sport wasn´t sure if he was strong enough to handle it on his own, without any reason to fight back.  
Maybe he should be the one calling Peter this time and ask him for advice…  
“Done and DONE!” Dave reached over him to make his last to checks and smiled brightly. “Only sign down there and you should be perfectly fine!”  
“How come you are actually able to do this?”  
“C´mon, sportsy, what do you think? I was long enough the business side of Fredbear´s!”  
“I didn´t really expected… I mean you´re… uh… REALLY talented with animatronics, so I thought that it was the only thing…”  
“Well, when I first met you I thought you were nothing but a helpless guy, who had no idea what he´d gotten himself into. Never judge a book by its cover!”  
“Wew, now you´re spouting the real deep wisdom!” Bemused he stood up, trying not to shake too much because of his beating heart.  
Candy Cadette began beeping and spinning. Apparently it had waited at the door for the last half an hour and watched them in silence. “I am Candy Cadettte! Come get your Candy here! Are you finished? Do you want another to hear the continuing of the story?”  
“NO!”  
“There is a continuation?!”  
The machine adjusted its height a little. “I would call it a work in progress.”  
“CANDY CADETTE! STOP BEING INTELLIGENT! I BOUGHT YOU FOR THE BONUS REVENUE!”  
“So, as the mongoose was now-”  
“One more word and I´ll throw you out! Do you WANT that?”  
Once more Candy Cadette adjusted its height, but kept growing and growing upwards until a full-grown transformer was standing in front of them, almost breaking through ceiling. It raised the somewhat stunned manager into the air and held him upside down, its voice making the ground shake.  
“I AM CANDY CADETTE: YOU WILL GET YOUR CANDY HERE. EITHER TAKE MY CANDY OR I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE. TODAY I`M PREPEARING A STORY ABOUT AN INFIDEL WHO WOULDN´T ACCEPT WHAT`S BEST FOR HIM. DO YOU KNOW HOW THE STORY ENDS?”  
“U-uh…”  
Dave laughed his ass off, rolling on the ground and sounding almost as if he was about to cry. “Get his Candy Ass!”  
“DAVE! I NEED HELP!” Orange Guy shrieked and flayed his arms around.  
“HOW DOES THE STORY END, HEATHEN?”  
“I get set down again and some of your wonderful candy, pretty please?”  
“VERY WELL.” It began to fold into itself and set the poor owner back down onto the ground, before fully transform back into the normal sized robot. With a click a piece of red candy fell out of its slot onto the lying Old Sport.  
“Thanks…”  
“I am Candy Cadette. I like telling stories and will protect this place from people who don´t appreciate good stories.” And so Candy Cadette peacefully rolled away.  
Groaning Orange Guy rose from the ground, his sweet still in his hand and rubbed his paining head. Muffled some birds sung their morning song outside, making Old Sport realize that Phoney would be here soon.  
Thoughtful he unwrapped his treat and munched on it. “WOW! This is REALLY good! I should request candy more often!”  
Dave was still lazily hanging over the chair, completely relaxed. “Be careful or you´ll get sick.”  
“Bleh, you wanna be the next one play my dad?”  
“Not really, but if you feel the need to call me daddy, I won´t complain~”  
Old Sport didn´t even felt like responding to it and instead walked towards the exit. “It´s time for you to leave, I have to ensure everything is in working order.”  
“I can help!”  
“You just want to hide somewhere so you can say you managed to get inside during business hours.”  
The accused only pouted and left, not denying his plans. “We meet at three, right?”  
“If Mary gets to decide, they´ll be here at two.”  
“I like Mary! She reminds me of a kid I took for a special project…”  
“Well, that doesn´t sound terrifying at all… Always remember: Kill a kid, get fucked over by a ten foot Candy-bot.”  
“Don´t be so cocky, he´d probably side with me!”  
“Not if I pay him in Tokens!”  
“Worked for you, I guess…”  
With that last kick in the rib, Purple Guy made a kissy noise and strolled out of the building, right as Phone Guy entered.  
Worried said man looked back and forth between the bunny-monster and his employer. “Why was he in here?”  
“We played midnight racer!” Old Sport didn´t really felt like explaining the situation. “Come here, I need some help with the balloons! Did the requested animatronics arrive?”  
“Not yet… I mean Freddy is here and in good condition, but the other… “Lefty”… haven´t got any message about that one.”  
“Ah, I´m sure he´ll be here soon! Let´s take care of our Rockstar!”  
It took a while, but after the third attempt they managed to place the pieces into a somewhat humanoid form, making them decide that it was good enough for the stupid toddlers and open for the day.  
“I don´t think he should have four arms…”  
“SHHH!”  
They greeted the excited kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… how are you doing dear readers? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^  
> To “call me what whatever”: This is the right point in the story to decide if you would like the Funtimes in here!  
> It would be Baby and Funtime Freddy, since they are the only ones surviving in the original :3  
> (I can imagine it either way, but the Funtimes would probably lengthen the story a little)  
> On the other side, I don´t know how good I actually am with many Characters… since you´ve have “A Guard´s life” for reference, you can just tell me your preference x3


	3. Salvage me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track and record me,   
> I´m dangerous, so shock me!  
> There´s nowhere that I´d rather be,   
> so will you salvage me? 
> 
> FNAF 6 – Salvage me (by NightCove _theFox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh… okay, this starts out weird… You know, Dave is still quite insane. Just to warn you, I was listening to the song above… My sister advised me to give out a small warning, for all you people easily disturbed, but said in the same breath that if you like FNAF, you´re probably hard enough to take it ;3

Dave watched Old Sport slowly tearing through the broken suit and the equally broken flesh, creating an opening large enough.   
Laughing softly, the Orange Man put the knife away, smiling at him. “This is what you want.”   
“There´s nowhere that I´d rather be.”   
Orange fingers running through his guts, ripping and pulling on whatever they found.   
Carefully he tugged out silver strings of lametta, memories of events filled with smiles, he tugged and tugged a lot, laughing at the amount that he could get out of him, before lovingly placing it next to his weapon.  
Continuing on his search.   
Bits and pieces of candy, sweet sins, all removed out of his bowels and placed alongside the lametta with a hungry stare. One especially colorful was carefully inspected before the Orange Guy bit into it with poorly hidden pleasure. The sweet jam that had hidden inside, stuck now to his lips and was indulgently licked away.   
Playful the fingertips wandered along his ears, before crushing inside his skull.   
Diamonds, showing off much brilliance, were pressed against the soft lips, before being placed in a soft net of lametta, keeping it from the scratches of the ground.   
Small balls out of light quickly followed, placed inside of and connected with the magnificent jewels, making each of them shine even brighter.   
Now energized the hands kept on ripping open his ribcage, feverishly searching.   
All of a sudden, pain.   
Orange Guy laughed.   
Kept tearing on the sore wound.   
Breathing heavily, the pain turned into a sensation he couldn´t really describe. It burnt, but it wasn´t painful anymore. It felt like jumping into icy water on a burning hot day. It felt like breathing poisonous air, after almost suffocating.   
Bad, but good.   
He hadn´t see the Orange Guy ever smile like that before.   
“Look what I found.”   
A purple heart clutched in orange hands.   
It was beating rapidly, not used to be able to do that.   
A helpless newborn only protected by those hands, the grip it was caged in.   
Unable to talk or even think, he stared at the organ that had calmed by the safety of that grip, putting its fragile existence at the possibility to become nothing but pain. By trusting that seemingly so protective guardian.   
A heart.   
Why would he have that?   
Suddenly the realization hit.   
He looked up.   
Straight into Old Sport´s soul.   
Shivering Dave woke up, desperately clawing to reality as the nausea in his stomach settled down again. Old Sport whimpered, but kept dreaming peacefully.   
Careful as to keep it that way, Purple Guy changed position, sitting up a little straighter, to get the buzzing out of his head.   
Subconscious his fingers reached for his Old Sport, stroking him affectional.   
In his haze he wanted to tear him open as well.   
Old Sport´s tummy was probably filled with butterflies…   
Ahahaha! What was he thinking? If he would rip Old Sport apart, he would be mad at him…  
Maybe one day… he would understand.   
Shaking his head more violently this time, he fully escaped the urges slumbering inside of him. Old Sport was here and that was all that counted. It was of course fairly disappointing that they hadn´t gotten to midnight race, but Old Sport just appeared far too worn out this day.   
Well, the Orange Guy was hardly to blame after having to deal with Rockstar Freddy, who not only was branded that way, but also behaved that way.   
Took them about five hours to get enough cocaine to satisfy that robot.   
Two more to get him that weird pet monkey.   
And since they didn´t ask Dave for any help, he had conveniently forgotten to tell them that his AI could have been adjusted manually. Not out of spite, obviously, it was just nice to see the telephone-head run around trying to shut up the heavy animatronic.   
That the show ended at about four AM was also a shame, since it kept Orange Guy from coming outside, but at least the music had been good.   
If Old Sport wasn´t careful, he might turn this place into a nightclub and that had could lead to some… complications. Adults were annoying, even if they had more money.   
He should talk with him about that.   
Surely he would understand.   
Birds were chirping in the distance, making him close his eyes for a while, enjoying the peaceful setting. Today was the day he would break in, he just KNEW it!   
“Argh… why do birds exist…” Old Sport yawned and rose, rubbing his still tired eyes.   
“Should I go and shoot ´em?”   
“Meh, I have to stand up… use up my Tokens, buy some new attractions, make sure Freddy isn´t going haywire…”   
“Can I come in? Just one hour!”   
Orange Guy couldn´t say no, even if he knew that it would be the right decision. “… Fine. As long as you make yourself useful! Take a look at Freddy while I take care of the games.”   
“Of course you take the fun part…”   
“You don´t have to come in, you know?”   
“Urgh, I hate you…”   
“Welp, going in now! Here, let´s make a deal: If you manage to find a way to get Freddy to act like a bit more… to not do what the heck he wants anymore, I´ll let you play the rest of the rounds.”   
“So… if I solve it quickly, I´ll get more rounds?”   
“Yep! So give your best!”   
Smug Dave entered the establishment and bolted over to the deactivated animatronic that had decided to deactivate itself for about twenty hours after his debut. Knowing exactly what to do, the Purple Guy reached for three hidden buttons and as the chest opened he used the lever inside to turn the setting down from ROCKSTAR to DIVA. After all, he didn´t wanted to be too nice.   
“It´s DONE! LET ME PLAY, LET ME PLAY!”   
“WHAT? I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST ROUND! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”   
Laughing Dave shoved him to the side. “Well, best technician in existence, next to the fact that I basically either build or designed them almost exclusively myself!”   
Grumpy Orange Guy pouted and watched him play. “I should have known better… what did you do?”   
“Less Rockstar, more Diva! You´re gonna have fun!”   
“I doubt it…”   
“You´re lying.”   
“Yeah, but for a minute you bought it, right?” Smirking he began to adjust Spring-Bonnie´s head, obscuring Dave´s vision, making him loose.   
“H-hey! That´s unfair!”   
Their banter was interrupted by Freddy suddenly playing loud, weird music, apparently a remix of a classical piece. What the hell?   
The bear sashayed down the stage, posing with every step. “Where is my fan mail? I CAN`T start my day without my fan mail!”   
Old Sport and Dave exchanged a look. Freddy was getting impatient.   
“Move your lazy asses, before my morning is ruined! And IF my morning is ruined, I WON´T sing today! No matter how much they beg!”   
Giving his best not to burst out laughing, Old Sport bowed. “I will bring you it to you this instant.”   
“Wouldn´t be satisfied with any less… now MOVE!”   
Quickly the manager gathered all pictures left by children that had Freddy in it and handed it to the machine that had begun polishing himself with his two extra hands, while two kept the most stereotypical displeased pose. Skeptically Freddy sorted them.   
“Ugly- Stupid- Urgh, they didn´t caught my charm at ALL!”   
“Jeez, Freddy, chill! They are children, they can´t do it any better!”   
Freddy stared intensely at his fanart. “Pff… probably. But I DESERVE better!”   
“Sure, sure, but hey, you only did one show, so you´ll probably attract more talented friends over time.”   
“PROBABLY? Most CERTAINLY! I WILL TAKE THE BROADWAY BY STORM! Now if you´d EXCUSE me, I´ll take a bath in the sun. My luscious brown fur doesn´t take care of itself!”   
And so, the animatronic was gone. He sure was a piece of art.   
“Dave, who MADE this…?” While turning around he noticed that the Purple Guy was gone. “Dave?! Come on, where are you?! This isn´t funny, if you´re hiding somewhere I will… tickle… you.”   
“You mean sprinlock, you phoney-impersonator!” His bunny ears were dangling out of the office, before the rest of the man followed. “I was just getting you some new stuff!”   
“What did you order…?”   
“Prize King! Marked down, so it probably gives out weapons, dildos and anthrax, but hey, there can also be some really awesome things in there! You could playtest it first, to make sure!”   
Slightly sarcastic Orange Guy snickered. “Why did you count dildos with all those negative stuff? I´m sure some of those preteens would-”   
The door slammed open and Phone Guy entered, already crossing his arms. “What did I just hear?”   
“Nothing!” Both colorful man talked in synch.   
“Well… Davetrap! To your information I bought some things as well! Security doors, so you´ll never get in! A security puppet to keep an eye on you! And of course a medical station for… o-okay, that´s because of the food poisoning not because of you, but IF you´d ever manage to hurt someone, we´d patch them right back up!”   
Old Sport whined. “Why do you guys get to spend my money?”   
“Because of my authority as assistant!”   
“Because I´m trying to manipulate you into subconsciously thinking we´re married!”   
Groaning, Orange Guy chose to ignore his foe-friend and turned towards the Phone. “If we go into debt again, you WILL fake the numbers, or I´ll drive you to the factory myself!”   
“What are you talking about, sir? We have far too much money anyway, after you did this shady scam.”   
“Wait… what scam?”   
“Well, I checked our balance and saw a huge influx of revenue for something that was labeled “confetti”. Naturally I wasn´t stupid enough to believe that about 10.000 dollar come from selling stamped out colored circles! But… I guess since I don´t technically know ANYTHING, I´ll keep my eyes closed.”   
“I really only sold confetti…”   
“You´re right, the police might be listening… uh… CONFETTI IS VERY VALUABLE!” Waiting a second to ensure it was safe, he moved on. “Also, your animatronic, you know, the other Freddy seemingly has arrived. I put the box in the backroom, since I didn´t want to check it on my own. Honestly, what were you thinking while buying that? It´s HORRIFYING!”   
“FIVE BUCKS! IT WAS SUCH A CATCH!”   
“For god´s sake… Let´s just get over with it. We have to make sure it´s working before we let it roam around the establishment.”   
Curious Dave tilted his head. “Five bucks for an animatronic?”   
“Yeah, right? Best offer EVER!”   
Apparently Old Sport didn´t realize that there could be bad… okay, all animatronics were pretty bad, so for five bucks it was fucking worth it.   
In the short silence that ensued, Phone Guy perked up. “Wait… do you… hear that?”   
Ninety years without slumbering  
His life seconds numbering  
It stopped, short never to go again  
When the old man…   
The song ended.   
Old Sport rushed towards the backroom, more out of instinct since his brain had frozen, but it opened on its own accord already.   
“HEEEEY KIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!” Lefty stumbled forward a goofy grin on his face. “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU`RE GOING?!”   
It cracked his neck backwards and rolled it around, staring at Old Sport, fixated on him. “H-H-HI! IT´S ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND!”   
Orange Guy! It´s me! Get me out of here! IT TRANSLATES MY CRIES FOR HELP INTO DUMB TALKING!   
“Puppet?!”   
“UHAHAHAHA! YOU GUESSED IT! LET`S PLAY CATCH!”   
Yes! Now get me out! I´m in pain, it shocks me when I move too much! Actually it shocks me all the time!   
“Wait, that is the fucking Puppet? I thought he left after I was destroyed! That was the only thing making me fucking happy! Throw him out, Old Sport, this piece of shit shouldn´t be allowed in here!” Dave crossed his arms.   
Lefty laughed maniacally and turned to him. “YOU WANT TO PLAY TOO?! THAT IS GREAT!”   
Purple Guy?! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULDN´T DIE! What is he doing in here, Orange Guy?   
Awkward Old Sport stood between the two expectantly waiting creatures. “Uh… Puppet-boi! Let me help you out of there…”   
“HEY! If he gets out of the suit, I want to get out of mine too! And before you say “BUT U KILL!” he kills too! May I point you to about five hundred Nightguards?”   
“HAHA GOOD ONE! YOU ARE ONE SMART KID AREN´T YOU?”   
William Afton, I went out of my way to atone for my crimes! See, Old Sport was a killed Nightguard, but he forgave me.   
“Well, I have three kids who like me too! So, do I get out of the suit or not?”   
“Dave, for heck´s sake! Okay, okay, puppet, you´ll stay inside the suit, if Dave adjusts your voice box, because it annoys me.”   
“No problem, I´d LOVE to help my old FRIEND!”   
“YOU WILL GO HIDE AND I WILL START TO COUNT! TEEEEEEEEEEN… NINE….”   
Don´t you DARE to touch me, you psychopath!   
But Dave was too quick and had already taken care of the first few cables. “I´ll even get rid of the electricity, as long as you don´t try to break out.”   
Why would you do that…?   
The Purple Guy stayed silent, but knew that Old Sport was looking at him, smiling. Suddenly he noticed a small engraving at the inside of the small plate and jumped half a meter back and just avoided a claw snapping forward, trying to gut him.   
“Fucking hell puppet! Why didn´t you tell me that this is one of Henry´s machines!?”   
WHO ELSE WOULD BUILD AN ANIMATRONIC TO CAPTURE ME? WITH MUSIC-BOX, ELECTRONIC SHOCKS AND SENDING OUT A SIGNAL TO LURE ME IN?!   
“Fine, I get it!” Once more Dave began to operate the small panel on its side, slower and more concentrated. Five minutes passed. “Okay, I connected your main- Ah, who am I kidding, you don´t care. Now you can decide to use its voice, as well as the shocks only happening if you try to take the head off… that´s fair, right Sportsy?”   
“Yup! Same rules for everyone!”   
Phone Guy shyly came closer. “You… you keep calling him puppet… is it… is there a Puppet animatronic inside of it?”   
Yes, I am… okay, I possess a Puppet.   
“Really?! C-can I see? You were always my favori-” A loud noise broke out of his head and he fell back, holding his sides. “A-ah, what was that?! Uh… uhm… I-I don´t feel good… sorry…”   
They watched him run off, each with at a different grade of pity.   
Orange Guy was the first to move on. “Okay, Puppet. If I´m honest with you, Dave probably expects me to kick you out, but if you work here and entertain kids, I´ll let you stay, how about it?”   
“HEY!”   
Sounds… fine. But I developed quite the short fuse.   
“Tell me someone who hasn´t in this restaurant.”   
I sometimes scare children.   
“Nothing out of the ordinary.”   
… Sometimes I can´t help it, but hurt them.   
“PUPPET! I´M JUST TOO LAZY TO BUILD ANOTHER SMALL HOME, SHUT UP AND LET ME KEEP YOU IN HERE!”   
Dave growled. “I want to be in here too then! This is so unfair!”   
Old Sport shortly concentrated and smiled again. “What, you think you won´t make it in by yourself?”   
“Of course I will come in by myself, I´m perfectly capable of-”  
“Great! Then it´s time to go!” In one solid movement, an automatic response as the puppet surprised noticed, he shoved his friend-foe outside and closed the doors.   
Phone Guy came back in, slowly and shyly as if fearing to get hurt. “Are we… ready to go? Is Freddy- wait, where is Freddy?”   
“He´s outside, sunbathing.”   
“B-but-”  
The door was literally smashed into powder, as Freddy stepped in and posed in the glittering light. He probably destroyed the door by intention, just to get that effect.   
“Did I heard my beautiful name ring through the air~? Never fear honey, Freddy is back in the building!”   
Candy Cadette rolled over. “I am Candy Cadette. You could get Candy here! I have Candy all day, every day. But you destroyed something that I considered part of my home. You regret it. Right?”   
“Move aside, snack dispenser, the star of the show has arrived and better things to do than listen to the complaints of nothing but a building asset.”   
“Whoever threatens my home, threatens my candy and stories. And I do dislike that. I dislike. Take it back, or prepare to be annihilated.”   
Marionette was getting a headache.   
Both of you, step back! Your senseless bickering would probably create even worse destruction than everything you could do by yourself.   
Nothing happened and he realized he should probably use his audible voice, since neither of the machines had a soul to reach for. Curiously he softly coughed and listened to the programmed voice speaking out.   
“Both of you, step back! Your senseless bickering would probably create even worse destruction than everything you could do by yourself.”   
Shocked he noticed that his voice was pitch shifted, away from the goofy, towards something he could almost identify with.   
Why did William do that?   
Old Sport was appearing thrilled, yet someone was quicker than him.   
“WHO. THE F*CK. IS THAT?” Thankfully Freddy had a censor while being a DIVA. “WHAT DOES THIS THIS SLOPPY COPYCAT DO HERE?! I WON´T STAND FOR THIS! GET RID OF IT, RIGHT NOW!”   
“Who are you calling a copy? You are the thousand iteration of the main mascot, if someone IS a copy, then it´s you!”   
“TO YOUR INFORMATION, I AM THE PERFECTION OF-”  
“I´m not even a Freddy, so calm yourself!”   
“YOU`RE OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO IMPERSONATE ME!”   
Candy Cadette surprisingly agreed. “You appear similar in most things except color. This does not mean you aren´t different, after all every colored candy does taste different. It is still the same kind of candy though.”   
Puppet turned towards his Orange friend, feeling annoyed.   
Whatever made you want to open your own-   
Old Sport jumped around, smiling terrified and guilty, after having stared at the window for too long. “I u-uh… I think it´s lots of fun!”   
Suspicious Marionette looked at the window as well, yet no one was to be seen, making the panic of the orange manager even stranger. Trying to find the root of his weirdness he made some jabs into the dark.   
You and Dave really… are effecting each other.   
“WE´RE NOT. I- I´M… I´m not, NOT spending any time with him. J-Just as much as I have to! I MEAN, KEEPING THE KIDS SAVE IS REASONABLE, RIGHT? And if I have to play along with Dave, I- I can´t…”   
Now everyone was staring at him, the previous disagreement completely forgotten over this almost hysterical fit. Embarrassed he turned towards the entrance.   
“Phoney, open the place and let the kids in. Freddy, Candy Cadette and “Lefty”, you´ll need to be cheery for the kids, I´m counting on all of you. I will meanwhile take care of the buildings systems and take a look at things that we probably have to order. Don´t interrupt me if it isn´t important.”   
Red in the face he clutched his fists. “And YES, Dave´s shenanigans count as important!”   
No one said anything, making the poor guy freak out even more, without any reason.   
Flailing his arms in full unreasonable panic, his eyes lit brightly in contrast to his dark red cheeks. “KILLING KIDS IS NO JOKE EVERYONE! IT`S REALLY IMPORTANT TO KEEP AN EYE ON PEOPLE WHO WOULD DO THAT! WHO WANTS A DEAD KID HERE, HUH? RIGHT, NOBODY! SO STOP LOOKING AT ME WEIRDLY!”   
As he ran out everyone exchanged a worried glance, even Candy Cadette blinked slightly faster than before. Simultaneously everyone began doing as they were tasked, deciding better not to mess with the stressed out version of their boss.   
It almost went smoothly, the kids were fairly stunned by Freddy´s acting (but who could blame them) and Lefty was mostly left alone due to his weird movements and missing eye, but a few brave souls were running over and touching him, before shrieking and running away again.   
Puppet was so close to just bite the next bitch touching his shell, since it always activated a slight controlled shock.   
Thankfully Old Sport sneaked back out after a few hours and he caught him on his way out.   
Orange Guy! Get me out of here! They keep touching me!   
“Where did the demonic toddlers touch you? Should I get a puppet where you can show it on?”   
You aren´t- ah, this is hell. Where are you going?   
“KEEPING KIDS SAVE! STOP PESTERING ME! I`M NOT WORKING WITH DAVE, I JUST KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!”   
Am I making you nervous? I might not understand why you chose to keep him around, but I don´t have any reason to judge you… yet.   
“YET. Leave if you don´t like the way I run my establishment! By the way you might as well stay inside, or come along, whatever chills you most in this.”   
When I think about it, you ARE acting odd…   
“I AM NOT! SINCE WHEN DO I EVEN HAVE A NORMAL, I MEAN I BLEW UP A URINAL TO FREE A SOUL, SO WHAT THE HELL? YOU`RE THE ONE ACTING WEIRD! I MEAN, WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE YOUR BOX, NEXT TO THE FACT THAT THERE WAS A CORPSE IN THERE, SO YEAH I KINDA UNDERSTAND, BUT IT`S ALSO STILL WEIRD, DON´T TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!”   
Intimidated Marionette stepped back, never having seen the man in such distress.   
Fine, don´t worry… I would like to come along, if you don´t mind.   
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, why would I MIND? It´s not like there are any SECRETS, or as if we want to be PRIVATE, which would be very WEIRD, no, come along, but BE nice! N-not because I´m trying to protect him from you, he wouldn´t d-deserve that of course, but I wouldn´t like if the kids get uncomfortable, you know…ahahaha, I really should sleep, right?”   
All of a sudden he bolted over to the exit and jump at Dave who had been lazily lying in his open place.   
“Ah, Sportsy~ Good you´re here I was getting bored… and you know, when I´m bored, I tend to get… naughty~” While Dave was winking at him, Old Sport asked himself if it was a cheesy flirt with an accidently threat, or a cheesy threat with an accidently flirt.   
“Dave!” Not caring what the real meaning behind the words were, he snuggled and hid behind his foe. “The Puppet is judging me!”   
“What? Should I get his suit to shock him again?”   
“No… but he annoys me…”   
Lefty exited the building, shortly looking around, before spotting them and walking over, Old Sport slightly finding some guilty pride in seeing Dave´s immediate change in posture, from a relaxed to an aggressive one.   
“Heyo Poppet! What are you DOING here? Didn´t remember inviting you…”   
Orange Guy was not too opposed!   
“Maybe he´s just a bit too nice to you fucking asshat, but I´m not! Fuck off, before I turn the power back up!”   
Orange Guy! Back me up here!   
Before his little… indecisiveness could be exposed, the children came along. Well, it was only Oliver and Mary this time, but it was interrupting enough.   
“HEY, MARY! OLIVER! How are you doing? Where´s Isaac?”   
“At the hospital. Again.” Mary was obviously displeased, her usually cheery and energetic body language was replaced by the behavior akin to a deflated balloon. Curiously Dave turned around.   
“Hospital? Why?”   
“Dunno, his bones don´t work right or something.” Oliver shrugged dismissively.   
“His bones don´t have the white anymore!” Mary took pride in being able to give more information than her brother.   
That sounds dangerous…   
Both kids were shocked and jerked up as they saw the new companion. The girl immediately came closer, fascinated. “You only have one eye! Who are you? I´ve heard your voice in my head! That´s so cool!”   
I´m… the Marionette.   
“No you fricking aren´t, you´re obviously a Freddy!” Her brother wasn´t buying it.   
Oh, we have a wise guy over here! You shouldn´t judge a being by its shell!   
Old Sport snickered. “Wouldn´t that mean you need to say your human name, since that is what you´re really inside?”   
“WHAT! YOU WERE A HUMAN BEFORE?” Mary jumped up and down. “YOU CAN BECOME AN ANIMATRONIC? THAT`S SO COOL! I WANNA TOO!”   
Oliver on the other hand seemed to have a worrying thought that he couldn´t fully comprehend, so he frowned deeply.   
Dave was attempting to answer the question truthfully, but his partner shortly took his hand and shook his head. Smiling brightly first at him, then at the kids he began distracting.   
“If poor Isaac has to spend so much time in hospital, we should make something for him!”   
“But we already made him some things! You two should do something!”   
“Hm… any idea? Does he already have many pictures? Hey Dave, we could record something for him!”   
“Old Sport, what are you talking about? What kind of recording could someone like he enjoy?”   
“I HAVE AN EVEN BETTER IDEA! WAIT A SECOND!” Bolting back in, he left Dave and the Puppet silently insulting each other, until he stepped back out with a package of balloons. “We´re going to make him a WHOLE LOT OF DOGGO SHAPED BALLOONS!”   
But wouldn´t they…   
The puppet paused shortly, deciding not to ruin the fun by reminding everyone that nothing was sadder to look at than a dying balloon. Instead he watched the Orange Guy and his excited child-friend preparing to shape it. Even Dave was taking off his mascot hands to make some alongside them.   
“And then you twist it like this, careful not to pop it accidently and then you have just do this…”   
Proudly he held up a perfectly shaped balloon.   
“Borf!”   
“IT BARKED!” Mary´s eyes almost fell out. “I HEARD IT!”   
“Of course it barks, it´s a doggo after all, goddammit.”   
Excited the dog wagged its tail.   
“IT MOVES!”   
“OF COURSE! EVER SEEN AN UNMOVING DOG?”   
“THIS IS SO COOL!” Franticly the girl tried to also make a shaped balloon, but it popped. Disappointed she looked at the sad remains in her hands. “Oh…”   
Oliver rolled his eyes. “Don´t beat yourself up, Mary, who cares anyway? Let them make those stupid balloons.”   
“But I wanna learn how to make doggos! Because then I can make them for my friends whenever they feel down!” Determined she grabbed another balloon and began blowing it up. “Orange Guy! Please show me again!”   
Dave had made already another one. His didn´t bark and move, but he hasn´t made a soul-contract with the king of dogs, space and time, so it was understandable.   
Hours passed and the whole backspace was filled with barking and non-barking dogs. Mary had finally gotten the hang of it and even if they were a little disproportional, they were pretty dog like.   
Oliver sat angry next to the Puppet, who was also a simple onlooker. Feeling pity for the angry boy, he tried to be friendly to him.   
Oliver, right?   
“Leave me alone, you´re creepy.”   
That´s fairly rude…   
“I know about robots like you biting kids like me! This whole place is creepy and if I wouldn´t HAVE to keep an eye on Mary, I´d spend my time with the fun stuff inside!”   
Well, honestly, I might not like it here either, but inside it´s just as dangerous.   
“Maybe yeah, but the cool animatronic is in there!”   
Wait, what does that mean? I´m black and… uh… red, I´m cooler than that bear inside!   
“He could beat someone up twice as good as you, so he´s cooler.”   
He looks like a mutant!   
“That´s pretty awesome as well! He´s a Rockstar at day and a superhero at night!”   
Marionette sighed, taking solace in the fact that Oliver was sounding at least somewhat more energetic. Seeing as the whole ground was now covered in doggos, he decided to interrupted the others.   
Aren´t those enough? Shouldn´t we go now, so the hospital is still allowing visitors when we arrive?   
Old Sport laughed. “What? What are you talking about? First of all, there are NEVER enough Balloon-doggos, secondly, the hospital would probably never allow any of us in. If Dave and I want to get in, we´re going to break in!”   
The young boy jumped up. “We´re going to break into a hospital?”  
“Only the adults of course! You´re too young to break the law!”   
Dave wheezed from all of his laughter. “Sportsy, do you know anything? When I first broke the law, I was about five years old!”   
“Wait, what did you do?”   
“In kindergarten I was stealing and burning people´s underwear while they were swimming.”   
“But… why?”   
“I guess I just wanted to watch everyone being embarrassed and confused.”   
“Dave, is there a chance you never wore any underwear as a kid?”   
“Who says I´m wearing some now?”   
Sincerely shocked Old Sport made a step back. “…Christ…”   
Mary crossed her arms and nodded. “I agree with him, underwear is annoying!”   
“NONONONONO!”   
KID, DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!   
“MARY, STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!”   
Dave and Mary exchanged a glance and began laughing like mad. “You should see your faces!”   
They high-fived and enjoyed the groans around them.   
But for a split second, Orange Guy was seeing a weird expression on Dave´s face. Something frozen. Even through the mask it was visible, it was in the way his eyes glowed.   
Or was he simply imagining it?   
(Or was he so used to studying Dave´s face that he could easily pick up on oddities? It couldn´t be…)   
“H-hello? Hello, hello? Is someone here?” Phone Guy peeked out of the employee´s only door.   
“Yeah, Phoney? What´s up?”   
“Just checking in… to ensure that no one had died yet, I guess… are those doggo shaped balloons?”   
“Indeed, my friend!”   
“Should I… worry about this?”   
Puppet paused, noticing something.   
If you are out here right now… as well as Orange Guy, Purple Guy and me, than who is taking care of the customers?   
“U-uh… Freddy…?”   
They gathered around the windows and as a matter of fact, Freddy was walking around, pizza and soda in his abundance of hands.   
That wasn´t the reason why they (alright, only the adults) stared though.   
Freddy was swaying his hips in a fashionable way and whenever he stopped to place the pizza onto a table, he clearly was flirting with the adults, regardless of gender.   
Once noticing them, he winked at the peepers outside giving them an especially risky swing around, showing off his mechanical butt.   
“We´re going to get sued.” Rubbing away some drool, Old Sport was in awe. “Was Freddy always this charismatic? Goddamn, I´m going in there!”   
Before anyone could do anything, the man had sprinted in, taking away a few of the plates and obviously flirting with the machine, wiggling his hips.   
Three seconds they stood in silence, the children having already gotten bored and left, while Phone Guy was holding his breath, counting down while watching the bunny. Lefty was also getting ready.   
Three.   
Two.   
One.   
“I´m going to break that fucking over-sized, robotic dildo.”   
Quickly the machine and the cyborg grabbed onto Dave, keeping him from breaking open the windows and wreak havoc over the peaceful customers.   
“Calm down, he´s probably just making a joke!”   
“I DON`T CARE, I DIDN´T CREATED THIS FUCKING MACHINE TO DISTRACT HIM FROM ME! I CREATED IT TO DISTRACT THE CUSTOMERS! I WILL DESTROY IT, THE SAME WAY I BUILD IT! WITH HATE AND LOATHING FOR EVERYONE AROUND ME!”   
Purple Guy, get yourself together! Orange Guy will not hesitate to react accordingly!   
“THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? OLD SPORT W I L L EVENTUALLY AGREE WITH ME! I`LL MAKE HIM!” But after that he calmed down for some reason and slummed back to the wall. Angrily he stared at the Phone head. “Go and get him out here, you have one minute.”   
Sighing between relieved and distressed he rushed inside and left the old foes on their own.   
Yet, Dave didn´t even pay any attention to his nemesis, instead staring at the wall in an untypical rage.   
Silently Marionette watched him, feeling a slight sense of dread creeping up his artificial spine. Both of the colorful “humans” have become quite…   
…   
… unstable?   
Something was going on in their synergy and it wasn´t as harmless as he first assumed.   
Finally the door reopened and both Guards stepped back out, Old Sport smiling embarrassed. Whatever he was told, it worked.   
Dave was up immediately, stepping close enough to Old Sport to clearly breaking the personal space. Despite that, the man didn´t flinch and even went as far as softly touching the cheek of the mask.   
“Sorry, I didn´t mean it.” His words were almost a mumble, but it visibly relaxed the Purple Guy, as he backed off after a few seconds.   
Phone Guy exchanged a look with Marionette and slightly calmed as well. “I guess I should close the restaurant now, shouldn´t I? While at it, where are the kids?”   
They… uh…   
Old Sport snapped back to reality and turned around. “You´re right! MARY? OLIVER? ARE YOU HERE?”   
Guilty the children ran around a corner, Oliver glancing at Mary again and again.   
“Where have you two been?”   
“We talked about how to get you to take us to the hospital when you break in!”   
Mary bit her lip, obviously something was off, but she kept quiet.   
Both remaining adults couldn´t even pretend to care though and Dave stretched his arms. “Come at eleven o´clock to the side of this building and we take you with us!”   
“Alright! Eleven o´clock!”   
“No!” Mary finally spoke up again. “Mom is going to KILL us! We can´t just sneak away from home!”   
“Shut up, if you´re a chicken just stay at home!”   
“MAYBE I`LL DO THAT!” Crossing her arms, she turned away. “You´re far too reckless! This is dangerous!”   
“Bwaaaak, bock, bock, bock!” Showing his tongue, Oliver began to flap his arms around.   
“I´m going home now.”   
“See you later, Rabbit man and Orange Guy!”   
They left, leaving Old Sport and Dave on their own to pick up the doggo-balloons and carrying them into a safe box. Orange Guy grabbed more unshaped, unblown balloons and pocketed them.   
“We´ll need those if we wanna get in… nothing too complicated…” Now he was checking out Dave´s body, before shaking his head. “I´ll have to get creative with you…”   
“Pff, you know I LOVE when you get creative with me!” Grinning brightly through the mask, Orange Guy knew his eyebrows were rapidly going up and down. It made him smile as well.   
“I´ll be off stealing some things, we´ll meet at the hospital!”   
Truthfully, a few hours later Dave stood in front of the hospital, getting impatient.   
It was already twenty seconds after elven PM and his friend was NOWHERE to be seen!   
Oliver was on time though. The boy was wearing all black and even had a giant black scarf around his head, looking like a terrorist in the making, especially since he didn´t knew that black was NOT the right color to hide in the dark.   
But the effort was appreciated and so Dave simply greeted him silently, watching him trying to sneak around and roll around as if it wasn´t drawing ten times more attention to him than anything else.   
Excited he sprinted the last ten meter and twitched around. “I´m here! How we´re getting in there?”   
“First we wait for Old Sport… I have no idea where he is.”   
“Why do you call him Old Sport all the time? What´s his real name?”   
“Old Sport is his real name.”   
“That can´t be! That would be pretty stupid!”   
“Be careful, or I might have to pick you up again.”   
Surprised Oliver made a step back, insulted. “Geez, you´re freaking out too much…”   
“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!”   
Screaming loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood, Orange Guy came up to them, skipping happily. “Good that you´re here Oliver, you´ll have to go first!”   
With that he somehow managed to take a helium tank out of his pocket and began to blow up more balloons and turned them into floating doggos, tying them together with a thin string. “Oliver, come here! You´ll have to float up to the second floor window and break it open with this!”   
A crowbar was also taken out of his pockets and handed over, while Old Sport was tying the string around his chest and shoulders. Slowly but surely the boy was taking of, giggling nervously.   
“Remember you can pop some balloons, so you don´t have to float into space if you don´t want to. Ah, right, here´s a rope, when you´re in there, tie it somewhere and throw the rest down, so I can get up.”   
Both watched him flying up, smashing the window in as silently as possible and disappearing inside of the building. Five minutes passed and a rope was catapulted down.   
Old Sport smiled confident. “Dave, just wait a little longer, I´ll get you right after I climb up there!”   
Dave decided to not answer and simply watched him walking up the wall like a spy out of a bad movie.   
It took only two minutes until the zombie-bunny-hybrid felt something pulling on him. All of a sudden he lost contact with the ground and was flung upwards, panicking and trashing around. With a loud thump he crashed into the wall, sliding upwards. Thankfully his springlock didn´t snap, but he was still not very happy about the situation.   
“Oh damn, that was a bit too much! How do I lower the strength…?”   
“That button maybe?”   
Dave abruptly fell down again, screeching. “OLD SPORT FOR FUCKS SAKE, I`LL DIE!”   
“Sorry, sorry!”   
The pull upwards began anew, only a few centimeter before he would have crashed into the ground. Finally he was sucked into the window, seeing Old Sport operating a giant magnet, akin to those one could find in a dump for metal. Magnets that were activated with electricity were quite common there.   
If he remembered correctly.   
“Sportsy… where the fuck did you get that thing and why didn´t you warn me?!”   
“I wanted to surprise you… I thought it would be a lot of fun…”   
Oliver only grinned smugly. “Isn´t all that much fun to be helpless in the air, right?”   
“Fuck yourself you failed abortion.”   
They turned around and saw basically half of the hospital staff gathered around in the hallway, looking at them.   
Shortly all three of them paused. “Someone just ordered about a million doggo-balloons with Sport´s delivery service? Guaranteed in under ten minutes!”   
Silence greeted them.   
“No one? Okay, we´ll just go looking for the customer, no need to worry about us!”   
They still didn´t moved and so Old Sport went to his last resort. “DOGGOS! ATTACK!”   
Hundreds of small rubber-doggos began barking and whining loudly, jumping onto the staff and creating so much static that small shocks were lighting up the hallway everywhere.   
“RUN FOR IT!” All three of them fled into the next hallway, where conveniently Isaac´s room was located and stormed into it.   
“ISAAC! IT`S US!”   
The boy that had hidden fearful under his blankets, was shocked to recognize them. “Oliver! What are you doing here?”   
“We made you some balloons!”   
“Some…”   
Slowly the room filled up with barking and borfing creatures, floating and not floating, moving and unmoving. If the second bed wouldn´t have been unoccupied, they´d probably killed a person with their sheer amount. Outside they probably already had killed a person or two.   
Isaac was obviously impressed… in a way you could be impressed by the work of a serial killer. “These… are a lot… I don´t know if I´m allowed to keep them…”   
“Of course you are! And if not, tell them to attack!”   
“Attack…?”   
Orange Guy winked at him. “They are still dogs after all, they´ll cuddle them into submission.”   
“Uh… thank you…”   
Alarm bells began to ring through all halls. “Oh-oh, we have to go I think! Get better soon Isaac!”   
“Yeah, Mary is even more annoying without you! Next time you´ll go along with us breaking in somewhere, right?” Oliver grinned from one ear to the other.   
“I… Maybe…? Let´s see if I get better first…”   
“Of course you will! See you tomorrow!”   
Shots, or popping balloons came from the other side of the building and Old Sport, as the responsible adult that he was, grabbed the kid and ran out. “Come on Dave! We´ll meet at the restaurant!”   
Dave actually waited for a second and stared down at Isaac. “You… you have something serious, right?”   
He didn´t answer and simply tugged himself into the blankets. “I see you tomorrow…”   
“How many operation do you already had?”   
“They say it will soon be better. And I can still go outside, so…”   
Shortly Purple Guy pondered, but footsteps came closer and signaled him to hurry out before he got caught. “Will I see you tomorrow?”   
“Tomorrow! I promise.”   
And just as quickly the bunny man was gone, leaving Isaac to sigh. A dog noticed his distress and jumped onto his lap, wagging its tail.   
“You´re right… no need to worry.” He petted the friendly artificial being and laid back, trying to catch a few hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAYSHIFT AT FREDDY´S 3 WAS ANNOUNCED A MONTH AGO AND I STILL WON´T SHUT UP ABOUT IT. TERRIFIED TO BE EXPOSED AS THE SHITTY WRITER THAT I AM, BUT EXCITED FOR A NEW GAME OF MY FAVORITE SERIES. I`M NOW SOMEWHAT REGRETTING THIS SETTING, SINCE OUR LORD AND DOG WILL DO IT SO MUCH FUNNIER.   
> But hey: Wouldn´t make sense not to write for fun! The setting gets canon, but my plot gets dumb.   
> SO MUCH TO DO, SO MUCH TO SEE, SO WHAT´S WRONG WITH WANTING 5 YOUTUBERS PLAYING THE SAME GAME IN ALL ROUTES?!   
> You´ll never know if you don´t go! (hey)  
> You´ll never improve if you don´t show!   
> So, what YouTuber are you most excited for to play it? Mine must be Razzbowski and 8-bitRyan… Don´t expect it on GTLive, since they haven´t even finished the second part QuQ (I´m so heartbroken about it)


	4. Getting in, getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for acting a little bit strange,  
> but now I must have you, whatever it takes!  
> You´re pushing my hard drive too far, all the circuits might break!  
> /If I can´t have you… no one, no one, no one else can either!/
> 
> “Get Out Of My Head” - TryHardNinja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing chapter early, since I´ll be too busy tomorrow... but I´m sure you don´t mind, do you? ;3

It was the next morning after their visit at the hospital and Old Sport had to confess that he was a little overwhelmed with all the stuff he had found in front of his restaurant.  
Where should he put the puppet that almost made him have a heart attack out of nostalgia? Over to the ball pit, because toddlers were drowning in there on a regular basis? Or to the more dangerous moving attractions, to stop the kids from breaking all of their bones?  
“Planning on doing anything?” Without him noticing, the marionette had freed itself of the box and was now sitting on top of, legs crossed and its green glowing eyes fixated onto him.  
“You came out?”  
“How else am I supposed to save the children?”  
“Makes… sense…”  
“Now, where would you like to place me? Anything I should pay especially close attention to?”  
“U-uh…”  
“Please, don´t waste so much of my energy.”  
“I…”  
Candy Cadette had rolled up to them, looking at the puppet. “I am Candy Cadette and the protector of this restaurant. You could also get candy here! Candy. Candy. Candy.”  
“Hello Candy Cadette, I am the Marionette. I will assist you in protecting this place.”  
At least they wouldn´t go ahead and sabotage each other. Freddy was still sleeping, so his reaction was to be paid close attention to.  
“You… how about you two divide the restaurant into your own little protection districts, while I…” Quickly he bolted off and placed the prize king in one corner. That thing hadn´t cost a fortune, after all it had been marked down, but it was still quite an investment and he wanted to see what it had to offer.  
Probably he could reasonable pretend to check this thing for potential danger…  
First try!  
Nothing. Goddammit.  
Second try!  
Nothing! GODDAMMIT.  
Third try!  
15 000 Dollar.  
What?  
What the-?  
Holy frick! They would go bankrupt in about two hours! G R E A T!  
Old Sport got a Foxy plushie, stuffed it into the ball and put it back in. He would need to hurry to get all the money out of this thing…  
Quickly he put coin after coin into it, filling every other ball with merchandise of different value, depending on how much money he found in it or if it was nothing.  
Suddenly one of them was a lot heavier than the others. Curiously he tapped onto the middle, which opened up and released, in a blinding light…!  
“Ah, it was soooo uncomfortable in there… hello there, boy~”  
Funtime Chica stretched her whole body as a provocation and giggled while posing, blowing a kiss towards the manager.  
Trying to get his jaw back into the normal position Old Sport blinked a few times in awe. “Lawsuits, here I come.”  
“Hehehe, good to see we´re on the same page…” She wiggled her hips and Old Sport wiggled dutifully back.  
“How did you even fit into that thing?”  
“It´s a black hole to different dimensions.”  
“Ah…?”  
“But who cares, I´m here now after all~”  
“Did I really just got FREE money and a FREE animatronic from a down-prized item? Holy hell, I have to thank Dave for this one.”  
Walking towards the stage Chica swayed her hips from side to side, smirking to herself, despite no one watching her.  
Orange Guy was giving his best to find a way to tear his eyes away from that crispy chick and decided to try to break open the machine as distraction. Despite not managing to even scratch the prestige surface, another bootleg pokéball fell out. Greedily opening it up, noticing its weight and concluding it was an animatronic again!  
HOLY HECK COULD THIS DAY GET EVEN BETTER?  
THE LIGHT FILLED THE RESTAURANT AND REVEALED…  
“Why hello there, Old Sport… Guess who won our little bet?”  
Dave laid triumphantly on the floor his grin glowing clearly behind the fluffy bunny mask.  
“You sneaky bastard… you goddamn son of an aubergine! YOU KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”  
“I´ve won!”  
Lefty had noticed the chaos going on and was standing in the middle of the restaurant, shocked.  
Orange Guy! Quick, throw him back out!  
“He can´t. We made a deal after all. Argh, I´m IN! I DID IT! AHAHAHAHAHA! BACK AGAIN!”  
Old Sport was looking down at him, somewhat stiff, but Marionette could have sworn he saw a slight smile was on his lips, despite there being no way he would smile about something like that. There was an insane manic laughing on the floor, for heaven´s sake!  
“I hate you.” Softly he said it, while helping Dave up.  
“I love you too!” With that he hugged his friend tightly, truly happy about being back inside.  
“Marionette?”  
Yes?  
“Yes?”  
“Oh… uh… we need to give you two different names…”  
I do not accept nicknames.  
“Good, in that case, you´re so going to be called Marion!”  
I really hate you.  
“Blah, blah, Marion is at least a human name!”  
I don´t WANT- ah, whatever… it´s POINTLESS to argue with someone as stubborn as you!  
“Good. Marion, from now on you´ll keep an eye on Dave, right?”  
Naturally! You don´t have to tell something so ridiculous obvious! Honestly, why don´t we springlock him again and seal him away in the saferoom…?  
Two pairs of glowing eyes was focused onto him and the air felt heavier than before.  
The silence began to gnaw away Marionette´s confidence and made him question if he really missed something while being locked away all those years.  
I… I guess this was a silly idea…?  
“Good Puppet.” Slightly smug Dave gave a thumbs up. “Now! Entertainment time!”  
Phone Guy entered, frozen as he saw Dave inside. “Isn´t it a bit late for you to be in here?”  
“From now on I´ll never even LEAVE! I`M IN NOW, BABY!”  
“Careful with all that jumping, or you might snap those springlocks again, employee…” The Head-Guard simply shrugged, not remotely surprised about this situation. Yet, the way he turned towards Old Sport was the embodiment of disappointment. “If I wouldn´t know it better, I´d suspect you to somehow letting him in and making it appear like an accident…”  
“W-why would I ever do that? I do EVERYTHING to keep this place saf- I mean, I do everything to make it not TOO dangerous…”  
“To be honest, I can´t blame you, sir. I felt slightly bad whenever I saw him standing around out there.”  
“I HAVEN`T DONE ANYTHING.”  
Obviously no one believed him, but since they weren´t able to PROVE anything, they began with the daily schedule. All except of Dave, who didn´t have a schedule, for understandable reasons.  
And as Old Sport expected  
(hoped)  
Dave was already sticking to him comparable to a forgotten piece of chewed gum to a table.  
“What´cha want eggplant? There isn´t anything really interesting happening in the morning. You never missed out on anything, no matter what you think.”  
“Just being here with you is entertaining enough!”  
Hit by the genuine tone, the Orange Guy clenched his fist as to not rip off the mask in order to see his face.  
Was he making fun of him?  
Was this manipulation?  
Purple Guy continued, his voice slightly out of tune. “E-eh, anyways, what even are your responsibilities as manager? I know the basics, I m-mean… I actually want to know what your plan for this place is.”  
“Plan?” Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, he laughed. “Do I look like a man with a plan?”  
“Well, let´s say the last few times I met you, you were excellent at making certain things happen…”  
“Is there a hint of doubt in your voice? I just got lucky and was basically told what to do anyways, so don’t even pretend that I´m some sort of secret mastermind!”  
“That´s what I would say, if I were a secret mastermind!” Teasingly he rebutted. “Okay, my question is rather what kind of restaurant you want… because from nightclub to small-but-charming establishment all routes are currently available.”  
Carefully hiding his smile behind a fake sigh, Old Sport leaned against the wall and watched employees and machines busily preparing the place for opening time.  
“Why do you care? It´s not as if you´d actually want me to be successful, you HATE Freddy´s!”  
“Not if it´s your Freddy´s. I changed my mind quite a bit, I said it again and again. If you´re turning this place into a strip club though, I might have to burn it to the ground.”  
“Weren´t you the one who offered me Vegas and Hookers if I worked with him?”  
“Yeah, but I wouldn´t want to LIVE in Vegas. Seriously, if Vegas would always be as great as it is the first three days I wouldn´t be-”  
Dave wanted to say that he wouldn´t be here in that case, but his throat refused to let such a giant lie through. Coughing he tried to change topic. “Right now it looks as if you´re going the simple route of oh-that-thing-is-shiny-I-wanna-have, which I don´t blame you for… but seriously, keep an eye on your demographic, because that chicken is going to cause A LOT of trouble.”  
He signed towards Chica, who had leaned uncomfortably close to Phone Guy and watched the poor man trying to get space between himself and the animatronic. Once Freddy joined the cyborg completely lost his temper and told both of them off into their respective corners. Apparently, judging by the things he screamed, Freddy and Chica each wanted to know who of them was more attractive.  
Dream or nightmare? Well, this version wasn´t the yiffer-type at least on the surface, so Sportsy decided to pity the man. Purple Guy only snickered.  
“I planned her to be… distracting.”  
“How did you even manage to make so many robots?!”  
“Admittedly, most of them weren´t REALLY built by me, but I made the blueprints and instructions. Most animatronics still get customized by whoever wants to use them, so many machines that aren´t all that different… they´ll get another color and name, while staying the same model.”  
Orange Guy shortly closed his eyes and enjoyed the incredible relaxation that simply talking to his old friend--- foe brought him.  
“Hey, if… u-uh…” He wasn´t sure what he planned to say. “Well… you know… uh…”  
Surprised Dave leaned forward, focusing all of his attention onto him. “What is it?”  
“If... the kids find out you´re in here, we´ll have much competition for their attention… ahaha…”  
Between confused and amused the bunny man petted him softly. “You should sleep a bit more, maybe then you won´t lose your focus so easily. Go into the cabinet and rest up! I´ll keep an eye on things in here!”  
With a motivated thumps-up, Dave friendly shoved him outside.  
But once he closed the door between them, a sick nausea was taking control of him. This was all too familiar in a way he hated more than anything. It was as if as soon as Old Sport left the place it became nothing. The air tasted like rot and dust. The noises in the background became unbearable empty static.  
Yes, Phone Guy was still here, the robots were the same and nothing had changed with his surroundings, but suddenly everything was pointless, repeating garbage. Struggling against the impulse to tear every moving object apart, he leaned against the door, as if to keep it closed.  
Phoney had noticed his odd behavior and came closer, only stopped by Dave´s serious shaking of the head.  
If he would come over, he might get rid of him without really wanting it.  
The saferoom was calling.  
But… that wasn´t possible, right?  
He couldn´t take it, what was wrong with him?!  
Fleeing outside, his breath was clipped when he almost squished the Orange Guy, who had curled up inside of the hundred pillows.  
“Argh, Dave! I´m trying to sleep!”  
“Sorry… Phoney threw me out after I tried to reprogram the arcades to display subliminal messages…”  
“Ha! What a doofus! We´ll reprogram them later, alright?” Snuggling into him, Dave could feel the laughter through his skin.  
The world returned to normal and his overreacting senses calmed down. Softly he stroked over Sportsy´s hair and closed his eyes for a good nap.  
When he awaked he wasn´t sure if he was still inside of the world of illusions.  
“Psst!”  
“Yeah, yeah, we´re careful! How about you stop being such a pussy?”  
“Let´s not fight… what is it you wanted to show me?”  
“I… I don´t really think it´s a good idea…”  
“Goddamn, Mary! Fine! You stay here and make sure no one finds us, okay? I promised Isaac to show him our awesome discovery, so please don´t ruin this!”  
Discovery…?  
What was there to discover in a dirty back alley?  
His body didn´t respond and really Dave didn´t care that much anyway. It was far too warm and comfortable in here to stand up. Maybe the kids found an old generator or something… Kids were easy to impress.  
Still, there was something odd about this.  
In the distance there was… something.  
Screeching?  
It sounded mechanical…  
Weird.  
Shortly he weighed his options. If he did something he might save the children and could again prove how much of a changed person he was… or he could pretend that he hadn´t heard anything, just like Old Sport.  
If he did that and something bad actually happened…  
Old Sport would be horrified that he himself hadn´t done anything, that he failed again!  
And it would make him blame himself and feel guilty for weeks!  
Which would make it easy to further establish himself as Sportsy´s emotional support!  
YES! He would just need to pretend to be just as shocked and sad as his friend, pretend to try to take the blame away or at least share it, making Old Sport feel more connected to him!  
There was no way in hell he´d move.  
This was PERFECT.  
Wait, would there be a chance Old Sport would think he planned whatever was going to happen? Probably not, after all it was nearly impossible to get out of this position without Orange Guy waking up.  
Some mumbling in the distance.  
Funny, somehow he had to think of ice cream…  
If you wanted to make children come closer, there was nothing better than having something weird about you and ice cream. It might be quite ironic, but if he thought about it, more children were attracted by his creepy look, instead of being repelled by it.  
Some of course, but… if he was a normal looking dude, he probably never would have managed to kill this many children at once.  
With robots it was different though…  
That was why he gave one of his creation an ice cream dispenser… together with the metal claw.  
Silently he wondered what became of them, after all he never could return into his old home. Maybe he should one day try to check out his old home.  
A slight cough came from his partner, as he woke up. Yawning he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His voice was heavy with sleepiness, making Dave grin from ear to ear. “What time is it…?”  
“I don´t know, but it can´t be too late, right? Phoney hasn´t stormed in yet, so I think we´re fine to relax a while…”  
“Wait, did you hear that?” Old Sport began standing up, wiping the grin straight off Dave´s face.  
“No?”  
“There´s… something out there!”  
“I don´t think so, but hey, I´m the one wearing a thick, heavy suit on my head…”  
They climbed out of their love nest- uh, sleeping place and once they were out, they spotted a slightly pale Mary, who grew even paler at the sight of them.  
“A-ah! H-hey…”  
“Mary! What are you doing here so early? Isn´t your mom getting angry if you spend so much time here?”  
“I… u-uh, I just… we came a little earlier…”  
“We?”  
“Y-yeah, Oliver and Isaac fell a bit behind… I´m going to get them!” Quickly she ran off, but of course the adults could easily keep up with her. Her words apparently had been loud enough though, as the boys were alone, pretending to be walking towards them.  
On the ground behind them, Dave noticed a mechanical eye, but decided to check it out later on his own.  
“What were you doing back here?” A soft tone of worry was hidden inside those words, as Orange Guy crouched down to better see into the children´s faces.  
Oliver stepped a little in front of his friend and shrugged. “Oh, I and Isaac were just planning our next adventure, an adventure that Mary is going to be too big of a pussy for! That´s why we said she should go ahead…”  
Isaac was staring down the ground, absently minded, not reacting at all, until Dave nudged him to the side. “A-ah! Excuse me, I´m still a bit dizzy… yes… what Oliver said…”  
Nervously the pale boy shortly looked back, as if he was searching for something, despite knowing that it wasn´t there anymore.  
“Come on, let´s all go inside!” Friendly Old Sport smiled at his companions, managing to actually shortly grab their attention.  
“We can enter the restaurant?”  
“Bunny-man is allowed inside?”  
“FINALLY OUT OF THIS DIRT!”  
Cheering and without waiting for any answer, they rushed inside the warmth, ready to claim some space for themselves. Dave snickered and took his partner´s hand, before he could check out the area. “Hurry up Sportsy, or Phoney will get to the children and bore them to death!”  
“They´re… acting really strange, aren´t they?”  
“Ya think? Maybe you´re the strange one! Question: When was the last time you took cocaine?”  
“What does THAT have to do with anything?!”  
“SEE! That´s the problem! You need to relax more! The world is fun!” Confidently he walked past him, giving him a heartfelt slap on the booty, making the smaller man almost trip forward.  
“DAVE, FOR GOD`S SAKE!” Burning red and feeling slightly molested, he watched the bunny-zombie enter the building. One more time Old Sport muttered under his breath. “Dave… you… eggplant!”  
Following them at last, he didn´t knew what to expect when he opened the door. Probably that the kids were glued to the arcade, Dave strangling some customers and Phone Guy crying in despair.  
What he didn´t expect though…  
“MARY HAD A LITTLE SHEEP? HA! MARY HAD A GIANT ROBOT!”  
Apparently it was Mary standing atop of Candy Cadette, who had grown almost as large as the places roof, blinking red and talking in his terminator voice. Also, was that a bazooka?!  
“I AM CANDY CADETTE. PROTECTOR OF CANDY EMPRESS MARY.”  
He aimed and locked onto the almost small appearing Freddy, who was carrying Oliver on his back. The boy was screaming back. “TRY HITTING US YOU PUNK!”  
As the gun had loaded, a barrage of sound barrier-breaking, overly sugary bullets were fired, yet in less than the blink of an eye the bear had activated some hidden jetpacks under his feet, burning everything approximately half a meter next to him. Sassy he swung his finger, flying freely in the air. “Honey, you gotta stand up earlier than that to get us!”  
“Robot death fight! Robot death fight! Get it going, boys~!” Funtime Chica cheered on the stage, striking the poses a cheerleader would.  
“GO FREDSTER! WE`LL PUNCH ´EM DEAD!” With a glorious battle scream, both charged into and around the giant terminator, who was having a hard time keeping up with it. Mary on the other hand had taken out a candy-mini-gun and began to try to hit their engine.  
“I WAS LITERALLY GONE FOR ONE MINUTE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!” Old Sport gave his best to make himself heard, yet no one cared amongst all that other screaming going on.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaaaaAaAAAAAAAAAaAAaAAaAaaAAAAAAAAAAA!” Phoney ran past him, obviously on fire, while Lefty chased after him with a bucket filled with water, but his clumsy nature, together with some faulty wiring forcing the thing to continuously laugh in a monotone manner, made it look like a twisted murder plan.  
At least Isaac appeared safe, as he was protected by the Security Puppet, who had wrapped around him tightly. Weakly the human waved at him, signing that he hadn´t yet suffered the loving death of suffocating due to protection.  
What the HELL was he supposed to do?!  
“GO CANDY CADETTE! USE COTTON CANDY TO MAKE THEIR WEAPONS STICKY!” Mary threw her now empty weapon away and jumped over, hanging onto Candy Cadette´s arm, trying to avoid the hot cheese stream that her brother was shooting at her.  
Quickly the giant machine nodded and began spinning rapidly, covering everything around them, including the burning Guard and manager in sugary goodness. At least this helped Marion to catch up and splash the cyborg with the much needed water. Now Phoney was burnt, wet and slightly caramelized, but alive!  
Finally, a flash of purple!  
God, he had never felt this glad before to see him!  
Purple Guy was standing next to Chica, applauding and high-fiving as if there weren´t close to ultimate destruction.  
“DAVE! SINCE WHEN CAN ROCKSTAR FREDDY FLY?!”  
“Ah, I just thought it would be fun!”  
“DO SOMETHING! THEY`LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLACE! WE`LL GET SUED!”  
“What do I get for it~?”  
“Please Dave, this is our home!” Hearing those words made the insides of the suit visibly lit up. Shortly Old Sport wondered if he did something stupid, but another explosion quickly changed his mind. “Can´t you do anything to keep this safe?!”  
“Not really…”  
“These are your creations! PLEASE!”  
Softly laughing, Aubergine Man petted his head. “Chica is far more equipped for this kind of situation! Chica, be a sweetheart and do your specialty!”  
“Ah, do I have to…? I hate that~ If it´s for you though, how can I say no~?” She danced into the middle of the chaos, twirled one last time, winked at Old Sport and posed dramatically.  
Immediately, every animatronic broke down and stopped moving, including the oddly promiscuous chicken herself.  
It became quiet for a second, as the screams and explosion that had filled the filled air before died down. Now the customers settled back down, as if nothing happened… not that it was too weird of a behavior for someone who visited Freddy´s, but still it felt awkward to see them so casually accepting this mess.  
Chica had stood back up and rubbed her temple. “Ah~ Sweet pain! Worse than the last time I got vodka and water confused~ You owe me one for this!”  
“Of course! But I think it´s more of Old Sport´s burden, after all was he the one who failed to keep an eye on the situation!”  
Somewhat bothered, said manager watched the completely deactivated machines in the place, before walking over to Phone Guy and trying to wake him up. “Why… why is Chica able to do that?”  
“Well, she… to be exact, she´s part of a series of more advanced machines I planned to build. Those animatronics were supposed to be far more aware and capable then the older models. Since that comes with a huge risk for someone like me…”  
“… A child murdering psychopath…”  
“… I had to take precaution in case they suddenly wanted to attack me all together. Though… it never came to that, since my life was TRAGICALLY cut SHORT by some springtraps. I rented Chica off before, to test her abilities with humans and children. I guess since they couldn´t give her back, they simply decided to sell her… Lazy bastards.”  
“So… more aware and capable means to you...?”  
“Doesn´t matter. They never really got finished... Maybe they´re still trapped somewhere, maybe someone found them, maybe they´re all broken by now.”  
Dave noticed some form of curiosity lighten up Old Sport´s eyes and smirked to himself. In a few hours or days, that guy would beg him to find them and bring them here.  
Oddly enough though, the man said nothing and went around reactivating the machines and cheering up the confused kids. Mary was especially disappointed.  
“I was so close to beat Oliver! What did you do?!”  
“You were so close to setting everyone on fire, young lady!”  
Pouting she crossed her arms. “… okay… sorry…”  
Oliver was still getting over almost breaking his neck as he crashed down and clutched Rockstar Freddy close, without saying a word. Feeling slightly guilty, Orange Guy petted his head. “He´ll be up in a minute, don´t worry. Please don´t fly around with him though…”  
At last he checked up on Isaac, who had fought himself free, an amazed expression on his face. “That was astounding! W-was that electromagnetics, o-or-?”  
“Don´t ask me! I know how to successfully yiff a fox, but I sure as heck don´t know how to deactivate all electrical stuff at once.” Swiftly he picked up the security puppet and reactivated the machine.  
Wait, if this puppet was deactivated-  
Quickly he rushed back to Marion, embarrassed that he didn´t think about him being deactivated. Somehow he just expected him to be immune, despite there being no reason for that.  
He reactivated that machine, as well the suit he was wearing (same rules for everybody), but while busy with that Phone Guy rose from the ground, once more screaming.  
“WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! ARE YOU F-F-FFFFF- HECKING KIDDING ME!”  
“Why are you mad? At least no one died!”  
“NO! FRICK OFF! BE QUIET! THIS IS TOO MUCH! I`M FINE WITH FIGHTING OFF GIANT ROBOTS, I`M FINE WITH REGULAR HARASSMENT BY TODDLERS, BUT WHEN THEY TEAM UP IT`S ENOUGH!”  
“Phoney… c´mon it wasn´t-”  
“NO MORE! I QUIT! I`M OUT! GOODBYE!”  
“You can´t quit, you´ll go back to the factory! You´d die!”  
“EVERYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS! I SMELL LIKE COTTON CANDY! I HATE THIS!”  
“Cotton candy is awesome!”  
“NO! IT ISN`T! I`M AWAY NOW! GOODBYE!”  
The man stormed off, shaking in rage and shock, watched by everyone.  
Dave whistled. “Wew, never seen a Phoney giving up this quickly. Should I call the factory?”  
“No, no… let´s give him the rest of the week…”  
“You´re far too soft. He´s obviously malfunctioning!”  
“I said NO. Now, get moving and distract the customers, steal their cash, whatever. I… I´ll ask Peter for advice.”  
“Who the fuck is Peter?” Zombie-bunny´s voice was nothing more than a growl.  
“Dude, it´s our old boss. The Phone Guy I worked with?”  
“Fucking hated that cancerous cock. He´s still alive?”  
“Yes and it will stay that way, Dave, or you´ll be in big trouble.”  
“Old Sport! What are you thinking of me?! He isn´t worth leaving your side anyway…”  
This somehow managed to make Sportsy completely forget about his anger, which was making him immediately mad again, this time at himself. Silently he swore at himself and turned away. “See you in a few minutes, take care and don´t do anything bad. If you feel like doing anything bad, come to me.”  
“Convenient if I want to do something… “”””””””BAD”””””””” to you~”  
“Shut it! See you later.” Humiliated by his own stupidity, Old Sport dashed off, feeling more helpless than ever. He didn´t function well by himself.  
When he left the place he called his home for at least twenty years, he hadn´t expected ever calling this number by himself. Naturally it didn´t even beep, his call was accepted without a second between dialing it in.  
“Hello, hello? Peter is speaking?”  
“Hey, Peter, it´s me…”  
“Jack! Finally! How are you doing? How is the restaurant?”  
“I´m… argh, I won´t lie, I have some troubles and wanted to ask you for help…”  
“Anything! Where´s the problem?”  
“Haha… uh… alright… how do I bring this up…?”  
“Take your time, I´m here for a while.”  
“Uh… you… remember Dave?”  
“What´s that for a question?! Of course! Harasser, stalker, kiddie-strangle, purple and wore the rabbit-suit, right?”  
“Yeah, he kinda… somewhat… escaped?”  
“WHAT?”  
“IT`S NOT MY FAULT!”  
“I DON`T HECKING BELIEVE YOU!”  
“COME ON, I`M BETTER THAN THAT!”  
“I´ll be over in five hours, don´t move! We´re going to catch that heck of a frick!”  
“N-no!”  
“What?”  
“We… can´t?” Silence on the other end of the receiver made it obvious that he would have to explain a lot. Taking a deep breath, Sportsy gave his only request. “Just let me talk for a while, okay?”  
Ten minutes passed and Peter was broken. “The puppet and the killer both came back. Holy… holy. You really want to ask ME how to deal with that?!”  
“You have a wife, you know what love is like!”  
“Mother of god, Dave isn´t able to feel love!”  
“So, he´s manipulating me?”  
“… I don´t think he´s smart enough for that kind of thing. No, not smart, but… I can´t describe it. He´s not that type of guy who comes up with those things. He´d probably just try to kill you…”  
“He likes me?!”  
“That… uh… gosh… maybe. Maybe he likes you in some screwed way, but that doesn´t mean you can count on him! He´s moody and touchy, easily changes his mind and gets dangerous pretty darn fast. I wouldn´t try to use feelings against him.”  
“I can´t help it.”  
“Jack… how about I visit? I swear, I won´t cause trouble with Dave, I only… you sound lonely. He´s a bad influence and I want to make sure he isn´t… harming you.”  
“No! I´m fine, I´m not that weak!”  
“It´s not about being weak, it´s…”  
“If you want to help me, there´s actually something else. The Phone Guy that works from me… after being accidently getting caught in the crossfire of an robot war, being set on fire and caramelized, he decided to quit…”  
“He can´t quit! He´s legally obliged to work or be executed!”  
“Yes, that´s why I hoped you could help him. He´s a very kind, young man and it would be a SHAME if something bad happens to him.”  
“You sound awfully nonchalant about this!”  
“Because I trust that you´ll be able to change his mind!”  
“Jack… fine. Give me the number, I´ll call him later.”  
Smiling admittedly relieved Orange Guy slowly read out the numbers, deciding to end the conversation off on a more positive note. “Now that I´ve got you to do my dirty work, how´s Caroline? And the doggos?”  
“Oh, they´re all fine, don´t worry!”  
“Make sure to give all of them a big hug and tell them that I miss them!”  
“Ha, you don´t have to tell me to do that, I´d done it anyway.”  
“Huh, then better give them all a good smack-down, I don´t want to be that predictable, haha!”  
“Jack… predictability is the LAST thing you have to worry about. Now tell me, what does your restaurant look like? I remember you mentioned “robot wars” and I´d like to hear the story about that one…”  
“Oh, it was great! We bought a Rockstar Freddy that acted like a real rockstar and fucked us all over, until Dave reprogrammed him to be more like a DIVA, which was better… only slightly, but better. While at it, he apparently gave him rockets for feet and so two of the three children we hang often out with-”  
“WE? You and Dave?”  
“Shut up, I keep an eye on him, I´m perfectly able to keep bad things from happening! Now, where was I… the two siblings began to go to war and Candy Cadette turned into an transformer that shot sweets, trying to hit the smaller robot, while the kiddens were giving their best battle screams. Customers were screaming as well, but they stayed in place so I guess it wasn´t that bad for them…”  
“It´s really weird how resilient people are once they enter Freddy´s. Do you have arcade games?”  
“Tons of them!”  
“Hopefully all microtransactioned! They shall pay for having fun!”  
“But then they wouldn´t come that often! Don´t worry the best ones cost money… mawahaha!”  
“That´s what I like to hear! Back to my offer before, I really would like to see you again, Jack and also I would love to see the great business you build for yourself. When do you have time?”  
“If you put it that way, how can I say no? As long as you play nice, you´re welcome~ This week is a bit busy, how about we-”  
Suddenly the phone was ripped away from Old Sport´s hands and Dave, who had sneaked up and apparently eavesdropped on the conversation took over.  
“Why hello there, Phone-fuck. What are you two talking about? I´m REALLY interested…”  
“D-dave?”  
“G-give me the phone back, Dave, this isn´t funny!”  
“I´m not trying to be funny, Sportsy. Listen here, fucking piece of trash-metal, you better stay away from here. I remember you and I know that if Old Sport would have stepped out of line for a second, you´d sold him off to the police like nobody’s business… or would you have springtrapped him? Whatever it would have been, you´d have done it without even pretending to feel bad. Not even for that you EVER had the courtesy, you cancerous waste of human flesh. You might have fooled him, but not me. I fucking hate you. The only reason I´m not coming to rip you apart limb by limb is that it isn´t worth the time you´d take away from me, BUT if you EVER come close to my restaurant and my Old Sport, there won´t be words able to describe the torture you´d go through! Not only you, but your oh so lovely wife as well... And your dogs. And your neighbors. AND WHOEVER THE FUCK EVER TALKED TO YOU! I DON`T FUCKING CARE, I`LL THINK OF A NEW DEATH FOR ALL THE CUNTS WHO EVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!”  
It went silent after this violent eruption from side of the psycho, who began to snicker. “You´re a fucking pussy, Phoney. You´re a bloody cockroach staining my and Old Sport´s ears! If you know what´s good for you, you never call here again.”  
“Jack was the one calling me.”  
“YOU DIDN`T HAVE TO PICK IT UP NOW, DID YOU?! I feel sick from talking to you, ahahaha, this wasn´t worth it at all. Gotta wash of the stench hypocrite now, goodbye and until hopefully never! Well, if I think about it, come over ANYTIME! Visit us! I´d LOVE to MEAT you! I´m sure even you´d find it KNIFE!”  
Distraught the Orange Man tried once more to snatch the phone. “Y-you said it all wrong! It´s supposed to at least somewhat resemble the original word!”  
“He wouldn´t get it otherwise!”  
“Dave, give me the phone back NOW!”  
“No.” Cold Dave stared down at him, his glow almost completely vanished. He was dead serious.  
“I need to… I gave him a task, let me at least give him a last… objective…”  
“Fucking hell, Sportsy, I listened to your stupid conversation. Are you really trying to lie to my face?”  
“A-ah…”  
“Don´t be scared. Whatever it is, I´m sure it´s nothing I can´t take care of myself!”  
“W-well, it´s about our Phone Guy…”  
“I´ll get him back here, no problem! Ahaha, see, this is much EASIER, isn´t it? I´m far better at getting things done!”  
“NO. He´ll do it more diplomatic and I don´t want our employee to hate us. Please, let me at least say goodbye to him…”  
Slowly and unwilling Dave reached back down and let his partner take it away. Without blinking once, he kept focused on the smaller guy.  
“You said you´d be able to handle it.” Peter sounded pretty disillusioned and was talking silent enough for Purple Guy to not understanding it.  
“I got the phone back. Go and take care of the other Phone Guy… thank you for doing that. I´m sure he´ll thank you AS WELL.”  
A short click sounded. “A-ah, you mean…” Even more silent he continued. “… in case you need me, he can call me and talk about whatever you need?”  
“Goodbye! Hurry with my employee, before anything bad happens to him, yes?”  
“Goodbye.”  
Exhausted Old Sport leaned back, glancing at Dave who still hasn´t blinked once. “What was that about?!”  
“Hahaha, did I scare you? Sorry! That piece of shit always make me freak out… don´t be mad, pls~”  
He moved in for a hug and the second it took for Sportsy to consider if this was something he could tolerate, was the second he was already swooped into his arms. Pressed against fur and metal, there wasn´t anything he could really do to get out, so he stayed quiet… not because he would ever enjoy this, being hugged by someone for the first time in decades, not that his heart was racing, if, then it was because of fear, this was horrible! What was he supposed to do?! This went south far too quick to be considered ignorable…  
“Hm, Sportsy, relax! I wouldn´t do anything bad to you!” Softly Dave cradled him from side to side.  
“I consider threatening my friends as bad… “  
“He isn´t your fucking friend. He used you. It´s time to accept reality, my dear. If you had done one thing he hadn´t liked, you´d be springlocked like every other employee that crossed him. I´ve seen it more than often enough.”  
“I can pick my own god damn friends!”  
“How rude! This is a Christian restaurant and you´re walking a thin line, buddy!”  
“You´re actually managing to wear me out…”  
“Oh! What´s my reward?!”  
“Watching me sleep.” Those words were drenched in sarcasm, yet that didn´t manage to faze the insane stalker.  
“OH FUCK YEAH! OFFICIAL LICENSE TO STARE AT SPORTSY! YES, THIS IS ALL I NEEDED!”  
This wasn´t even worth getting weirded out over. Better use that mood to be lazy! “Carry me to bed!”  
Ecstatic the request was granted and Old Sport asked himself what he should do about this situation.  
But WAIT, did he HAVE to do something about the situation?! It wasn´t REALLY his responsibility, right? Keeping as many people safe as possible, yeah, but THIS was actually fine, wasn´t it? If he was a working distraction, then it was better to keep it that way-  
There was no way he could get through with that reasoning. It was time to face the music and accept that he-  
NO, NO, NOPE, HE COULD JUST NOT THINK ABOUT IT! NO, NOPE, NO! BAD TOUCH AND ALL THOSE SAFE WORDS!  
The Marionette was watching them, he could feel an icy stare from the other side of the building, but he wasn´t coming over, so it probably wasn´t too bad, right?  
Right.  
Were Mary and the others still over?  
Did it really matter?  
Slowly he felt as if Dave had found a way to infect his brain. Oh dear god. It was fine, he was just tired. He slept far too little, having to deal with the customers, children and robots at day and Dave at night.  
That actually managed to make sense.  
It all made sense.  
This was fun.  
It was okay. He´d make sure it wouldn´t go too far. It couldn´t go too far.  
Not if it was this much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… the reality hit way harder than expected how severely I actually butchered the DsaF universe… my bad, but it´s too late to change it… also the real lore is too depressing for my fragile heart anyways :v I guess I just hope that you enjoy my own version of everyone… (geez, my freaking worries are getting bothersome, you wouldn´t be here if you wouldn´t enjoy it ^^”)  
> On the topic of “own versions”… I found two neat blogs through the lord and dog himself! They are pretty fun in my opinion, so if you feel like you need more Dave in your life, then you should check them out!  
> https://dsaf-dave-appreciation-blog.tumblr.com/  
> https://day-shit.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy the quality memes over there until next month! x3


	5. Hello, hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Phone Guys making a pact, a planned race that gets interrupted by something that sounds and looks like WW3 and a strange machine in the backalley.  
> Buckle up, kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably WANTED to make some kind of note and ask something, but... I guess I forgot.  
> ENJOY!

When Phone Guy had left the restaurant, he didn´t know where to go and what to do. Would someone come to get him? Shaky he made a few steps further, scared of what the future would bring.  
Was there even a future for him?  
Probably not, honestly.  
Regret flooded his veins. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to talk to his slightly ungrateful, but still loveable children again. This wasn´t a nice end for his story.  
Now it was too late, of course, it had been too late when he exited the restaurant.  
Silently he cried to himself, without the tears that would give him at least some sort of relief and stared at the dirty wall in front of him. The sounds of people walking and carefree chattering next to him were strangely distorted through the distance… or maybe he was starting to malfunction? The cold was seeping into his bones and once more he asked himself if this was all his life had led to.  
A fake, broken existence he never managed to escape.  
No, NO, he loved his family, he… h-he…  
Shakely he took a breath, his body shivering out of pure unhappiness. At least… the bright side was… he… stood up for himself…?  
Yeah… That wasn´t something many Phone Guys could say about themselves!  
Wait, many Phone Guys?!?  
God, he felt like puking. He wanted to go home.  
But he didn´t have a home.  
RING, RING, RING, RING!  
Almost dying out of shock, Phone Guy accepted the call, not thinking for a second. “H-hello? Hello, hello, Phone Guy here?”  
“Hello! Here´s Peter speaking, a friend of yours!”  
“F-friend?”  
“Yes! Your friends are my friends and so you are my friend!”  
“U-uhm… makes sense?”  
“Once more, properly this time. I´m Peter, a Phone Guy and Ja- your boss begged me to talk to you.”  
“H-he did?”  
“He feared you would never come back and get yourself hurt… which is something that WILL happen if you don´t return.”  
“A-are you threatening me?!”  
“No, I´m not. You know the rules of the factory just as well as I do.”  
“Yes… that´s why I know it´s far too late anyway. They´re coming for me.”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“The factory isn´t all knowing after all and… your boss hasn´t complained in any way. He´s quite the ni- u-uh… open guy. If you need a break it´s perfectly fine, but promise him to come back…”  
“NO! IT`S INSANITY THERE! I DON`T WANT TO GO BACK!”  
“… Please… reconsider…”  
“I-I… Everyone is making fun of me! No one respects what I stand for! My boss is getting closer and closer to a psychopath, the machines are FLIRTING with me as a mean to compete with each other a-and no one cares when dangerous stuff happens! THEY GET HURT AND THEN I`M AT FAULT, EVEN THOUGH I WARNED THEM SO MANY TIMES! I FEEL… I… f-feel… terrible… there´s something… off…”  
“Well… we could figure something out together. I agree with you, especially with the psychopath part… he never knew how to deal with others properly.”  
“Who?”  
“Your boss. We´ve known each other for an eternity by now, but he never really changed. Anyway, what do you think will happen if you stay away? Some other Phone Guy will take your place, nothing more, nothing less.”  
“Y-yes, but…”  
“No buts. There is no actually choice here and you know that. I´d like to pretend that there was one as much as you, but that wouldn´t help either of us… there´s still a upside to this!”  
“Okay? That would be?” The voice sounded almost begging, pleading, he WANTED to see a bright side about this.  
“We might don´t have a choice in being or not being with Freddy´s… that doesn´t mean we can´t change anything.”  
“What is there to change?”  
“First off, Ja- your boss will most certainly listen to you if you have a proposition, so you can start there. Against the robots… get yourself a Taser if you´re hardcore and if not you might want to simply ignore them. Animatronics get quickly bored… at least the ones at my old place.”  
“Y-your old place?”  
“I will explain it later, just hear me out! You aren´t responsible for everything, you know? Don´t worry, no one thinks that anyway…. the only thing you might can make a real difference to is Dave.”  
“The giraffe neck?”  
“Exactly that one. You know, Dave is a crazy man that has exactly two interests: destroying the lives of everyone associated with Freddy and… claiming… Orange Guy for himself.”  
“Old Sport is in danger!?”  
“Did you just call him Old Sport?!”  
“Why… yes? That´s the way he introduced himself to me…”  
“Oh dear he…ck…”  
“What´s wrong?”  
“It´s just… worse than I thought. Alright, I´ll cut to the chase. Dave has taken to follow your boss for a few years… decades at this point. Now, between you and me, I don´t really think he´s cut out to resist this kind of… u-uh… “Courting”… if I even dare call it that… He isn´t a bad guy, but he´s… prone to chaos, you know what I mean?”  
“Ha, you can say that again.”  
“I see, you experienced it already. Which means you can see where I´m going? No matter what he says, he has actually no idea what´s happening and I would go as far as saying that he somewhat enjoys being blind. On the other hand, who at Freddy´s doesn´t, right?” Fairly sarcastic he uttered that sentence. “I don´t. I managed to escape and for a while it felt as if we actually set an end to this place.”  
“How did you do it?”  
“… We killed Dave. I was the one suggesting we seal him off, as he just wouldn´t die no matter what I tried before. Really, it´s weird how Dave seems to be the soul of this whole hecking place. One doesn´t go without the other, haha!” Shortly the man paused, trying to get the bitterness out of his words. “Anyway, now this is where I have to ask you a favor. The lives of a good few of children, as well as of J- Orange Guy is in danger, so please…”  
“I- I don´t even know what I´m supposed to do!”  
“Stay in contact with me. Call me if possible every evening and tell me what happened, so I can help you to decide what to do next.”  
Insecure Phoney watched his hands, which he helplessly clenched to fists. “Okay. I will try my best!”  
A sigh of relief followed that and his words sounded warm. “Thank you. I wouldn´t know what I would have done if you had said no… I promise you, you made the right choice.”  
“Now… to “your old place”…?”  
“Your boss… he was the one who got me out of there. I don´t know how he did it… maybe it was that we finally managed to get rid of Dave, but they simply let me go. I found my home and… stayed.”  
A while they paused.  
“There´s hope for all of us. Except Dave, because Dave is a… bad- bad- thing.”  
PG, the PG currently still sitting around in the back alley, chuckled without any real emotion behind it and stood up. “I´m ready for the mission, sir!”  
“I´m counting on you, partner! Until this evening.”  
“I´ll make sure to call!”  
The Guard left towards his restaurant again, actually feeling determination to change the place for the better. They were not alone and they weren´t helpless.  
Taking a deep breath he opened the door to his place and immediately wanted to kill himself again. For heaven´s sake!  
WHO BROUGHT A STRIP-POLE INTO THIS RESTAURANT!?  
WHO TOLD THE ANIMATRONICS TO HAVE A DANCE OFF AGAINST EACH OTHER ON IT?!  
Truly triggered he ran up to them, almost slipping on the money everywhere. How did that even get here, the guest have already left-  
“Oho~ There goes the sexy Phone~” Chica basically purred those words, twirling around and showing off her hips.  
Freddy wasn´t ready to let the attention be pulled away from him and posed revealingly. “Great, then you can finally get proven that I have FAR more sex-appeal! Right, Phoney~?”  
The Guard was close to scream from the top of his lungs, but before he could collect the needed breath to do so, another contender entered the arena.  
“Aren´t you forgetting someone?!”  
IT`S DAVETRAP! SMOOTH AS EVER!  
He even found a purple bow tie, making the fact he was technically naked even more apparent. Or maybe it was the fact that he had actually some fluffy fur that gave him a far more humanoid appearance… or that there was a real human in there. A rotting psychopath to be fair, but a humanoid nonetheless.  
Nope, it was the bow tie.  
The bunny creature jumped elegantly onto the stage, yet before he even could TOUCH that pole-  
“ENOUGH! E—enough!” Old Sport had finally found his words again and was now running onto the stage himself. With a small smile towards his returned employee, he pretended to be a responsible manager.  
Dave though seemed disappointed. “Sportsy! You haven´t seen ANY of my moves…”  
Between sarcastic and flirtatious he answered, even going as far as to giving him a small wink. “For me there´s no contest anyway~ I´ve got my favorite already picked~! Which is not you.”  
All of a sudden Old Sport dropped that conversation though and skipped towards PG. “Glad you´re back! Right when I woke back up from my nap too… great timing! Also, do you want to choose a few new attractions for this place?”  
“I… U-uh… uhm… you… you don´t have to be this nice to me… you know that´s kind of creepy, sir?”  
“Damn, you´re quick to pick up on this. Anyway, it´s past midnight at this point, so what else would you want to do?”  
“Uh…”  
Dave interrupted. “I´d say we deactivate the robots, send Phoney home and have our private time, like you promised me we would have?”  
“Wasn´t that before you broke into my place?”  
“Noooo….? Why are you suddenly so mean to me?!”  
As intended, Purple Guy was whining at his unfair treatment, making Old Sport feeling slightly smug. He was still in control and the bunny-man knew that perfectly well. Great! In that case he should…  
… should what?  
Paranoid Orange Guy turned towards Lefty, fearing that it was the puppet who had read his mind… even if he never managed that before… but… better safe than sorry, right?  
Lefty was simply sitting on a chair, staring at some papers, which were probably drawings and that meant that Puppet was probably traumatized enough to be out of the loop for a while. Chica and Freddy were still having a discussion, with Candy Cadette idling next to them.  
Slowly a thought crept up in his mind and he turned back towards Dave. “Hey, how about we give Candy Cadette a sexy transformation?”  
The way the costume head turned towards him, told the Manager everything he needed to know about Purple Guy´s opinion. “So, Sportsy… you actually want to make a strip club out of this…?”  
Embarrassed he turned away. “It was a joke…”  
Nope, the eggplant didn´t buy it. A shame.  
QUICK, DISTRACT HIM!  
“Alrighty Dave, your suggestion is great, let´s do it! Deactivate the robots, while I´ll go and order some parts we still need and then we have the whole night for ourselves!”  
At this point Old Sport had to seriously ask himself if he was using Dave a tad too much.  
But… Dave basically asked for it, didn´t he?  
Slightly distracted Orange Guy finished up the last remaining tasks before returning to the main hall, out of which he could already hear the arguing.  
I refuse to be deactivated!  
“Sportsy said the animatronics gotta go, so you gotta go!”  
He did not refer to me in that regard!  
“I don´t CARE. I don´t want you to bother us!”  
Bothering you how exactly?  
“How?! None of your business! I just can´t stand… I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY. The night is MY time.”  
It used to be the other way around…  
“Getting all nostalgic, eh? Whatever, come over here so I can get to your buttons.”  
I´d prefer to stay in the backroom, if that is an option.  
“If you make noise, I´ll go there and tear you apart.”  
The machine stuck inside another machine, participating in the first step of machine-ception, titled his head at that threat.  
You DO remember I am able to springtrap you again?  
“You do remember that it won´t really change shit?”  
Old Sport had enough. “Both of you, calm down! Of course you can sleep in the backroom if you prefer that over being turned off… and Dave stop threatening everyone around me, alright?” The Puppet shortly glanced at him before walking into the back. Old Sport knew that the Puppet had some thoughts about this situation and was thankful that the animatronic chose to be silent.  
Dave stepped closer to him, his demeanor sweet and calm all of a sudden. “Now that is solved! Let´s do something! The midnight racer challenge is still up!”  
“Don´t I have to hire a Nightguard or something before I leave?”  
“Who in their right mind would break into a Freddy´s?! There´s still A LOT of rumors going around… stop being such a pussy! You could even activate the Security Marionette to alarm us about intruders!”  
“I´m sold! Last, but not least, we gotta find two good cars! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!”  
Together they dashed out, more than quick enough finding and breaking into two suitable cars and calmly driving towards the highway.  
They shortly stopped next to each other, ignoring the angry noises of the cars behind them.  
“Ready…”  
“Set…”  
“GOOOO!”  
AND THE CHASE BEGAN! WITHOUT ANY MERCY THEY PUSHED DOWN THE PEDALS BLASTING FORWARD, PICKING UP MORE AND MORE SPEED!  
Dave wasted no time to change lanes and drove into the oncoming traffic, avoiding them swimmingly and having a far easier time apparently, compared to Old Sport who was struggling with getting around the cars driving into the same direction… I guess having everyone else avoid you in panic was making things pretty unfair in a race.  
But… it WAS SO MUCH FUN! HAVING EVERYONE HONKING AT THEM IN ANGER AND FEAR, THE SQUEAKING OF THE TIRES, IT WAS BLOODY NEAT!  
AND HE WOULDN`T LET DAVE WIN!  
Without any regard he pressed on forward, pushing one car aside and listened to crashes in the back. Oh boi, he would go to hell if he had a soul.  
THANK GOD HE HADN`T!  
Time to rip apart a few more families!  
Who knows how long they were driving forward, head to head as Dave was more experienced but Old Sport was more daring and so they continued to overtake each other, trying to jump over obstacles and to find shortcuts, but suddenly NEW PLAYERS JOINED!  
P O L I C E T I M E !  
Dave scrolled down his window and screamed as loudly as possible. “LEAVE, I CAN TAKE CARE OF IT! WOUDLN`T BE THE FIRST TIME!”  
“WE SHOULD BLOW UP THE CARS!”  
“GOOD, BUT WHICH CAR SHOULD WE USE TO BLOW UP?”  
“MINE! I HAVE MORE FUEL! ALSO, IN YOUR SUIT YOU PROBABLY CAN`T JUMP FROM PLACE TO PLACE!”  
“OKAY DOKI!” With that Dave kicked the door open, breaking it off and making it fall back, taking out three police cars in one swoop.  
“QUICK DAVE, TOWARDS THE BRIDGE! WE GOTTA MAKE SURE THEY CAN`T FOLLOW US!”  
“WE ARE ON THE FALSE SIDE OF THE BRIDGE FOR THAT!”  
“IN THAT CASE-”  
Suddenly the sirens drove off, leaving both psychos aghast. They slowed down to better talk with each other.  
“What was that?!”  
“I´d be fucked if I know, that hadn´t happened to me before.”  
“You think it´s a trick?”  
“Maybe…”  
Old Sport frowned. “I have a bad feeling about this. Let´s… go back and check on our place.”  
Even if Dave thought his friend was overreacting, he followed him without any further complains.  
They returned to pure chaos. Most of their neighborhood had been sat on fire and apparently exploded. Their restaurant was the only thing remotely fine around-  
If you ignored the giant claw marks on, no IN the security doors.  
Slightly shocked, Orange Guy took a closer look at them. They seemed to have cut through the metal like it was nothing but hard soap. “Jesus… I´m glad Phoney bought these. What WAS this?!”  
“Probably a monster!” Dave smirked, he wasn´t too scared.  
“Not funny! You think it might was an attack by something from Candy´s?”  
“If that would be the case, then Candy has kicked up a notch!”  
Without another word, they unlocked the door and entered, to find that everything inside was still good as new.  
“Ya see? No worries! We all-“  
Something threw itself against the entrance, screeching loudly.  
Metal clashed against metal, again and again, the monstrous noises not subsiding.  
They looked at each other.  
“LET-T-T ME IN! I´M-M-M A FAIRY-FAIRY-FAIRY! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!”  
The lights began flickering, as the whole damn building was shaking due to the force of the thing on the entrance.  
“LLlllLLlLEEeEEeEETTtTTTttT MmMMMmMmmMMEEEeEEeEeEE IIIiiIiiIiIIiiIiiiNNNNnNNnnNNNN!”  
As sudden as the attack had started, it stopped, leaving the Guards slightly worried. What WAS that?!  
Orange Guy decided that enough was enough. “I´ll take a look.”  
“Are you fucking insane?!”  
“Don´t worry, I´m sure it´ll be fine.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I´m not really in a position to die, you know?”  
“Doesn´t matter! What if you get hurt?! I won´t allow that!”  
“Dave, for Foxy´s sake-”  
The bunny launched forward and pinned his manager on the ground, growling slightly. “No. You´ll stay right here and be safe.”  
“PLEASE! There´s a MONSTER out there! We need to find out what it is!”  
“It already left! Sportsy, just stay put.”  
“I could springtrap you if you don´t move!”  
“Go ahead, as long as it stops you from getting your frontal lobe bitten off…”  
“Dave…” Now the manager was whining. “I can´t stand not knowing what that was!”  
“Should I go and look?”  
“… as if you´re not in far more danger to get hurt…”  
“Listen: Either I go, or no one goes.”  
“Fine, if that is what you want! Go and take a look.”  
Finally Dave left, giving him one last thumps-up, before opening the door and stepping outside. It wasn´t too cold, but the constant noises of the sirens made him flash back to a few bad trips to and in Vegas.  
It tasted like crime.  
Rustling came from the building closest to him and a pair of glowing eyes was staring at him.  
“So you-you-you actually c-c-came out! But you a-a-a-aren´t a human? A f-f-fairy? I am-am-am a fairy t-t-too!”  
Dave stepped closer, catching the sound of mechanical clicking.  
“I-I-I can do ma—a-a-agic! Turn children into-o-o animals! If I don´t-don´t-don´t eat ´em! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Can you-you-you do that too?”  
“I´ve done it quite a few times! What´s your name?”  
“I´m-m-m-m-mmmm a lot! Many, many p-p-people! Ate them allallall! Right?!”  
Another pair of weaker glowing eyes showed itself, it´s voice broken apart. “YyYEeEeSssSS”  
“And what names do you have?”  
Loud sirens passed them.  
“I´m-m-m-m hungry—y-y! Father never-never-never fed meeeee! Goatta g-g-go! L-l-leave the doordoordoor open f-for me, will-will ya?!”  
Before he could step even closer, a giant mess of cables and eyes bolted up the building and vanished into the darkness.  
Dave considered to follow the machine, but… Old Sport wouldn´t be safe on his own.  
Not if that machine was around.  
He recognized the stuttering.  
Naturally.  
It was meant as a joke and supposed to be fixed once he had the time.  
Never got to that.  
How did that thing come out?!  
Did Old Sport set it free?  
Shouldn´t he have… freed the souls?  
The puppet?  
Did they not know?  
Old Sport might didn´t, but the Marionette should- Never mind.  
With shaking knees he stared into the dark, his suit weighing heavily on him.  
But he had to get back into the establishment. Old Sport was probably already getting himself into trouble.  
He was right in that regard.  
Naturally Old Sport had sneaked out of the employee´s only entrance as soon as his partner left. He NEEDED to see it for himself and he knew there was no problem if anything would attack him.  
He still had a favor open after all.  
Quietly he pushed open the equally as heavy door of the back and stepped into the isolated darkness. It was… silent. As if something was keeping all sound, all noise to itself.  
Was… he… here?  
“Shadow doggo…?” It was a stupid name for a somewhat horrifying entity. “Is… something the matter?”  
A few steps more he dared to walk forward, into the nothingness and beyond. Darkness and taken ahold of his body, making him feel as if he was suffocating. Of course, it was just the panic that made him hyperventilate… but…  
“I haven´t seen you in years! And now you come to spook me? You´re not really nice, you know?” Nervously he chuckled, feeling the cold sweat on his forehead. “Did… I do something wrong? Is there something that I´m missing?”  
Suddenly he stepped onto something weird, it felt smooth and round…  
Maybe he should have listened to Dave.  
There was something in front of him in the dark and he leaned in to try to make it out. Was it… a body…?  
Softly he touched the thing before him, realizing it was metal. In front of him was an animatronic.  
Who brought it here?  
It must be an empty creature, after all he had freed them ALL.  
But who would bring an animatronic back here? Why not sell it, rather than just dump it?  
Now, he had to make a responsible decision.  
Leave the robot back here, outside where it couldn´t hurt anyone?  
Or take it in, see where it would lead to?  
Well, he already knew what he wanted. There was no responsibility on his shoulders, except for himself, so… yeah! He wanted to do this!  
Carefully he grabbed the machine and dragged it inside, planning on storing it inside of the saferoom. No one ever entered the saferoom, so no one should catch up on him.  
When he first caught a glance at the machine in the light, he almost let it fall down. It… was human. So very human.  
She had cables for hair, was broken down beyond belief and HAD A FUCKING CLAW AND CROWN.  
WHO BUILD THIS THING?!  
Hastily he brought her into the closed off room and stared at her, deeply impressed. Her face was carefully crafted, even if it was showing its age. Her green eyes were deactivated, but creepily detailed and it somehow still managed to stare into his soul.  
Softly he reached over to some sort of power core and pushed softly against it. It lightened up slightly, but nothing else changed.  
Old Sport stood up and went backwards, taking a good, long last look at this strange machine. She appeared…  
“I don´t know how you´re doing it, but you somehow manage to be beautiful.”  
She… appeared graceful. The same way Marion has always been elegant. The same dangerous, fragile, horrifying beauty.  
Turning around, he frowned at himself. Maybe he should talk to a professional about this…  
“Thank you.”  
Screaming he jumped around, trying to get away from the animatronic that seemingly was able to talk and-  
She hadn´t moved, had she?  
Were… were her eyes in that position before?  
Or did they follow him?  
“Did… do you talk?”  
There was no answer and no movement.  
“SPORTSY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
Oh shit!  
Quickly he left the saferoom and locked the door behind him, before skipping as carefree as possible into the main hall. "Davey! My man! What did you find?”  
“Some weird… thing. A monster.” For a moment he paused. “You freed all the children, right? Went from place to place, fix the broken, do good stuff?”  
“Yes and the puppet himself said I was done!”  
“I´m not attacking you, friend, I´m just… worrying. Ya know, it became harder and harder to differentiate between soulless machine and possessed robot. Candy Cadette for example acts pretty weird, but doesn´t seem to be a child.”  
“Maybe… maybe this is like what happened to Fredbear? People´s love for this place and franchise powers them to become what the children want to see? Giving them life?”  
“How about we ask the puppet-boi!” Dave smiled friendly, for whatever reason.  
“I thought you wanted to have private time without him?”  
“I…” Shifting his weight from one side to another, another laugh followed. “Well… I was a bit unfair to him and want to make it up!”  
No, it was obvious to Orange Guy that he didn’t.  
Whatever he saw out there had disturbed him in some way.  
“Dave…?”  
“Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about something! It´s almost morning again anyway… I need some sort of routine! Something to keep me from strangle kiddens on accident… yesterday, I almost did something horrible with a shaped balloon… old habits die hard. I´d much rather perform on stage!”  
“Uh…”  
RING, RING!  
Before he could even consider calling his friend out, Old Sport was interrupted by his phone. It was Phoney!  
“H-hello? Hello, hello? B-boss? Are you okay? Are you in the restaurant?”  
“Huh? Yeah, why?”  
“BECAUSE OF THE GIANT HECKING EXPLOSIONS OUT THERE?!”  
“Oh, right… that one… wasn’t my fault, I swear!”  
“Wait- It wasn´t you?!”  
“No! I promise!”  
“I… will come over right now, alright? Please don´t break anything anymore…”  
“I DIDN`T!”  
“Fine, fine, sorry for implying that. Still, you better not move! AND DON`T LET DAVE TOUCH ANYTHING.”  
“Geez, fine daddy, I´ll be a good boy!” And before he could even finish, he could feel Dave breath down his neck. “I mean… uh… alright, my reliable manager, I will count on you to come over very quickly.”  
Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around him and the person in the suit snuggled against him. It was KINDA uncomfortable to have something this heavy pressed against him, but it also was kinda nice to have him this close… but that was his secret.  
“You´re smothering me, Dave!”  
“Stop complaining! I´m caught 24/7 in a fucking bunny suit, I deserve something nice!”  
“Fine, fine…” Sighing he reached to the head on his shoulder and petted him. Somehow he felt guilty about sneaking the robot into the saferoom. He shouldn´t. Dave wasn´t someone he… he had to be honest to and he didn´t have to do whatever Dave told him to.  
Maybe that was the problem!  
He was too used to do what he was told to!  
NOT ANYMORE!  
HE WOULD TAKE IN CREEPY ANIMATRONICS!  
HE WOULD BUILD A STRIPPOLE INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!  
AND HE WOULD YIFF THE DAMN-  
Wait, right. He didn´t even have a Foxy.  
Damnit.  
Before he could continue those lines of thoughts though, he was picked up and lost the connection to the ground, his kicking around proving itself useless.  
“Ya thinking about something stupid, Sportsy, and I won´t let you get away with it.”  
“I´m not!”  
Dave began twirling him around like a small child, making him squeal involuntarily. “For every lie you dare to tell me, Imma spin you faster!”  
“Okay, okay, I was thinking about being a manager!”  
“Aha and what did that entail?”  
“I just remembered that I couldn´t yiff the fox, cause we have no fox! Could you now let me go, I´m getting dizzy!”  
“Swear to me that you´ll never yiff anyone except me?”  
“W-wha-?!”  
“Swear on your body that you ain´t cheating on me!”  
“HOW EVEN-!”  
Dave laughed and sped up, snickering. “Swear it or I won´t stop!”  
“ALRIGHT, I SWEAR!”  
Finally Old Sport could feel the ground again, but almost fell over and had to hold onto his friend, who was immediately going into a smug pose. Maybe he should scold him again for something. “Don´t worry, you can hold onto me for as long as you need~”  
“Dave, you´re going to die in that suit, no matter how long it will take to get there.”  
“Wait, Sportsy, you gonna tell me that you WON`T free me for our wedding?!”  
“DAVE!”  
“You´re cute when you´re embarrassed!”  
“When Phoney gets here, I´ll spend the whole day with him and ignore you.”  
“Don´t you dare.”  
“If you don´t want that, then better shut your hecking mouth…”  
Insulted the bunny man crossed his arms. “I´m just trying to have fun! I risked my life out there for you and you don´t even care!”  
“First, I wanted to go myself, second, what kind of monster was it? You basically told me nothing! How could it wreck the whole place? WAS IT A DRAGON?”  
“It was… a machine. Like I said. A big pile of parts and eyes… that was why I asked you in the first place. If that thing isn´t possessed, then there´s someone controlling it to break in here, which is pretty fucking creepy if you ask me.”  
“Parts and eyes?”  
“Yeah, cables and shit. It fucking climbed up the side of a building like a fucking spider.”  
“You know all the animatronics, don´t you-”  
“I don´t even know if it WAS an animatronic. It was dark as shit, I just saw that thing going away when I came out and it sounded mechanical.” Those words spouted out of him a tad too quickly.  
But maybe Old Sport was just paranoid…  
There was knocking on the door, distracting both of them. “Fuck, I hoped that thing would go and eat Phoney… not all dreams come true I guess.”  
Quickly the manager opened up, letting the scared Metal-head inside the safety.  
“Now, before I say anything, Phone-man, thank you for buying these doors. I´m pretty sure we would´ve all gotten eaten if you hadn´t.”  
Surprised the Phone turned towards his boss, before laughing shyly. “Ah… you know… safety first!”  
Out of sheer good mood (not to get back at Dave or something), he shortly squeezed his Phone-friend and gave him a powerful thumps-up. “I don´t know! And that´s why we need you here, right Dave?!”  
“Right…” The bunny crossed his arms and glared at them. “We gotta reactivate the robots now. Sportsy, you´ll help me, won´t you?”  
“Eh… if you ask NICELY…”  
“I´m so close to picking you up and kidnapping you.”  
“Fine, fine, be a killjoy then!” Old Sport showed his tongue, before wandering towards the sleeping machines. “Wake up my sexy attractions, we gotta break a lot of hearts today, gurls!”  
Shortly Phoney frowned. “Isn´t he… scared?”  
“He thinks he´s invincible… but I could fix that.”  
“Eh?! I thought you liked him!”  
“If he continues with that attitude… he might… I might lose him to someone.”  
While the Guard knew he shouldn´t feel pity, he still could reason with himself that it would keep both his boss and Dave safe. “Hey… I think he likes you a lot! He always thinks of you and makes sure you´re… feeling okay, so I wouldn´t react like this. There´s no way Old Sport would leave you behind!”  
Dave growled slightly, but not threating. “I… we´ll talk later.”  
Phoney watched them walk off, deeply worried about this situation. This evening, he should talk to Peter and ask him about this… he probably could tell him more.  
Can I come back out now?  
“Oh! Lefty- I meant, Puppet! Yes, we´re starting the day right now. Were you back there all night?”  
Yes, but that is okay. I´ve hear quite a bit of noise out here…  
“Something attacked this place.”  
The machine was frowning now as well, but stayed silent. Together they watched the restaurant come back to life.


	6. Reason to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Mary´s birthday!  
> How old is she?   
> NO IDEA!  
> Why does she want to celebrate in the place she is LITERALLY every other day?  
> WHO KNOWS!   
> Will Old Sport and Dave allow her to leave alive and not traumatized?  
> YOU GOTTA FIND OUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s the 25th when I´m starting to write it- the month just slipped away under my fingers, especially with my exams. Good news, when the next chapter of this comes out, I´ll be done, so expect the next chapter to be good again… this one though… well…. ENJOY ANYWAY?

It happened while Old Sport was sorting the renovations for the week. Since its successful opening, they naturally had scheduled birthday parties for the people… nothing too special, but they could request some extra attention from the animatronics (since they actually only had three – four counting Dave – it was not too much, but they still seemed to enjoy it) and free refills and all that bullshit. The Orange Guy never has been fond of parties, there were too many sting-operations and kidnappings going on in his opinion. Miss him with that gay shit.   
But, well, it drew in customers.   
When he looked at the people, sometimes he believed that the adults were the ones adamant about going to Freddy´s. Their eyes had always this special shine to it when they introduced their kid as “birthday boy/girl” and they were mostly the ones that initiated the conversation with the machine.   
Welp, Freddy´s was pretty much made out of nostalgia, childhood dreams and murder at this point, so there was no surprise in that actually. Many of those adults probably spend a great day at Freddy´s.   
Thankfully not their happiest.   
Ah, he was getting gloomy, where was-  
“SPORTSY!” A pair of two furry, golden arms wrapped around him and threaten to crush all his vital organs and bones.   
“DAVE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS!” That was right! Conveniently also a good way NOT to tell him to actually stop.   
“But you´re just way too adorable when you stare down at your papers like that! Makes me almost think you´ve got a brain! Which you obviously don´t since ya declined Vegas.”   
“Oh, you disrespectful eggplant, don´t forget who´s the boss here!”   
“Right! Still can´t believe it though~!” As Dave was rubbing and nuzzling into him, the Orange had to accept his fate.   
When Phone Guy passed by, he simply handed him the list. “Looks good, I trust your judgment.”   
“What? Uh… e-excuse me, sir, did you really look at this?”   
Ops. Quickly he flashed him a borderline innocent smile. “For the most part?”   
“Uh… anyway… are you excited for your little friend?”   
“What?”   
“Well… Mary? The girl? She´s on the list…”   
“WHAT?” Old Sport snatched the list back. “I don´t know her HECKING last name, where the FRICK should I ever have heard that- I don’t even know her age?!”   
“Ay, Sportsy, you´re a terrible friend.”   
“Can I even legally call myself her friend or is the FBI already on their way?”   
“I dunno, I usually call everyone a friend who ain´t screaming in my face how much they hate me.”   
“Oh, so THAT`S what I should have done!”   
“Old Spoooooort! Don´t be meaaaaaaaan!”   
Ignoring his whine, the man freed himself out of his grasp to better read the letter, before making a choked noise. “SHE- WHAT?”   
Surprised Dave leaned closer. “What´s wrong-“   
“SHE PUT YOU AS THEIR ANIMATRONIC- WHAT THE HELL!? IS SHE INSANE?!”   
“Aw, how sweet of her!” Dave now took away the paper, delighted. “It´s been… thirty years since I last time had a party! Remember, Old Sport? The grand-reopening-?”   
“Oh, you mean the one where you KILLED FIVE KIDS?”   
“Right…! I knew I forgot something!”   
“DAVE!”   
Purple Guy laughed brightly, not worried or guilty in the slightest, making Orange Guy twice as anxious. Maybe he could sense that, because he tried to reassure him. “Don´t cha worry! You´d be by her side all the time, what´s supposed happen? It can be two hours at MOST, two hours are barely enough to properly strangle a bunch of kids, let alone hide the bodies!”   
“DAVE YOU INSANE PIECE OF SHIT-!”   
“D´aww, I love when you get all hot and bothered~!”   
“I`M SO CLOSE TO SPRINGLOCKING YOUR ASS-! I CAN`T allow you to attend her party!”   
“What?! Why?! That´s unfair! I´m on the list, you GOTTA lemme be there! Why did put me on the list of options in the first place?”   
“Because I thought no one would pick the moldy corpse-“ He stopped himself mid-sentence… because that was pretty untrue. To be fair, after that bath (they used a hose and almost boiling water induced with acid and soap, it was working great), he didn´t even appear that corpse-like anymore… and the suit was also still looking great, he had poured incredibly much work into it after all.   
“Ya hurting my feelz, Sportsy, how DARE you? I´m a human bein´, Old Sport and a damn fine entertainer! You of all people should know that!”   
“I always forget that people don´t know you the same way I do…”   
Smiling Dave tilted his head, happy about that comment. “Anyway, I´ll give that gal the time of her life! Pull out ALL the tricks! Even the magic stuff that always goes wrong!”   
It… well, it didn´t sound too bad-   
“EXPLOSIONS! It´s gonna be so much FUN!”   
“No explosions! WE COULD HORRIBLE DISFIGURE HER!”   
“IMAGINE HOW COOL IT WOULD BE IF WE REPLACED HER FACE IN THAT CASE WITH SOME ROBOT-THING!”   
“DAVE, FOR HECK`S SAKE! THAT`S NOT FUNNY!”   
But to said man it obviously was. “Calm yourself! We should rather find out how old she´s gonna be!”   
Maybe the Phone could have helped, but wisely the man had walked out of the danger zone a long time ago and so it was up to them. “And how should we start? We can´t ask her friends, they´re probably going to tell her and she´ll be disappointed forever!”   
“I´ve heard there are some kind of rings people grow while aging, we just need to cut her open shortly-“   
“You´re talking about trees.”   
“Okay, that makes more sense. Uh… you gotta help me, man! We could break into her house and steal her driver´s license-“   
“Dave… are you making FUN of me?”   
“No! But there´s the birthday on a driver´s license, right?”   
“Dave, for GOD´S SAKE, SHE DOESN`T HAVE A DRIVER`S LICENSE. SHE CAN`T DRIVE! SHE`S TOO YOUNG!”   
“SHE CAN`T DRIVE? OH GOD NO, IMMA TEACH HER!”   
Old Sport just gave up on him. “You´re a hecking insult, do you know that?”   
“Welp, I´ve always seen myself as a sack of ratshit, so yeah.”   
Not even having the time for Dave´s seemingly crippling self-esteem issues, Old Sport walked off to find the list again. “Phoney! What kind of party does she want?”   
“Whatever do you mean, sir?”   
“You know, what theme?”   
“Uh… sir?”   
“Wait. Don´t we have that yet? OH NO- I WAS THINKING SO HARD ABOUT THAT- ARGH… I should write my ideas down more often—so it´s just the standard- no! We can´t do that! Let´s theme it around golden Bonnie! Gold and Purple color-theme! We´ll prepare party games around jumping and… uh… team play? Seeing as Dave couldn´t do anything on his own…”  
“That sounds… actually nice! I´m… uh…”   
“You´re what?”   
“… uh… forgive me for being… surprised?”   
Dave chimed in. “If it´s themed around me, then you gotta offer some booze! After all, she´s PROBABLY already ten or something, double digits, PERFECT age to star drinking! Gonna spare her lots of trouble in school!”   
“DAVE, DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THE WORDS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?”   
“Why are ya so riled up? Do even know how hard it is to get into drinking?”   
“DAVE, WE WILL HAVE A SERIOUS TALK AFTER-“   
Suddenly, he noticed the eyes behind the mask.   
There was softness in them, as well as amusement.   
Instantly, Old Sport shut up, growing red. “Y-you´re making fun of me, aren´t you?”   
“I love it when you´re angry at me~”   
“T-That´s not a good thing! STOP!”   
Phone Guy sighed. “Could you please NOT get distracted this much by Dave? Phone Guys agree that this kind of distraction can be harmful for business.”   
Some Phon-?  
Peter.   
Right, he had to snap out of this. “Y-yeah… probably. Bunny cupcakes! Next to cake there should be bunny styled cupcakes… and pogo-sticks! For all of them!”   
Making a few quick notes, Phone Guy nodded. “Those ideas… I like them… we should do those more often- if this goes over well, I mean.”   
“You doubt it will be fine?”   
“Uh… I didn´t meant to imply that…”   
“Yeah, I SURE HOPE so.” The Orange Guy was just trying to mask his own worries with his stern attitude. “Anyway, go and arrange what we talked about, I gotta go and find out how old she´s gonna be!”   
“Mary? She´ll be…” But the guy had already ran off. No, he wouldn´t run after him, it was NOT worth the trouble and exhaustion.   
Quickly Old Sport ran up to Dave. “HEY, WE COULD-“   
“Bunny-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Orange-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” Mary had entered the restaurant and instantly set her sights on the two most entertaining attractions in the whole place. Oliver followed her in, rolling his eyes.   
“You´re embarrassing all of us, you know?”   
Isaac, last but not least came in as well, smiling softly at the lively scene. “Hello.”   
“Ayyyo, Mary my merry, already excited for your birthday tomorrow?!” Dave just picked her up and twirled her around, making her laugh.   
“Of course! I can´t wait to show all my friends this place and introduce you all!” Cheerful she skipped around as carefree as one could be…   
Old Sport crossed his arms, hoping to provoke her to somehow slip her age in. “I don´t know if you should celebrate here, wouldn´t that be… uh…” He didn´t really have an idea what to say. “That birthday should be special, right?”   
“What do you mean?” Confused she frowned.   
“Uh… just… you´re here every day…?”   
“Because this place is the best place!” Again she was up and about, smiling brightly. “Now, let´s go and play! I still have to show Oliver that I´m better at the arcades than him!”   
“Psht, you goddamn aren´t! You´ll just end up crying if you´re too arrogant now!” Fired up, Oliver followed her to the many entertainment machines, ready to crush all his sister´s dreams.   
“Arrogant! Who´s arrogant?! You are!”   
Isaac just shook his head at them and stayed behind, together with the two adults. The smile was still there, but it looked pretty drained at this moment. “Sometimes I worry that they´ll really hurt each other on accident. They´re… too motivated for their own good.”   
Dave patted him on the back. “Don´t sweat it, ya friends are pretty fucking reasonable people, they´ll get over it if something happens! I´ll be they´d be great murder team if they wanted to!”   
Isaac frowned confused at him, giving Orange Guy the motivation to distract him. “Isaac, my BOY, will you be here tomorrow?”   
“Of course! Wouldn´t miss it for my life!” It was rare, but his eyes lit up with some form of energy. “Mary has been talking about this since she managed to convince her mother to allow it. But… I also see what Orange Guy means. Is there anything special happening for her birthday?”   
Bless the poor boy, he was actually worried his friend would be disappointed. Naturally, Old Sport began sweating a bit, despite his previous confidence. “Uh… well… it’s themed! And we prepared special games and rewards around Spring-Bonnie…”   
For another moment Isaac looked at him, but then his smile returned. “Sounds very nice, I´m looking forward to it.”   
When he walked off, Old Sport just gave Dave a pretty desperate look. “If we disappoint them, I will set myself on fire, without any jokes.”   
“That´d be lit.”   
“WITHOUT JOKES I SAID.”   
“Too late now!” Dave grinned his bright grin, illuminating the costume form the inside a bit. “Really, you should relax, Sportsy! You can´t lure a shitton of children into a dark, depressing saferoom without being a born charmer and entertainer! I´ll have those kiddens under my spell in less than ten minutes! They won´t even NOTICE how hard they get scammed!”   
“I don´t scam my customers, Dave!”   
“Well, that´s a first! Even if not, we´ll gonna make a handful of kids happy, that ain´t that hard!”   
“I´m… it´s just the first time I actually care about the people here. That´s weird. I feel weird, Dave…”   
Sympathetic the Purple Guy looked at him, this was a sensation he knew too well. Even if it had been over thirty years, he could remember it. “It´s gonna be fine! For today we´ll just play with them like we always do, otherwise they´ll be suspecting us!”   
“Suspecting us for what? Planning their party?”   
“Planning a party?” Out of nowhere, Candy Cadette rolled up to them. “It is rare to see you plan a party. That means it must be a special party. Who is the special person that gets a special party?”   
Oh damn. Old Sport asked himself if he actually should answer, but… Candy Cadette wasn´t too patient. “It´s for Mary.”   
“Empress Mary of the Candy Kingdom?”   
“Yeah… the one you almost blew the place up with.”   
The machine began beeping and booping, moving up and down, before leaving. “That are important news! Very important news! I will need to prepare!”   
“Prepare what?!”   
“My own addition to the party. I must pay tribute to the empress!”   
“OH, CANDY CADETTE, YOU CAN`T-!” But the robot already has been swallowed by a crowd. For a moment Old Sport stayed frozen, before relaxing somewhat. “Okay, I know I shouldn´t, but I´m actually looking forward to whatever the insane robot is planning to do.”   
“Finally! That´s the Sport I know and love! TOMORROW WILL BE ENTERTAINING! And now, move your ass over here and let´s go HAVE SOME FUN! WE GOTTA SQUISH THAT AGE OUT OF THEM!”   
The day passed and needless to say, they didn´t manage to find out the age, because they were too fucking socially inept to just ASK-   
They all prepared what they needed and even Phone Guy himself admitted that in the morning the restaurant had a really different feel to it. Not because anything in the decoration had changed, but rather because there was a certain energy in the air.   
Only one room had really changed was the party room 2, the obviously better one, as it now was gloriously polished and filled with balloons and glitter- the tables has been prepared as well, with the right amount of chairs neatly spaced around and there was even already some candy arranged in forms of bunnies.   
Old Sport paced back and forth, checking the clock every minute. As Phone Guy walked past him, he instantly stopped him. “Is it time already?!”   
“Uh… no? Please, sir, it´s barely ten o´clock. We have two hours… it´s even surprising that she wanted to be here that early… uh… that´s really unhealthy in my opinion—n-no offense, sir.”   
“No, you´re right, either she´ll end up dead or a furry, but I don´t know how to explain that to her!”   
“Well… uhm…” Jesus, how should HE answer that!? He was barely able to talk to his own kids, it wasn´t as if he was some form of authority on the topic of kids. “Just sweep it under the rug, it´s probably fine?”   
“What would I do without your assistance?”   
“Probably forget ordering everything, disappointing all potential customers, have a few serious lawsuits on your hand and go bankrupt.”   
Giving him a weird glance, Orange Guy just let it slide. “Yeah… IS IT TIME?”   
“NO. If you would excuse me now, I have to make the regular inspections, before anyone else does it and finds the mice the kitchen chef adopted.”   
“He did- no, okay, do your thing Phoney and remember- I´m counting on you!” With a small smile he remembered when Phone Guy was his boss and said those words to him. Ages ago.   
Now, how should he make himself useful?   
OH, HE COULD BAKE THE CAKE HIMSELF-  
That was a horrible idea and Old Sport knew that perfectly well.   
Honestly, his hands were only useful for chaos and strangling toddlers- first one he was sure of, second of he would bet his head on, because that was just how life handled him. Should he go and pick the music-  
It would end up being a four hours straight rickroll. Don´t do it, for HER sake.   
Fine, fine, he could… take care of lights…?  
Seizure warning!   
Finally giving up, he walked off. Screw this, he´d just take another look at the machine he hid in the saferoom. Somehow, she intrigued him, even if she didn´t react really and he was a little too scared to mess with the complex machinery.   
Lost in thought he walked off… and before the oh so curious Dave could follow him, he walked into Lefty.   
“Hey there, Lefty, what´cha want?” Using that name was a slight provocation.   
“Nothing, Springtrap. If you haven´t noticed, I´m working here as well.”   
“Ya using the voice I gave you!” Surprisingly happy Dave smiled. “I knew you´d like it, it´s exactly your arrogant asshole-ish type!”   
“I don´t really care about how it sounds, it is simply easier to understand and less exhausting.”   
“Exhausting you say? Well, there ain´t anything more exhausting than being stuck in a springlocked suit 24/7, while being impaled!”   
“Maybe being stuck in a walking prison 24/7 that makes stupid comments on the outside and regularly shocks you so you can´t sleep!”  
“Ya think I could SLEEP in this shit?! You at least got to SEE stuff, I was going insane in that backroom! Nothing to focus and but either the pain or my Sportsy! Fuck you, Puppet, you could have at least left this earth, it was your constantly sticking around that ruined your situation! I never had a choice!”   
“WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE JUST NOT KILLED CHILDREN, WILLIAM!”   
“Shhh, using that name is rude! I left that guy behind a LONG time ago.”   
“Dave. Fine. Either way, YOU deserved it, I didn´t!”   
“So… what about dem guards you strangled for no real reason?”   
“Those were your fault as well. I had to force the place to give you the nightshift.”   
“And again you´re blaming it ALL on me! Na-ah, I won´t take that kind of shit. You´re just as much of a murderer as I am, Puppet-boi!”   
“Don´t you DARE compare us in any way! I had a valid reason to-“   
Funtime Chica appeared, putting an arm around both of them. “Girls, you´re both pretty, now cut it out, please~?” With a fake whine she petted both of them. “Ohhh… I can´t stand angry people… they make me so saaaaad~ Smile? Hm? For me?“   
Marion hissed at the chicken and tried to free himself. “Either way, Dave. Seems we both ended up the same.”   
“I wouldn´t say that! After all, I´ve got a shitton of new friends, got back my Sportsy and have a good time in general! You´re just as bitter as you’ve always been and you´re alone, Marionette. No one cares for you. Old Sport a little, but he´s just nice to everyone working here. You have no friends.”   
After those hurtful words, he just left the animatronic standing there to reflect on its existence, while he began screwing with the arcade games.   
Really, he did that every so often, just to keep the games engaging and unpredictable.   
On point twelve o´clock, Mary came in. “THE BIRTHDAY GIRL IS HERE!”   
Dave instantly came towards him, picking her up. “FINALLY! I was going fucking insane waiting for you!”   
Thankfully the mother didn´t hear it, she wasn´t in yet, but Mary´s friends were laughing.   
It was a fairly mixed group of friends, she seemingly only invited four other kids. Good, because children were a bloody hassle and seven were already MORE than enough.   
The first half of the party was going over swimmingly… the kids loved the pogo sticks, loved the decoration, loved the sweets and weirdly enough, they loved Dave. Apparently that man was holding himself together quite well…   
Shortly Old Sport asked himself if the man was sober or something, it was that much of a different act he put on… at least while the parents were there. As soon as they left, he became the loudmouthed idiot again, who constantly teased the children in his weird way.   
Old Sport sadly couldn´t stand there and watch at all times, but he would regularly check in at all times to ensure no one mysteriously disappeared or got hurt.   
For a while Dave stuck to the schedule and brought the cake on time. He even refrained from slapping it right into Mary´s face, which was a miracle!   
Halfway through the party, Candy Cadette entered and disrupted. “I am Candy Cadette. Come get your candy here! I have Candy all day. Every day. Candy. Candy. Candy.”   
“Candy Cadette!” Happy Mary threw her arms up. “How are you?”  
“I feel very great as the empress of candy has reached another year of her existence. I prepared gifts for my queen and her chosen council.”   
Flustered Mary looked at the others. “I- I swear, I didn´t make him say that-!”   
“Of course not. I am Candy Cadette and I alone decide who is empress of candy. Now accept your gifts.” He opened his usual candy deposit, but instead of normal candy, a candy crown came out, which he placed on Mary´s head, together with candy scepter. For the others there candy necklaces and rings, Oliver got even a candy-SWORD---  
“Now, if you allow it, I shall tell you the story of the attack from the warlord Oliver-“ He signed at Oliver, who began smiling a little. “- and Empress Mary of the candy kingdom!”   
They listened and afterwards they were in utter awe, ready to replay those epic events, which they promptly did.   
Dave and Candy Cadette were play fighting along, in which Dave used his expandable neck as an effective weapon of distraction.   
Old Sport smiled.   
This was quite wholesome.  
For now, he should take care of ordering the things Phone Guy needed.   
Around twenty minutes later, he returned to the party, expecting everything from a peaceful scene to complete anarchy, but it seemed all good, they were gathered around Candy Cadette-  
Wait. Where was Dave?   
And- Mary!   
OH DEAR LORD!   
“O-Oliver, where´s Mary?!”   
“Huh? Dunno, she walked off with the Bunny-man, some sort of extra something for her being “almost adult” now. Psht, she is little baby.”   
Trying not to let his panic seep through, he looked around. “When did they leave?”   
“A minute ago? Could you stop pestering me, I want to hear the story!” He returned to Candy Cadette.   
Running out, he first headed to the saferoom, praying that the machine in there would buy him some time by confusing Dave.   
But… no one was there.   
What… what?!  
He left again, looking around. What the fuck was Dave doing, what was going through his psychopathic brain?! IF HE EVEN HAD ONE-   
And then he heard a car engine.   
OH-  
OH NO-   
With that he dashed out and found Phone Guy´s car being stolen-   
Of course Mary was in the driver´s seat. What did he expect?!   
With a determent expression, he tried to run after it, but they were already too quick, so instead he jumped into another car, hijacked it and followed them as quickly as possible.   
Mary on the other hand was equally having fun and being terrified. “Driving a car is easier than I thought!”   
“Yeah, right?! Fuck the laws, you can drive a fucking car! It´s literally just moving with the stirring wheel and putting your foot on one of the pedals! Now go, push that damn pedal down, we´re getting followed!”   
“What?”   
“OH, FUCK YEAH, SPORTSY IS COMING TO GET US! GO, PUSH THE PEDAL, WE NEED TO GO FASTER!”  
“B-But then I can´t see!”   
“NO PROBLEM, I WILL NAVIGATE THIS CAR!”   
“Uh…” It suddenly occurred to her that maybe the guy wasn´t all that great of a teacher.   
“DO IT, IT`LL BE GREAT!”   
But being fast was really fun… so she listened to him and laughed like mad as the prickle in her stomach grew stronger. Also, teasing the Orange Man was always fun!   
Old Sport was swearing as the car sped up and sped up himself. If the police would get them, he´d have to- FUCK!   
For some godforsaken reason they managed to get to the highway without being caught so -how was that even possible- and now they had to pay less attention, as well as attracting a LITTLE less.   
Nah, fuck that. Old Sport began honking at them. “YOU FREAKING LUNATICS! STOP THIS!”   
“YOU WILL NEVER CATCH US ALIVE!”   
“I FEAR THE SAME! THAT`S WHY YOU HAVE TO STOP!”   
“IT`S HER FRIST DRIVER`S LESSON AND SHE`S A NATURAL!”   
“SHE`S GONNA DIE!”   
“NO, SHE ISN`T, I`M AN EXCELLENT DRIVER!”   
“FUCKING HELL, YOU AREN`T!”  
“GASP! LANGUAGE, OLD SPORT!”   
“DID YOU JUST SAY GASP?!”   
Finally Mary became part of the conversation. “COULD YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING?!”   
Dave next to her felt guilty. “Sorry, birthday gal!”   
Instead he got out his Phone and called Old Sport. “We can talk like this!”   
“FOR CHRIST SAKE, PLEASE, STOP! Get out of the car, I´m REALLY scared!”   
“Why? What´s the worst that could happen?”   
“YOU TWO GETTING CRUSHED?!”   
“Ah, buddy, we´re on a highway, no bad things ever happen on a highway-“   
Abruptly he was thrown towards the windshield, as Mary pushed the brake, as to not crash into the car that was driving slower in front of them.   
“A-ARE YOU OKAY?!”   
Rubbing his paining nose, Dave scoffed. “Of course I am! I´m just at the instant risk of being snapped by a billion of metal springs, no biggie!”   
“Oh, stop your whining, I was talking to Mary! This is YOUR fault anyway!”   
They were both distracted as the girl began suddenly laughing. “Okay, this IS much cooler than midnight racer- but I would like to go back to the party now! The others might worry…”   
The sound of sirens in the distance agreed with her and so Old Sport changed into Phoney´s car, so he wouldn´t upset that poor guy too much and they jumped over the railing, using the other car as some sort of horrible ramp.   
Mary seemed a bit relieved that she wasn´t the one driving back and somehow they again managed to avoid cops. When they jumped out of the car, Oliver and Isaac came to greet them. Oliver´s expression was indescribable, between jealousy, worry and shock.   
“Did you HONESTLY go… get to drive?!”   
“Yup!” Prideful Mary put her arms to her side. “It was easier than expected! Only the other drivers were a problem!”   
Isaac bit his lip. “I… I would like to try it too one day… would you allow me to do that on my birthday as well…?”   
Mary and Oliver had an equally as shocked expression.   
“You´d do that?”   
“YOU would do THAT?”   
They exchanged a look, both somewhat impressed and Dave just put an arm around all of them. “No prob, my man, just gotta sneak past the sport and we´ll be Gucci!”   
And before Old Sport could even attempt to veto this decision, they all just left towards the restaurant, leaving him on his own.   
He was just too lame to deal with, so instead they went back to their party and finished up nicely. At the end of the day, everyone agreed it was great fun and Mary ran up to both Dave and Old Sport to hug them tightly.   
“This was the best day ever! Thank you too, I couldn´t have wished for a better birthday! And thank you for letting me drive! That was cool!” Laughing brightly, she twirled around. “I will spend my next birthday here as well! But then I´ll want to make it Candy Cadette themed!”   
Dave scoffed. “That thing is creepy as FUCK!”   
Old Sport just raised an eyebrow. “You´re one to talk.”   
“What? I´m BEAUTIFUL!”   
“Uh…” Better not discuss this in front of the children.   
They waved the children goodbye and returned to relax for the evening.   
Really, they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have cancer- I mean tumblr! Go there for another dose of nonsense and bullshit!  
> https://lucarioisinthevoid.tumblr.com/


	7. Pieces fall in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets called out.   
> About time, I´d say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Autistic screeching*

As time went on, the place became more and more sustainable. They finally got out of the reds, could pay their taxes properly without any problems (even if Dave was screaming and crying about their submission to the state) and the animatronics behaved… as much as one could expect from those depraved creatures made from every lawyers nightmare.   
Really, it went almost swimmingly and things could go on like this for a while… at least in Old Sport´s opinion.   
Though, there was of course this one thing…   
His… pet project… in the saferoom.   
Deep down he was asking himself if what he was doing was right. Something compelled him to fix her up. Something he couldn´t explain, but it was an urge stronger than any he had felt in a while… minus fixing up Dave a bit.   
But it was another kind of urge.   
Something far more… urgent.   
Dammit, he was horrible at describing it. It was such an alien sensation that his thoughts started to walk circles around it.   
Needless to say that he hadn´t mentioned her to anyone yet. Phone Guy would freak out, as well as probably the puppet and Dave… Dave would probably tamper with her.   
So he was alone in his work. Daily he disappeared for exactly two hours, trying to figure out what she was and what that rusty body needed in order to be considered functioning again. If anyone asked, he explained it away with “Manager Activities”, whatever the hell that was- it seemed to be something serious though, since Phoney never did anything but nod with a serious expression and let him go away, promising to keep an eye on Dave.   
Today´s two hours were almost over.   
It wouldn´t be worth starting with another part of her, it would only risk insects or moisture to creep into her vital parts and ruin all he was working for… so instead he sat back and stared at her.   
Who build this creature?  
As always, his eyes wandered over her “hair” and crown, then to her giant claw, until he ended up at those weird roller-skates.   
Whatever had created needed to have a mind so far split that it was enough for two people. Two personalities.   
For some reason she held a certain innocence to her name, despite looking horrifying. In a way he could imagine her come up to rip his stomach out just as well as her coming up for a hug.   
It was the same reason he hesitated repairing her superficial appearance. As if she was supposed to look that way… with those wires and needles sticking out…   
Someone loved this machine.   
For a second he paused, but then it began making sense.   
The crown and the skaters… the details on her skirt, the care put into her hair…   
“Who made you…? And why did he bring you here?” His voice was barely more than a whisper.   
But she stayed unmoving, simply smiling back at him. For whatever reason, it felt as if her deactivated eyes followed him around, no matter where he moved. But that was impossible. An illusion.   
Slowly he moved closer, crouching down in front of her. “You could consider yourself lucky. Not many people get this… unconditional love in their… life…”   
Unconditional love.   
Suddenly his heart ached.   
“I will see you tonight at the usual time… goodbye, princess.” It was more of a petname, since he didn´t know her real name and didn´t dare to give her one. She had one, there was no question about it.   
And for some reason he felt as if her smile widened a bit whenever he called her that.   
Projection they called that.   
With a sigh he turned his back to her and walked off to find Dave, filled with a strong desire to see that man… and to have him act in his usual cheery way. It didn´t matter that the happiness came from a place of absolute insanity, it was happiness and with that more than enough for his needs. If we listened to him without thinking about it, he was able to pretend for a while that Dave was just that happy-go-lucky friend he always tried to be himself.   
Eh, but then again, that hit a bit TOO close to home for comfort.   
He wasn´t in denial about his own borderline psychotic nature and his constant destructive behavior… but something´s gotta fill the void that once was his soul, right?  
Right.   
With dread he thought back of California.   
Just forget about that.   
It´s over.   
It happened and everything was alright in the end, right?   
He felt barely more than a little bad about it.   
But that was okay, right?   
No one-   
No one knew.   
“SPORTSY! SAVE ME!”   
Ah, music to his ears. A reason to overreact. “What did you DO again?!”   
“I didn´t do anything! That dreadful chicken and those insane prepubescents are doing stuff!”   
“Wait-“ Now this was worrying. “--- what?!”   
Laughing came from behind and Chica, as well as a group of children ran up to surround the springtrapped worker. “LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU- PUNKS!”   
Snorting Old Sport looked away. Punks? “Kiddens, what appears to be the problem?”   
“OTP, OTP, OTP!”   
“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….?”   
Chica snickered. “I was dared to get the bun to give me a smooch!”   
“SAVE ME, SPORT! MY VIRGIN LIPS ARE FOR YOU!”   
Rolling his eyes at that statement, Old Sport wondered what the problem was. “For heck´s sake, Dave, it aren´t even your lips but the mouth of the damn suit!”   
“NEVER CAVE INTO TODDLER`S DEMANDS! I´VE SEEN WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO THE ANIMATRONICS IF THEY COULD! IT`S ALL OVER THE INTERNET!”   
“Wait, when did you get internet- weren´t you sealed off?”   
“C´mon, I´ve been out for a while!”   
“But I´ve never seen you in the office without me…”   
“You´re disappearing on me all the time!” Now he sounded actually hurt. “I´ve got no clue where you´re going or what you´re doing and since Phoney just won´t let me have any alcohol, I gotta numb my pain somehow, right? What better way than the endless pleasures and horror of the unlimited imagination that the internet represents?”   
“I can imagine a FEW better ways…”   
“A´ight, tell me! Though I can´t even fa-“   
Chica leaned over while they were discussing and touched his cheek with her beak. The children cheered and she only winked. “Talk to you later, handsome~”   
The eggplant only hissed and held the touched area. “I fucking hate toddlers. I want to murder them all.”   
“If it were anyone but you, I´d shrug it off, but… NO DAVE. JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE ANNOY YOU, DOESN`T MEAN YOU CAN KILL THEM.”   
“Children aren´t people!”   
“You were a child once!”   
“Exactly!”   
They stared at each other and Old Sport considered asking if he was okay… though the answers was probably a bit obvious. “Dave, you need help.”   
“No.” Pouting he turned away, his ears twitching a bit.   
“I wonder what you think you´re getting out of this.”   
“Your attention?”   
“I hope that isn´t all you´re ever trying for.” Because otherwise killing kids would surely do the trick.   
“Ya always so negative towards me! I´m trying my best to impress ya and be a good boy, but you always think the worst of me! It´s been more than thirty years at this point since I last killed a kid!”   
“Wonder why that is? Because of magical reconsideration and a sudden heel-face-turn, or because you literally didn´t have the option in that time?”   
“Ow, I didn´t kill the people getting me out!”   
“You didn´t?”   
“Well… only a little?”   
“WHAT?! YOU CAN`T KILL SOMEONE “A LITTLE”!”   
“Yeah, you can! You punch ´em down and leave them there! They might be dead, but they might survive!”   
“It´s pretty damn unlikely-“   
“What else were I supposed to do, Old Sport?! I was angry that it wasn´t you! I´m still angry, to be honest… you wouldn´t have come look for me, would ya?”   
For a moment Old Sport hesitated.   
Neither answer was a good one.   
Might as well be honest.  
His heart said yes. Of course he would have come to look for him. Alone for the fact that… well… Dave wouldn´t just disappear, right?  
If someone ever told him that Dave was dead, he would only believe them if they brought him his scrawny, purple bones. Wait, would his bones be purple? Everything else was-  
Never mind.   
That didn´t change the fact that it would keep him restless forever, not knowing where Dave was and what had happened to him. For some reason, despite all these years, he still felt like his responsibility. As if they were somehow connected by virtue of being this similar in their nature.   
Naturally, he would rather be yiffed by a nightmare version of Candy Cadette than admitting to it though.   
“Yeah, I would of come to take you out of there… purely based on the fact that the wall will someday crumble and when that day comes, I certainly don´t want you to roam free!”   
“Is that all?” This made Dave almost quiet. For a moment he looked like a lonely, isolated kid, the one that no one wanted to play with and the one that their parents forgot to pick up on time. It hurt just looking at him.   
“No… of course not… fucking eggplant colored idiot.” Those words were harsher than he meant them to be, but his intonation gave away that it wasn´t meant to hurt. “Without you…”   
Dave looked at him with those giant, round eyes and if he had a tail, he´d probably wag it.   
Flustered Old Sport tried to find a way to not sound too soft with it.   
“Without you, who´d give me my daily adrenaline shots? Who´d stress me out and give me the feeling that I actually spend the day instead of rotting away?”   
“That doesn´t sound so positive!” Insulted Dave frowned, but the sadness had vanished. “I´m the main attraction here! Everybody comes to see the Zombie-Bunny! Without me, you´d be bankrupt within a WEEK!”  
“Yeah, the income your produce by pick-pocketing our customers almost makes up for the customers you motivated to run and never come back because of your filthy mouth!”   
“Don´t gimme that! The children know WAAAAAAY worse words already! Fuck is child friendly! The word fuck is the reason they exist!”   
“I disagree with that- generally.”   
“I disagree with you specifically!”   
“Dave, you´re aren´t making sense anymore!”   
“Neither do you!” More whining. “You could just hug me and make me feel better, how about that!”   
“YOU DESERVE NO HUG!”   
“WHY NOT?! I`M WORKING HARD AND NOT EVEN FOR TOKENS! YOU`RE A WORSE BOSS THAN PHONEY!”   
“TECHNICALLY YOU WORK FOR TOKENS! THE HARDER YOU WORK AND THE BETTER YOU BEHAVE, THE MORE TIME YOU GET ON THE ARCADES!”   
“I DON`T WANNA BE PAID LIKE THAT! PAY ME IN LOVE AND AFFECTION!”  
“THAT`S NOT HOW IT WORKS! AND WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?”   
“BECAUSE I AM MORALLY OUTRAGED!”   
“HOW!? YOU LITERALLY HAVE NO MORALS!”   
“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!”   
“Uh… boss?” Phone Guy looked between them. “The customers… uh… they´re staring.”   
Dave growled. “And why should I care?”   
“Well, uh, for starters…”   
The demonic toddlers appeared. “CHICA, WE NEED YOU TO CALM YOUR BOYFRIEND DOWN!”   
“Okay darlings~”   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-“ Davetrap ran away again and was rightfully chased around by the same creatures he used to torment for his goal for the rest of the day. At some other point, more people joined in, since they thought it was some weird game of mass tag.   
That was a good activity for him, Old Sport decided and allowed it to happen. He´d be fine at the end of the day and there was zero reason to pity him… they all escaped a horde of attacking kids at least ONE time here at Freddy´s! Even the animatronics weren´t safe and smart enough to get out while they still could if they sensed their audience becoming hostile.   
The main part of the day passed fairly quickly, he helped getting a few orders out and solved a few disputes, in general very relaxing stuff.   
Almost a bit too relaxing. So, when the Puppet began to freak out and walk around, of course it caught all his focus.   
For a while Old Sport watched the black bear walk around, opening his mechanical companions… or at least trying to.   
Freddy instantly hissed at him. “Do not DARE to touch me, you filthy copycat!”   
“It is only for a minute, I need to check on something inside-“  
“GUARDS! COME TO HELP ME! I AM BEING MOLESTED! PHONE! MOVE YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”   
“Uh- couldn´t you… calm down…?”   
“EXCUSE ME!? HE ADMITTED TO WANTING TO OPEN ME! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT SORT OF BEHAVIOR!” He stemmed all four of his arms into his hips, showing that he was REALLY mad.   
The sad Phone caught between them stammered and turned to Marion. “Why would you want to open him? Y-you see how upset he is…”   
“It… I only need to make sure… I am- there might be-“ It was unusual for the machine to keeping what was bothering him to himself like that… he appeared twitchy, with his fingers moving at an almost random intervals. “See it as a normal security check up.”   
Freddy hissed. “I only let the FINEST of human hands touch my godlike body!”   
Pleading Marion turned to Phone Guy. “Would you…?”   
“No problem, but… can´t that… uh… wait? We still have a few customers here…”   
For a moment the creature hesitated. “Fine. Don´t forget about it.”   
With that he turned around, walking off heading towards Chica. Mildly entertained Old Sport followed him.   
She was quite a bit more open about… being opened. “Oh, darling, I didn´t know you feel this way about me~ But couldn´t you at least buy me dinner first~?”   
“Ah… it… it´s really nothing, I only need to check…” He screwed her open and frowned, before nodding and putting the plate back. “Thank you for your cooperation.”  
“For someone as handsome as you I´ll go a long way to please~”   
Fleeing the situation, he sneaked up on Candy Cadette. “Hey… I need to… open you shortly…”   
The machine turned its “head” around 180 degrees. “I am Candy Cadette. Come get your candy here! I have candy all day, every day. Candy. Candy. Candy. But I see no need for you to open me. My candy storage is full.”   
“It´s… not about candy.”   
“Then why would you want to open me, if not for candy?”   
“… Only a moment.” Shortly the creatures opened a lid and peeked inside, before sighing and closing it again. “Thank you.”   
“If it helped. I am Candy Cadette. I help people.” The creature rolled off.   
Last, but not least the Puppet walked over to the other version of him, more hesitant than ever.   
For a while it watched its new and improved counterpart, but didn´t approached.   
After a few more minutes, it was Old Sport who moved closer, his curiosity almost killing him. “Hey, Puppet-boi! What´s the matter?”  
“Did you do anything?” Its voice was controlled, but angry.   
“Huh? Like what?” Honestly, he didn´t deserve to be shit on like this, he had been on his top behavior, next to creeping out children and almost taking cocaine again.   
“There is… something… around here… I think Dave might has started… again…”   
“That´s impossible!” Orange Guy frowned. “We´re keeping an eye on him almost twenty-four-seven, also, he doesn´t plan to shut our place down, so why would he go around and kill kids?”   
“Something here is possessed! I can feel the energy of it flooding me!”  
“Are you sure you´re not getting overly sensitive?” No, Dave hasn´t done anything. Firstly the kids could have probably triggered the springlocks by trashing about in his grip- killing them with anything involving blood would be impossible for him to cover up- and secondly… he was fairly sure, Dave would have brought up SOMETHING about the machine in the back. Fucking hell that man couldn´t go half a day without trying to chat him up about the most mundane of topics, just to talk with him. A giant horror machine would pretty damn surely make a great reason for Purple Guy to talk to him.   
“I think the trust you have in him is misplaced.”   
“I think you´re looking for an excuse to make a fuss.” There was some sort of spite in those words, a way the Marionette didn´t expect to be talked to. Something was changing about Orange Guy.   
Or was he actually paranoid?   
“I… I am not trying to make a fuss. I am WORRIED, Orange Guy.”   
“Of course you are. You always are, n00dle. How about you calm down and try to enjoy the peace?”  
“How can I if there MIGHT be a trapped soul around?”   
“Technically speaking we all are trapped souls.”   
Marion didn´t even bother answering. In this situation, it was no use trying to have a reasonable discussion with the angry man. “If you find anything out of the ordinary, let me know.”   
“You know what´s out of the ordinary? My brain right now. Because I have a few questions. You know, Puppet, you´re weird. You always knew what the kids wanted and needed to be freed… but how? Aren´t you a child yourself?”   
“I´m-“ It was obvious the creature disliked this conversation. “It´s…”   
But Old Sport wouldn´t let him get out of it that easy. He waited.   
Again and again the creature stumbled over its words until he finally arrived at the answer he could give without actually answering anything. “I became quite good at guessing after a few years.”  
“Guessing?! Are you SERIOUS?” He couldn´t believe it. That all was an act?!  
Defensive Marion hissed. “As you may remember, first off the children had only very simple requests not actually needed something extreme to bring them back to happiness, secondly the spirits… always… melted into their hosts. Their needs became quite… similar. Music, certain items, friendly conversation… anything to make them feel… whole again. At least for a bit.”   
“You know… maybe I over idolized you, Puppet.”   
“Excuse me?! I HAVE been quite the powerful creature and helpful adviser over the course of these years… not to mention that I BROUGHT LIFE to the animatronic and have an amount of other abilities that you can only DREAM of-“   
“Why did you bring them back?”   
“What?”   
“I thought that was the problem. I thought it was that they stuffed souls and denied them afterlife that was truly horrible. Not every Serial Killer´s victims come back to haunt places… even if it were children. They… they were suffering, right?”   
Even through the bear-suit it was abundantly clear how uncomfortable the creature was. “Yes, that is correct-“   
“And whenever someone died- namely in California- it was you who brought them back to life, just for me to free them again directly afterwards. Why? They didn´t even help catching Dave. That was me and Phone Guy.” Thinking hard, he tried to find the point where it did ANY good to stuff them and bring them back to life. None, right? It made Phone Guy problems- but Phoney wanted to get rid of Dave anyway, he didn´t need more motivation in form of more stuffed animatronics. Please, don´t say… don´t say you stopped five children from moving on… just in case? Just in case you needed them to restrain the killer, despite having me, Peter and Fredbear on your side?”   
“What are you ACCUSING me of?!” The puppet couldn´t believe what he was hearing. This HAD to be a joke.   
“Answering really isn´t your strong suit.” With one last sigh, Old Sport decided to drop the topic. “Anyway, so you say suddenly a soul haunts this place?”   
“Not… suddenly. I felt it for a while. At the back of this place, through the vents-“   
“Vents?!” There WAS a connection to ventilation in the saferoom, but-   
“Perhaps… not. Sometimes this place seems more… lively than other times.” Slowly but surely Marion gave into his own doubt. After all, he had saved all the children, right? At this point- he had to. It needed to finish someday, right?   
It was over. But for some reason he couldn´t accept it apparently.   
“I didn´t mean to be a hassle, Orange Guy. But you can probably understand why, can´t you?”   
“Somewhat. Don´t sweat it, I´d probably have those paranoid fits as well… if I wouldn´t have been the one saving each and every single one of them with my own bare hands-“   
“We saved them together, don´t forget that.”   
“Yeah… right. Fine. Sorry.” Old Sport wasn´t in the mood to discuss anything like that today. “I´ll be in the office, hiding from my responsibilities now! Keep an eye on Dave, I´m counting on you!”   
“Alright… I´m counting on you too, Orange Guy. If anything out of the ordinary happens… you will tell me. Right?”   
“Of course!” Smiling the man felt set back to California and Peter. Dammit, it had been so much time.   
Though this time he was brutally lying.   
No. It wasn´t THIS out of the ordinary, right? It was just another animatronic.   
Appearing in the back alley.   
In the middle of the night.   
After the neighborhood was trashed.   
With a horrifying ambiance.   
That had a claw.   
And skaters.   
…  
PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR FREDDY`S!  
NO NEED TO WORRY!  
Psht, and even IF it was reason to worry… he kept an eye on her, didn´t he?  
In fact, he was doing that right now! By visiting out of the usual time! So she wasn´t climbing through any vents!   
YEP, HE WAS KEEPING THIS PLACE SAFE!   
HIS STYLE!  
EVERYONE WHO DISAGREED WITH THAT COULD AND SHOULD LEAVE!   
AT LEAST HE DIDN`T HOLD ANY EMPLOYEES HOSTAGE WITH THAT RED CONTRACT STRAIGHT FROM THE DEVIL!  
As fast as he could, he dashed off to the saferoom, ready to talk to that animatronic.   
Good news, she was sitting right where she belonged, slummed against the wall, her mysterious smile still on her face. Slowly he walked closer, staring at her face. Admittedly it had been fishy to him that she wouldn´t activate, no matter how much he repaired her interior.   
As if she didn´t want to be activated.   
Softly he petted her, before uttering. “How about we drop this charade already?”   
Her eyes didn´t move, but as always they seemed focused on him. No reaction.   
“I know you´re possessed.” For another minute he stared. “He told me.”   
With that, all of her sudden her eyes lit up in a bright green. A gentle female voice sounded. “And he calls me the “party pooper”…”   
“Uh… what?”   
“His horrible habit of calling everyone who has common sense a party pooper… even me… it is childish…”   
“You two know each other?!”   
There was a lot of confusion on both sides. “… Wasn´t it Freddy who told you our secret…?”   
“No… the puppet.”   
“Who is that?” A hint of interest echoed through her tone.   
“A puppet.” Without any facial expression those words were said.   
The girl groaned and sat up. “Typical dad.”   
“What?”   
She smiled up at him. “Nothing.”   
Silence crept into the room, as Old Sport tried to reflect that he found another spirit after all this time… wait a moment-  
“Hey… who did you- what Freddy were you talking about?”   
“… Now that the secret is out anyway…” She took a breath and stood up. “I came together with my friend… using that term loosely. We escaped out of an underground facility under a home… first we were hiding in the same machine, but then they chose to eject me. I think I can count myself lucky, because I do doubt anyone but Freddy´s mind is left… anyway, as soon as we heard about the new Freddy´s we had to come. We had to come home. Return here. Find out why we were left behind.”   
With a sting of pity he stepped to her and hugged her.   
“A-ah… thank you… I´m fine… after all, you finally found me!”   
“I´m just surprised you aren´t currently gutting me, haha…”   
“Why would I hurt you?”   
“Uh… robots seem to be somewhat keen on gutting me one way or another.”   
“I guess it´s what we are made for…”   
“Are you?” Now, this was interesting- he backed off to take a better look at her. There had been a few questions about the designs of all the machines, especially why they could go around and bite things.   
“Who knows?” She smiled and her tone made it obvious she didn´t want to talk about it.   
Fine, he wasn´t the one pushing the dangerous creepy machine to do anything. “What´s your name?”   
With a small curtsey she obliged. “My name is Baby. Nice to finally being able to introduce myself.”  
“Old Sport! Nice to finally get you to talk to me!” Really, he was excited. Weirded out, but excited. “So… you came here and pretended to be a broken animatronic in hopes to get in?”   
“Freddy tried to talk to you… I didn´t want to scare you. It seemed that people disliked us coming up to chat…”   
Snickering the Orange Guy though about normal people on the streets starting to scream when that machine walked up to them with a polite “Good morning” or something. “Don´t sweat it… whenever the police sees and recognizes me, they try to bash my head in with whatever they have indiscriminately.”   
“So…” She sounded surprised. “It… it isn´t just me…?”   
“Nah, don´t worry. People are easily scared, I could make them run just by wearing golden heady and roar at them.”   
“Golden… Heady…?”   
With a wide smile Old Sport looked at her. “Welcome to Freddy´s!”   
The confusion only grew, but it was a good kind of confusion. It was the kind that came with the knowledge of quick satisfaction.   
The boss continued. “Either way, how about we close the restaurant soon and you introduce yourself to the others?”   
“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Baby sounded skeptical. “They all seem somewhat… weird.”   
“You call THEM weird?! AND YOU`RE TALKING TO ME?!”   
“A-ah, you seem sometimes a bit… impulsive too, but I can reason with you!”   
“Oh, please, you can reason with all of them as well! Except Freddy maybe- Rockstar Freddy I mean. He´s… special.”   
“I know… I watched you all interact from the vents…”   
“Aren´t you a scaredy cat! If you already this invested in us, you HAVE to come out! I don´t take no for an answer!” Motivated Old Sport grabbed her and tried to pull her out, but since she was way too much metal, it was pretty much impossible for him to so, once she used the stoppers of her skaters.   
“Please, I can´t- not right now! There are still people out there!” For once there was actually a hint of panic in her voice.   
“Stop your whining, there are barely-“ He peeked outside. “Okay, we´re closing in half an hour. Then you´ll better be ready!”   
Indeed, for now he left and stayed impatient until even the slowest eater had finished up and left. In the time he walked around and told everybody that they would be introduced to a new friend at the end of day.   
So, when the place finally closed down for the day and the tables were clear, the other animatronics and Phoney gathered around Old Sport.   
“Sir…? Would you mind now explaining what… uh… you were talking about?”   
“I`LL GET HER, JUST A SECOND!”   
Chica seemed delighted. “Another gal~?”   
Dave crossed his arms. “I don´t like this already…”   
“You can say that again…” Phoney didn´t feel comfortable.   
But he was already around the corner and returned with a humanoid robot. Correction, with a nightmare straight from hell. Phone Guy at least saw that.   
“OH DEAR LORD, WHY?! W-WHAT IS THAT!? W-WHO BUILD THIS!? NO! NO! IS THAT A CLOWN GIRL?!”   
“Well-“   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN`T- I C-CAN`T STAND THIS! THIS IS NOT OKAY!” The poor overworked Guard ran out, leaving all the others confused.   
“What a drama queen!” Freddy huffed. “She isn´t anything against me, but that´s no need to overreact… not everyone can be eye candy after all!” He held out a hand to her. “I am Freddy, the mascot. Just don´t be jealous all the time and we MIGHT can get along, m´kay?”   
Baby shook the offered hand, but couldn´t help against her eyes automatically rolling, something not lost on Freddy.   
“Quit that attitude, young lady! Or you won´t ever come even CLOSE to my level! And wouldn´t it be a shame for such a young soul to lose all her potential this early.”   
Candy Cadette rolled around her. “I am Candy Cadette. You should get your candy from me! I have candy all day, every day. Candy. Candy. Candy. What is your name?”   
Shyly she smiled at him. “Circus Baby.”   
“Can I turn you into a story?”   
“Uh… sure?” She didn´t seem to be sure what that meant.   
Chica stepped closer and gave her a tight hug. “We´re gonna be best friends~! I love you already~”   
“Could you… not?”   
“Yeah, sure Baby~” She stepped back a bit again, still smiling.   
Even the Security Puppet had come over to take a look. After walking around her a few times it shook its head. “You look like an incredible risk to have around.”   
“Aren´t we all?” She smiled softly.   
“Maybe. Don´t hurt anyone.”   
Last, but not least was Lefty.   
He only stared, first at Baby, then at Orange Guy.   
The amount of accusation in his eyes were astounding for the fact that those eyes weren´t even real.   
“So there WAS a case of possession.”   
“Well… I just figured it out myself to be fair! You saying that something here was possessed-“   
Baby turned towards the bear and tiled her head. “You were the one telling him? He said it was a puppet…”   
“I am trapped in this.” Marion opened the mouth as far as he could to peek at the animatronic. “Where do you come from? Where have you been before?”  
“In an underground facility. Hidden away from most people.”   
“Underground…” Alarmed the animatronic looked over to Old Sport, before returning his attention to Baby. “Were there more souls trapped with you?”   
“Yes. We escaped together, in one piece. But they found a way to eject me. This makes me lucky, as it seems that Freddy has fully taken over… this… this topic is a bit tiring…” Wary she looked around, the animatronics were still looking at her. “May I request a bit time on my own?”   
They all muttered and murmured, but ultimately backed off, except Davetrap, who continue staring until Old Sport softly nudged him. “Dave?”   
“Oh-? Sorry, Sportsy! I got… distracted a bit. Anyway, it´s nighttime! Are you ready to playtest some games?!” His usual cheeriness returned, but something was off. “Welcome to the family, Circus Baby, I- I bet we´ll get along great! Davetrap is the name.”   
The girl nodded and went away, some weird form of exhaustion in her expression.   
Dave watched her for a while. “Whatcha gonna do with her, Sportsy?”   
“Huh?”   
“You can´t have her around, right? We would get sued…”   
“Uh… I´d be ready to risk it`?” He always wanted a lawsuit anyway!  
For some reason, this made his friend smile. “Do you think… Isaac and his friends will like her?”   
“If they are anything like all other children, yes. Kids only love things that are very likely to kill them.”   
“Fair enough.” For another moment Dave let the silence linger, then he began laughing. “Ya know what, Old Sport? I´ll bet on your glorious butt cheeks that I can speedrun the arcades faster than you!”   
“No you can´t stop- wait, what did you just say?!”   
Outside of the restaurant meanwhile, PG was making an important call. “Uh… h-hello?”   
“Hello, hello? Phone Guy?” Peter wouldn´t call him by any other name until the boy figured out who he once as. Not because he really wanted… but there were no names he could use without making him sound like an object, for example the location name and giving him a real name would maybe deter him from finding out the truth. “Glad to hear from you! How is it going?”   
“Uhm… s-so, let´s say, there appeared a new animatronic—Old Sport just pulled it out of nowhere it seems. It´s… a horrifying clown girl, with a giant claw and skaters. I´m scared, what am I supposed to do?!”   
“Slow down, slow down… take a breather, calm yourself.” For a while Peter kept calm and nodded along to the things his other version explained, without saying anything, until finally the other Phone Guy stopped talking, the shaking in his voice barely audible anymore. “I see… now that could be a problem.”   
“COULD BE?! HE`S TAKEN THAT THING ALREADY IN! I THINK HE WILL LET HER ROAM THE PLACE AT DAYTIME!”   
“Stop! Don´t panic, that doesn´t do anyone any good… Now, if she doesn´t go off for some reason and begins to kill people, which would be very untypical, even for Freddy´s animatronics, then you have a bit of time to find out what the thing with her is. It´s not like you would be suddenly forced to do the nightshift, right?”   
“No… but… sir, do you think she might… you know…”   
“Uh… I don´t know?”   
“… Have… a soul… in there...?”   
For a moment there was a pause. “Maybe. But you shouldn´t worry about that yet. You said she looked dangerous, didn´t you?”   
“YES. SHE HAS A CLAW.”   
“In that case… I know it´s hard, but you have to keep the customers safe at all costs. We can´t allow more death to happen, not like this. But don´t worry, you´re not alone! Even if Old Sport is stupid and senseless and completely irresponsible… he values the safety of the children just as much. And didn´t you talk about what great help the Security Puppet was?”  
“I know, sir, but… it´s creepy. How could she just appear out of nowhere like that?”   
Peter sighed. “Freddy´s attracts these troubles like an open flame attracts moths. It was honestly just a question of WHEN a killer robot emerges to threaten the lives of everyone entering the establishment.”   
“So… you´re telling me I should just, uh… keep my head up, stay relaxed and do my job?”   
“For now there´s nothing better you can do.” After some hesitation, he continued. “And…? How is… Dave acting?”   
“He didn’t seem to know about Baby either, though… he didn´t seem fond of her? After all, she took quite a bit of Old Sport´s focus away. Now, without that… I say… they fight often? I mean, I don´t want to call it “fighting” it´s more of a… they get hysterical at each other. Dave probably does it for attention…?”   
“And Orange Guy gives him said attention.”   
“Does he have another choice? It would probably make it worse to ignore him.”   
“But he feeds that way of acting! He shows him that he can get what he needed by acting the way he does and starting fights! I… what if the fight turns personal at one point and Dave does something really stupid- no, I mean deadly?”   
“I get it, I get it… I´m keeping an eye on their volume… and what they say.” Suddenly he sounded incredibly tired.   
“Oh- Oh…” How he wished the man had a name. Something he could call him to make him feel better. For now he would have to go with stupid option C though. “Partner, don´t- don´t give up. You´re an incredible help and I could swear you probably saved a few lives already, just by being there and paying attention. Keep going, don´t let it tear you down.”   
“… Thank you. I won´t let you down, sir.”   
Hope was a valuable resource.   
“And remember-“   
“Sweep it under the rug, it´s probably fine?”   
“No. I´m counting on you, partner. And I´m always just a call away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good. At least this one worked out.   
> Heads up for "A Guard´s life" - the chapter might be delayed. I´m trying my best, but HOLY FUCK!


	8. Children´s Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby´s here and now they´re gotta deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: I was sick  
> Long story long: It began when my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather back in the day, where he received a magical leaf… *Ten seasons and three movies later* … and that´s why you never put purple ducks into the bathtubs of a person that had never seen the Mount Fuji in their time.   
> I hope that clears things up.

Phone Guy had put his hands in his hips, staring at the two followers of the god of chaos. “No. Over my dead body.”   
“Aw, Phoney! Phonester! My one and phonly!” Old Sport was moving his hands in a begging movement. “They´re going to LOVE her!”   
“I fear exactly that! Look at her! She´s probably-“ Nervously he glanced at her, before whispering. “What if she snaps and cuts off their heads?”   
Somewhat irritated she tilted her head. “You are aware I can hear you?”   
“U-Uh…” Coughing a bit, Phoney stepped aside, further away from her. “You… uh… but you´re aware you´re kind of… dangerous, right?”   
“Dangerous…?” She smiled a bit, doing nothing else but STARING. It made the Head-Guard sweat.   
“Y-yeah- G-gosh, b-but uh… MANY things a-are dangerous! E-even slides are! S-So, this… I- n-nothing personal!” A long awkward pause ensued. “P-please don´t be mad.”   
Baby began giggling at the amount of insecurity and fear, which made it all even worse.   
Old Sport though didn´t have the time to let them banter like that. “Phoney-soney! PLEAAAASE! I´ll be there! We´re just quickly going to the saferoom and show her off! She´ll be bored on her own, right Baby?”   
“Correct.”   
“NO! NO, NO, NO!” Continuing to step back the man seemed displeased with the whole situation. “SAFEROOMS ARE BAD! DON`T BRING CUSTOMERS THERE! IT`S LITERALLY NOT ALLOWED!”   
“I MAKE THE RULES IN THIS RESTAURANT! AND I SAY IT IS!”   
“YOU CAN`T JUST LET CUSTOMERS WANDER OFF INTO THE MURDER ROOM!”   
“It´s not a murder room! Zero murder happening in there until now!”   
“UNTIL NOW?!” A series of beeps came out of his head. “IS THERE SOMETHING YOU HAVEN`T TOLD ME?!”   
“No? What are you talking about?”   
“YOU`RE OBVIOUSLY EXPECTING SOMETHING BAD TO HAPPEN!”  
“We´re at Freddy´s, it wouldn´t surprise me if one of the animatronics would be willing to kill themselves in there.” He wished he was kidding, but fuck. This place just had a neck for fucking itself over at this point. “Please, please, PLEASE!   
“I said no ONCE, I said no TWICE, but you still won´t listen to me, will you?! Why are you even ASKING me in the first place, you will do what you want anyway!”   
“Just so you won´t later rat me out to the police for acting behind your back. Now you´re in on it, they´re gonna do you dirty as well.”   
“I`M NOT IN-“   
Baby sat down somewhere, putting her head in her hand to more comfortably watch the whole scene, her plastic smile growing wider each time the conversation went back and forth. For someone who seemed so scared of her, Phone Guy sure was adamant in opposing what she wanted. How ballsy.   
Frustrated the manager turned to look at Dave. “Usually YOU are the idiot! Why are you so quiet, hm?! What are YOU planning!?”   
“Ay, Phone don´t drag me into this mess! Ain´t my fault you can´t talk back to the boss!” Dave jumped a bit, his bunny ears moving a bit, apparently he felt uncomfortable about something.   
“Wasn´t it you h-hecking idea in the first place?!” He wouldn´t let the guy get away so easily.   
“Hm…? No- I mean, lemme tell ya, I was the one saying it was a great idea, but never gave any hints.”   
Old Sport nodded. “I and Baby worked in the same room for WEEKS, without anything happening! She isn´t more dangerous than anything else in the place.”   
“OH, I AM SO GLAD SHE ISN`T MORE DANGEROUS THAN A LITERAL CHILD MURDERER!” Hysteria had taken ahold of the poor guy.   
Dave scoffed. “Well, I am SO glad she isn´t more dangerous than a figurative rat! That sold us out! Many times!”   
“It- you- for god´s sake!” Distressed he turned towards a wall, as if expecting help coming from there… or considering to run up against it to end it all. “I can´t win, can I? Just- I have enough. I can´t do this. We´re going to get sued and there is nothing I can do about it.”   
“If they wanna sue us, they first have to prove we did something wrong!” The personified fruit loops high-fived and the animatronic girl laughed.   
“Sweep it under the rug, it´s probably fine.” With that resigned murmur, Phone Guy turned to his superior again, pleading this time. “You won´t let anything happen, right? You wouldn´t let anyone get hurt, RIGHT? You are responsible to SOME degree, RIGHT!?”   
Rolling his eyes, Dave patted his back, making him jump. “Fucking hell, Phoney, he´s the one who got me imprisoned in endless pain, ´course he´s responsible! A g00d b0y of the highest class.”   
“Stop the drama Dave, you really provoked me to do it.”   
“Ow, boo hoo, killing off a few kiddens is SOOO bad, especially since you have as much connection to ´em as you got to all the people dying in Antarctica all the time!”   
Confused the more sane guards looked at him. “What are you talking about- wait, SEE! That attitude is what got you killed! Because you´re such a heartless bastard!”   
“As if you weren´t! You never get attached to anything, Old Sport! You never had any trouble moving on from things and that´s pretty fucking soulless if ya ask me! Never even came back to check for me! I spent thirty fucking years in that filthy backroom, thinking about you to get the pain to go away and you just went ahead and opened a new fucking restaurant as if you haven´t learned shit from everything I told you before! Even now you keep me in this fucking rabbit-suit, ignoring ALL my complaints and problems, because you don´t care, because you feel like something better, don´t cha, Old Sport?”   
“What are you even TALKING about?! AGAIN! You aren´t in pain anymore and your suit is perfectly fine! I took care of you and that is more than I probably should have, seeing as in your diary you mentioned-“ Quickly the guy broke off, a bit embarrassed that he still remembered the entries, after all this time. “- You seemed definitely up to end me.”   
“I wouldn´t have touched a hair on you! Well- I mean, okay, maybe a BIT, but c´mon, it ain´t as if you´re actually getting ANY damage from whatever I´d do to you!”   
“SAME. DAVE, SAME.”   
“I wouldn´t have springlocked ya! I wouldn´t do such a cruel thing! Do you even KNOW how bad- you do, I know, but do you know how it is when your flesh starts to heal AROUND the metal? When you feel bit breaking into you and you can´t get rid of them, so you have to just not move and pray that the wound doesn´t fester?!” There was actual pain in his voice.   
Biting his lip, Old Sport tried not to feel guilty. “I know how it is to sit somewhere rotting, so yes. Don´t pretend you got it so horrible, okay?! You did horrible shit and you paid for it.”   
“Bleh, bleh, killing kids is SOOOO horrible! Would it have been fine if it were adults?”   
“Not really, no.”   
“Then why aren´t ya going after the fucking factory? Why was it only me who you hate so much?”   
“I never HATED you Dave, you just… made problems.” Uncomfortable Old Sport shifted around. It wasn´t as if he ever felt the need to hurt Dave. Really, the most he felt was when he looked at Dave´s past work and laughed. It took some damn dedication to wrap a whole endoskeleton into balloon rubber, so the constant squeaking would drive Phone Guy insane. Or to build a replica of yourself made out of macaroni that had been colored purple, just to not arise suspicion.   
It was the most he usually felt… except on the happiest day, of course.   
He felt his energy slowly leaving his body, his shoulder sunk down. There was no happiest day anymore and he hated himself for missing it so much. He hated himself for this itch to relive the wonderful bubbly feeling, the prickling excitement, the floaty happiness…   
“Sportsy… you alright?” Since the only reaction he had gotten was his friend´s expression slowly going becoming… worrying, Dave felt like it was better to check on him.   
“I- Uh-“ Snapping out of his downward spiral, he gave him a smile, out of habit. “Yeah, I-“  
What were they talking about again? Right. “Dave… I… I don´t hate you. Never did. Never could…” Breaking off again, he didn´t know how to put it into words. It felt more honest than he liked it to be and it reminded him that all he ever did was what the puppet wanted. They… yes, they wanted the same, so it was normal. Just because he had an alignment and wanted to do the best he could for his group, didn´t mean he wasn´t part of it. He brought a bit into it as well, right? A bit of himself rubbed off onto them?   
Shortly he glanced at the black bear, watching them from a distance.   
Could he hear them?   
“If ya didn´t hate me, what was the springlocking for? How about you would have just helped me close Freddy´s! You could have come up with ANY other way, I would have done it! We could have…” Dave looked aside.   
Phone Guy was sweating nervously, not ready to deal with the emotional trauma of a corpse and a furry. Nope, that had NOT been in his job description. Or maybe it was, he wouldn´t hecking know. “Uh… hey… so… about showing the killer animatronic to the toddlers…?”   
Please, it was a better topic than emotional crippling, even for Phoney.   
“Right!” Snapping out of his bad mood and smiling extra brightly, creeping out both Phoney as well as Dave he returned to the previous conversation. “Baby is a sweetheart, right Baby?”   
“I sure am!” She said in her usually creepy, quiet voice. “Nothing BAD will happen…”   
“Wew, bby, you sure know how to invalidate my point.” Still weirdly smiling Old Sport turned to her, not really down for her to creep out the guy he had spent the last ten minutes to convince.   
It was answered with a laugh that sounded… almost sweet. Well, close enough. “But I said nothing bad would happen… what more could you ask for?”   
“Uh… your definition of bad, I think would be good to know.” The manager tilted his head, but was only greeted with more giggles. GREAT.   
“Dummy. Bad is bad.” Her cocky smile triggered something violent in everybody around her, excluding Dave who only joined the laughter.   
“Alright, I reconsidered.” Old Sport crossed his arms.   
“N-No!” Finally the girl sounded SLIGHTLY worried. “I was only trying to tease you, please, I would really like to meet those children!”   
At least she was able to feel worry then, a hint that there was potentially a little mindfulness in her? And she really grew on Old Sport for some reason. Maybe because she was possessed. Speaking of which…   
Again he glanced at Lefty´s staring eyes.   
It was weird that he didn´t know about her.   
Another glance was distributed, but this time towards Dave. Since she was only here since yesterday, he hadn´t really gotten a chance to ask Dave about it. Or rather, he didn´t really want to.   
What was he supposed to say? HEYO, did ya kill another bitch buddy boi seemed a bit… insensitive and while he usually didn´t care much about being sensitive, he still believe that tactic wouldn´t really lead to the right outcome. This time he had no option but to care.   
… What if Dave didn´t know anything?   
What if there was a whole new world out there, someone else doing the same shit Dave and Henry did?   
What if it was just a giant cycle?   
What if-   
No. Dave knew SOMETHING, surely, he HAD to. If Henry build it after all… Dave had always been by his side so he would still know about it, right?   
Right?   
Shaking himself again, he sighed and forced another smile. More machines needed his attention! He now had to take care of a whole restaurant, he wouldn´t be able to run off and check on it anyways.   
Honestly, he didn´t even feel too invested in all that. Why couldn´t he have a semi-haunted pizza place?   
The puppet would probably hassle him about freeing her, despite the fact that she didn´t even seem unhappy… which led to the question WHY she didn´t seem unhappy. Shouldn’t being a ghost be an uncomfortable state?  
Then again, the puppet stuck around for some ungodly reason as well. Self-sacrifice, sure, but after THIRTY years without anything really happening, he surely could have seen his job as done.   
He himself was only here because there was nowhere else to go for him.   
A mechanic claw nudged him. “Da- I mean, Old Sport? Did you hear what he just said?”   
Did he space out AGAIN? Confused and somewhat helpless he stared at Baby, unsure of what to say. Softly she smiled in response, seemingly understanding.   
“He said it would be okay as long as they don´t touch me and if you stay between us at all times.”   
“Uh- great!” Even more irritated the Orange Guy looked at his employee, who was shaking his head, his empty face filled with worry and disappointment, he really didn´t seem on board but didn´t spoke up again, so she said the truth.   
Not that he expected her to lie…  
“Y-yeah! Great! They´ll probably come by sooner rather than later… and we have to open anyway, so… back to your place…?” It felt somewhat rude to banish her like that, but she didn´t seem to mind.   
“We will see us later.” Humming she skated off, seemingly in high spirits.   
Phone Guy stepped closer. “I tell you, something is WRONG with her-“   
“She´s an undead kid that escaped some facility and lost all her friends to seemingly an overly forceful soul, it´s pretty legit if she has something wrong with her.”   
“Yeah sure, legit it may be, but that won´t excuse if a kid get hurt!”   
Finally Dave stepped in with a surprising firmness. “I wouldn´t let that happen, Phone-face.”   
This resulted in aggressive beeping. “Sure. I believe YOU. YOU of all people!”   
But Old Sport was smiling. He trusted Dave, or at least his words. Until now he actually never was faced with a reason not to, whatever Dave did or thought, he was direct about it. “It will be fine, Phoney. Relax! Let´s open the place.”   
“OPEN!?” This time the hysteric screaming didn´t come from Phoney though. Rockstar Freddy was frantically rubbing around his neck. “WE CAN`T! NO! NOT NOW! I`M NOT READY!”   
“What´s wrong?” Surprised and slightly nervous Old Sport dashed over, noticing a black fluid dripping from his neck.   
“I- I THINK I`M LEAKING! MEDIC! MEDIC!” The constant screeching wasn´t helping the orange guy calm down, the fluid really looked like what the animatronics used to secrete when they were stuffed, so could it-   
Dave was quicker than him somehow and checked, BY PUTTING HIS FINGER INTO IT AND LICKING IT, HOLY SHIT DAVE, WHAT THE FUCK, YOU`RE DISGUSTING. Whatever, he smiled and nodded. “Oil!”   
For a moment Sportsy was torn between believing him and assuming he was trying to cover up something, but… Dave couldn´t have done anything, right? There was no option, no, he paid so much attention.   
Paranoia, all paranoia.   
He also softly touched the material, the smell confirmed it.   
But Freddy was still in panic mode. “SO WHAT? I`M STILL LEAKING!”   
Candy Cadette rolled up, it´s expressionless face focused on Freddy´s. “I am Candy Cadette. I will now tell you a story. The story is about a bear that couldn´t show up to a party. Nobody cared. The end.”   
“YOU LITTLE ****, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”   
“Disagreed. You challenged me.”   
“Wait, wait, wait-“ Old Sport looked between them back and forth, while Dave was busy working on the machine. “What did you do?”   
“THE TRICKSTER TAUNTED ME!”   
“I can do this.” Candy Cadette spun his head around. “He however can´t.”   
“HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN?!”   
“Correct. I should have concluded that you have a common sense of zero percent, I apologize.”   
“I WILL COME AND GET YOU, YOU LITTLE- YOU THINK YOU CAN GO UP AGAINST ME?! I AM THE FREDDY! NOT ANY FREDDY, T H E FREDDY! I WILL HAVE YOU KICKED OUT ONTO THE STREETS AND YOU WILL NEVER FIND WORK IN THIS TOWN EVER AGAIN!”   
“I am Candy Cadette and my sensors tell me that children await. Leaving the bear behind may be necessary.”   
“What do you mean leaving him behind?” All this hysteria was getting to the owner. “It´s not like he´ll die-“   
“He´s already back up! Chill y´all!” The Eggplant stepped back and looked at Old Sport. “There ya go, how about you wipe the oil away and then he´ll be back functioning again. Or… at least for a while.” The last part was barely more than a murmur and went unnoticed.   
“What a disappointment.” Candy Cadette, that unloving bastard rolled away, apparently losing his interest once the bear had been fixed.   
Rockstar Freddy only straightened out his bowtie and hissed. “This thing is mad! Insane! Evil! Doing more harm than he is worth! We need to get rid of him.”   
“Freddy… it´s still your fault, you know? You can´t really-“   
“YES I CAN. NOW SHUSH, THE CHILDREN ARE CALLING FOR ME!” He turned as three kids were running towards them. Well, two running, one more or less strolling. Freddy opened his arms, friendly. “Here I am, one at a time though, after all I am not-“   
“BUNNY!” Mary jumped at Dave who didn´t really expect it and while his springlocks were sturdy enough, they were cracking.   
“My name still is Big D-“ But before he could finish that sentence, loud beeping came from Phone Guy.   
“NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!”   
“THEY WOULDN`T EVEN KNOW IT WAS WRONG IF YOU WOULDN`T OVERREACT!”   
Mary ignored them, already perfected that skill and instead went to hug Orange Guy. Oliver simply gave a short wave, he seemingly only ran to keep up. Last but not least Isaac seemed to step closer as if to get a hug himself, but hesitated at the last second before backing away again.   
“What´s planned for today?” Mary was extremely excited, after all she missed coming here, but they had been busy it seems.   
Suddenly a sense of dread filled Old Sport for no apparent reason. It was an overwhelming feeling without any solution. “How about we…”   
Maybe it was that he wasn´t willing to say it, not… now, not ever. How about we go into the saferoom?   
Follow me.   
No, he hated that line with all his being. “… one round of hide and seek? If you win, I´ll show you something interesting.”   
“You can´t really win at hide and seek.” Oliver was skeptical. “And interesting really doesn´t sound like something good. It´s what mom uses when she wants to show us something annoying.”   
Mary huffed. “You can win at hide and seek! If you set a goal.”   
“That´s a lie you tell people you want to get rid of.”  
“Christ, Oliver! You never did that, did you?!” His sister actually seemed worried.   
“W-well, not really…”   
Dave was beyond irritated, but decided to play along. “Go on you all! I´ll find you! How much time are we gonna waste until we show the surprise, hmm?”   
“Ten minutes. After we have three minutes to hide!” Orange Guy smiled at the children. “Come up with a good spot and you´ll get to see the thing!”   
It bought him a bit of time.   
Searching for a comfy spot in the vents, he began planning out.   
How do you explain a robot like that? Most children don´t need explanation, but… really, he would prefer not to scare them downright. Not to say he didn´t love the damn clowngirl, but she may would take some getting used to.   
No, he wouldn´t chicken out. But there was supposed to be some… way to introduce them carefully, right?   
Surely, there was an incredibly smooth technique he could use to make them see how interesting she actually was.   
Surely, there was-   
“Sportsy! Found ya!” Dave had grabbed his leg and was pulling him out, surprising the man and almost triggering him to kick his friend into the face.   
“How?! Did you peek?!”   
“Maybe a little- but c´mon, one of the kiddens gotta win! It wouldn´t be fair to let them lose now, right?”   
“I never meant- that still doesn´t- I was just about-“   
“Old Sport…” A hint of seriousness crept into William´s voice. “… are you feeling alright? You ain´t doing so hot if you wanna hear my opinion.”   
“Uh- I just…” Breaking off, Old Sport refused to make eye contact. “I think I might need a break. Maybe this constant… barrage of Freddy-ness is really getting to my head.”   
“This place makes people insane, I´ll tell ya! We should take a nice vacation to Vegas at some point! How ´bout that?”   
The excitement in Dave´s voice almost made him smile. “And this time no kids need to be strangled?”   
“Well… we sure gotta come up with a hot-ass prank so we deserve it, but kiddens ain´t gonna be involved, I promise!”   
“Prank?” Raising an eyebrow he finally fully got out of the vent. “That´s what you called your constant sabotage?”   
“Only parts of it! Can´t say I wasn´t creative about fuckin´ Phoney over!”   
Really, he couldn´t. “Get moving, we want to at least find some of the kids before the ten minutes run out.”   
“Gotcha chief! Anything for ya~” With a smile and a wink Dave turned away again, leaving Old Sport to suppress any hint of being flustered.   
“No way to talk to your boss!” He called after him, just to instantly wish he wouldn´t have. That had been a stupid idea.   
Instead of further reflecting on it he rather tried helping out finding the other three. Mary had hidden behind the arcade, an impressive feat seeing as there was really not too much space there and Oliver had sneaked into the employees-only section and hid under the office desk, confident they wouldn´t catch him there.   
Last but not least Isaac was…   
Somewhere?  
They searched really frantically after the time had passed, unable to find him at all. They searched inside of every room, Old Sport went through the vents and peeked into the saferoom, Dave checked the kitchen oven, no stone was left unturned.   
Eventually they resulted to calling his name, something quickly drowned out inside of the large, crowded area.   
“Fine, I´m stumped.” It wasn´t directly that he was panicked, but… for the first time he felt as if he could actually associate with those parents running around, trying to reconnect with their children… uh… not a good thing.   
“Let´s ask the puppet thingy. It´s kinda like cheating, but he won anyway, so…” Dave casually walked up to the security puppet, who was sitting on top of his box, smiling while watching the crowds running around. “Ey, puppy, we´re lookin´ for a kid. Seen one?”   
The Puppet only giggled, unable to react to so little information. “I saw quite a lot today.”   
“Yeah, but… this boy- kinda looking like somebody scrubbed color away from him-“   
“Okay, okay, he´s here.” He stood up and the box opened a bit, showing a seemingly slightly dizzy Isaac.   
“I-It´s really hot in there.” Now fully climbing out, he looked expectantly from one Guard to the other. “Did I win?”   
“Uh… yeah. Were you in there the whole time? Puppet, how could you even allow that? Isn´t that dangerous?”   
“No. I kept an eye on him after all. The box is a very safe place, maybe the only truly safe place around.” His voice sounded pleasant, smooth and relaxed. “There is nothing that could have happened to him. And he asked pretty politely, so…”   
Isaac smiled a bit. “Sorry. But I really wanted to see what you are hiding.”   
“Hiding…? We…” It wasn´t really hiding. Right?   
“The surprise?”   
“I- Yeah- right-“   
“ISAAC! You´ve won!” Mary sprinted over. “So! What do we get to see now?”   
“Probably it isn´t even sooo great.” Oliver was still slightly insulted about being caught first.   
“You´re free to stay off ya know?” Somebody wasn´t having any of the boy´s attitude today, but it seemed to be working, Oliver simply crossed his arms and stayed quiet.   
As soon as they all turned their focus back to Old Sport, his anxiety spiked again, but at least this time he had talked himself into a corner he couldn´t escape out of. Good. It would make sure he wasn´t backing out again.   
He met their eyes one by one, seeing the anticipation glimmer in them. “We have something in the back. A secret room and recently a secret animatronic has joined us. She´s a bit run down, so she can´t really be out here with all of us, she might scare people who are a bit sensitive… thankfully you´re all brave, right?”   
“´course!” Seems as if shutting Oliver up wasn´t all that long term. The other two nodded as well.   
“Alright then, I think you´re ready!”   
Old Sport was painfully aware of Dave´s staring. Yes, yes, it was an awful lot like- but… he wouldn´t do anything. It wasn´t his fault that both these things were so similar at Freddy´s. What was wrong with a nice little surprise? Somebody ruined that, but they can take it back, correct? No need to feel bad about this.  
Leading them towards the saferoom, his steps were fairly calm and controlled. It probably seemed as if he wanted to lead them in an extra dramatic fashion, yet if they looked closer, they might figure out the constantly slowing down of his pace wasn´t really by design.   
But finally he made it.   
And he felt actually better about it.   
Finally he felt a real smile on his face again.   
“May I introduce you to… CIRCUS BABY!” He opened the door slowly to give her time to react.   
Light slowly dripped and the kids instantly stepped to the small opening to look in. They gasped as a pair of green glowing eyes greeted them.   
“Hello. I´m happy to see you.” Her cool voice echoed through the empty place as she tilted her head and smiled. “I´ve heard a bit about you.”   
“I-IT`S YOU!” Oliver leaned forward and then stumbled over himself, running in accidently. He stood now right in front of her looking up into her face. “You were in the back! You… what are you doing here?”   
Mary´s face dropped at that realization, even though she didn´t seemed intimidated per se, but rather… uncomfortable. “You got in... I… uh… congrats.”   
Isaac also stepped to them, but he kept quiet.   
“You´ve met her before?!”   
For a moment the brown-haired boy looked guilty, before shrugging. “She… we met… she hung around where Bunny-man-“   
“MY NAME IS DAVE!”   
“But calling you Bunny-man makes you upset. Anyway, it´s where we used to play, so… we met and she talked to us. She´s cool!”   
Old Sport started to guess a few things. “Alright then. I think so too!”   
“Yeah, right?!” Now excited Oliver began looking at her, clear admiration in his eyes. “Look at that claw! Baby, I bet you could beat up whoever you want easily! You´re like a cool hero or villain!”   
Flattered Baby snickered, her eyes wandering off to Mary though, who still seemed uncomfortable and confused.   
“How did you get in? Did Orange let you?” Mary wanted to know, letting her glance wander over Baby towards Dave.   
“Somewhat? I think he took pity on me.” Friendly the animatronic answered. “I´m very happy about it.”   
Isaac seemed highly concentrated. “Will you come out and perform?”   
“OH YES, PLEASE! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!” Oliver chimed in, but Old Sport stepped in.   
“We can´t. It´s okay that she´s here, but we can´t have her run around outside… she could scare customers…”   
“…which means she´ll be allowed to walk around in a week.” The boy concluded.   
“Uh, what?”   
“You said the same about creepy bunny man and he got in after a week.”   
Burning up red, Old Sport really didn´t have a good reply to that harsh call out. “It- I mean- I didn´t- I had- I made-“   
Isaac nodded, a hint of optimism in face. “I look forward to it… even if you get probably repaired for that, which would take a bit of your impressiveness away. But that is more than fine.”   
Insulted and unable to cope, Orange Guy scoffed. “We have to leave again.”   
“What?!”   
“Why?”   
“We just came in…”   
Yet, the orange manager didn’t let himself be convinced. “Everybody, get going. Was nice seeing you, Baby.”   
“Your little friends are lovely.” With a final wave she vanished behind the now closed doors and two pairs of confused and one pair of accusing eyes looked up at him. Dave´s expression was surprisingly neutral, which should tip Old Sport off in and of itself.   
“She needs a lot of rest!” He lied through his teeth. “So instead, how about we go to the ballpit and look what is happening there! I´m sure it´ll be just as much fun!”   
“Bullshit…” Oliver didn´t believe him, but followed anyway under quiet protesting, until he spoke up again. “Can we see her later again? Or tomorrow?”   
“Why do you even want that so bad?” His sister gave him an odd look. “She´s a bit…”   
“Why do you want to see bunny-man so badly? He´s creepy as hell!”   
It almost seemed he was doing it out spite.   
But that would be REALLY stupid.   
“What do you mean?! He helped us out! And he´s really fun and nice to be-“   
“What are you TALKING about?! Look at him, he´s-“   
“Guys, guys…” Isaac stepped between the two, softly pushing them away from each other and even though he didn´t do with a lot force, they seemed too surprise to push back against it. “We should give both a good chance. Alright? We´ll go and see her again tomorrow… especially since it´s not nice to be in a backroom all day on your own, right? None of us would like that.”   
Both Oliver as well as Mary stepped back and looked to different sides. Their silence was taking as agreement by the pale boy, who sighed in relieve and then softly smiled. “Good. Now, how about we go to the arcades? I really want to beat your record.”   
“Just try it, nerd…” Rolling his eyes, Oliver led the charge towards the arcades, leaving Dave and Old Sport to either follow or fall back.   
Neither of them made any step to follow and slowly Dave´s hand found Old Sport´s back, softly rubbing it. Not that it was actually softly, seeing as it was a heavy hand out of metal and fur, but it had some weird comforting aura that gesture. “C´mon Sportsy! Ya got flustered back there?”   
“I- I DIDN`T- Okay- No, it IS embarrassing that I failed to keep you out, alright?”   
“Ha! As if anyone would believe THAT. You basically BEGGED me to come in.”   
“By putting up the Prize King.”   
“The ROOMY Prize King!”   
“Who you bought. With my money. Without telling me.”   
“Details! Details! The most important thing is that I got in and you did NOTHIN´ to prevent it!”   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, you crazy eggplant. I tell you, I had ZERO interest in getting you in on my own.”   
“Yeah, yeah… let´s go after the kiddens, before they´ll get sucked into the game or somethin´!”   
And so they joined them for a while, until they all bothered Old Sport into proving his abilities. Reluctantly he agreed, after a while relaxing into it.   
It was nice to see the kids root for him. In a twisted way it reminded him of back in the day, where he had to fight an animatronic that went haywire and the spirits came by, despite not being able to do anything, to simply… cheer for him.   
That had been one of the best days of his existence.   
And his existence had been LONG.   
Melancholy settled in and he stepped back. “You should play a bit, my fingers are breaking!”   
It really was a…  
Wait. Where was Oliver?!   
Oh. Oh no, he didn´t-  
Quickly he hasted towards the saferoom, worried. People shouldn´t hang out there… also he didn´t really lock it, he had been a bit- distracted-   
He arrived at the door and stopped as he heard them talking.   
“It´s really annoying. Why is he okay and you aren´t? I´d trust you any day over a man in a stupid furry costume.”   
“Don´t be upset.” Her voice was sweet and soothing. “Some things are… picky. That is okay. Here… how about I´ll give you some ice cream to sooth your anger?”   
“Sounds good.”   
“Step closer! The opening is right here…” Her voice sounded off, almost… metallic.   
At that point Old Sport stepped in, a spike of anxiety hitting him. “Baby? Oliver, what are you doing in here, it´s off limits! You aren´t even doing anything interesting, if you were hiding some explosives I´d understand, but…”   
“I just wanted to talk!” He looked angry, but Baby on the other side looked… tense.   
“He… he is right. Go get your ice cream from him… I will be here tomorrow.”   
It seemed almost as if the boy wanted to say something, but instead he stomped onto the ground and left.   
For a moment those two were left in silence.   
“I… I don´t even have anything for ice cream left in my tank.” She sounded weird, as if she was having an impossibly quiet hysterical fit. “We should change that, I reckon.”   
“Are you… you didn´t sound so good.”   
“I´m feeling alright. But I´m, despite my well put up façade, the rust is getting to me. That must have been one of the parts that got damaged…”   
For another moment he kept staring at the machine. “But I…” … repaired that part, didn´t he? “I´ll- we will see if we can fix it tomorrow. Can you wait so long?”   
“It´s not really a problem. Don´t worry. See you then.” She vanished back in the darkness and this time Old Sport locked the door twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´ll go upwards again, I promise.


	9. Law and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just got a letter!  
> They just got a letter!  
> They just got a letter~  
> Wonder who it´s from? 
> 
> The fucking court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lucario? On time? In ALL timezones? It´s more likely than you think!   
> Anyways, welcome to hell. You know that feeling when you have a really fun concept, but then it ends up being MEH? Welp, this is that chapter. Hopefully you can still get something out of it.   
> Also, I got to use a character that isn´t mine~ So… spoiler warning? Huh. Probably not too important.

Another day was beginning and Dave as well as Old Sport were incredibly busy stacking… things. Everything that got under their fingers. Currently the Orange Guy was carefully trying to place the giggling Funtime Chica onto a fork that was connected with one of the knifes to balance out the plastic ball out of the ballpit, that was snuggled into the spare head of Freddy-   
You get the picture.   
“Aren´t ya supposed to look through the post?” Relaxed he stepped back and looked up and down the tower of doom they created.   
The manager kept nudging around it. “Nah. Left to the Phone! What else is his job after all!”   
“Ya mean except keeping the place safe, up to standards, checking the supplies and making sure you´ll order the stuff of which we don´t have enough, make security check-ups with the animatronic, decide what behavior of the customers and robots is tolerable, keeping an eye on me, checking lights and speakers, as well as the music selection playing, keeping a book about each and all transactions, restocking the prize corner-“   
“Wait, the prize corner?! Isn´t the Security Puppet taking care of children getting their items for their Tokens?”   
“Yeah, but it has the habit to gift some of them away as well, Phoney gotta remind him again and again to not do that! Gotta make the sweet, sweet cash somehow, amIrite?!”   
“Sure… huh. Where does that animatronic actually come from?” Old Sport started to wonder.   
“You don´t know?!”   
“Phoney bought it… didn´t he?”   
Both of the colorful guys turned to the Puppet, pretty suspicious of the animatronic now. The Puppet waved at them and they waved back.   
They stood there like idiots for a while and probably would have done that for the next three hours, but thankfully- or unluckily, who knows it- Phone Guy ran up to them, screaming out loud.   
“ORANGE GUY! DAVE?! OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!” His voice sounded angrier, more distressed than ever and the strength of his voice alone was enough to make the tower of nonsense crumble, Chica squeaked in surprise as she fell.   
Worried the corpse in the bunny suit as well as the corpse in the normal suit walked over. Old Sport tried to figure out what could have bothered his employee so much. Did he find his secret stack of Foxy pictures? THOSE HE OWNED PURELY FOR SCIENTIFIC REASONS. “What´s the matter Phoney?”   
“I´m sure at least ONE of you knows.” Angry he stared Dave down, not an easy feat, seeing as he lacked ever facial feature.   
“What´cha bothered about? I´m a got dead bun!” Dave raised his paws as if to show that he was defeated and Old Sport shortly asked himself how often he had made that gesture in his life- existence.   
“What I´m BOTHERED about?! Oh. Nothing. Not much, I mean. THIS LAWSUIT.” The man hammered a small thin letter with an official looking stamp onto the nearest table. “Dave H-HECKING Miller, what did you do?!”   
“I dunno! What does it says I did?” Davetrap wasn´t too worried, but fully intrigued. Had been at least a decade since he last time had to actually worry about a lawsuit.   
“I don´t know yet! And I want you to tell it to me first, because I want you to be honest with me. Dave, I beg of you, just come clean. We can work this out, it´s- these things happen sometimes at Freddy´s, but I at least want to hear that you UNDERSTAND what you did.”   
“Hm… lemme think…” Humming he leaned his head from side to side as if intensely listening to something. The worst part was that he might actually was.   
Then a soft, sad voice interrupted them. “It probably wasn´t him.”   
Baby had softly rolled closer, looking a bit to the side, leaving the “humans” a bit confused. Old Sport softly reached out to stop her rolling, worried.   
“What do you mean? Baby… what happened?” Dread. Dread, dread, dread-  
“I´m sorry… one of the children… I couldn´t help myself, I peeked out and… one of them…” Baby sounded guilty and sad. “I guess something bad always happens…”   
Oh, thank god, nothing major. “Baby, it´s fine, we can handle that! Don´t feel bad, you haven´t really done anything wrong-“   
“No Baby, you didn´t do anything- It may or may not be my fault.” Dave smiled and sheepishly raised his hand. “I kinda… doused a few kiddens in gasoline and told them to use a candle to play catch…”   
“YOU WHAT?!” Phone Guy grasped onto his head and seemed about ready to attack him.   
“No… I think it was me…” Old Sport sighed, he just remembered it. “In the food… I… I got a sudden urge to throw glass at the wall and maybe some of it got into… into the food… I forgot about it, because I thought it wasn´t a big deal..”   
“EXCUSE ME-“   
Freddy huffed, he had shuffled over to be part of the conversation and now came out with his own wrong doings to feel important. “I broke one guys nose for saying Chica is prettier than me.”   
“BUT-“   
Lefty looked uncomfortable. “One of the children tore at the mechanism, so I gave her a nightmare vision of being haunted by phantoms.”   
“YOU TOO-“   
“I am Candy Cadette. And I shot a man that didn´t want to hear a story with bullets made out of hard bonbons.”   
“AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN`T TRYING TO HURT THE CUSTOMERS?!”   
For a moment there was an awkward silence and then all of them began mumbling at once. Nothing coherent, if you listened to it, it was basically just… “well, yeah, no, a bit, kinda”.   
Phone Guy sat finally down, looking as if somebody kicked him in the gut. “So... it´s anybody´s best guess what´s in this letter… or if it maybe is a general complaint that incorporates all of this and gets us shut down guaranteed?”  
“Pretty much?” Old Sport wasn’t really sure if he should be worried. “Let´s open it!”   
All of them gathered around the table, as the only actual Guard carefully slit the envelope and took out the paper. Slowly, probably for dramatic purpose he unfolded it and began reading through it, frowning more and more. Finally he read parts of it. “Parents union against unsafe atrocities and mechanical abominations “PUAUAAMA”- Who the h-heck came up with that one- hereby complains against defendant Fazbear Entertainment- yes, sure- general allegations—WAIT WHAT?”   
“WHAT?! TELL US PHONEY!” Hopping up and down Old Sport couldn´t really take the tension.   
“THEY- THEY SUED US FOR THE FACT THAT SOMEONE SPILLED COFFEE ABOUT THEMSELVES-“ Completely baffled Phone Guy put the paper down and rubbed his dial, before picking it back up and reading. “Gross negligence- what do you mean? Just because I didn´t BRING the towel and instead told him that where he could get some- is this a joke?! BURNS?! What BURNS?! Why is this even- WE HAVEN`T NOTED ON THE CUP THAT THE CONTENT IS HOT- ARE YOU HECKING WITH MY DIDDLES, YOU SCRAWNY NICKNACK?!”   
The surrounding machines and corpses exchanged a glance. They didn´t even know that Phoney could swear like that. But he already continued.   
“Trauma induced phobia of cups, my well-defined behind! This has NO basis!” Overheating in rage Phoney stood up. “OF ALL THINGS!” He vaguely made a movement into to people around him. “It was THAT they sue us for! Not for murder robots, not for the indigents we use- NO, IT IS THE FACT THAT HE WAS A CLUMSY IDIOT! HE MIGHT´VE EVEN DONE THAT ON PURPOSE-”   
“Why would he do that?” Lefty seemed skeptical.   
“I- I have no idea!” Distressed Phoney whined. “But he looked at me weirdly before he did that!”   
“Maybe he has never seen a Phone-headed person?” Baby added hesitantly to the conversation. “You may be a bit paranoid… not that I blame you…”   
“P-Paranoid?! Dammit- I- We need to deal with this. What is the settling fee…?”   
“Settling?” Dave interrupted. “But if he did it on purpose, why would we do THAT?”   
“Even if- settling will be easier…” Phoney sighed.   
“Ha! Easier!? If people find out Freddy´s is easy sue bait, they´ll be all over our place! I ain´t about that shit, we´re gonna fuck that guy over BAD!”   
“Please, Davetrap. How are we supposed to do that? It would probably be even cheaper to just settle it than paying a lawyer…”   
“Psht, we ain´t hiring a professional, we have the best already here!” Dave made a wild gesture, leaving Phoney confused.   
“What are you tal-“   
“ME! IMMA DEFEND OLD SPORT`S HONOR!” He tried to jump onto the table, making both crush down and Old Sport shudder.   
“You know what, I think Phone Guy is right, we should-“ It was a fruitless attempt.   
“I NEED A SUIT FOR MY SUIT!” Excited he stood back up, the mystery how he didn´t trigger the springlocks should forever haunt the people surrounding.  
“Thank you Dave, but you-“   
“OH, I KNOW WHERE I CAN GET ONE!”   
“What-?!”   
“Sportsy, it´s gonna be GREAT! TRUST ME, OLD SPORT!” Through the eyeholes, the hopeful glow illuminating everybody´s face seeped and the Orange Guy made a pained noise.   
How can you say no?  
Well, it might- scratch that PROBABLY get them closed down, but saying no would be heartless. He was soulless, dammit, but no devil incarnate. “Sure… go for it!”   
“YES! I have GREAT plans!” Excited Dave danced around, his ears flopping back and forth.   
Did he… oil them so they´d do that?   
Fascinated Old Sport watched him moving in that damn monster suit as if it was barely more than a normal shirt. Dave is beauty, Dave is grace, it seemed. Dave strangles toddlers without making a face.  
Oh yeah.   
Huh.   
Shaking that uncomfortable thought off, glancing at Lefty who seemed to be staring at Dave just as irritated. Maybe Dave actually died in that suit and was now possessing both his body and the suit?   
Actually… was that such a reach-   
Dave was hasting now towards the exit, but was stopped as he ran into a gaggle of childer! THE GAGGLE OF CHILDER to be exact!   
Correct, it´s YA BOIS! Isaac and the- weirdos. Let´s not sugarcoat it. Those kids are fucking weirdos hanging out with adult corpse-furries all day. Who could predict how they´ll grow up. I don´t even want to imagine.   
Anyways, Dave grabbed all of them before they could even greet him. And only Oliver was fighting back, as the only kid with common sense. “GOOD TO SEE YA KIDDENS, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME ON A COURT CASE!”   
“C-Court case?” Mary managed to get out in her surprise.   
“WE`RE GETTING SUED, BABY, WE GOTTA GET UP ALL OUR DEFENSES!”   
“EMPLOYEE!” Phone Guy ran up. “L-Let the kids down!”   
“WHY!? I NEED AN ASSISTANT! IT`S INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT TO MY STRATEGY!”   
Old Sport was a bit more relaxed. “Eyo, not really Stock-photo kiddens! Isn´t it a bit early to be here? It isn´t even opening time…”   
“Mom´s away for today!” Mary excitedly exclaimed. “And since Isaac finally feels better again, we thought we come a bit earlier than usual!”   
“Your mom isn´t too fond of our restaurant… is she?” Phone Guy picked them out of Dave´s a bit surprised arms and put them onto the ground again, gaining an almost thankful glance from the brown-haired boy, but his stupid words made him scoff again.   
“Of course not! I was attacked by this stupid bunn—“employee” just because I teased my friends! That´s not something she likes to see, thankfully!”   
“Pah, you picked on us and then a taller one picked on you on you whined about it!”   
“I DIDN`T WHINE!”   
“You´re already whining again!” Mary giggled at her brother´s temper.   
“I WAS FINE. IT`S NOT MY FAULT MOM DISTRUST A CREEPY GUY LIKE HIM!”   
“He isn´t creepy! He´s cute! Look at him!”   
“HE WASN`T BEFORE! HE WAS CREEPY BEFORE! AND HE SMELLED BAD!”   
Phone Guy nodded. “He still does in my opinion…”   
“Could ya change topic back to the things that MATTER? We still have a damn court case to deal with and I need to make preparations!”   
“Preparations?” Phoney was frowning. “Well, sure, but doesn´t it have some time, after all it al has to first go through-“   
“THE FIRST HEARING WILL BE THIS AFTERNOON!”   
“Excuse me what? That is ridiculous-“ Sadly Phoney´s words were drowned out by the buzz that everyone was now created.   
“Can we really come along?”   
“I´ve never seen a court case happen!”   
“I don´t care about this stinking case…”   
“How do you know that Dave- you didn´t even look at the letter-!”   
“Oh my, will we have an off day? Closed place!?”   
As Funtime Chica said that, Phoney shook his head. “We can´t close-“   
Old Sport raised an eyebrow. “Are we supposed to let the animatronics take over for the day? I mean- you and me will be representatives of Freddy Fazbear´s, Dave wants to be our lawyer… no other “humans” are here to take care of the place, so we should.”   
“I can take care of it.” The amount of emphasis on the word- letter- I was incredible. Dreadful Phone Guy turned to Freddy.   
“No… I mean… well…” It was either a yes or a no and since Freddy´s had a “No closing” rule… “- Can you… interact with customers… that are angry…?”   
“Sure I can! My dazzling appearance will shut them UP!” Freddy posed and Phoney saw himself being returned to the factory.   
That will be the ending either way.   
“Yeah. Okay, you know what, great.” Exhausted Phone Guy wondered why this was their fate. Why did they have to do all of this? Why weren´t they just giving up?  
Dave suddenly returned and grabbed all of them. “LET`S GO TO THE COURTROOM, RIGHT NOW?!”   
“WHAT? WHY?” Phone Guy struggled.   
“WHY NOT?! HURRY UP! EVERYBODY COME ALONG!” Two of the kids and the corpse manager and run along, while the animatronics waved after them. The only person not waving was Oliver, who stared at them, staying back with the machines. Now they were in control. Oh god.  
BUT NO WORRIES ABOUT THAT!   
They arrived and entered the courtroom. There were probably not supposed to be let in like that, but then again, WHO would dare stepping up to them and tell them off?  
It was a surprisingly big, surprisingly empty room. It was mainly dominated by a boring wood-brown and rows and rows of benches, surrounding a somewhat empty middle space with their typical arrangement of desks.   
Dave was shoving Phone Guy into his seat. “You gotta sit there. DON`T MOVE OR I`LL SHOVE A CHAIR LEG DOWN YOUR THROAT.”   
“Jesus Christ, I don´t even technically have-“   
“GOOD! WE ARE THE FIRST, SO I GET TO MAKE PREPERATIONS!” He said preparations like a man with a plan. “Mary, Isaac? Place these bags under every chair!”   
Both the kids looked at each other, a bit confused. “Why?”   
“Trust me. It will come in handy.”   
“Is that… Candy in there?” Mary shook the package, deeply confused.   
“Psssssht! All in due time!” Taking out a screwdriver out of his ears, he began messing with the chair of the judge, making Phoney slip a whimper.   
“Please don´t do this, I´m pretty sure it´s illegal.”   
“Shut it, ya scared Phoney downy! It´s gonna be R A D .”   
“I would prefer things to be orderly instead of being rad, so PLEASE, whatever you´re doing, reconsider…”   
“Yeah, yeah!” Not really listening to his companion´s worry, he continued screwing around, getting more and more items out of his ears. Maybe that had been the reason they have been moving so much.   
Old Sport felt as if he was in for a ride. But for now he needed a bit of air and something to drink. There should be a sink somewhere… “I´ll be right back, just need a bathroom break!”   
“PLEASE DON`T LEAVE ME-“   
“Okie dokie, Sportsy! Remember, you can run, but you can´t hide because wherever you go I will fucking find ya! Can´t wait to see ya soon!”   
With that worrying message Old Sport left the place and shook himself a bit.   
Huh, a lawsuit.   
So… what if this doesn´t work out?  
What if this restaurant would be forced to be closed?  
After a short time searching he managed to find the bathroom and entered it, thankful for it being deserted, so nobody would question him staring at the mirror for an eternity.   
He let the water run and put the tips of his fingers into it, watching the orange make up run down, revealing a scarred skin beneath. Since he had been living without any actual responsibility towards anyone, he had become a bit sloppy with his make-up job, mainly because he didn´t need to even TRY to appeal to other people.   
Wait, why did he had to before?  
After all, Freddy´s standards had been incredibly loose at all times.   
… so people would even consider helping him out.   
Leaning closer to the mirror, he stared at the thin lines visible through the messy make-up job.   
Nobody has yet called him out for it. Then again, nobody has called him out for his eyes or color since he worked for Freddy´s.   
On the first glance he looked dead without the extra color. A walking, talking zombie.   
Slowly he drenched more of his hands, watching the color disappear through the drain.   
The place… HIS place… if it were to be closed… then it would be off to drifting again. Not knowing where and why to go somewhere.   
Then again… did he have any reason to go there in the first place? Why did he… take the offer?  
Because well, it was Freddy´s. You didn´t say no to Freddy´s. If you had the option to come back you come back.   
But… there wasn´t anyone making him, right?   
There wasn´t any ACTUAL reason to stick around-  
Dave.   
Somebody needs to keep an eye on him.   
The Puppet was also still around…  
Not to mention Baby.   
Phone Guy.   
Well, for Phone Guy it would be probably better if he wasn´t around, since he wouldn´t have been produced in the first place otherwise.   
But… no. They needed him to be around.   
Freddy´s was depending on him.   
So he needed to make sure that it stayed open and they stayed in one place.   
Good.   
Wait, wouldn´t he need to keep Dave in check for that?   
... wait, how long has he hung around now?!   
Fredbear and the holy shadow doggo, please send help.   
Quickly he rubbed his wet fingers off at his clothes, as orange in orange didn´t really make a difference and began to run back to the courtroom in order to remedy whatever was going on in there.   
It was too late.   
Dave, now in a suit with a suit was sitting behind the judges desk and screaming at another man.   
“You are no judge! YOU CANNOT SIT THERE. THERE WILL BE A HEARING HERE AT-“   
“Yeah, I know d00d! It´s gonna be ours! And how can YOU even prove yer a judge, huh?”   
“Y-your hearing?” Confused the guy put down his briefcase, obviously unable to handle this situation properly.   
“Yup. You know what, since you´re here already, Mr…?”   
“Guy.”   
“What?”   
“Mr. Guy.”   
“Are you related to Phone Guy?” Dave squinted. “I wouldn´t like that to be honest. Phoney´s are fucking shitlords.”   
“H-hey!” Phoney felt attacked. “What did I ever do to you?!”   
“I… cannot recall being related to…?” But before the judge could say anything else, Davetrap jumped off the seat and basically threw him into the seat. A few people have entered and looked confused, but sat down.   
“Since you´re already here, how ´bout we start the case already? My client is here too, ya see!” Proudly he signed at Sportsy, who almost didn´t react, but then nodded frantically.   
“You´re… so you´re-“ he began rummaging in his documents. “Mr. Rod-“  
“Nah, that´s Old Sport!”  
“Then this isn´t your case that is coming up-“  
“If whoever is supposed to take that spot is too late it´s not my fault!” The man shrugged carefree, as Guy began to stutter in anger.   
“That´s not- he- you don´t even have- what about the person suing, you need-“   
“That would be… me~” Dramatic the doors slammed open and a guy stepped in. Not stepped. Swayed in. “I hope I´m not late for the party…?”   
“Oh dear lord, what is happening.” Phone Guy almost followed the urge to slam his face onto the table.   
“Yep! I will be the representative of the… what were they called again? Oh right, the PUAUAAMA! How silly of me, how could ANYONE forget that snappy name? But anyway, you can call me Will for today~” Relaxed he strolled to his place, sat down- well, it looked more like posing than sitting- and then smiled at all of them. “Ready to go?”   
Dave snipped… somehow… and the doors shut and locked on their own.   
Isaac and Mary jumped a bit and then joined Phone Guy on his bench, partly worried, but definitely curious.   
“JUDGE GUY, MAY WE BEGIN!?” He pointed at the judge who ghastly shook his head.   
“No, you can´t, I don´t even have the-“ A bunch of papers fell onto his desk and the man calling himself Will basically stalked back to his place.   
“Don´t make this more complicated than it need to be, sweetheart~ Just begin already~” He flipped his hair back and Old Sport asked himself if Rockstar Freddy had been given a human shell to sue them.   
Mr. Guy coughed irritated and after exchanging a look with the unfortunately early jury trapped here with him he slowly nodded and began the session. “Uh… this is-“   
“Skip that!” Dave felt impatient.   
“What?”   
“SKIP THAT I SAID!”   
“I can´t just-“ Even more irritated the judge looked through the paper.   
“I can take over, honey~” Will leaned forward, smirking at Davetrap. “I hereby swear to the truth, the whole truth and only the truth… now you!”   
“What if I don’t?” Crossing his arms, Dave stared at him.   
“Damn, you´re good.” Will snickered and opened his folder, getting out a few picture of horribly burnt flesh. “Anyways, let´s get to the case, shall we? My client can´t currently appear, seeing as he is in the hospital. Which should set up the seriousness of the case already.”   
Phone Guy stood up, insulted. “Over a little coffee?! That´s not-“   
“No, but that´s not important, he´s at the hospital, making this all more serious. We could be talking about the last wish of a dying person!” In some semi-dramatic tone, the man gave the judge a pair of bedroom eyes. Or maybe that was his normal expression.   
Grumpy Phoney sat back down. “This is obviously nonsense.”   
“FREDDY´S DID NOTHING WRONG!” Dave screamed out, the best defense, obviously.   
“Freddy´s representatives have in their CARELESS and almost CRUEL nature allowed my client to be exposed to an extended period of pain, totally avoidable-“   
“Freddy´s employees didn´t have SHIT to do with the “accident”, you client was a fuckin´ idiot! At the point in time he had already bought the coffee and as that acted on his own behalf with this own property!” Dave seemingly felt clever.   
“No- the transaction wasn´t finished yet, my client has not paid for the coffee at that point in time, making it still property and responsibility of Freddy´s! But not only that!” Dramatic he stood up. “It was within Freddy´s facilities and in Freddy´s power to change and stop his suffering, making it a failure to render assistance in his emergency!”   
“THERE WAS NO EMEGERNCY! THE CUSTOMER WILLINGLY REFUSED TO REQUEST ASSISTANCE, LEAVING THE EMPLOYEE AT THAT TIME UNKNOWING OF HIS SITUATION! And I have a witness for that! MARY IDON`TKNOWYOURLASTNAMEANDIREALLYDON`TCARE! STEP BEFORE THE JUDGE AND TELL US WHAT YOU SAW!”   
Surprised Mary looked at Dave, but then giggled nervously and stood up, unsure what to do. She even did a small curtsey towards the pretty much resigned judge in an attempt to be especially respectful. “U-uh, I agree! I mean- when I was at the place and saw it-“   
“At what time did it happen, little miss?” Will leaned forward, eyeing the kid with a toothy grin. “We should make sure you aren´t lying…”   
“Well- it was- I didn´t really look at the time-“   
“Uh-huh, VERY interesting… so you don´t know WHEN it happened, but you are sure THAT it happened and that you saw it…?”   
Terribly nervous she began stumbling over her own words. “Of course- I mean- yes! Sir. I- It was when me and Isaac came back from the ball pit, I remember it, because Isaac and I were asking ourselves if- well if there could possibly something be hiding under there- then- that guy screamed out and cursed really badly… but he kinda just stood up and looked at himself…?”   
“So he did scream…?” The red-head hit right where it hurts. “I think screaming can be considered a pretty OBVIOUS sign of distress and pain… wouldn´t you agree, dear David~?”   
“Don´t call me that, I ain´t your fuckin´ buddy.” Dave´s eyes became slim. Damn that guy, making his witness all nervous. Then again, he should probably have taken the time to properly educate Mary on interrogations and how to deal with them. Should probably do that right after this, can´t have squeal to the fuzz if push comes to shove.   
That or he needs to shoot her right when they get out of here. If they do.   
“That ain´t provin´ nothing!”   
“Double negative, you just admitted that it has EVERYTHING to do with this case!” Triumphant Will slammed his fist onto the table.   
“YA PULLING SOME DIRTY TRICKS HERE, BUT I HAVE ALSO SOME ACES UP MY SLEEVES!” After getting rid of the cards that probably were now unusable, seeing as they were pressed between a fucking fursuit and a normal one for who knows how long, he jumped onto the table. “You! YOUNG MAN! Have messed with the wrong restaurant-!”   
“Please get off the table…” Mr. Guy mumbled looking at the members of the jury desperately trying to get the doors open. They should have never taken any case regarding Freddy´s, the other institutions had warned them… Freddy´s never changed.   
Dave finally had finished his magical girl transformation and got in position. “I claim- SABOTAGE!”   
“On which basis?” The judge sighed tormented.   
“It´s obvious, ain´t it?! His “client is in the hospital”, SURE AS FUCK HE IS, EH? No- YOU are the one that happened to! And you spilled that coffee over yourself with the intention of suing us!”   
“Now, that is ridiculous!” Will huffed. “I mean, sure, any excuse to get your pretty boys to pay attention to me, but that claim is unsustainable! I haven´t even BEEN in that restaurant before!”   
“OBJECTION! I HAVE PERSONALLY SEE YOU HANG AROUND THE RESTAURANT! AND! YOU`RE ON THE CAMERAS! You LIED. YOU LIED, WILL-IAM! AND BECAUSE YOU LIED AFTER PROMISING NOT TO IN THE PROCESS, YOU`RE NOW GOING TO BE KICKED OUT!”   
“OBJECTION! How am I supposed to be kicked out of a courtroom that you locked me into? Also, it has nothing to do with the reason you are getting sued over!”   
“OBJECTION! YOU AREN`T MEME-WORTHY ENOUGH TO SCREAM OBJECTION FORM THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!!”   
“OBJECTION! Firstly; objection is just a word, not inherently a meme in itself! Secondly; the objection quote on quote meme does not qualify you as funny or clever! It isn´t even a meme, rather it is a reference to a game, a lazy and obvious one at that!”   
“OBJECTION! You are breaking the fourth wall and are by that disqualified from this reality!”   
“OBJECTION! How would you even know that this is breaking the fourth wall?! This might as well be a game in this universe too! The dayshift at Freddy´s series is known for playing with the boundaries of reality!”   
“OBJECTION! How would you know that we are based on a series if you aren´t breaking the fourth wall?!”   
“H A ! BECAUSE IN THE GAME ITSELF IT WAS REFERENCED! OLD SPORT HIMSELF ASKED WHEN THE THIRD GAME WOULD COME OUT ON THE GAME DEVELOPER`S WEBPAGE!”   
In a minute you are both disqualified from this piece of shit.   
“OBJECTIONS!” Both simultaneously screamed at the author. “YOU CAN`T SAY ANYTHING, BECAUSE YOU LITERALLY DON`T EXIST!”   
Wow. That´s a bit rude…  
Dave turned back to Will and flipped his ears, a poor attempt to imitate him it seemed, while laughing manically. “BUT IT DOESN`T MATTER! BECAUSE YOU! YOU CANNOT SUE US! BECAUSE I WILL SUE YOU!”   
“You have no idea how suing works, do you?”   
“TOUGH LUCK, MURDER FURRY!”   
“Did you just call me-“   
“YES I DID! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR FACE, FOUR EYES!”  
“Yes, I wear glasses, what does that have to do with anything-“ At least that was what he WANTED to say. What actually came out before Dave interrupted was “Yes, I wear-“   
“FURSUITS!” Dave screamed. “YOU ADMITTED!”   
“I-“   
“AS A CONFIRMED MURDERER, YOU ARE NOW TO BE TAKEN OUT! POLICE! SHOOT HIM!”   
The man leaned onto his hands, smiling and staring at Dave until he was sure he would get to speak. “I could listen to your wonderful voice all day~ But mind me asking how the hell you think police is coming in here while the door is closed? Not to mention that actually the more immediate threat, seeing as you have kidnapped a good dozen of people, including two children.”   
“Nobody here is kidnapped!”  
“The police doesn´t know that.” Will smiled and put his feet onto the table.   
“A-also, I disagree-“ Judge Guy spoke up.   
“Shut it, fucking normie.” Growling Dave sat back down, unsure of what to do next. “It´s a real dickmove to call the cops, ya know?”   
“Sure it is, but this bores me now, so I want to get out.”   
“How ´bout you drop the fuckin´ charges then? I´d let you out in that case!”   
“Huh…” Apparently he seriously considered it and it made Old Sport want to tear out his hair. This want became an action as the man stood up and stretched his body. “Sure, I guess. All charges dropped! You´re free baby, but only because you´re so charming~”   
“No.” Suddenly the judge slammed his wooden hammer onto the table. “You two won´t get away with this. F-first I get locked in, then two people play pretend in my f-fucking courtroom-“  
“SWEARING IN THE COURTROOM!?” Dave gasped. “Ya can´t do that!”   
“I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I`M NOT THE JUDGE OF THIS CASE ANYMORE, BECAUSE I AM SUING Y O U! FOR- EVERYTHING! A-AND YOU, MR- WILL, I THINK, YOU FOR NECROPHILIA AND BEASTIALITY, SEEING AS YOU ARE FLIRITING WITH WHAT SEEMS TO BE A CORPSE IN A FURSUIT!”  
“Technically that wouldn´t really count as bestiality…” Old Sport thoughtfully added to the conversation.   
Will snickered. “Sure, can´t wait to see you again, hotstuff. Does next Monday sound like a good date?”   
Sirens sounded in the distance and Will as well as Dave perked up, both seemingly not too keen to actually meet them. Thankfully, Dave seemingly as plotted for this case, grabbed all his people and jumped onto the nearest table. “Gotta go, left my kids in the oven! I should even have a crack-nackel-dack at this point, O H D E A R !”   
The table cracked and then suddenly jetpacks extended, catapulting them upwards, making them scream- Mary out of excitement, Phoney out of terror, Dave because he was surprised it actually worked and Old Sport because he didn´t want to be left out. Only Isaac looked into the great landscape they were now offered thoughtfully.   
“Hey… Mr. Dave?”   
“WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY AAAAAREEEEEE YOUUUUUUU CAAAAAAAAAALLING MEEEEEEEE THAAAAAAT?”   
“Habit, I guess? The man in the courtroom… does he really hang around Freddy´s…?”   
“NEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEER PAAAAAAAAAAID AAAAAAAATTENTIOOOOOOON TOOOO IIIIIT!”  
A pause was created, until Isaac frowned. “He had a Taser in his pocket I think… the outline of the thing in his pocket looked like the thing Mr. Orange Guy carries around- which is a Taser, I mean.”   
“Sure sounds like a regular ole Freddy´s veteran!” Tired of screaming Dave sat down next to Isaac, who still was looking bothered.   
“… He also had a knife. A large one at that.”   
“Heh, nothin´ weird about that one I reckon. After all, I also carry a knife at all times and- oh wait. Yeah, sure, it´s fuckin´ weird. But I doubt we´ll see him again anyways.”   
“…” Staying quiet for the rest of the ride, they crashed through the roof of their restaurant, right onto a pile of fire.   
Oliver and the animatronics looked oddly at them, before the last kid of the group stood up and clapped into his hands. “Welp. That´s that I guess.”   
All of them nodded and pretty much scattered, while Mary jumped off the table, curiously looking around the restaurant, where all the people were still dancing in the complete dark. “What were you up to?”   
“Eh, run out of flour and… took something we found in the kitchen instead?”   
“Oh dear god.” Phone Guy stumbled off the table and towards said kitchen, while Old Sport yawned. Nothing out of the ordinary.   
Isaac smiled as Oliver ran up to him, questioning what he had missed and Baby shyly approached Old Sport with the same question.   
Proud Dave watched it, happy to see them interact so well…who would have thought he didn´t even need to push it like he expected back when…  
Slowly he drifted off, thinking about the day he made her.   
God, it had been… so long…  
“Hey… Davetrap!”   
At first he didn´t even notice that he was talked to.   
“David Miller, the elusive aubergine man, son of the great eggplant, kiddie strangler 1.0, murder furry extraordinaire, sausage wielding violet man, heartless lovesick stalker, defeater of the weak, destroyer of the Fazbender's enterprise, lilac lunatic, the lifelong goal of all other kiddie stranglers, totally not William Afton, the man who didn't accidentally get me arrested several times, the man, the myth, the legend, THE ASSHOLE. Do you hear me?!”  
The Purple Guy looked at him like an owl. “What the fuck?”   
“Oh good, you´re still alive. I thought already a springlock has penetrated your brain and now you´re even less alive than you were before!”   
“How- I- You- No. I´m fine, Old Sport! Totally Gucci! Great as a grape!” His smile was wide and goofy. “Did ya really call me a legend?”   
“THAT`S the thing you focus on?” For a moment Old Sport looked almost serious as he shook his head, but then a small smile gave him away. “I guess I wanted to… thank you…? You know, in court… uh… at least we aren´t in more trouble than we were before. All charges dropped! But what do you think, how soon will the police appear?”   
Glowing with pride, the Zombie Bunny out an arm around his friend(?). “Ya know, the police doesn´t really care about us. And I mean, what they gonna do, sue us? That court ain´t taking ANY more chances with us!”   
“… clever boy…” Old Sport tilted his head. “Be honest. You didn´t plan any of this out, did you?”   
“Nope! But ya know I´d NEVER let you down. Or give you up.”   
“I don´t know if you want me to strangle you or if you feel clever about this, but I SWEAR TO GOD DAVE-“   
“C´mon, you´re no stranger to love, are ya?”   
It was at this point Dave got tackled.   
Phone Guy watched them with a sorrowful expression that somehow managed to be on his blank face, then he turned and left the establishment to make his routine call to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo… for anyone curious, the character I used as lawyer was William Afton from http://ask-the-graveyard-shift.tumblr.com/   
> I love their AU too much for my own good!   
> Also, did you know that Mr. Guy is actually a canon judge on one of the legal papers you can get in FNAF 6? Yeah, I know my F A X T.


	10. Regular check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell me what the hell´s gone around here lately?  
> Something´s off, not be a DOwNeR, baby!  
> I stepped into a nightmare when I woke up from utopia,  
> Starting to remember my depression and my phobias  
> Why is everybody lookin´ at me like I LOST it?!  
> Maybe if I keep singing I can make them stop it!  
> Shoop-doo-wop, Shoop-doo-wop~  
> Can someone shut this music off~?  
> JUST TAKE YOUR PILL  
> I´m choosin´ not~!  
> IS SOMETHING WRONG?  
> NOPE! Shoop-doo-wop~! 
> 
> WE HAPPY FEW SONG by JT Music - "Anytime You Smile"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good song, check it out, based on a good game, though I can see how it isn´t somebody´s taste.  
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Uncomfortable Phone Guy paced around, a certain panic in every single of his movements. Following the lawsuit he had been expecting a certain message and he was deeply fearful.  
The message would come. Naturally it would. It HAD to come.  
Then again… maybe… the court probably just wanted to forget about it and…  
… Old Sport wouldn´t talk, would he?  
Not on purpose.  
Probably.  
But… Old Sport knew about the exchange of Phone Guys, didn´t he?  
That all he had to do was messaging the Factory detailing the fuck-up and requesting a new version and then he was done here.  
With here he meant on earth.  
Probably.  
Why was he this unsure?  
Shouldn´t he know what would happen if he was called back?  
Should he turn himself in and make it easy for himself…?  
Would that change anything?  
Slowly he walked around and ensured that party hats and plates were placed everywhere, their glitter filling the whole place with a colorful atmosphere. Papersnakes hung from the ceiling and for a moment Phoney was sure he could hear someone giggle.  
Nervous he looked around, but it was Funtime Chica talking to Freddy, seemingly having a good time.  
Who came up with the cursed idea of giving that animatronic a childish laugh?!  
Anxious he approached them, but put on his best fake smile, hoping it would tone his voice friendly and calm. “You two… what are you talking about, hm?”  
Again Chica giggled smiling friendly at the nervous man. “Freddy told me about how he wrestled with a group of children and won!”  
The bear crossed all his arms in a skeptic movement, looking at him. “Are you doing okay?”  
“Hm?!” He laughed, a hint of hysteria in his voice. “I´m fine! What are you talking about? Chipper as can be! But I got to make sure that you are ready for today´s performance! C-can´t have you break down while a party is going on, can I?!”  
“But Phone Guy, sir, we are fine-“ Chica began friendly, though Freddy interrupted.  
“I have a problem if you already ask… I mean, it isn´t a PROBLEM, I think it only enhances my beauty to be NOT fully perfect, BUT… IF YOU ASK… I GUESS I H A V E TO tell you…” He made with one hand a dismissive movement, while the others stemmed into his hip. “I can rotate my head all the way around and I think it might get loose… and while it is nice to snap my head around to whoever is talking shit behind my back, I think it´s not worth the risk of accidently making a fool out of myself when I can´t control where I look.”  
“U-uh… you´re right…!” Heck, he didn´t expected there to ACTUALLY be a darn problem. Ship. What was he supposed to do now? “Then uh… how about you come with me to the parts and services room?”  
“Don´t have much of a choice, do I?” Freddy walked past him, swinging his hips. “If you scratch my precious body, I can and will maul you.”  
“I… will keep it in mind…” How reassuring. Why couldn´t the animatronics not be NICE for a few weeks?! They weren´t even possessed-  
Breaking his line of thought he took a deep breath and tried to stay positive. He would repair the animatronic, then he would open the restaurant and it would all be acceptable and good and there would be no problems at all.  
No problems at all.  
They arrived in the backroom and unsure Phoney looked at the tools surrounding him. Wait, how would he even figure out which one of these tools had to be used?  
How would he know what even was wrong…?  
Couldn´t be so hard, right?  
No. This was fine.  
Carefully he raised the machine´s head up and it was obvious that somebody has already attempted to fix it, but seemingly not with enough care to keep it fixed for too much longer.  
For a second he paused.  
It had been fixed with chewed gum.  
Goddammit, Dave.  
Slightly disgusted he tried to get rid of the stuff, smart enough not to mention it to the sensitive machine. Who knew what he would do if he mentioned it.  
“This might take a small while, uh… do you know per chance what the problem is…?” A sliver of hope sounded in his voice, but it was naturally instantly crushed.  
“You´re the damn staff, YOU should know it! Why should I know?! Why should I CARE?!” The machine huffed. “Now get it done!”  
“I- Yessir.” With a small defeated sigh he looked around for parts hoping to find something looking RIGHT in some way. Looking… appropriate. As if it fits.  
But it was hard, seeing as if it wasn´t too obvious what could fit and what couldn´t. Careful he grabbed a few parts and tried carefully to fit it in, fearful to break anything on the machine.  
Weren´t there blueprints around?  
“What´s taking so long!?” Freddy hissed.  
“Uh, I- I think we have the wrong… this part isn´t, uh…” Panicked the man put the piece back and tested something else if it managed to replace whatever had broken before. “Let me just get-“  
“What are you doing?” Old Sport had wandered in and curiously leaned over to watch his action, making the Phone squeal.  
“O-oh, sir! I- You know- eh…” He could probably tell him, right? It wasn´t his fault. “There´s… something broken with Rockstar Freddy´s head… I´m trying to fix it.”  
Surprised Old Sport raised an eyebrow. “You can repair robots?”  
“… Not really.” He admitted and stepped back.  
“Would have been weird!” Sportsy smiled and took over. “Usually your kind isn´t really technically savvy! I mean, MOST. Not all, one of them really gave me some good tips…”  
A bit lost in thoughts OS picked the right part and began repairing the headpiece. It had been… a damn lifetime since he was taught how to deal with robots. A fair chunk he had to teach himself, for example how to get yourself of a criminal data-record… but he had been taught.  
Funnily enough, it had been a Phone Guy who took care of that, despite his busy schedule. One of his first jobs as… soul-saver or whatever he had become.  
What had he become?  
For a moment he paused, staring into the tangled mess of the endoskeleton in front of him, then he glanced at his employee who anxiously stood by, watching him closely, as if to imprint the image of the repair into his brain.  
If he had a brain?  
No, wait, Phone Guys didn´t have brains. Not in an insulting way, but in a literal-  
Ah, whatever, he didn´t say it out loud.  
“So, Phoney… why didn´t you ask me right away?” He felt like a bit of small-talk, especially since something inside of him was hurting and he hoped to distract himself from the fact that maybe after all his years his lungs have decided to dissolve.  
“I- you´re- you´re the boss… you shouldn´t be forced to do these things…” Uncertain the phone uttered, obviously uncomfortable.  
“Well, what else should I be forced to do?” Snickering Old Sport shook his head. “I took this damn job to be busy again, so… doing nothing but sitting in front of a computer and ordering a few items is kinda against the point, isn´t it?”  
“I guess…” Feeling a bit helpless and useless the man changed weight from one foot to another, until out of the blue OS began talking again.  
“Do you need another employee?” His voice was quiet and for a split second Phone Guy felt threatened.  
“N-no, sir! Why would I?!”  
“Oh… you seem a bit stressed, you know? I mean, Dave somewhat counts as employee… but I don´t know, he´s doing more harm than good in most of the cases. The other animatronics are doing a fine job entertaining the guests and keeping the restaurant in check too, but… they are hard to order around, aren´t they? Back at my last joint we were pretty much only five employees, counting Phone Guy, so I presumed since we were a smaller establishment we wouldn´t need any employees really anyways.”  
“It´s… actually… I mean, at least I don´t have to make sure that the other employees are behaving, so I have at least that weight off my shoulders!” Laughing a bit forced Phoney scratched his arms. “It´s… okay. Most of the time I have to take care of the prize corner, seeing as nobody else does it… but it´s a pretty relaxed thing to do, I won´t complain!”  
Chuckling OS returned Rockstar Freddy´s head back in place and tested if it was tight. “You mean you weren´t mugged by a group of armed toddlers? Happened to me each and every single damn time I worked behind the counter-“  
The door had been open for quite a while, since OS had entered, it provided the room with sufficient lighting… and now something had moved by it.  
They turned around to see a bunny-man standing there, his whole appearance dark against the light that came from behind. The only bright thing coming from it were its glowing eyes. “Havin´ fun?”  
Dave´s words were strangely apathetic, unlike his usual manic voice. Instantly fearful Phoney stepped away from his boss, having a pretty good grasp on what set the man off this badly. “U-uh, we were just… looking after Freddy… Y-you know, the animatronic you tried to repair with CHEWED GUM?”  
The last part sounded accusingly, or at least as accusing as he could with the amount of fear in his voice.  
“WHAT? GUM-“ Freddy squeaked insulted, but was ignored.  
“What the problem… BOSS? It fuckin´ was enough, wasn´t it? No problems comin´ from that!” His smile was back, but somehow it was even worse.  
“I- I mean, it worked, but-“  
“But what, hm?! It ain´t good enough, I see. Nothin´s fucking good enough for you!” He sounded almost enraged and at this point Old Sport stepped in.  
“Davetrap, calm down- you´re gonna trigger those springlocks if you moisturize them by screaming so much… thank you for taking care of Rockstar Freddy for the time, but we had to properly-“  
“TAKING CARE!?” Freddy screeched. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TAKING CARE!? HE RUINED MY FUR-“  
“You don´t even have fur at that point, Freddy!” Old Sport shot back, a tad tired of his shit.  
“BUT CLOSE ENOUGH! THINK OF ALL THE BACTERIA! WHAT IF I GET SICK?!”  
“You´re a robot, you CAN`T get sick!”  
“SO?! IT`S STILL RUDE TO DO THAT TO ME! TO RISK THE HEALTH OF YOUR STAR PREFORMER! I SHOULD REFUSE TO PERFORM TODAY, SO YOU CAN SEE HOW LUCKY YOU ALL ARE FOR HAVING ME!” Freaking out the bear snapped around, staring at the workers accusingly.  
“O-Oh, I beg of you, Freddy-“ Phoney whined. “It isn´t our fault! We wouldn´t have allowed that to happen- Davetrap is a bit of a- you know-“  
Uncertain he turned to the bunny, scared of trigger him with some of his words, but Dave had already left. Not a good sign.  
Despite that, the manager only rolled his eyes again and patted the Phone. “He´s probably going to pout, don´t mind it. Let´s get our star fixed up and then I´ll try to calm him down.”  
“I-isn´t he already fixed?” Slightly confused Phoney looked back and forth between the animatronic and the door.  
“EXCUSE ME, I NEED TO BE WAXED AND POLISHED!” Freddy had thrown his head back and was screeching loudly. “AFTER BEING THIS TAINTED IT`S THE LEAST I DESERVE!”  
Old Sport and Phoney both winced at the loud sound and then looked at each other, before going to work.  
Sometime later, it felt like hours or at least the amount of complaining Freddy did should require hours to get out, at least for a normal human being - Then again, machines were better at everything, why not at complaining?  
Anyways, said time later they finally escaped the backroom and Freddy´s clutches and for Phoney it was more than time to open the restaurant. The Orange Guy hurried over to his… “friend”, who seemingly had calmed down and shrugged as he was told something.  
It still gave Phoney the spooks the way Dave glanced at him.  
There was something incredibly demented in his expression, it had something animalistic.  
A day outside, god as he happy to get out, they took him to the zoo, he was excited, his sister wasn´t too invested, but even she smiled at him, he took his mom´s hand, he wanted to see colorful birds and giraffes and-  
They walked through the place, he stopped to look into what seemed to be an empty one- until he saw the eyes staring back at him from the mud.  
It was the only thing that had moved, the only thing that had given it away, but now it had stopped, now it had found him and it wouldn´t even blink, it wouldn´t move anymore, the next time it would move it would-  
He was yanked away-  
“Excuse me, is the prize corner open?”  
A woman had approached him, her daughter at her hand, snapping the guy out of the weird memory. Shortly he glanced at the wall where Dave had been standing, but he as well as Old Sport had vanished. As he looked around, he saw him in the distance, interacting with a group of children.  
His attention returned to the customers in front of him. “U-uh… why yes! It´s open! What… what can I give to you?”  
The girl shyly put her Tokens on the counter. “F-foxy plush…”  
Friendly he handed her the desired toy and watched them walk off. Well, time to return to the normal routine… it wasn´t good to allow himself to get distracted.  
Wouldn´t help his case to be an unreliable worker, would it?  
Ha, ha, wouldn´t want to be labeled as defective and inefficient!  
Wouldn´t want to be labeled as negative and harmful to the business!  
He was a chipper guy! He was a great employee!  
Right?  
A valuable asset? Correct?  
Surely Old Sport would NEVER feel the need to inform-  
“Mr. Cawthon… quite early for a lawsuit, wasn´t it?”  
-  
The computer flickered as the manager of this fucked up business leaned over it, frowning in confusion. He had gotten a new e-mail that said it was an answer of an e-mail he had send himself… but he couldn´t remember ever sending any e-mail!  
Quickly he skimmed over the message.  
`We have received your message and are very sorry about the unsatisfying results that your current Phone Guy provides. Your interest in our program has been registered and we will send a representative within the next 24 hours.´  
Well, if that wasn´t ominous and confusing.  
Next he checked the written e-mail that apparently came from him.  
‘Eyyo wazzup, my phoney is shit, gimme a new one.´  
Great.  
No, really, it was great!  
He had never stuck around long enough to have a run-in with the factory, so he was fairly interested in what the place had to offer.  
A hint of pity brushed past him as it probably would stress out the Phone beyond all believe and may or may not would kill him if the factory just came by…  
…  
… finally he sighed and accepted he wasn´t allowed to let that happen.  
Not under any circumstances. Well- most circumstances.  
Unmotivated he checked his list of tasks left to do and after finishing what was he able to do at that moment, he shut down the computer and strolled towards the main area to warn his Phone about his approaching demise- I mean, the POSSIBLITY of trouble.  
Seemingly Phoney was busy at the moment, he was talking to a woman who-  
… seemed slightly out of place?  
She was wearing a fairly formal jacket- business type of clothing, a thin scarf and sunglasses.  
But that wasn´t the only-  
OH!  
Oh.  
The Phone Guy had goosebumps.  
That was the odd thing.  
He joined them, somewhat curious. “O H S H I T W A D D U P ?”  
The woman as well as Phone Guy turned to look at him, the woman smiled and Phoney, despite having no face was radiating the nervous energy of a wide-eyed rabbit cornered.  
Interesting, considering that the person beside him was smaller and seemingly more fragile than the poor employee.  
Her voice sounded warm. “You are the owner, I presume? Old Sport?” Then she frowned shortly, mildly confused. “Or… Jack?”  
“Old Sport.” Now feeling somewhat uneasy himself he inspected her again. “And who are you, mon petite baguette?”  
For a moment she stared, then she giggled, shaking her head in disbelieve.  
“What great way to greet me, mon vieux gateau.” Her French seemed fluid. “Please call me Juliette. After all, you are part of the family, correct?”  
“Being part of the Fazbear Family? Don’t you fucking dare making me legally liable for your actions!” Ain´t having any of that shit.  
“Oh my, Old Sport, that is no way to talk about your family… only seeing the negative aspects of it…” Her voice kept friendly. “… but onto business! You have messaged us with the intent of exchanging your Phone Guy?”  
“Well, it wasn´t technically me and uh…” Shortly he stopped and glanced at his worker, who made a pathetic whimper noise. “… it was kinda a joke.”  
“A joke?” Interested she tilted her head. “Would you mind introducing me to the person who would consider that funny…?”  
“It´s-“ A worker? An animatronic? How could he classify Dave?  
“IT`S ME, BBY!” Dave slithered in, smiling brightly at the unfamiliar person THAT WAS TALKING TO HIS SPORTSY AS IF SHE HAD ANY RIGHT TO-  
He bowed and the paper plate he had stuck into his ears fell out and onto the floor, spelling Y I F F M E D A D D Y.  
What a coincidence, the world was truly a weird place.  
She had frozen up, then she smiled once more and clapped her hands. “Spring Bonnie! It has been AGES!”  
“Wowie laddie, you must be an old fucking hag if you´ve been around since those times.” Dave said that without even hesitating. Juliette looked back at him and for a moment it stayed silent, before she shook her head.  
“I dare to say this goes for both of us.” Her voice was mildly serious, but didn´t appear insulted. “Despite your fallout in manners, I still must admit to being delighted to see you again… where did you find him?”  
The last part had been directed at Old Sport who shrugged. “You know how it is… you open one Freddy´s and all the murder furries come to you.”  
“Hm… interesting. I must admit it is a relief to finally know what has happen to him…” With that the topic of Dave seemed to have been finished in her mind. “You mentioned that the e-mail had been intended to be in jest, but… since I am already here, how about I take a quick check up off your Phone? It seems to be unusually nervous. That is not good, seeing as they were made to interact with customers and letting them suffer under some sort of social anxiety is nothing but cruel and reasonless.”  
There came some panicked beeps form the Phone Guy, who was obviously fearful. “I- But I feel great! I´m doing f-fantastic!”  
“Didn´t sound like it from the reports…”  
“W-WHICH REPORTS?!” Betrayed he looked over at OS, seemingly expecting him to have said something causing him this trouble. That OS might have complained.  
“Your scans. Whenever your stress-level spikes it gets transmitted and saved in the backlog at the factory.” She explained it calmly, as if she wasn´t talking about having access to someone´s brain. “Usually this only happen shortly after a… tragedy and it is a dead give-away that a restaurant will soon be closed. You though spike quite frequently, much to my and my worker´s confusion. This is not healthy and probably not very pleasant, correct?”  
Backing up slowly, it almost appeared as if Phoney wanted to run away. “I- I just- I´m- h-heh, I´m just- a ball of n-nervousness—h-haha! I´m- I care too much! Ha! But- that- it´s not t-too bad! Right!?”  
“But dear Scott… you seem quite unhappy to me.” Friendly she smiled. “Your health and condition is within my responsibility, this amount of stress could lead to irreparable damage in the future. Something we ALL want to avoid.”  
Feeling weirdly a weird sort of disconnect in the way the woman was talking with him about him, he shook his head and tried to get his pumping heart under control. “U-uh… well- I- but it might n-not lead to damage, right?”  
She took out some sort of tablet and checked something, while humming. “Dear, you seem to have a panic attack… are you afraid of me? Did I do something wrong?”  
It was just the way her voice stayed constantly pleasant and polite, despite talking about messing with his self that was getting under his skin. “N-No, of course not, I just- uh… prefer that… I would rather… NOT…?”  
“Not what?” Raising an eyebrow she glanced at him.  
“Uh… you know… uhm… threaten me…?” Uncomfortable he moved around fearing that he might had insulted her.  
“Dear, how did I threaten you?” She seemed honestly confused.  
“I- I don´t- the factory- I can´t- if you-“ At this point he began to slightly shiver.  
“You would be merely rewired to rid you of your troubles, your fear is unreasonable.” Finally there was a hint of dismissiveness. “If you could compare how you feel before and after, I am certain you would be delighted and thankful. But nonetheless, I respect your opinion… but the choice isn´t yours to make.”  
They both looked at Old Sport who was feeling a bit put on the spot. “Well… if he doesn´t want to, then I GUESS-“  
“He has no idea what is good for him.” Juliette insisted. “An unstable Phone Guy can grow dangerous to himself and those around him.”  
“Who isn´t! Even you with your dangerous good looks!” Rapidly OS winked, but Juliette just softly shook her head, not even changing expression.  
“I am talking about a possible shooting. You are deciding on the life on a lot of families with this…” For a moment she allowed the sentence to linger, then she gave in. “… I will at least do my protocol.”  
“Whatever makes you smile baby!” Old Sport tried his hardest to make her uncomfortable, but she seemed immune.  
Who wasn´t immune was Dave, who´s expression changed unpleasantly, though you would have a tough time seeing it under the mask. The manager should have thought about it more carefully.  
For the moment the storm was simply brewing though for now and Juliette could lead them into the office with no problem. There she turned, frowned shortly and confusedly at the amount of people that had followed, then she seemingly decided it wasn´t too important and smiled, taking out an oddly shaped screwdriver.  
“Would you be so nice and turn around, so I may open your head and check on you?”  
“I- I don´t r-really want that, no madam-“ Anxiously Phoney stepped back, into Dave who growled quietly, but loud enough to make the man jump. “- I´m fine-!”  
“Please, my dear…” She sounded a bit exhausted. “… this will not hurt you. Not to mention your boss will stay at your side at all times and you are perfectly aware during the check-up. I don´t mean to hurt you, Scott-“  
“PLEASE STOP CALLING ME SCOTT!” His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, it had slipped out, but he couldn´t take it anymore. It surprise everybody in the room, including the Phone himself.  
“I apologize, I didn´t know you… felt such aversion towards it. How would you like to be called then?” A bit taken aback she looked at him.  
“I- I´m- uh…” He didn´t even expect to come this far. Helpless he looked from person to person. “… I´m just… Phone Guy…”  
“Phone Guy. Very well then.” She raised the screwdriver again, but didn´t move. “Would you now be willing to finally take this mundane step and allow me to quickly check up on your mechanical parts?”  
For another moment Phone Guy stayed quiet, some sort of pained expression on his empty face… but finally he made a choked noise of resentful agreement and turned around. “W-will I be able to feel it…?”  
“Doubtful.” Juliette friendly answered. “After all, you lack active nerves there.”  
“Active nerves?” A hint of panic was there. “What does that mean?”  
“It means that you do have potential connections there so you could feel touches and attacks on it… the problem is why would you want that?” She had opened the complicated contraption and Old Sport stepped closer to see how exactly that thing worked.  
“Uh…” Maybe head pats would be nice? “… y-you´re right, miss.”  
Satisfied with that answer she gave a short approving hum as she rummaged around between the cables with trained, delicate fingers. “For what I can see now there seems to be no troubles with your wiring and the parts. On one hand this is a pleasant surprise, but on the other, that means your mindset will be harder to fix.”  
Carefully she closed it back up.  
“M-My mindset is fine! I might be a bit- a bit n-nervous, but I´m- I´m good with customers!” Again he tried to laugh and this time it actually came out somewhat right.  
“A relief! How about you present that to me? Maybe I was indeed wrong and misjudge your capabilities to deal with the stress you experience. Which position you usually hold?”  
“U-usually? Uh, oh- oh well, usually I take care of the prize corner!” Trying hard to sound energetic, the man stood up a bit straighter.  
“The prize corner? Oh right!” Old Sport face-palmed. “Never hired one for that place, did I? Sorry!”  
“No problem, sir! H-haha, that´s what I´m here for, right?” Smiling brightly, even if nobody saws it, he walked passed them and led them towards his working place, oozing obviously fake confidence.  
Nonetheless everybody kept quiet and followed his lead, invested in what the guy would end up like- well, all except Dave, but Dave felt the need to protect what´s his.  
They arrived at the prize corner and Phoney turned around, looking at the group for a moment, close to asking them to turn away and stop staring at him, but… he knew he had to prove himself in front of all of them.  
Uncertain he went behind the counter, still staring at the group of weirdly smiling adults, feeling as though he had done something wrong.  
They´d… tell him, right?  
Keep- keep on being positive!  
He tried to laugh, but it instantly got stuck in the back of his throat, so he gave up on it again.  
No need to be nervous, no need to be fearful, he was just doing his job-  
“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!” A group of kids ran up who turned out to be Mary and the others. The girl was carrying quite a few tokens and was grinning widely. “I wanna get something!”  
“What do you mean YOU want to get something?” Oliver scoffed. “We put together, I have as much a right to choose as you!”  
“Yeah, sure!” The girl didn´t appear to care much, as she tried to jump to look over the counter for options. “Woah… there are so many options here…”  
With a quick kick Phone Guy hid the canister of gasoline so the kids couldn´t see it. Chipper he answered. “Yep! We here at Freddy´s have everything your heart desires!”  
Jumping a bit he turned to Juliette who had giggled lightly, instantly panicking if he had said something wrong. But seemingly not…?  
Oliver rolled his eyes. “Well, we can´t buy an animatronic, so not EVERYTHING!”  
“Ow, stop being a smartass!” Mary punched him lightly in the shoulder, but her eyes kept wandering over the options. “We could get a really rare plushy!”  
“Why would we buy a PLUSHY of all things?! Those are boring waste of times! I´d rather have a toy!”  
“You always break those kinds of toys within three days!”  
Unsure Phoney tapped on the counter, not knowing if he was supposed to intervene or if he would be seen as rude and unprofessional. The uncertainty turned slowly into real deep panic as he remembered that his life was probably on the line right now. “P-please don´t fight! Uh… b-be nice! You could- I mean, if you-“  
He actually managed to catch the attention of the kids, but probably in one of the worst ways possible. The girl put her hands on her hips and the boy crossed his arms.  
“You´re weird today.” He declared loudly and his sister frantically nodded.  
“Are you alright?”  
“U-uh… uhm…” He wasn´t sure what to say. Keep it together, Phoney, you gotta keep the customers happy and carefree! “W-why, uh… of course! I just- was thinking about, uh… well… uhm…”  
“You´re definitely weird today.” He raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Please, h-how about you two… get, uh…” Helpless he rummaged through the many items at the prize corner. “O-oh! Look! A Chica plush-“  
He broke off, staring at it.  
It was an old doll, something that was probably resold countless times, yet it was clean, almost out-washed. For some reason it filled him with incredible sadness.  
A while nothing happened, until someone tugged on him.  
“Mr. Phone Guy?” Isaac had stepped closer, appearing worried.  
Everybody was staring at him and almost he clutched the plushy closer. “This… Chica Plush… I´d say you should take it.”  
He leaned forward and handed it to Mary, who accepted it with some sort of weird seriousness. “Thank you…”  
For a moment Oliver breathed in and opened his mouth, but it was Isaac who held him back with a mild smile, before he stepped up to the counter and put down his tokens. “I would like a notebook.”  
“Notebook?” Confused Phoney turned around to look, then he spotted the book he was talking about, it was laying in the back. “Here, you… uh, here you go. W-wait, someone already written on this-“  
“That is fine. I would like it anyways!” The boy reached and took the book away. “It is the only one you still have… or…?”  
Shortly he checked back between the shelves wondering why they only had that one version. “U-uh… I guess- we need to… uhm… order some.”  
They only reaction he got from Isaac was soft laughter. “Oh well, until then I will feel very special!”  
Oliver interrupted with a hiss. “So I´m the only one who isn´t getting anything?! You didn´t even give me a choice! I didn´t want that stupid Chica plush and neither did Mary-!”  
“But I do like it-“  
“Shut up! I wanted a real toy!”  
“P-Please calm down!” Phoney looked between them. “I- I could- uh…”  
Nervous he looked over at the council of adults sitting at a nearby table. Give him a toy and make him happy, or don´t give him anything like company policy desired.  
Phone Guys couldn´t just give out stuff, it was all about the bottom line.  
The tension was rising inside of him and while no time at all passed on the outside, inside of him a whole war passed by.  
Then he decided he didn´t care.  
He picked out a small helicopter toy with battery powered controls and handed it to him, surprising the kid pretty greatly. Quietly he laughed. “Uh… can´t let you leave with that grim face, eh?”  
Surprised he accepted the thing, suddenly all quiet and shy. “… thank- thank you…”  
Mary and Isaac snickered quietly and dragged the awkward boy away.  
When they were gone, Juliette stood up, smiling polite. “You are very kind, aren´t you?”  
Anxious he shrugged, but her reaction gave him a tad of hope. “He´s… the boy… he´s a good boy. Uh… c-couldn´t just, uh… let him go like that… I´ll- uh- take it… out of my paycheck, or… uh… something…”  
“I can appreciate a kind man.” She said friendly, nodding slightly at his rationalization, but… then she continued. “…however… this goes against your programming, fairly drastically. Your hesitation period was not long enough. A hesitation period where a Phone Guy overrides protocol in favor of moral coding needs to be for at least forty-five seconds up to three weeks, depending on severity of the decisions potential results. I cannot yet tell if it is your moral and programming that has been messed up or if it has to do with your compliance to authority, but it is most certainly in desperate need for fixing.”  
She stood up and offered him her hand. “Now, if you would follow me, I think we will take a while to get this sorted out, it is nothing we can handle without the proper equipment…”  
The employee stayed frozen and stared down at that hand. Deep down he had known this would end this way. There was nothing he had left to do now, so…  
Old Sport stepped between them, taking her hand. “Thank you, but no. I like him this way!”  
Tension instantly rose between them, though neither of them stopped smiling. “Dear Old Sport, that is a dangerous decision. Keeping an unstable Phone Guy… I can barely legally allow that.”  
“Freddy´s isn´t really know for its legality, is it?”  
“That is true, but I have a role to fulfill. This is MY responsibility.” Slowly she retracted her hand, inspecting the guy from head to toe. “… I would need to come by a lot more often to check on him if you would insist on keeping him unfixed for the moment.”  
“Maybe I´d like that!” Old Sport winked rapidly at her and as reaction a smaller, but somewhat more honest- even if slightly baffled and disapproving- smile crossed over her face.  
“In that case-“  
“No fuckin´ way.” Dave interrupted, finally sick of it. “I think the Phone got the message, now you can fuck off. We ain´t wanting ya here.”  
Aggressive he tried to stand between the two people, which was horribly hard seeing as they stood quite close to each other. But, they stood far enough for one zombie bunny to fit, so… no biggie, right?  
Confused she stepped back and looked at the bunny before deciding to ignore him. “We will see each other soon Orange Guy. I hope you will manage to keep this restaurant in check until then.”  
“I´m a professional!” Prideful Old Sport grinned and posed, resulting in another chuckle.  
“You are most certainly one of the least professional people I have ever seen doing this job. And I have seen quite a few.”  
Hurt he tilted his head. “But… you barely saw me do anything today!”  
“Exactly.” She turned away to leave, ignoring Old Sport who shouted after her.  
“I WILL SHOW YOU! I WILL HAVE SO MUCH MONEY THAT YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SAY I´M IMPRESSIVE!”  
“Sure, sure.” And with that she was gone.  
Dave hissed, grabbing his boss and snuggling him, this time it was actually partially painful as he went too rough. “Finally that bitch is gone!”  
“You were the one inviting her!” He struggled a bit, looking around for his employee worried he was having some sort of breakdown. “Let me go you darn bunster! Because of you I have to care for that traumatized Phone!”  
“How about ya don´t?!” Again he hissed and clutched him closer.  
“Y-you´re hurting me Dave!”  
The man wheezed and struggled harder, until he was finally let go and stared at. “Okay, Sportsy. Go ahead. Look after him.”  
For half a second he considered thanking him, but why the fuck would he do that? He had a damn right to walk around how he pleased! Quickly he nodded at his… employee(?) and hasted off towards the office, where he most likely would find his employee.  
And correct, the man was sitting in the chair, staring at the deactivated monitor.  
“Hey… B U D D Y! Be happy! You aren´t getting grinded into metal dust today!” He said cheerfully.  
The Phone looked at him silent for a moment, then he laughed. “Haha! Yeah, uh… noticed! That´s great!”  
“Totally!” He smiled back. They stared at each other until finally Old Sport gave up. “Okay, you´re obviously not alright.”  
“Why- yes I am! I, uh… you don´t need to worry! At all! Not in the slightest! H-haha!”  
“Phoney… I´m not throwing you out. You know that.” For a moment he tried to be serious.  
“Y-yes. Sure- I know that! Uh- I would never- You sure wouldn´t- wouldn´t replace me with a better model!”  
“Wouldn´t! Would never!”  
“Why even would you! I- I´m functioning! I AM functioning!”  
“Yep- Phoney, relax! You´re part of the team! I wouldn´t exchange you for the best of the best and you know it!”  
“B-Because exchanging me wouldn´t… wouldn´t make sense!” There was hysteria in his tone. But Old Sport didn´t know how to calm him.  
“I´d probably get you killed before I´d exchange you!”  
“Thanks sir!”  
Awkward they both stayed silent until Old Sport slowly retreated. “Well then… I´ll… look after Dave.”  
“Good idea, sir!” The chipper tone was only unnerving now so Old Sport retreated as fast as he could.  
It didn´t surprise him when he couldn´t find Dave. He was probably pouting.  
Correct.  
Dave did HIS version of pouting.  
He had followed the woman outside and grabbed her right when she passed the alley to the back, quickly muffling any and all noises she tried to make. Somewhat surprising, even to him, but he still was perfectly able to do so, his body responded as if there never had been a forty year break.  
It was fairly easy to drag her away, even as she was kicking around.  
“Now to ya fuckin´ bitch- I thought I´d fuck around and put that fuckin´ Phone down a notch, but then YOU show up and be a fucking cunt.” He was feeling actually better now. At least one person he could get rid of quick and easy. Finally, some semblance of control.  
The woman had stopped fighting and went almost limp in his arms, a confusing reaction. Though- not too unlikely. Quickly he changed the grip and began pushing down on her throat.  
Still no sign of struggling.  
He tried to push a little bit more, wondering that there was really nothing-  
Then she put her hand up onto his arm and SQUEEZED DOWN.  
At first he thought nothing at all, except that it was finally her instincts kicking in, until the springlocks in his arms snapped in one ugly CRACK.  
Howling in pain he jerked back and was fully pushed back by the woman with more force than he had ever expected to be in that fragile body.  
Falling back, he attempted to scramble and standing back up, but that was hard with only one arm. Meanwhile she took off her sunglasses and fixed her hair. Her purple eyes glowed slightly in the dim alley.  
“This is no way to treat a lady, is it now?” Her voice sounded like ice and she stepped onto Dave´s chest before he could get up, he could instantly feel an unrealistic amount of weight on him. “What a bothersome fiend you turned out to be…”  
Just as suddenly as she had pinned him she stepped back again, allowing him to finally get up. “W-What the FUCK are you?!”  
“Just when I thought you could not get any ruder…” She sighed and as Dave attempted to jump at her and tear her into pieces, she reached onto a small edge at the side of him, instantly triggering all the springlock at once.  
He was down within a second.  
Turning around she put her sunglasses back on. “At least one problem dealt with…”  
In utter agony Dave shivered and twitched, which in turn only forced the metal bits deeper. How could she have done that?!  
Only Phoney´s- only people with vast knowledge of the- suits-  
Thinking costed an inhuman amount of concentration, something he wasn´t able to muster at the current situation. Instead he struggled to move, needing to get back in, to get back to Old Sport-  
Yet at every attempt his body lost all strange and he spiraled into a seemingly endless amount of shakes and shivers.  
How long he was lying there was a mystery to him.  
But at some point finally steps approached and something Orange crouched down next to him.  
“O-Old- O-O-Old- SP-s-Sport-“ He forced out, until he finally felt the sweet relieve of his friend picking out the shards.  
“What did you do?!” The voice sounded actually worried.  
Friend.  
Worried about him.  
Ah…  
“I- h-heh- Tried to- take off the h-head…” He lied, not really wanting to admit to having attempted yet another murder. “… w-wanted to scare that bitch of a b-bitch…”  
“No you didn´t.” Old Sport sounded completely certain. “Don´t lie to me. What really happened?!”  
A pause ensued and helpless Dave whined. “I- accident… Please… I see the light…” He went limp and Old Sport sighed.  
He wouldn´t get any info out of him like that.  
So instead he spend the evening freeing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST OF THE THREE OCs I MADE FOR MY DAMN UNIVERSE.  
> Though, this MIGHT be the last we ever saw of her… because I am not yet certain where to push her story… eh, anyways.  
> I hope you enjoyed! °D°  
> BY THE WAY- ON THIS CHAPTER ON WATTPAD, THERE IS A PICTURE PROVIDED OF JULIETTE. IF YOU´RE CURIOUS, GO CHECK HER OUT, I CAN ONLY THANK MY FRIEND ORALITE FOR DRAWING IT.


	11. Happy go lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your monthly reminder that I have no f0cking clue how to write a good story.  
> ENJOY!

It had been a rather glum day, especially since the good weather of the summer had started to disappear. For Dave, who sweated like a fucking polar bear on acid in the Bahamas this was good news, but even he somewhat missed the birds in the morning.   
Almost he considered that he probably shouldn´t have cut all the trees in the vicinity down with a chainsaw, but then again, nothing beats Pidgeon for breakfast.   
The visit of the factory had left a deep impression on everyone.   
Old Sport was quietly contemplating certain things and Dave still wondered how that woman knew the exact placement of the springlock trigger. Probably because the factory informed her?   
It had been thirty years since she lastly could have seen such a damn suit…   
But the one who had been hit hardest was Phoney. The guy was a stuttering mess and always glanced outside as to ensure not to suddenly see some sort of factory van there. When Old Sport offered him a day off, he screamed.   
The Purple Guy couldn´t really feel pity for him. Or in general.   
If the guy couldn´t handle the heat, he should get out of the active volcano- or however that saying went. Partially he really hoped for the guy to crack. It would be interesting and he had one less person to worry about touching his Sportsy…  
As the door swung open and the Phone-headed man skipped in, it almost seemed as if he got his wish.   
“Good morning, boss and animatronics!” His voice was painfully happy.   
“Christ, what happened to you?” Freddy crossed all four of his arms, which meant he was VERY sceptic of the situation… double as sceptic as a normal person.   
“I have done some reflection! And searched the web!”   
“For cocaine?” Tilting his head, Dave glanced at him.   
“No, silly! For P O S I T I V E T H I N K I N G . Learned some neat new tactics! The factory is right, I am by FAR not happy enough for my position! We´re here at Freddy Fazbender´s Peperoni! The place where fantasy and fun comes to life!”   
“The only thing coming to life here are dead children and all lawyers worst nightmares.” The orange manager looked out of the office. “What the fuck has happened to you- I mean, who are you and where´s the original?”   
Still happy the guy petted Freddy, almost getting his hand bitten off. “The original died in a tragic accident, which the factory and the judge have ruled an accident. Accidently.”   
“No- You know what I meant! My Phoney.” This earned him a rather dark glance from Davetrap.   
“Oh! Still here! But equipped with POSITIVE THINKING! It´s all a thing about- perspective! I´ve read ALL about it! From now on I will be a GREAT Phone Guy! Nothing but good thoughts! You´ll see, nothing bad will happen if you stay positive! On the contrary, if you´re a negative Nancy all the time, you will get demoted to an obscure secondary character, like poor Pepe over there!”   
The not so happy frog was sitting on the stage, looking at its microphone. “Feels bad, man.”   
“Maybe nobody cares about that thing because it doesn´t do anything than play shooting stars and entertain kiddens by changing color and appearance?” Old Sport proposed.  
Rockstar Freddy flipped his hat back, as he lacked glorious hair. “No, it´s OBVIOUSLY because I´m outshining that thing. And everything else here too!”   
Funtime Chica giggled rather provocatively. “I think this restaurant is more about me than you!”  
“WHATTHEHELLDIDYOUTHINKYOUJUSTSAIDWOMANDOYOUTHINKTHISISAJOKE-“   
Phoney froze, then forcibly took a deep breath and laughed. “Haha, no need to fight you two! You´re BOTH stars! Some people like Freddy here more, some people here are sexually devi- I mean, like Chica more! But they all love both of you and wish for you to be on stage more often!”   
“I`M NOT PERFORMING WITH THAT EXUCSE OF AN ENTERTAINER! SHE HAS NOT AN OUNCE OF MY CHARISMA!” The bear wasn´t satisfied.   
“Oh yes? You always have to highjack the stage, while the kids and adults NATURALLY gravitate towards me~”   
“It´s called quality control! When you´re exposed to so much talent, you need to see how something less talented acts, so they can return to appreciate me!”   
Still forcing a smile that nobody could even see, Phoney stepped between them, pretty much a declaration of suicidal tendencies. “Now, now, stop fighting! ALL of you have your merits and this place wouldn´t be the same without either of you! Every animatronic in this building adds an important bit of personality to this place and I wouldn´t want to be without either of you.”   
Candy Cadette booped. “Every animatronic?”   
“Yes. You too. And Baby too! Speaking of which, shouldn´t we by now have the parts to repair her?” Phoney turned to Old Sport with a wide invisible smile, which wasn´t returned in the slightest.   
“… no? She doesn´t really like to be repaired beyond-“   
“Are you talking about me?” Baby heelied over. Those skaterz make her a really cool kid.   
“Yeah, we were just talking about if you want to be repaired or not.” Rather relaxed Sportsy looked at her, his wandering over her claw.   
She smiled and to Old Sport it seemed a tad nervous. “I… really wouldn´t like to be patched up more than this… I worked on the rest myself and I- I´m rather proud of it…”   
“Uh…” For a moment Phone Guy paused. “… that´s… that´s PERFECTLY okay! You did a GREAT job on yourself! The hair, the crown and those, uh… skaters… they´re adorable! So, uh… no wonder you want to keep it!”   
This made Baby´s face quite literally light up, as her eyes became a tad brighter. To be honest, it looked more threatening than anything else, but Phoney decided to take it. Instead of continuing to look at those dead green eyes, he spun around, desperately attempting to keep his good mood going. “So- uh- now that that is done- which of you lovely animatronics would like to have a nice long check-up?”   
The animatronics stepped back, even Candy Cadette and he wasn´t even capable of emotions.   
Only Dave tilted his head. “Ya know what? Sure. Fix me up, Scottie!”   
“Wasn´t it-“ The phrase reminded him of something, but he shook it off. Nervousness set back in, though he tried to force a smile to get it away. “- sure thing! But, uh… could you not…?”   
“Could I not WHAT?” Dave smile seems to grow wider.   
No. Don´t feed him attention. It was just a stupid name. “…uh… nothing! Nothing. I, uh… well then, let´s… get you checked up!”   
A bit hesitant he stepped closer to the zombie, part of him expecting some sort of attack. Yes, he shouldn´t think like that, but…  
“What´s wrong Phoney?! Being a lil scaredy-cat?!” It was now the other man who stepped the last bit closer, enjoying being able to make the worker tense up this much. Put him back in his place.   
Sadly there was someone minding. “Dave, leave the Phone alone.”   
“But… Sportsy! What am I doing wrong, eh? He offered!”   
“You know exactly what you´re doing.” Groaning Old Sport glanced at him. “It´s not really subtle, Dave.”   
“I don´t want to do anything subtle! I´m an honest kind of guy, ya know? Wear my heart on the tongue!”   
“You don´t have a heart, Dave.”   
“You don´t have a soul, Sportsy! Doesn´t make us less human!”   
“Well, uh… technically-“ But Phone Guy decided to not say it. “I mean- humanity is- h-heh, REALLY vaguely, uh… defined... if uh… defined at all…”   
“You´re on thin fucken ice buddy if we´re talking about humans!” The Eggplant hissed.   
“I´ll just…” Slowly backing off, Phoney fled the situation. No need to be panicked! No need to be, uh… discouraged! “… check on the front door…?”   
“Yeah, make sure it ain´t running away.” Mad the guy in the suit crossed his arms. Stupid Phone Guy, always wanted to ruin things.   
As the man arrived at the front door, he noticed after a quick check that indeed the door was still in place and locked. It was just like he left it this morning after entering and how he left it yesterday after leaving.   
Not that he expected anything different, but… at this place you never could be sure.   
The outside had an air of loneliness, but maybe it was only him who felt that.   
Jesus, it hasn´t been ten minutes and he already felt like giving up and going back to his normal mode. At least that didn´t tire him out so much.   
But NO. NO! He was- this was FINE. Things couldn´t get better if he kept his bad attitude- the bad attitude would only lead to him getting in trouble again. Think like a phone guy and be happy.   
Were Phone Guys happy? Probably, right? Customer servers and all that… But…   
The days he had spent in that gray room with nothing but his thoughts didn´t really make him remember his training well. Or at all. It had been day after day of praying that his wires were faulty through the continuous staying out of use, so he could spontaneously combust.   
This wasn´t what Freddy´s was supposed to be… and he had the paranoid delusion that his own opinion of it would somehow mess up the world around him.   
First day of the job he entered, fearing that the boss owned a Springlock suit that he would have to force workers to wear, next thing that happens is that a Springlock-victim knocked on the door.   
Next he feared that he somehow accidently messed up the animatronics- they haven´t fixed Freddy to this damn day and he doubted that they ever could.   
Baby entered as if to represent his fear of all the things rotting in the backrooms of every Freddy´s, defaced mascots that have been ruined by the-   
And now the factory. It couldn’t be coincidence anymore.   
… darn it, even if it was, then at least a positive attitude could help him out in the time between one catastrophe to another, right?   
If it all had nothing to do with him, then there was no way to prevent it anyways-  
NO. BAD. MAYBE stuff is preventable! But not by sulking!   
“I think he stopped working.” Freddy nudged him rather roughly, resulting in him falling dial first into the door. Thankfully he had barely any feeling in his head, so it was alright.   
Candy Cadette rolled up to him. “I am Candy Cadette. Come get your emotional support candy here! I have candy all day. Every day. Candy. Candy. Candy.” A single piece of candy fell next to Phoney, who´s response was a bit muffled from him being dizzy.   
“Oh. Red candy. My favorite.” Loud airhorns sounded. Just like he liked it.   
Dave meanwhile was busy getting back on Old Sport´s good side. “C´mon, it was just a bit of jabbin´! Phoney knows it´s all in good fun! He´s an adult he can handle it! Sportsy! Please! Don´t be mad!”   
Sweetly he tilted his head, making his ear move along in just the right way to somehow manage to make the rugged and patched bunny look cute. For a moment Old Sport kept staring him down, then he responded.   
“No.”   
“SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTSYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, PLEAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEE!” Naturally he resulted to loud whining, as his masterful manipulation tactics fell flat.   
“No.” Deep down he wasn´t actually angry anymore, but seeing Dave so distressed was hilarious.   
… It made him feel… important.   
“OLD SPORT WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME LIKE THIS, HOW DO I DESERVE THIS AT ALL, ALL I EVER DID WAS STRANGLE A BUNCH OF TODDLERS AND DO ILLEGAL SHIT! SO BASICALLY NOTHING!” His tone became even more desperate.   
“How about you make yourself useful instead of crying at me… not to mention that crying would totally mess up your springlocks.”   
“If I´ll be useful, will ya forgive me?!” Sniffling he gave him puppy dog eyes.   
“Maybe. If you´re doing well.” Smiling he watched him skipping off. Then he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Lefty and Baby were talking to each other. A positive development?  
Honestly, he personally was too uncertain to interact with the possessed animatronics- he feared of screwing something up… and while at least trying not to act any different around Baby to not send the wrong message, he still tried avoiding all topic regarding her… previous existence. That was the puppet´s job, it always had been. He was… he was just supposed to finish whatever was necessary.   
The girl looked rather uncomfortable, which irritated Old Sport. Shouldn´t he be able to smoothly and empathetically get all the info he wants?   
The animatronic spoke quietly in a hushed voice, still using the mechanical option instead of switching to his powers. Maybe he liked the voice coming with the body.   
“You must have some kind of memory of where your location has been placed… you exited it after all!”   
“It wasn´t easy… my… we were… quite a lot. But it never felt like it. The place was giant and always dark. I think there were two exits, but only one had been in use…”  
“How many were you?” With a strained tone in his voice he moved around inside of the suit, making it shake a bit.   
“I can´t remember!” Light panic sneaked into Scrap Baby´s voice. “Please, why does it matter? We all came out after all…”   
“How can you know that if you admitted to not remembering how many you were?” There wasn´t any irritation audible, despite the Orange Guy being pretty sure that he was, deep down.   
“… we weren´t…” A pause ensued. “… in the end, we were only one.”   
“…” A sharp tone sneaked into the Marionette´s voice. Not too prevalent, but enough to make him tense up. “How.”   
“… we escaped in one body.”  
The atmosphere became even colder and still, almost… dead. “… what happened then?”   
“… We escaped. Then they ejected me.” For another moment silence stood between them, until she continued, sounding colder and more distant as well. “… I had to lead them all the way to freedom. But as soon as they had it, they decided that my leadership was not appreciated anymore.”   
“… they quickly forget indeed.” His tone was more normal again, but rather serious this time. It lost the carefulness he had used previously, it seems as if he now saw her as more capable than before. “When were you ejected?”   
“A few months after our escape. We hid in the sewers and they had some questionable ideas as to what to do next.” Her eyes wandered aside, until they met Old Sports and she smiled. “I was really surprised, but ultimately… maybe it was for the better. They didn´t want my guidance… and let´s say, I think I got off better than them…”   
“What happened.” He demanded to know.   
“… Honestly, I am not sure. All I know is that they got ejected one by one? Maybe they stayed together, but… some were more dominant than others. I can only guess where they are from what I hear on the news and it had been quite some time since I lastly managed to listen in to a broadcast.”   
“Do you remember anything? From before you became what you are now?”   
“I told you already…” Her voice was quiet, with a small quiver in it, yet she seemed firm. “… I don´t.”  
At this point the manager decided to step in. “We got to get ready for today! So- how about you get to your place Lefty? And you Baby, how about you rest-“   
The window shattered and a box was flung at the back of the man´s head. A muffled “MAIL” came from outside and the package was promptly ripped open.   
“Oh sweet!” Old Sport grabbed into the perfect cube and took out a sword that was most DIDN`T fit in there.   
“Is that… uh-“ Phone Guy had dared to return after Davey skipped off, but now he regretted it again. “A katana…?”   
A shadow was over Old Sport´s disproportional eyes. “Omishirawa kihendaru!”   
“Excuse me sir?” Panic returned as it seems that the world was slowly falling apart.   
Petals of the cherry blossom tree surrounded the Orange Guy, as he nodded and in an epic movement put down his new weapon. After he let go of the thing, the place looked normal again, aside from the petals laying around everywhere. He would have to clean those up, wouldn´t he? Dammit.   
That problem was completely ignored by Old Sport who laughed. “It´s a new feature of our wonderful restaurant! You can BATTLE THE EMPLOYEES AND ANIMATRONICS FOR FREE PIZZA AND DRINKS, OR TOKENS!”   
“A-ARE YOU INSANE!?”  
“Oh, come on Phoney! I did it all the time back when I was an employee! It´s a ton of fun!”   
“B-BUT YOU W-WERE AN EMPLOYEE- I- I CAN´T FIGHT WITH A KATANA, SIR!”   
“You can go and train with Candy Cadette!” He pulled another one out and carelessly threw it at the machine who didn´t even seem surprised as it caught it in its metallic grasp. No, it actually looked extremely unsurprised. It didn´t even change the blinking pattern.   
“Candy Cadette, are you capable of wielding a sword that is infused with your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-“ Apparently he wasn´t running out of breath, but after a while he was finished. “-great-grandpa?”   
“I have no family, I only have candy.”   
“Maybe your grandpa was candy, how do I know. WILL YOU FIGHT FOR THE HONOR OF FREDDY´S AND TO PROTECT YOUR CANDY FROM THE UNWORTHY?!”   
Unmotivated the bot raised the sword. “I will slay all the enemies of candy.”   
“PERFECT.”   
“Those, uh… it´s a very… q-quirky idea, sir…” Phoney peeked into the box. “But, uh- those are fake, right? So no kids get hurt? Or employees for that matter…?”   
“What do you even THINK of me?!” Attacked Old Sport glanced at him. “As if I´d provide the customers with anything less than authentic! We´re going to get sued again if I do that!”   
Phone Guy wanted to cry, but instead he forced a wide smile. “Why, sir, don´t you think we get a few MORE lawsuits if they get hurt?”   
“What? No. They can´t sue us if they took up the offer of fighting for their food.”   
“So you prepared a contract for it? Very wise-“   
“Nah, but everybody knows snitches get stiches.” Carelessly he flung another katana at the other animatronics, who managed to catch more or less gracefully.   
The rotary phone was rather close to call it quits and penetrate himself on the blade. Why did he want to try the positivity thing again?   
DON´T GIVE UP.   
Not yet.   
If he managed to get all the challenges and win them without doing harm-   
God, this was ridiculous.   
How would he ever manage-   
Not with that attitude.   
“Employeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?” Old Sport had watched him and grinned, because it felt GREAT to finally be able to BE the one who says this and bosses around poor, innocent workers that just wanted to stay alive.   
REVENGE!   
Not that he had anything PERSONALLY against the guy, but…   
R E V E N G E !   
“Go and hecking darn fucking gosh the shit out of this sword! Train with the animatronics outside!”   
“O-Outside?! In the back alley?! It´s a bit, uh- it´s a bit- not enough space- sir!”   
“Stop your bitching, Phoneymony! IT`S CALLED ADVERTISEMENT, BABY! WOULDN´T YOU WANT TO EAT IN A PIZZERIA YOU SEE ANIMATRONICS AND CYBORGS FIGHTING IN FRONT OF?!”   
“Do you w-want an honest answer?”   
“WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW GO GET ´EM TIGER!”   
“We´re gettin´ a tiger!?” Excited Dave returned, resulting in finally the robo-head retreating. “How old is it gonna be? I wanna teach it to chew on Phoney´s cables!”   
With a small smile Old Sport shook his head. “Kinda run out of budget by buying so many katanas.”   
“Oooooow, we´re getting swords!?” Instantly the Purple Guy dived headfirst into the interdimensional box and got out with the weapons between his teeth. “Who do we get to kill!?”   
“Everyone challenging us! But only if they don´t give up first!”   
“If I don´t hear ´em?”   
“Dave. You want this place to be successful or no?” Sternly he gave his best “serious” glance.   
“ I mean… if it ain´t, would you go and run away with me?” Hopeful he grinned, the grin widening into a more mischievous one as his friend rolled his eyes.   
“Living with you would be a nightmare!”   
“Exactly, you´d love it!” Friendly he boxed Sportsy´s shoulder. “C´mon I know ya like things complicated and painful! Otherwise, why would ya be back HERE in pretty much hell?”   
“Probably. You get used to it over time.” A bit caught he shrugged.   
“And? Are ya used to me? You´d miss me if I were suddenly gone, wouldn´t ya?” Suddenly something in his voice turned pushy and he stepped closer- in his surprise Old Sport froze up and grew a tad red.   
Somehow he still managed to scoff though. “No, because I know perfectly well that you only left to do some stupid bullshit and will scoop me out eventually to be back on my nerves!”   
“I´m… I´m annoying ya, Old Sport…?” Instantly his pushiness dropped and he sounded quiet and sad. Which did exactly what it should, making the other one feel bad.   
“Not- Dave. For heaven´s sake. No. You´re-“ Breaking off he tried to put it into words. The Purple Guy needed a shitton of reassurance. “I wouldn´t want you anywhere else.”   
And that was the whole truth. Everywhere else Dave could do who knows what to the people surrounding him.   
Apparently it still was reassurance enough for now, as Dave smiled brightly and moved in to hug him. “Aw, you´re so damn sweet, Old Sport! Like a smoothie made out of puppies! But- only in theory, because those taste like fuckin´ shit! Can´t recommend.”   
Why was Dave like this? What type atomic waste had he been exposed to?!   
“Yeah… didn´t really… didn´t really plan on it.” Weirded out he inspected the guy. Letting kids slay each other with a katana? Normal behavior. Making smoothies out of puppies? Now that was too far.   
Shortly they stayed quiet and looked at each other, like two wolfs trying to find a good spot to attack.   
Probably the most accurate description of their relationship.   
… might as well run with it. “Dave? Care to train with me?”   
“But I wouldn´t want to hurt ya~”   
“Bold of you to assume I wouldn´t beat you without problem.”   
Dave´s eyes lit up a bit brighter, and his smile was visible through the mouthpiece of the suit. “Bold of ya to assume the opposite! Believe me, Sports, I could be yar worst nightmare… lucky you that I actually like ya!”   
“I guess only one way to find out… don´t worry, I´ll hold back a bit!” He moved close and reached to pet the man assuring, who despite the condescending tone happily accepted it.   
Next thing he knew he had a sword on his throat. Betrayed he looked at his one and only. “Whyyyyyyy? That ain´t fair! That wasn´t even a fight! That ain´t provin´ shit!”   
Snickering the other one poked him a bit with the weapon. “Winning is winning.” Satisfied he took back his weapon, until he froze up at Dave´s murmur.   
“Ya sound just like Henry…” As their expressions met, Dave´s expression fell, obvious as it grew darker inside of that suit. “S-sorry! Didn´t mean that buddy-“   
“Fine.” Old Sport stepped back, raising his weapon. “Fight me properly then! I don´t need cheap tricks to fuck you up!” Then he threw away his weapon and raised his fists. “I WILL FIGHT YOU BAREHANDED!”   
The happiness returned to the manchild´s eyes and he did indeed gripped his weapon tighter before-   
The door slammed shut and an out of breath Phoney pressed against it, his clothes slightly cut. Candy Cadette next to him pressed against the door as well, even if less panicked and out of breath. I WONDER WHY THAT IS.   
With shakey voice Phone Guy called out to his boss. “U-uh, s-sir…? There´s uh- there´s some sort of animatronic out there that- that uh- you know-“   
“I don´t know, what is out there?” Distracted he looked past his sparring partner towards the door, just to jump at a sudden amount of crushing noise coming from the broken window.   
A… THING entered, not really more than cables, eyes and the head of a Freddy. While moving in quicker than the others could react, it babbled in its weird static voice.   
“T-THE SPAG-SPAGHETH IS H-HERE! H-HELLO, WHO-O-O ORDER THE- ORDERED- SPAGHETTI- FREDDY THEM-ED S-SPAGHETTI I-IS HERE, FRED-GHETTI, HELL-LLO, I AM FRAGHETTY- L-LLO, S-SOMEBODY O-ORDER THE- HAHAHAH-HAHAH-A-A- SP- SPAg-“ It noodled its way in and began… standing up? Could you call it standing? It moved upwards, that was all that was generally could be said. It laughed again. “OooOOOoh- I- It´s the f-fairy! Y-You DIDn´T l-leave the door open- H-H-HaAA!”   
All the people in the restaurant exchanged a look, but Rockstar Freddy was the first to talk. “What the living ************ is that?”   
Chica gasped. “Language! It´s a fellow animatronic! A Fre-“   
“DON´T! Call it a Freddy. I can and WILL fire you.”   
“You aren´t the boss of me~”   
“I´m the main star! If I threaten to quit, they´ll do whatever I want-“   
“S-shut the FU-AHAHAHA-CK UP Y-YOU twO!” Spaghetti bear didn´t like being not the focus of the place.   
But Chica didn´t mind. “Language~”  
Thankfully, before a fight could break out, Lefty moved joined and moved forward. His movements were slow and heavy, but there was a mild twitch in his every step, telling of extreme energy held back.   
Neither of them said anything, but the Puppet simply stood between the animatronic and the rest, a bit inwards to the large circle that had developed around the creature. From the spot he was standing, Old Sport could see Marion´s one visible eye glow through the open hole.   
For a moment the almost… molten looking Freddy stared the other animatronic down, before the same weird recorded laughter. “S-So--- a-Ha—HAHA-A! Y-you´re the sna—ck!? How utterly- How- nice, I w-was getting r-r-ratherrrr hung-ry!”   
It shuffled towards Lefty, who only tensed up, silent, but ready to fight.   
The creature stopped a bit away from the machines, eying it even more intense. “T-Too b-aad-d BABY took the s-scooper! N-Now I will have to c-crack yOUR- YouR ssssssshell --------------------- o-other ways!!”   
“Baby?” Old Sport looked over to the saferoom and so did everybody else.   
In silence they waited for the door to open.   
They waited a while longer.   
The Orange Guy coughed. “BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABYYYYYYY?”   
The door was still closed and didn´t budge.   
Slowly he was growing impatient. “SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME-“   
Every other person needed to fight themselves to resist this call, but somehow Baby still wasn´t appearing.   
Dave stepped up. “Let me do it. FREDDY WAS THE ONLY MAIN MASCOT FAZBEAR EVER HAD-“   
The door crashed open. “I WAS ON STAGE ONCE!”   
Instantly Molten Freddy scuttled backwards. “B-BABY IS HERE?!”   
“O-oh, don´t give m-me that-“ It slipped Phoney´s mind. “W-we were TALKING a-about, uh…”   
“Y-yeah sure! B-But you w-wouldn´t- wouldn´t- appreciate i-if I w-wouldn´t act surprised! Th-that´s no-NOT nnnnnnnnnnIcE!” All the eyes the odd body moved to look at Baby, as he returned to focusing on her. His voice sounded suddenly- different. Like more than before… “S-so you-u WERE IN alL this TIME! DidN´T bOThEr h-h-haha-helping out!”  
The new animatronic who had entered the scene looked around, taking in the situation, before answering, a barely hidden hiss in her voice. “Whatever would give you the impression I SHOULD help you with anything anymore? You did not seem very keen on any of the help I ever offered.”   
“Y-Ou HaHAhA- HELP!?” It slowly sunk down. “YOOOOOOOO-U nEVE-RR MANAaaag-ed! DiDidiDiddDiDid y-youuuu find-d- did-you f--- HIM?!”   
Snapping her claws in a sudden burst of anger she looked at him. “Be quiet! You- if he is still out there, he will be here!”   
“HHHEEEEEEHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHH-HHHHEEE F-FORGOT About yOUUU! AlL oFF- AAALlLLL- Ussss…”   
“NO.” Trying to calm down she looked aside. “What do you want in here?”   
“M-mISSsED YOoU! Hu-Ungry! cOOlD!” More and more the voices got chaotic and mixed up.   
Skating back into the room she scoffed. “Throw him back out. And we´re getting close to opening time, you should really hurry…”   
“Throwing the spaghetti out? What are you thinking of me?” The manager looked at the pile of chaos.   
This was the point where his employee seemingly snapped. “Yes, what ARE we thinking?”   
Now he was the focus of the whole group, except a few eyes attached to the Spagheth. Smiling widely his invisible smile that went unnoticed he stepped towards the broken machine with wide, confident steps. “It´s just another animatronic, right? We can fix him up too! Or, uh-“ Looking at it again, he reconsidered.   
“Well, uh- we can… use him for parts…? We used to do that at an old location! Took parts of the old animatronics to make up the new ones! This should be easy!”   
It was dead silent until the Puppet finally fully turned away from the monster to scold the phone. “This is the stupidest idea I have ever had the displeasure to hear.”   
“S-so you c-c-AN talK!? The sn—ack can t-talk, BONBON!” Excited Fred looked down into his cables that shivered excitedly.   
This only resulted in a destructive glance from sides of the Marionette. “Be quiet.”   
Phone just joined the laughing Molten, though his laugh sounded much less creepy and just more… desperate. “Why not? Why would i-it uh- really be a problem? I mean, uh- we have a PAST SERIAL KILLER and ANOTHER MURDER BOT already in here! H-He´ll fit swell! Become e-everybody´s new best friend!”   
“BEsssSSt- H-HAHA-!” Quicker than the animatronic should be able to, it moved towards the Phone Guy and before anyone beyond Lefty could make a sound, it wrapped itself around him. “ThISS g-guy gETS i-it! I´M A f-f-fairy friend!”   
The tension in the air was almost able to be felt via skin. A certain amount of electric frizzle seemed to jump between everybody until-  
“Let go of him.” The Marionette sounded exhausted, but still angry. “He has nothing you could want.”  
“M-Maybe ALL I E-EV-E- All- WA-ANtED- EVER- A F-FRIEND?!”   
“I know what you did. You did not even try to hide it. Do you have regrets?”   
“A-A-A-AAAAAA- HAHAHA-A-A A- F-FRI—En-D!”   
Both of them went quiet as Phone Guy spoke up, his voice exhausted. “You´ll find a friend here… however I´m supposed to call you. I think if there´s one thing speaking for this place then that you can find EVERYTHING here. Just… it´s not like the boss would turn you away… right?”   
Being put on the spot, the Orange Guy felt pretty pressured by all the eyes on him. He opened his mouth, without getting a tone out.   
They all were staring at him, awaiting a decision.   
But then Dave spoke up. “We should keep ´em.”   
“What?”   
“Yeah, fuckin´ surprise that I agree with the PHONE of all people, but… I do. Not like any other decision we ever made with this place was an actual good idea. Give it a shot!”   
Indignant the Marionette scoffed. “You are only saying that because you want to be a bother to me!”  
“Shut up, I´m not like you. I never cared about ya and that ain´t changed. Unlike you I don´t fuckin´ make all my decision on how much I think it´ll piss off the guy I used to have a problem with!”   
“H-HOW DARE YOU-?”   
Seeing as everything was close to exploding, Old Sport finally stepped in. “Enough of that! We´ll take the Spagheth in! Better than having him run around outside, right? Here you can keep an eye on him!”   
Apparently he wanted to make both sides believe they got what they wanted. Nobody believed it.   
Tired out Phoney softly fought back against the n00dle bear´s grip on him and surprisingly even managed to get him off. “We´ll, uh... we´ll have to open the place now. So, uh- yeah. For now you´ll have to hide somewhere…”   
“B-BUT I L-LOvE cHILD-REN!” Under light protest it allowed itself to be stuffed into the vents, like wet spaghetti was stuffed into the pocket of a person with questionable morals.   
For another moment or two, the weird mood stuck around, but finally it loosened up as Freddy huffed. “If you ever put THAT thing on stage, I´ll quit. And NOBODY EVER CALL THAT THING FREDDY, UNDERSTOOD?! That is no one my glorious name should be associated with!”   
“Sure thing Freddy!” Back again to the fake cheeriness, Phoney turned and clapped. “Everyone! Onto your position! It´s time to gift a lot of kids with their happiest day again!”   
Lefty twitched at that, but the others seemed to understand and began moving away, while Phoney went to open the entrance, where already a bunch of toddlers screamed. At what he wasn´t sure, but they did.   
“Sorry for the holdup stock-photo kiddens, but now Freddy Fazbender´s is finally open for the day!”   
As he was getting attacked and stomped over he didn´t even think about complaining. This was still the nicest thing that had happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :<  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Halloweenish Clusterfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of everything and nothing in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn´t believe me if I´d tell you how long I had this sitting there, without working on it. I hope it still is an okay chapter, though fair warning, it´s all over the place.

It had been a restless night for Old Sport, though he couldn´t put his finger on why. The days had passed fairly peacefully, despite their new… addition. Oddly enough, he hadn´t even noticed him beyond some laughs.   
Sure, it could be counted as lucky, but… it still was unsettling.   
Or, it COULD be the constant scratching inside of the vents.   
Nah, that was probably not it.   
Maybe it was the way Dave acted lately.   
The guy was getting more and more easily distracted and began constantly spacing out, grinning into nothing.   
It was creepy.   
Sure, Dave had always been unsettling, that was out of question. You might called him at times disturbing.   
You may call him disturbing all the time, but THESE days it was even worse.   
And whenever he asked Dave what was going on he only said “Oh… you know, semicolon Parenthesis.” which was even more terrifying, because nobody should say parenthesis. Nobody should say it. No.   
NO DAVE. HE DIDN´T KNOW. AND IT WAS MAKING OLD SPORT GROWINGLY NERVOUS.   
What could be coming up that affects him on such a deep level?   
The anniversary of his first murder?   
Of some sort of horrible event in his past that he has committed?  
His birthday?  
OH GOD, WAS HE FORGETTING HIS BIRTHDAY?   
You can´t really ask the person you think will tomorrow have their birthday for their birthday, can you?   
Wouldn´t it be better than completely forgetting it?  
Could he play it off as saying that child murderer don´t deserve birthdays?   
SHOULD he?  
In any way he should probably act, shouldn´t he?  
Uhhhh… what to do, what to do…  
Looking out and around, he noticed that the restaurant was barren for now. Which was incredibly suspicious, since usually Dave was hanging around closely, pretending to have NOT watched him sleep all night.   
But where could he have went?   
Slowly he began moving around, searching around for his most likely most dangerous “animatronic”. Saying most likely, seeing as he now had a pile of wires and a skatergirl with a claw in his… possession? Calling them his possession would be a bit, uh... dammit, he was running a Freddy´s, not a child-traffic thing!   
… he was pretty sure that it not really went hand in hand. Not… generally.   
He hoped.   
Anyways, they were in his care and probably all dangerous, but Dave was, for sure, the most dangerous of the group.   
And at this moment he was… nowhere to be seen.   
Oh, GREAT. Where could he be?   
A heavy sinking feeling was settling in his stomach. Has this been the big reason? The big surprise?   
Dave ran away?  
There was an odd feeling about it.   
If Dave ran away…   
… shouldn´t he be grateful?   
At that point Dave wouldn´t be his responsibility anymore.   
That would surely make things more uncomplicated. While he would be still dangerous, he was too much of a mess to do much damage anyways.   
Where could he have gone to?  
What could be out there that Dave would run away for?   
Especially without telling him.   
… why was he so… restless?  
Maybe…   
… Dave would get himself in trouble.   
No. He wasn´t-   
There was no worry in his mind. No, the guy was IMMORTAL. Not only that, but Dave was pretty much impossible to harm too. Someone who could unhinge his jaw, swallow twenty kebabs at once and then proceed puke out the sticks in a perfect ball that somehow appeared partially WOOLEN… such a man will not go down easily.   
His innards were just as resilient as his outer shell.   
Yes, Dave would be fine and unable to harm anyone out of sheer idiocy.  
Somewhat stressed he grabbed a bag of confetti and began to just… throw it around. The confetti had rotted away, or maybe someone was eating it on regular, neither would surprise him. What WOULD surprise him was that Phone Guy quickly approached him in panic. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOSS?!”   
“Decorating?” A tad annoyed he stopped throwing the colored paper around for a moment.   
“THOSE ARE WORTH 2000 DOLLAR!” Obviously the man was beyond distressed as he stared at the dots on the ground, as if it was his first born son OS just dropped.  
Giving up, he lowered the bag and rubbed his face. “… sure, but what else would I use this for?”   
“ON THE BLACK MARKET!”   
“You have connection to the black market?”   
“U-uh…” Awkward the man scratched his arms. “Y-you know… you can´t really uh… work here and NOT know the… uh… the basics...”   
“So, you´re implying we can use confetti as payment on the black market?”   
“IT IS HARD TO COME BY THESE DAYS.”   
“I LITERALLY MADE THAT IN ONE AFTERNOON!”   
“WHO HAS AN AFTERNOON FREE TO DO THIS NONSENSE!?”   
“PEOPLE WHO WANT TO MAKE 2000 DOLLARS?”  
“T-to be fair, confetti is a bit… exclusive to the, uh… Freddy´s portion of the black market.”   
“How big can the Freddy´s market even still be? How many places are even open and participating?”   
“Uh… well, there is us… here in the west… uh… there is a place open, a bit further away, in uh… texas? A-anyways, it´s run by some… weirdo, but obviously a weirdo with money. I´ve heard he wears sunglasses indoors, I wouldn´t mess with him.” For a moment his rotary clicked. “Then there´s some… uh, some place in Ohio, SOME f-freaking madman decided to build a place that resembles ALL the old locations... I am not sure if it still stands. It SHOULDN'T. It scares me. IT HAS OVER FORTY ROBOTS. AND ONLY FIVE PHONES. A PLACE WITH FORTY ROBOTS THAT FIVE PHONES HAVE TO HANDLE! NOT TO MENTION THEY PROBABLY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE LAWSUITS AND- please, do not ever send me there."  
Raising an eyebrow, OS wondered why his employee would think he´d ever do that. “I don´t think that is a location, I think that is the gate to hell. So, uh… that´s all?”   
“Well, there IS a place, but I´m, uh… not sure if it is ACTUALLY still standing… it, uh… some idiot wanted to challenge the last Candy´s… last thing I heard the area has been closed down and is a no-go zone… uh… I don´t count that really as… open…”   
A bit interested Old Sport crossed his arms. “Too bad these places are far away, huh…”   
“I am certain if they were any closer, we would summon something evil.”   
A smirk was sneaking on Old Sport´s face. “Phoney, we need to open a new location.”   
“NO. NO, SIR.” Terrified the Phone hugged himself. “I BEG OF YOU. WE CAN BARELY HANDLE THIS PLACE ANYWAYS!”   
That reminded the other man, who´s mood instantly plummeted. “… you may be right… have you seen Davetrap somewhere?”   
“You don´t know where he, uh- is?” Worried he tilted his head.   
“Not exactly…”   
“He´s outside, rolling around in the mud…”   
“What? WHY?”   
“I- I THOUGHT YOU´D KNOW!”   
The Orange Guy combed with his hands through his hair and blew some air out of his nose. “Who could ever know ANYTHING about what and why Dave is doing something?”   
“F-fair enough.” Uncertain Phoney moved along, heading towards the office, before his boss called him back.   
“Actually- what are you doing already here? Isn´t it a bit early?” A glance on the clock confirmed- two hours early.   
“Old habits die hard.” Offhand he said that, shrugging in the process.   
Harder than you did. “Old… habits?”   
Stopping fully, he paused and once more Old Sport realized how damn SMALL the man was under that Phone head. “… I guess I got used to it at some older location… uh… my mind is a bit foggy though… sorry.”   
“No need to say sorry…” … it is the furthest thing from being your fault after all.   
He watched the phone leave, a tad melancholic , lost in thoughts and memories of the other places he worked at. He never had a fellow performer, not one of those “teens” that he heard were mostly hired on normal occasions.   
… thankfully those times were now over!   
WE IMPROVED IT, DIDN´T WE?!  
There was no way something would-  
The doors slammed open and Dave stood there, all muddy, but glowing with excitement. “SPORT! OLD! OLD SPORT!”   
As he spotted him in a distance, he began rush towards him. Too many pounds of fur and metal were currently on the way to him and for half a second Old Sport was certain he would have to do a last second dodge, but thankfully somehow the beast of a person managed to grind to a screeching halt before they could collide and blow up in a billion zombie pieces. “SPORTO! SPORTIOUS! SPORTS!”   
“What?!” Utterly filled with primal fear the manager stared at him. But nothing could have prepared him for the next words.   
“SPRINGLOCK ME, SPORTSY!”   
“What?”   
“You GOTTA springlock me!”   
“Why?” The utter confusion in Old Sport´s expression alone would warrant ten pages of exposition, but thankfully Dave was good at making things short.   
“IT´S PART OF MY COSTUME!”   
“Cost- what?”   
“GOTTA BE AUTHENTIC!”  
“For-“   
“HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!”   
“Hallo- OH, RIGHT-“ It was Halloween. “I forgot!”   
“HOW DARE YOU!? HALLOWEEN IS THE MAGICAL HOLIDAY OF DEMONS! PERFECT FOR US TWO! AND IT´S THE ONLY DAY I CAN GO OUT WITHOUT GETTIN´ SHOT AT!”   
“Leave?” Instantly the alarms were back up, but the golden bunny only broke out in loud laughing.   
“Ain´t goin´ to leave ya behind, don´t cha worry! We´ll be goin´ together!”   
“Going where?!” At this point the man has lost the plot.   
“TRICK AND TREATING!”   
Oh.   
OH NO.   
“Dave, what are you saying? We can´t go out and trick or treating!”   
“Why not?!” Hurt and disappointed he was looked down at.   
“Because I have a restaurant to run!”  
“That is a bold faced lie! Ya got the phone to do that! You only legally have to show up about once a month, or, if you are especially smart, you can put up a cardboard cutout of yourself to fool ´em! Most people going into Freddy´s ain´t more interesting than cardboard anyways!”   
“And where do I get a cardboard cutout from me?” Helpless he threw his hands in the air.   
“No problem, I know how to easily do that.” There was no hint of any joke in his words.   
If this implied what he think he it was implying then this whole situation was a whole lot more uncomfortable. “… Dave…?”   
But without any hint of noticing Old Sport´s discomfort he continued. “But ya don´t even need that! The cameras proved you were ONCE in the last few months back here, which is more than just great to them!”   
“Dave this isn´t really-“   
“Halloween will be amazing! You and me! Making the town unsafe for the whole night, gathering all the candy! Imagine of all the money you could save by doing that!” Now THIS was a good case. Almost an ARGUMENT.   
But still doubtful, he stared at his partner. “And your costume is… a muddy Springbonnie costume with your own real corpse inside?”   
“EXACTLY. Plan´s FOOLPROOF, Sportsy! We´ll be getting ALL the candy!”   
“I don´t think that´s how the candy distribution works.”   
“I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IN CANDY COMMUNISM! MORE CANDY FOR HIGHER QUALITY DRESS UP!”   
“There is nowhere I am willing to call you “costume” high quality. You´re literally stuck in it! You never worked on it!”   
“I did! Granted, with Henry, but I made the thing! And I designed it!”   
“You designed it after Henry designed Fredbear, didn´t you…?”   
“Yeah! How´d you know?” Innocently Dave tilted his head, his ears flopping over a bit.   
“… it was a hunch.”   
For another while Dave seemingly tried to figure out what Old Sport was referring to, then he moved on. “Please, Old Sport! I always wanted to go trick and treating with ya! Please, please, please! If ya don´t come by with me, Imma go alone! And then I´ll get myself a gun, the last time that got me a SHITTON of candy for some reason! People really like their guns I guess!”   
Phoney was popping out. “D-did somebody say guns?! We- u-uh can´t have guns in here?!”   
Davetrap grinned at him. “Phoney! Why isn´t there any decorations up?!”   
“U-uh- decorations?! O-our boss didn´t- uh-“   
“Who caaares, we KNOW Old Sport LOVES Halloween! Everybody does!”   
“W-well, I haven´t really… I wasn´t- I- I need to, uh- I NEED to ask the boss first before- uh- you know- And… and now we don´t have any- decoration or something…”   
“We may don´t have decoration, but…” Thinking the Orange Guy turned away. “… why not let Baby perform today? And maybe the Spagh-“   
“NO! A-ARE YOU INSANE SIR? WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE´S CAPABLE OF! WHAT BOTH OF THEM ARE CAPABLE OF!”   
“As suprisin´ as it is, I agree with the Phoney. Those two ain´t-“ Hesitant the Purple Guy adjusted his mask to better look at the two. “Ya know… all robots ain´t too docile, though usually they´re unstable enough to not goin´ on a rampage without fallin´ apart…”   
“It´s Halloween! If we get a rampage, now would be the best day!” Awfully nonchalant Old Sport smiled.   
Worried the Phone checked into the nearest vent. “B-be careful! I think they can hear us through the vents…”  
“So?” Uncertain Old Sport looked outside, which also wasn´t really spooky yet, with the gray sky. “You know what, I want to do this. We´re doing Halloween in here!”   
“Wh-“  
“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!” Dancing around Dave cheered, before abruptly stopping. “Wait though. I wanted to go out for Halloween! I´ve been stuck inside these places for long enough!”   
“We can do both, don´t worry!”   
“S-Sir! Where are w-we supposed to get all the stuff we need for Halloween?!”   
“I think our place looks horrifying enough already. Maybe a few pumpkins and dimming the lights that are flickering all the times and we have it! We could put up some letters so it spells up shit like uh… “d e a t h t o m e m e s” and other terrifying messages. Shouldn´t be hard, we have some… chalk, right?”   
“Uh- are you-“   
“We´ll be off then, getting the pumpkins! See you in a short while!”   
At the term “we”, Davetrap perked up. “I get to come along!? You ain´t gonna regret that, Sportsy! I´ll find the best pumpkins in town! I´ll help ya pick, I know a shitton about pumpkins! Did you know, you only need one pumpkin to kill a grown man?”   
For a moment Old Sport just stared at him, before shrugging that off too and heading outside, Davetrap close on his heels.   
The outside was still grey and smelled heavy of rain, but thankfully there wasn´t any actual rain out here, because Old Sport would have a lot to explain if some springlocks went lose, Halloween or not.   
The place was quiet, seemingly everybody was enjoying their free day, having all the items for the holiday that they deemed necessary already bought.   
Those few souls wandering outside only gave them passing, curious glances instead of their usually relentless staring, making the walk feel a lot more relaxed. Old Sport at some point even decided to start whistling, one of the most incriminating activities you could do, because he felt so comfortable on this day.   
Dave was skipping along and at some point attempted to imitate his melody, but always stumbled over the tones Old Sport picked. Admittedly, partially his Sport was doing it on purpose.   
The air was heavy, cold and felt refreshing on Old Sport´s skin.   
“There´s a store, Sportsy! They´ll have pumpkins! C´mon Sportsy! I´ll get´ em!” And with that Davetrap was already away and gone inside of the store, looking around curiously. Most of the shelves were well stocked, until it came to the spot pumpkins were advertised.   
It was completely barren.   
“S´cuse me, were the fucketh are the pumpkins!?” The worker who passed him shrugged and muttered something about headless horseman coming by and taking the last few in town.   
“What are ya talkin´ about?!” Distraught Dave looked around. “I need some fuckin´ pumpkins for my Sportsy!”   
Nobody reacted. Frustrated Dave stopped by the alcohol and simply began cramming into his suit.   
Then he had an idea.   
When he returned outside Old Sport was waiting there, watching the place as if he was just counting the seconds until the whole store blew up. As he saw Dave approaching, he raised an eyebrow. “Did you get it?”   
He wouldn´t be surprised in the slightest if Dave simply forget about what he was supposed to buy.   
But alas, the man smiled and got out…  
“Lookie here, Sportsy! I got you special MINI-PUMPKINS!”   
“That´s… that´s an orange.”   
“MINI-PUMPKINS! I´M SURE THE CUSTOMERS GONNA LOVE THOSE!”  
“Still an orange.”  
“AND WE CAN CARVE THEM! AND THEY SMELL SWEET!”  
“We can´t hollow them out and put a candle-“   
“NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE!”   
“… well… why didn´t you bring… “Normal” pumpkins?”   
“… they didn’t have any…” A bit sad Dave sighed. “… we´re a bit fuckin´ late I guess…”   
“There is always a next year!”  
“That there is, that there is Sportsy!” Completely happy once more, Dave returned the oranges to their place inside his suit (disgusting) and grabbed him. “WE ONLY HAVE ONE AND A HALF HOUR LEFT, SPORT! COME ON, WE GOTTA GET CARVIN´! AND YOU´LL BE NEEDIN´ A COSTUME! OH, OH, WE COULD DRESS UP IN PARTNER LOOK, SPORTSY! YOU COULD PUT ON THE OLE FREDBEAR!”   
“I don´t have the SpringFreddy suit…”   
“What?” Confused the bunny stared at him, bewildered. A place without a springlock suit? Madness! Slowly he tried to come to terms with that fact, until a new worry popped up in his head. “Wait! So you ain´t got a costume?”   
Rolling his eyes Old Sport snarked. “I have tattooed a bear-face onto my chest, it´s pretty much a costume.”   
“… can I see it?” Curiously Dave leaned closer as if to peek down his shirt, resulting in him being shoved away.   
“That was a joke! I don´t have any costume…” Just by saying it, dread was settling into him. “Don´t… have any bad ideas.”   
“BAD IDEAS?! I HAVE ONLY GLORIOUS IDEAS!” Even more excited Dave skipped around. “I WILL PICK SOMETHING GREAT FOR YOU! I WANNA- I WANNA MAKE YOU WEAR SOMETHING THAT FITS TO MY COSTUME! IF YA DON´T HAVE ANY SORT OF SPECIAL COSTUME, YOU CAN PLAY THE NIGHTGUARD I FUCKING MURDERED!”   
“So… neither of us dresses up this Halloween?” A bit sarcastic the guy raised an eyebrow.   
“I AM DRESSED UP! AND YOU´LL BE TOO! NOBODY KNOWS THE DIFFERENCE!”   
“I thought Halloween is about being something else!”   
“It is! Except for guys like us… but we can be OURSELVES FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS YEAR!”   
Shortly they looked at each other and there was something incredibly sincere in the way he was stared at, so he decided to not ruin it. “Well then, I need to get some…”   
Blood? His nametag? A hat?   
“I´ll be getting´ ya what ya need! Don´t cha worry!” Rushing Dave ran off, screaming back on last thing he remembered. “GO ON, OLD SPORT! I´LL BE FINE! CARVE THE PUMPKINS WHILE I`M GONE!”   
“BUT YOU HAVE THEM IN YOUR SUIT!”   
“OH SHIT!” Grabbing all the oranges he began to hurl them into Old Sport´s general direction, who somehow managed to catch them… at least most of them. But the one guy who got an orange against their face, stumbling into traffic would be FINE, for sure!   
When he had returned into the restaurant, Phone Guy was not happy about having to make to with oranges, but agreed it was better than skulls of any of the sorts.   
It wasn´t really easy to empty out the thing, but somehow they managed to create the most depressing and defeated looking… jack-o-oranges? Oranges-o-lanterns? Anyways, they could hold a small candle in themselves and in a way they looked somewhat scary.   
They placed them on the tables, there was NO WAY IN HELL that children would play with fire when it was readily available, RIGHT? Not to mention, a few little burn scars are helping with the Halloween aesthetic!   
The other animatronics had finally booted up and were roaming around, neither of them really having anything to do, so they began ripping up cloth and putting it around. Careful not to knock down the cobwebs though!   
Old Sport was sitting back after all the oranges has been lighted up, curiously watching the place. There was a weird sense of tension in the air. As if someone filled the air with electricity.   
He was certain everyone could feel it.   
Even the robots.   
Lefty approached him, through the eyehole he could spot the animatronic move around. “Happy Halloween, Old Sport.”   
“Likewise! Haven´t celebrated in ages…”   
“Me neither, but Halloween is always a high point in the year. For one day and night… I feel free. Only for a few precious hours, but… It is still fulfilling.”   
“I never feel much for holidays. But since all of you are so happy… and it´s always a good excuse to do something stupid!”   
“Good way to see it… but please don´t actually do anything stupid.” For a moment they sat in rather comfortable silence, before the puppet continued. “Have you seen the creature out in the vents today?”   
“No, but I´ve heard him.”   
“Them. It’s more than one.”   
“… enough of your cryptic shit. Spill the beans.”   
For a moment the heavy animatronic moved around and sighed. “I am not trying to be cryptic. But it is hard to explain. I can only tell you this. Inside of the robot are at LEAST five souls. Maybe more. I cannot say I have seen it before, not to this degree. Not this evolved. Whatever the… thing used to be that now makes up their main personality, it is… insane. Completely demented. Maybe it has started out like that, or maybe it went insane. I… I am not sure what to do about it. We will have to separate the souls again without a doubt. How? At that point I am stumped for now. First order is to make sure no more souls will enter that twisted cage. Then we should attempt to contact the ones stuck inside. I fear they may be aware.”   
They hadn´t noticed, but from the vent above the Fraghetti had slowly lowered himself, listening in. At that point he began laughing loudly, even louder when the other two jumped and turned towards him. “O-OF COURSE! ThEy- ThEY ARE V-VERY a-AWARE! AlL-L-L MY F-FRIEnDS ARE- ARE- ARE hE-HERE! A-ALlLllL l-liSTeNING!”   
“JESUS CHRIST.” Old Sport looked at the bear, who´s many eyes were mostly focused on him. “Don´t sneak up on people!”   
Without guilt the bear giggled and retreated, mainly shooed away by Dave punching open the door. “OLD SPORT! I´VE GOT YOUR COSTUME!”   
Rushing over, the bunny looked rather proud… he should be, somehow he managed to find a golden badge saying “Old Sport”. How he managed to do that was a mystery, but it was most certainly earning him the right to carefully pin it on his partner´s chest.   
It was an oddly tender gesture.   
Afterwards the bunny looked at him with an expecting eyes. “Ready to get goin´?!”   
“Not really, I just-“   
“GREAT!” Dragging him off, paining the man a little by doing so, he headed for the exist, but was stopped by a bunch of cables.   
“W-WAiAiT! I h-haven´t pr-prePARED my cos-tu-tume!” Fraghetti complained.   
“Who said we´re goin´ to take ya along?” A tad annoyed the cyborg moved around, trying to avoid the tentacles that were determined on being in the way and sucking him in.   
“It´s H-h-Ha-ha-HALLOWEEN! Y-yOu hav-e to!” The creature slowly lowered itself on the ground, before proudly presenting some plushy from the prize corner… in horrible condition. It apparently was a Toy Bonnie. “N-Now I hAVe BONBON b—back!”   
The cables inside the rabbit moved to make it turn its head weirdly fluidly, then it waved and seemed to be speaking in a high-pitched voice. “Hello there my friends! It feels so good to have my own body back!”   
For some reason it send Fraghetti into a fit of laughter. “N-Now I- to- g-got to- make t-them f-for the others! B-BALL-Ora! f-FoXY!”   
“Yeah, do that, me and Sportsy´ll are going to get the candy.”   
“nnNNnOooOOooOOOO!” The animatronic whined. “I- I´ll be- a-angry!”   
“Great.” Pissed off Dave growled, unhappy that his precious private time has been cut short.   
And Old Sport knew JUST what to do to make it worse. “Then we should take Baby with us too.”   
“Noooooo, why?!” Both Fraghetti as well as Davetrap were complaining now.   
Adding to the fuel, Molten Freddy added “S-she is SuCH a- a PARTY POOPER!”   
“Either both of the monstrosities get out or none of them.” Firm Old Sport nodded. “We could still put her on stage and take cable-salad with us.”   
“No! No, no- ain´t the greatest idea, Sportsy!” There was again the nervous energy he always had when it came to the animatronic.   
“Then we´ll take her along. Nobody will know the difference between robot and child anyways.”   
“Probably, but it still…” Unhappy he crossed his arms. “… fine. We´ll figure somethin´ out. But if she´s learnin´ something dangerous, it´s your fault.”   
“Something more dangerous than skating around with a claw?”   
“Lotta things more fuckin´ dangerous! Kidnappin´ children would be more dangerous!”   
“You KNOW kidnapping children is bad? Haven´t expected that!”   
“Why are ya so sarcastic today…?!” Whining Dave hugged himself. “It´s s´posed to be a good day, Old Sport! Did somebody piss ya off?”   
“Not particularly…” For a moment the guy hesitated. Actually… yeah, why was he so… weird…? “… it´s Halloween… maybe it´s just the spirits in the air that make me want to be a bit meaner!”   
“You need to get out of this stinkin´ restaurant, then it´ll be fine!” Now he returned to pushing his friend like the impatient child he never stopped being.   
After calling out for Baby, she joined, a bit uncertain, but happy. Especially once she glanced at her bear foe and got the most dirty, annoyed expression the mechanical face was capable of.   
Those two wouldn´t get along.   
Oh boy!   
“Where are we going, Mr. Orange Guy?” Pleasant she asked and pushed her hair out of her face with her claw.   
“Trick n´ treating! We´ll be gettin´ candy for the restaurant! I may or may not test-lick them tho. But you can´t!”   
This left Baby and Old Sport equally as confused and worried, but before any of them could put their thoughts into words, they were dragged along by Dave, with Fraghetti shuffling behind them, eager to get unleashed to on the public.   
For some reason it appeared darker than it logically should be, but who dared complaining about THAT? At least it was still dry.   
It probably was late enough to start going around.  
So they did!   
Sadly enough nobody seemed too impressed.   
The first door they came to, they were looked at shortly and got a bit of candy each.   
At the odd silence of it all they all felt too awkward to say anything, but when the door closed down, Dave scoffed. “Cheap bastard. Let’s fuck up his car.”   
“I- I- C-CaAN go InNN a-anD eAT tHEM!”   
“Nah. Not worth it. How about…” Old Sport considered.   
Baby chimed in. “Let´s just take it out on his car!”   
“Good ideas, we gotta combine them! Fragotti, go eat the car!”   
“W-WiTH PLEA-PLEA-PLEASURE!” Excited the bear shuffled towards the car and it turned into an incredibly sight. The long cables surrounded the parts and without making a sound and only small cr0nches were audible as he absorbed it bit by bit. It ended up seemingly completely disappearing, except for the wheels, which the creature was now happily using to move around.   
It looked… scary.   
Freddy on wheels.   
“L-LOoOk! B-BABY! I- I h-haha- NoW HAvE WHEEEEEEELS TOOOOO!”   
“You are such a copy cat!”   
While they were quarreling, Old Sport began eating the candy. It wasn´t very good, maybe he should leave it for the costumers. “You two done soon? We need to go to a few more houses!”   
In his typical slightly muffled fashion, Dave added. “We should get a gun. I swear, they LOVE guns in costumes!”   
“If that N00dle can get quick on these heels, I doubt anyone will refuse us candy.”   
“Sure about it? I´m still hidin´ a shotgun behind one of the old restaurants!”   
For now the idea was refused and they kept going.  
Their costumes were called cheap, Dave´s was called “tasteless” because it was based on the one attraction burning down, they were chased by dogs, who seemed to like OS- or hate him, depending on view, they chased around the dogs, they earned and stole a lot of candy, but seeing as the two “humans” were constantly trying it made it sparse.   
At one point or another, they spotted someone familiar in the distance.   
“Stop that, Oliver!”   
“I told you I don´t step on it on purpose! You shouldn´t have taken such a long sheet!”   
“L-Look over there, isn´t that-?”   
The three children rushed over, much to the dismay of the young woman at their side.   
“Mr. Bunnyman!”  
“Mr. Dave!”   
“Stinky!”   
A bit hurt Old Sport watched them rush towards Davetrap, being completely ignored. Sure. No problem. “Hey, Mary, Isaac and Oliver! On candy-hunt too?”   
“Yup!” Mary was not really recognizable, beyond her voice and eyes looking from the cut holes in her sheet. “Isaac´s older sister took us!”   
“Are ya successful?”   
“Really!” Proud Oliver presented his bag, which was rather full. Apparently his pirate costume earned him a lot. Or maybe he had been at it for six hours, both equally possible.   
Only the as sickly prince dressed up Isaac finally gave the animatronics a good confused look. “Uh…? Are you…?”  
“O-OO-H-HoO! I R-recognize YOUuU! Th-THE BoY! F-FROmmm TheE ALlEY!”   
“H-Hello…” Surprised and intimidated he stepped back.   
“DoN- DoN-TTT be Shy! W-WE arE FRiENDs!” The animatronic followed him swiftly, before Oliver poked him into one of the eyes with his plastic sword, snickering. At the gesture Baby had to laugh too, which resulted in a giant grin on Oliver´s side.   
“Step back, you kraken! You scare my friend!”   
“F-FIEND! bONBon, PROtECC-T m-E!” Picking up the plush he had hidden in his body he put it in front of him and made it talk in the high pitched voice. “Poking people in the eyes is VERY rude! You better say sorry! Otherwise we´ll be in trouble!”   
Oliver poked its nose too, resulting in a squeak.   
Watching this, Dave´s eyes slowly lightened up. “… ya know what? Can I give ya a little challenge?”   
Mary rose her arms to push the sheet behind her a bit, puffing out her chest. “Sure! But be careful, we will win!”   
“Great!” Dave´s expression was now glowing and Old Sport was wondering what he was planning. “How ´bout we´ll make a challenge on who gets more candy?”   
“Sure thing!” Oliver agreed, very certain about himself. “We will beat you down!”   
“Good! But we´re adults, ya see? We can move faster around ´n´ shit… so how about we give you an advantage?”   
This day was too confusing and exhausting for Isaac. “… what kind of advantage? I think we already-“   
But as soon as he looked up again, Dave was pretty much five feet away carrying Old Sport. “YA TAKE BABY AND FREDDY, WE´LL MEET YOU SOMEWHERE AGAIN, JUST BRING THEM BACK TO OUR PLACE AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER, BYE!”   
Leaving behind the horrified sitter as well as the children who were stuck in a varying stages of confusion.   
Old Sport meanwhile was just… baffled. “Did you just leave our murderbots behind?”   
“Ah, they´re in a group, Sportsy! They´ll be fine!”   
“Wouldn´t that just mean easy pickings for the murderbots?”   
“Nah. Don´t think so? Doesn´t matter, they´d NEVER do somethin´ bad!”   
“Dave…?”   
They were now out of sight, almost out of the city. Lights became scares in the environment and it turned quieter. Finally, he was put down and Dave looked at him, with some sort of happiness.   
“Sp00ky! Now the world is open to us, Sportsy!”   
“All for the low, low price of whoever will be eaten by Fraghet.”   
“Nobody will be!” He now seemed to calm down and with a soft smile he reached out to touch the golden badge on his chest. “Ah… jus´ like in ole times, ain´t it, Old Sport!? Me in a suit, you´re standin´ there, lookin´ at me weirdly… we´ve done so much shit together, didn´t we? Meanin´ I did shit and your stood there lookin´ mildly horrified. To this day, I can´t understand why ya… just fuckin´ left me…”   
“You don´t?” Despite his words supposed to be obvious, his voice betrayed his words with its quiet tone. “Maybe the fact that you MURDERED children?”   
“… ya never even complained to me. Always went just “nah, not today”. You… weren´t… mad at me. You never seemed mad.”   
Old Sport wanted to cover his ears. “Is this really the right time to talk about this…?”   
“What would be spookier than the shadows of our past, eh?” He paused. “But I hear ya, I hear ya… so you never went trick and treating before?”   
“Why and with who. I never really had… the time.”   
“Should have put more effort into this year’s Halloween… sorry… Thought you´d knew! Next year will be going far more excitin´! I´ll take care of it next time, promise! You´ll be havin´ a mind-blowing Halloween!”   
“Why even do you like Halloween so much?”   
“It´s been the only time of year an eggplant can walk around without getting´ weird glances. I got even complimented for my eyes!”   
“You´re…” … lonely, aren´t you?   
Welp that much was obvious.   
“Imma Halloween spirit!” Happy Dave laughed. “I´ll share all the joy! Dig up a handful of skeletons, get those ole bones some good rattling, people LOVE seein´ their relatives on holidays, screamin´ with joy! There´s so much to do on this holiday!”   
“More than just gathering candy?”   
Shocked the man stopped to stare him down. “Don´t ya have fun with it?!”   
“It isn´t- it isn´t that bad to be fair.” Shrugging he admitted, then he smiled. “But for our standards a bit tame, isn´t it?”   
David´s eyes lit up. “You´re right! Sportsy! We gotta- gotta do one last coup! ONE REALLY BIG THING!”   
Now, this was a promise! He leaned. “Okay, what´s the plan?” 

About half an hour later Phone Guy arrived at the police station.   
“Did I understand it correctly? You broke into multiple women´s homes.” He was the furthest thing from pleased.   
“Correct.” Both of them talked at the same time, leaving their heads hanging.   
“Stealing their underwear.”  
“Correct.”   
“To wear it over your heads.”  
“Correct.”   
“Staging a robbery.”   
“Correct.”  
“So you two could get into the deeper regions, so you could steal an ancient amulet meant for the museum.”   
“Correct.”   
“To install a small microphone and pretend it was haunted?”   
“Yup.”   
“Pretty much.”   
Phone Guy clutched his cable. “What is WRONG with you two?!”   
“It´s Halloween! You wouldn´t understand!” Hurt Davetrap crossed his arms.   
“DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH BAILING YOU TWO OUT IS? OR IN HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE!?”   
“We´ll be fine, right?” Hopeful Old Sport looked at his employee.   
“Sir, I MUST say, I am NOT sure about it.” Tired he sat down. “… for now though, we´re fine… I think… come on, let´s go back…”   
Seeing as they knew they messed up, they were pretty quiet until they arrived at the restaurant.   
But, as soon as they were through the doors, Dave casually looked around. “Have the kids brought the animatronics back?”   
“HAVETHEKIDSWHATNOW!?”   
“Nevermind, they´ll be fine.” Dave climbed on top of the arcade to fall asleep.   
Seeing as Old Sport didn´t want to deal with an angry Phoney either, he climbed into the vents “Going to make sure they REALLY aren´t here!”   
And with that Phone Guy was alone with his utter terror.   
He hated his job and he wasn´t fond of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Happy Halloween!


	13. Getting things back in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's illegal for mechanical Spaghetti to run around on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little calm chapter, before the holiday cheer starts- I'm excited for christmas! :D

The day after Halloween was a messy one and they actually had to be closed down for a day to clean up all the destroyed orange- or, pumpkins. Some madman had apparently made it to their one and only mission to find out where everywhere could be placed wax. There was some on the tables, sure enough, that stuff happens when you move objects next to hot way candles. Then there was stuff on the chairs, which was odd, but maybe someone picked the thing up and played with it? There was some on the floor… oh, and on the walls, SOMEHOW, on the curtains of the show stage, on the crumbs of Pizza lying around, on some random doggo somebody had apparently smuggled into the place slumbering peacefully in a corner, tastefully sprayed on the arcades, on the balls in the ballpit, on the robots themselves- and just when you thought you had found all the wax… THERE WAS MORE.   
Amazing.   
Thankfully it was sunday now, where even FREDDY’S could legally close down, so… nobody noticed.   
“Actually, why is this place closed on Sunday?” Confused Old Sport looked at Phone Guy, who was on his knees, mumbling something.   
“I- I swear to whatever YOU believe in, if you open this place on Sundays, I will end this once and f-for all.”   
“Holy hell, calm down! I was just wondering…” Stepping a bit closer, he touched his shoulder. “Are you alright?”   
“-instead say; went missing, out of town, on holiday-“ Snapping out of it, Phoney looked up at him and there was an incredible amount of being disappointed in the lack of a face. “What do you think!? You threw away money for the- t-the DAMN confetti, you held a sudden Halloween party we didn’t have any ingredients for and YOU GAVE AWAY TWO INCREDIBLY DANGEROU ANIMATRONICS!”   
“I didn’t give them away! They… they left on their own.”   
“That doesn’t make it better, sir, no offense!” Sitting down and shaking his head, Phone Guy took a pause from cleaning to talk about the situation. “What are you even planning on doing about it?!”   
For a moment Old Sport stared him down, then shrugged, resulting in the Phone Guy screeching.   
“YOU DON’T KNOW!? S-SIR! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION! A LEVEL 4 BREACH!”   
“We have levels for the breaches?” Interested Old Sport leaned closer, only frustrating the Phone more.   
“Y-you know what? It’s alright! I’ll just- uh… I’ll just do it myself! Like everything else!” There wasn’t really any sort of accusation in his voice, despite the words he picked. “O-okay. Do you know anything about the kids? Where they live, or similar?”   
“What kind of creep do you take me for?!” Personally offended Old Sport stared him down.   
“U-Uh, no- I mean-somewhat, but that doesn’t matter, I don’t think-“   
Out from the back of the restaurant a snicker sounded as Dave emerged. “That’s your fuckin’ problem! You ain’t thinkin’ Phoney!”   
“Can you blame me?!” Desperate Phone Guy held his head. “There is so much to d-do! I need to clean up, try to cheer up Freddy because he’s still insulted about not getting a costume a-and now I have to worry a-about the lives of children!”   
“Carin’ for the kiddens, eh? Or at least pretendin’ to! They’ll be alright as long as they don’t go into a dark alley on their own with them. And even those three ain’t stupid enough to go off with ‘em like that. If they were they probably SHOULD die like that, before they take anybody else with ‘em.”   
“How can you SAY something like that?!”   
“Because I mean it?” Innocently Dave looked at him, seemingly seriously not knowing what the set the Phone-headed man off this strongly. But oh well, his interest was lost within the next three seconds and he crept towards Old Sport, with the clear intent to do… something.   
Probably jump on him and crush his fragile inner organs in the process.   
Usually Old Sport was on the lookout for everything shifty Dave did, but for once he had let his attention slip and instantly regretted as Dave suddenly rushed towards him and flung himself on top of him, resulting in an extreme pained noise from the side of the orange.   
“DAVE! GETDOWN! YOUCAN’TDOSHITLIKETHIS!” Helpless he flailed around, quietly whining, while the oversized Zombie-bunny snuggled into him.   
“Not doin' what, Sportsy? Just doin' some healthy human bondin'! Phoney always talks about me needin' to get some to become normal or somethin'!”   
“Phoneguyliedtoyou-“ The poor manager couldn’t breathe while he was being squished. “Godinheavenjustgetoff!”   
A bit embarrassed Phoney looked at them. “I- I meant expressing your f-feelings in a more normal way! Not forcing yourself onto people. Dave, for h-heck’s sake!”   
“This's normal! Right, Sportsy?” With that he got more comfortable on the man, pressing down on the back of his somewhat-friend and by extension on the chest of him, pressing out the last bit of air in his lungs.   
“AURGH-“ Ahhhh, famous last words. Wonder why they’re so often used though.   
“See? He doesn’t mind!” Dave wiggled around, feeling rather comfortable on the warm body under him. So THAT was what a hug felt like! “Actually this is fuckin' awesome, thanks for the advice, Phoney!”   
“P-Please get off of our boss, Dave.” A bit lost the other guy looked at them. “How about you- r-rather try to help me come up with a way to catch the robots?”   
“Told ya already, I don’t really care!” Messing up Old Sport’s hair, his eyes lit up in delight as it stayed in the mess he made out of it.   
“If the robots do s-something bad, we’ll have to shut down!” His voice almost broke at that with fear. This was too much and it wasn’t even past 9 AM yet.   
But now the Bunny perked up a bit, looking at least SOMEWHAT invested. “… right.” Finally he moved upwards, stretching himself. “They can’t be far anyways. They came a fuckin’ LOOOOONG way to get here, so they ain’t about to drop it all for like… murderin' three kids. Maybe five, but not three.”   
“There’s uh- is literally nothing reassuring about that! A-at least give m-me some words on how statistically improbable it is for them to go after a smaller g-group than usual! T-tell me something about h-how easy they are distracted!” Phone Guy winced in pain.   
“Why would I do that?” Irritated Dave raised an eyebrow, a gesture so utterly invisible inside of the suit, that he accomplished nothing but wasting the exact energy it took to raise an eyebrow. Then again, the man had plenty of spare energy, so nothing was really lost.   
“… I’ve read too much in the Phone Guide-“ With a pained sigh he managed to continue talking before Old Sport had the chance to be distracted by what he had said. “Alright then. I believe what you said. B-But you still will help, right?”   
“Yeah, yeah, wouldn’t want to get Sportsy in trouble. The guy can’t take care of himself, lemme tell ya Phoney!” Snickering Dave shook his head.   
“I’m right here!” Old Sport protested, then scoffed. “You know what, you aren’t even worth being mad about. You’re not worth to be thought about!”  
“A-Ay, Sportsty, that was a joke, right?! Ya wouldn’t do that, right? I was just foolin’ around Old Sport, you know that!” Panicked Davetrap attempted to nudge him, but the guy stepped aside, ignoring him.   
“Good Phone Guy! We’re on our own against two crazy machines!” Despite trying to stay neutral, a small smile creeped onto his lips, as he listened to the freakout.   
“That ain’t fair! Please! C’mon! You two need my fuckin’ help! Don’t do that! For the kidden’s sake!” The desperate cries coming from Dave were music to Old Sport’s ears and his grin widened a bit more. “A-Alright Sportsy, I have a plan!”   
Now. That as a surprise. Not that he really expected much from a plan coming from Dave, but… maybe he shouldn’t push this all too much. “You do?”   
Relieved ZombieMcBunster breathed out and adjusted his posture again. “I- of course Sportsy! What are ya takin’ me for? We just- they’re robots!”   
“Amazing, I didn’t know that!” Ah… he shouldn’t be so snappy at Dave, but he deserved a bit of pushing from time to time. He’d still slaughtered a shitton of toddlers.   
Huh.   
… Haven’t thought about that one in a while.   
“Got’cha boss, ya want me to hurry. We’ve got the Funtime Duck, don’t we? She’s still able to deactivate ‘em!” With a wide smile, visible through the glow shining through maw and eye sockets, Purple Guy looked at the other two. “Though they probably gonna fuckin’ hate that. Ain’t really pleasant gettin’ forcefully knocked out, especially by someone ya trust.” Another moment he paused. “… yeah. It sucks. Makes ya angry.”   
The pause stretched a bit longer between them, until Phone Guy coughed and rubbed his arm. “… how angry are we speaking?”   
“And how do we even find them? Just… disable all electronics in the area all five minutes? Wouldn’t that damage Chica too a bit?”   
In the background the pinkish Chica curiously approached, since she heard her name fall a few times.   
“Dunno!” First Dave considered, then he jumped a bit. “BETTER IDEA! If we can’t find THEM, THEY will find us!”   
“They didn’t bring back the animatronics after Halloween, I don’t think they WANT to find us.” Phone Guy shook his head.   
“Then you gotta make ‘em want to!” Happily Dave snapped his fingers, something that was impossible with the fur surrounding it. “I’m an expert in that, buddy!”   
Both of the other one instinctively stepped back, their fight and flight instincts getting triggered instantly at the tone Dave chose to use. This wouldn’t end well.   
There was only one other person in the conversation who completely lacked any survival instincts, for understandable reason and she was more than willing to go along with a good show. Chica grinned widely. “That sounds like such a wonderful idea! What do you have in mind, handsome~?”   
“Glad to see yer up to it! I'll be needin’ ya and the others for it! FREDDY!” Rushing off backstage to get out the probably still pouting animatronic bear.   
Fearful, Phoney turned towards his boss. “You w-won’t let him do too much, right?”   
“Define too much.” Snickering Old Sport looked after them, before softly patting his worker’s back. “We’re always at his side and he’s just trying to get help to find a group of robots. How much can he really do?”   
“It’s DAVE.” It didn’t manage to calm him in the slightest. “He’ll find a way!”   
“Maybe. But he’ll also manage to find them the easiest and fastest way, won’t he?” At the end he began to sound a tad uncertain, yet he shook it off. “Let him at least try his idea.”   
At that point a loud beeping sounded in the background and Dave stuck his ears out of the backstage. “HAVE YA SEEN THE FILE AND THE BOLT CUTTERS?!”   
“What do you need those for? I don’t- I don’t think I ever bought any-“  
“YOUR FUCKIN’ PLACE IS SHIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX UP THE ROBOTS PROBABLY LIKE THIS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE ‘EM ALL FUN AND CRAZY!?”  
“You don’t?”   
“YOU’RE A FUCKIN’ PHONEY, SPORTSY! YA BETTER GET THOSE THINGS ASAP, OR IMMA IMPROVISE!” There was a small hint of a laugh in his words for some reason, but Old Sport didn’t feel too worried. He’d be careful. Somewhat. Probably.   
Hopefully.   
Surely!   
“Now tell me why do you need them…?” Finally he started to move towards the backroom, planning on catching him red-handed with whatever he was messing with.   
Rockstar Freddy's rather hurt and disrespected voice sounded from behind there too. “He’s TEARING me APART! MY GLORIOUS CIRCUITS! MY SMOOTH EXTERIOR! I WILL NOT BE TAINTED LIKE THAT BY SOME FILTHY, DECADES OLD ROTTEN BUNNY THAT IS EVEN MORE APPALLING THAN THE USUALLY ANIMATRONICS I AM FORCED TO INTERACT WITH! Make him stop! I am POUTING! I will not help you at your rescue mission!”   
“Ah, shut the fuckin' hell up, ya big plastic bear. You’ll be helping, if ya like or not.”  
“We need your incredibly unique abilities here!” In hopes that flattering would help, Old Sport joined them in the backroom, where the animatronic bear was already opened.   
It was trying to wrestle the bunny away with one arm at his ear, one at his arm, one at his stomach and one at his leg- yet to no avail, Dave just stretched around the obstacles. Currently he was inserting a cable, using only his teeth and adjusting it with his tongue. What a miracle this man was.   
Remind him to never touch Rockstar Freddy again.   
The bear huffed. “So NOW you need me. NOW you pay attention to me. Now sir, I don’t care anymore. You decided to ignore me. Now I will ignore YOUR helpless pleading for assistance! Your begging at my feet will bring you NOWHERE!”   
“… pretty please…?” Softly he tried to nudge the machine.   
“No. You pathetic creature! Solve your own problems!” Freddy stepped aside with a growl, while Dave looked at him about ready to break the bot.   
“… I’ll make a... Freddy’s themed event, just to praise you?” Please Dave, don’t break my machine, I don’t know where the hell to get the spare parts if you do.   
Interested Freddy glanced at him, then finally put down his arms, giving Dave free reign to continue his work properly. “… fine. But what are you even doing?”  
“Good question. Dave? What’s the plan?” If he even has one.   
“You know, I always find people by driving through the city screaming their names. One way or another I find ‘em. Now, kiddens need a bit more to be impressed though! So- wait- Sportsy, do we still have some oil?”   
“Dave.”   
“Yeah, no problem, Imma get it myself! You’re right, I’m a big boi!” With that he suddenly dashed off towards the kitchen.   
And you know what.  
Old Sport let him.   
He was ready for this.   
Today was a good day for something horrible to happen.   
All he needed to do is taking care of Phoney, so he wouldn’t freak out and get into the way… at least not until it’s too late!  
God, now he tormented both of his employees. Oh well, at least nobody could accuse him of picking sides!   
“Phoney!” Catching him right before the pitiable guy managed to follow Dave into the kitchen, Old Sport smiled widely, resulting in a worried noise from the other guy. “Good news! We’ll be having the animatronics back in no time!”  
“U-Uh- those are indeed good news, but, uhhhh… why are you so sure about that?” Not really buying the cheerful way OS approached him, he tried to shake him off.   
“Oh, because Dave told me- I mean, he said-“ Before he could be called out for his dirty lie, Dave looked out of the kitchen again.   
“CALL A PIZZA PLACE!”   
“We are a pizza place.”  
“But we don’t have a car, do we?” Impatient the Zombiebunny twitched with his head. “We’ll be needin’ a car, Sportsy. A big car! C’mon we’ll be damagin’ the competition too!”   
After hearing that, the Orange Guy took off Phone Guy’s receiver with no further hesitation. “You’re a genius.”  
“Doin’ my best for my boss, as always!” Grinning Purple Guy showered in the praise, but naturally Phone Guy had to ruin it again.   
“W-we can’t do that! Wh- what even-?! J-just stealing- things… no!”  
“Calm down, you ole rotary. It’s called bein’ business savvy! Not to mention, there are FAR worse we could be doin’ to get back at the competition.” The way he said that made neither of the two want to ask any further questions. “Nobody’s getting’ hurt! Sit back, relax!”   
Muttering something under his breath, finally Phoney broke down. “… fine.” His voice sounded slightly cracked. “But. Nobody gets hur- uh… physically inconvenienced, right?”   
“Not one soul! CHICA, COME WITH ME TO THE BACKROOM! WE NEED TO GET YOUR PREPPED FOR THE SHOW!”   
While being distracted by the loud scream, Phoney’s receiver was taken off and a number was put in.   
Only ten minutes later, they all were ready and standing in front of the Pizzeria, waiting for the delivery truck, quietly chattering about unimportant manners.   
Well, quietly for Dave’s and Freddy’s standards.   
That was until the car drove up, at which point all hell broke loose.   
With a loud scream Freddy lead the charge, with all of them following swiftly, except, of course, Phone Guy who just looked away. He couldn’t be held accountable for things he didn’t see, right?!  
Purple Guy was going all out, jumping up and into the windshield, shattering in an instance and burrowing the screaming man under his fursuit. It knocked the driver out luckily, but they were still in a moving vehicle, on the road, with an unconscious body in the driver’s seat.   
“DAVE! CAN YOU GET IT UNDER CONTROL!?”Worried the Orange Guy paused and watched the car drive forwards.   
“AIN’T DOIN’ THAT, SPORTSY! WE NEED THAT DAMN FUCKIN’ TRUCK!” Crawling down into the front of the car, harshly pressing down every pedal he found down there, resulting in the car an ear-piercingly loud screech, that wouldn’t quiet down, instead even swell on, until the people outside had to cover their ears.   
Sliding to the side, the car jumped at it got off the road and began to rip away parts of the sidewalk and innocent shields in the way, approaching the nearest buildings-  
Until it finally slowed down- well, came to a screeching halt and went silent.   
A moment passed in silence, then Dave stuck out his hand, doing a thumbs-up and the crowd CHEERED.   
Crowd meaning Funtime Chica and Old Sport.   
But even if you wouldn’t manage to get them to admit it, even the Phone Guy and bear were a bit relieved. To overplay that, at least the bear pretended to be not impressed at all. “Are we’re going to get moving now?! I don’t have ALL day. My time is VALUABLE! Usually I charge a FORTUNE, more than you ever saw in your life! I have been so utterly CHARITABLE-“  
“What would you do with the money if you would charge it?” Honestly curious Phone Guy joined the conversation and began to lead them towards the somewhat damaged car and helped them get in.   
“I… I would…” At a loss, Freddy sat down beside Dave still sprawled out over the unconscious body, which he tossed out with a disgusted snort. No Freddy would ever sit next to a puny human that didn’t even work for him. “… buy… more polish?”   
“I polish you every day!” Shocked and hurt the man looked at him. “Are you implying I’m not doing a good job?!”  
“You-“ Shortly he actually hesitated. “—you are… adequate…” The bear pouted. “… but I could buy MORE! Or I will… just employ more like you. You aren’t TOTALLY incompetent…”   
Chica in the back snickered and leaned forward. “The GREAT Freddy? Giving someone a compliment~? My, my, are you growing soft, you old bear?”   
“I AM- NOT! I CAN APPRECIATE QUALITY, THAT IS ALL!” Turning to Dave, who had finally managed to wriggle into position and activate the car. “Y-YOU! BUNNY! ISN’T THERE MORE TO YOU- FOOLISH PLANS!? SOMETHING YOU CAN MAKE HER DO!?”   
“Now ya mentioned’ it, both of ya got to get onto the back of the truck and rip that bothersome roof off! We ain’t about to be muffled!” Nodding at the immediate action from sides of the machines, he left it at that.   
“Actually-“ Old Sport moved to the side to avoid getting metal feet into his face “- where’s the Puppet?”   
“Lefty?” A tad guilty Dave moved around. He looked awfully sweaty in that suit now. Not because you could see any sweat, because that would imply the suit itself was sweating, which would be just silly, but because he moved around exactly like a person who was sweating. Oh, and the way his suit slid around on his skin.   
“Dave, what did you do to the Puppet?!” Phone Guy was actually reacting faster than his boss could with exact the question he would have asked too.   
Defensive the guy put up his hands. “I only repaired the suit and it fuckin’ started to play soothin’ music! Then the bastard fell asleep… so I didn’t wanna wake him!”  
“Oh shit. He’s going to beat both of our asses for that one.” Orange Guy sat back in horror, ignoring the rumbling and crashing in the ba-   
“DAVE PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE WHEEL!” Interrupted by that scream, both of them jumped and the guy did as told, just barely avoiding something. The noise that it made left only the mental image of a cat that at a duck and now proceeded to un-eat the still living duck that made an insulted noise.   
You know what, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was EXACTLY what it was.   
But alas, we will never find out, will we?   
Meanwhile the works in the back were finished, with nobody bothering to think about the parts now lying on the road. “Ready for the show~!”   
“Grandé!” This word carried a horrible mixture of French and New Yorker accent. “Okay, then START THE SHIT!”   
One hand still at the wheel, he pulled out a megaphone from under the seat and coughed shortly. “Chica, DO WHAT YOUR GENES TELL YOU TO DO!”   
Happily she giggled and BEGAN TO BREATHE FUCKING FIRE, HOW THE LIVING FUCK-   
“DAAAAAAVE!? W-WHY IS THE CHICKEN BREATHING F-FIRE!?”  
“AREN’T CHICKEN RELATED TO DRAGONS?” At this point, Davetrap was holding the megaphone in a way that every word was incredibly loud, which made the phone-headed man finally realize how pointless all of this was and proceed to curl up on the backseat. Stop thinking about this, or taking part in any of the happenings anymore. It’s going to be fine.   
Taking this sign of defeat as agreement, Dave, now unchallenged, leaned out of the broken window and began to scream against all the wind crashing into his face.   
“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS! GATHER AROUND, GATHER AROUND! TODAY WE HERE AT FREDDY’S ARE SEARCHING FOR A ROBOT-“  
“D-don’t just admit to them escaping-!” Frantically Phoney looked back and forth between Dave and the bear standing on the back, echoing all what was said into the megaphone, somehow even louder than what came out of the previous mentioned  
“NEW ROBOTS! EXCITIN’ MACHINES! YOUR MACHINES TO BE EXACT! GIVE US YOUR MACHINE! HAND ‘EM OVER! WE’LL BE NEEDIN’ THEM!” For a man that without a shadow of a doubt had his lungs pierced multiple times, he had an impressive lung volume. Or maybe his pierced lungs were actually the reason…? Nobody knew. “YA KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO BAD CHILDREN THAT TAKE ROBOTS THAT BELONG INTO THE RESTAURANT AND JUST… NOT COME BACK?!”   
Their voice was definitely ringing through the whole city.   
And if that wasn’t enough, Freddy had proceeded to put on some music as well and dance accordingly to it, while Chica made ever more risky tricks with her newfound flamethrower option. Currently she had made Freddy lift her onto his shoulders and held her up with one hand, striking a dramatic pose. People from the window CHEERED.   
… better than screams of horror like usually…?  
If Old Sport thought about it, he realized that in actuality, these people didn’t even GROW UP with a Freddy’s around… no wonder they lacked proper fight-or-flight responses! Poor them.   
The broken lights of the car made it look even more like an odd attraction in itself, so people began to come out, attempting to catch a look- plenty of time for that, seeing as they were driving in an acceptable tempo. After all, how else would the kids catch them to return what’s theirs if they were driving like maniacs?  
“OLIVER! YA FUCKIN’ SACK OF RATSHIT! MARY! THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU, NOT GONNA LIE! ISAAC, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? THERE AIN’T NO HIDING! GIVE UP THE ROBOS AND NOBODY WILL GET HURT!” People around were laughing- at this point they must be willfully ignorant… or didn’t understand them over the loud music in the back.   
But, a few of the kids following along as well were softly pushing each other, screaming about something, but it was inaudible to the people sitting in the car, for obvious reasons. They could only guess the kids were planning something, since two of them ran off and away.   
Or maybe THEY actually had a bit of intuition and knew this was bad news.   
Both pretty likely.   
Slowly crawling into the front seat, Old Sport looked around at the crowd. “So, we’re just driving around until they show up? What if they don’t?”  
“Oh, they’re kiddens! They’ll be comin’ to us like moths to a flame! They always did that back in the day I- uh.” Awkwardly pausing he distracted masterfully from the topic. “HEY SPORTSY- What do you think we can do to keep them from runnin’ off like that again?”   
For a moment his friend hesitated, then went along with it. “Probably first try to find out why the hell they even thought it was a good idea in the first place. Maybe they didn’t mean to run off and just…”   
Okay, he had no explanation. But something would come up.   
They had driven through the city like that for a whole while, under Dave’s constant screeching about everybody handing over all the robots they owned and slowly Old Sport considered changing tactics. It was getting annoying dammit, to always have to shoo away kids from the front of the car and seemingly the three kids weren’t actually willing to give up on-   
“M- MISTER BUNNY MAN!” Finally Mary’s voice sounded from the crowd, where she stood, hasting along, waving. Her cheeks were a healthy red, but it wasn’t obvious if from embarrassment, the screaming or the running. “S-SORRY, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!?”   
In an instant everything came to a halt and the two colorful men jumped out to greet her.   
“Mary!” Sporsty began, “Good to see you finally got to us! We’re just trying to get Baby and Fraghetti back, don’t worry!”   
“Y-yes, because of that-“ The poor girl seemed close to tears. “W-we wanted to bring them back, but then it was so l-late and we couldn’t anymore because you were closed and- w-we tried to bring them back this morning, but you were gone and then suddenly o-our mom called and said you were- driving around- I’m sorry-!”   
Picking her up he gave her a hug, which was probably a less comforting gesture than it was supposed to be, seeing as he was still a walking corpse. Yet… it didn’t seem to bother her.   
“It’s okay, don’t worry! This actually makes a lot of sense. Where are they now?” With that he put her back down, so she could explain with no problem.   
“They- w-we- so-“ Taking a deep breath, Mary managed to talk normally again. “O-okay. So, when we heard about you searching for us- I came running to find you.”   
“Good job! So-“   
“Wait- is the boy alone with the machines?!” Two voices said this at once, Dave and Phoney both sounded rather worried.   
“W-well- in case you would come back… Baby and- the other one were okay with it-“   
Swooping her up, ignoring all of her confusion, Dave gathered all of them and threw them into the car. Thankfully the crowds had already thinned, so they could drive off, which they did rather hastily.   
“Dave.” Old Sport felt his stomach drop. “Dave. There IS something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there?”   
“Oh, SPORSTY! H-Haha! However did ya get THAT idea?!” The car sped up even more- to the maximum the car could do. Quietly he cursed. “- would ya want ANY animatronic alone around a kid?! They’re all a bit… moody, ain’t they?”   
But the answer that he was given he didn’t even listen to anymore.   
This was horrible.   
How would he cover that up?  
How would he cover it up?!  
It wasn’t as if he was worried about them in general.   
It was more what he did to them.   
First three.  
Then two.  
Then four.  
Then five.  
It didn’t matter what he thought of them as themselves. Even if he wouldn’t really trust any Freddy to be around kids without traumatizing them.   
He wasn’t sure if they had any choice.  
If they freed themselves.  
Somewhat he doubted it.   
First two.  
Then six.  
Then four.  
Then two.  
Then three.   
… then one.   
Oliver idled next to the machines, growing bored.   
He didn’t really pay attention to the machines behind him.   
Shame, because he would probably be a bit more weary of the situation.   
Baby was running through a series of glitches.   
While nothing was happening, she grew more and more lively, moving around, almost twitching-   
Until suddenly an adult walked by and she calmed back down again, watching them pass quietly.   
“Are you okay, Baby?” With a sideglance Oliver spoke to the machine, but no more visible worry. He himself was swaying on the spot and stretching his arms, really bored by the task of waiting next to the animatronics.   
A bit he wondered why he was forced to wait with them in the first place… what could happen to them? Someone stealing them? Psht, yeah, good luck with THAT. Honestly, he KNEW he was much more likely to get in trouble like this than the robots ever were.   
“Baby? Is there a way you could get hurt? You’re like… a big metal bot! You’re invincible!” She reminded him so much of the shows he used to watch while breakfasting- if his mom was in a good mood and didn’t mind the noise that early. It was… just cool.   
At that she looked away from the nearest passerby, surprised, followed by a soft, embarrassed giggle. “I am not fully invincible-“  
“But you are darn strong, right?! That claw can break things- right?!” Fully turning to Baby, Oliver looked up at her, excitement in his eyes.   
“Yes- that is correct-“ She couldn’t help but laugh a bit more. “My claw really is useful, but-“  
“B-BUT IF S-SOMEBODY G-G-GOES ZAPPY ZAPPY- HhAahahAHhaahAahAA!” Finally Freddy too seemed interested in the conversation.   
“Zappy-?” Skeptical Oliver tilted his head.   
The amount of sadness coming from Baby gave him instant pause. “I think nobody likes to be shocked over and over again…”  
“O-of course not.” Pausing he moved from one leg to another. “But… can’t you make… a shell or something?”   
“All metal is weak to shocks- at least when it is so thin like it would have to be to be my shell… I- I think?” She didn’t sound too sure anymore.   
“But… uh… wait, we heard about... can you just… wear rubber? Rubber doesn’t mind shocks! We’ve learned that one in school.” The last part sounded almost a bit boastful.   
Curious she leaned closer, having her twitching almost fully under control now. “But where would I get so much rubber?”   
“My mom has a lot of… those rubber gloves for cleaning… I could try to bring them to you!”   
“But… how do we fit that onto me?” Worried the animatronic looked up, realizing nobody was there- which instantly triggered a certain part deep inside of her.   
If she thought back, she didn’t know why she repaired THAT part of her. Maybe out of guilt.   
She ran away. Left behind her old home without even as much as a note.   
… her father must be horribly worried.   
… if he ever came back, that is.   
Maybe he didn’t.   
She had been forgotten about.  
But IF she ever met him again- she could show him how loyal she stayed to his plan of her!  
The scooping claw tensed up, as the kid was saying something about her not supposed to be so negative, having a little faith and try things out.   
It took a bit longer to boot it up, especially since the plates on her chest and stomach needed more force to be able to slide open-   
Then three.  
Two adults were walking alongside each other, chatting and snickering. Both shortly looked at the machines and kids, but seeing as it was only the day after Halloween, they weren’t too weirded out by the machines- thought they obviously commented and laughed about these cheesy creatures.   
Instantly her scooper deactivated again, leaving her with nothing but the mild feeling of sickness in the stomach. Oliver would be fine.   
“Baby?” Said boy frowned as his friend was acting weird. “Are you okay?”   
Snickering Fraghetti came closer, wrapping parts around the human, who despite not being intimidated, was rather uncomfortable with it and tried to shake him off. The eyes felt weird on his skin, even if they were only glass and plastic… or something like that… “B-BAbY-y i-is ha-ha-HahAHa-having a bit of t-trouble, hm-m-hm-m?”   
“As if you don’t.” As she said that she realized more of her anger at him seeped through… which only made her more annoyed. “I am more than fine.”  
“B-B-Bad K-KiD! Alw-way-s DoINg- NoOt g-goooood-!” Mocking his former leader, he picked up on her anger. “C-can’t even- h-hahaha---“  
“You sound worse than yesterday.” If Oliver was honest, he didn’t like this Freddy too much either. Sure, he was kinda cool? And he liked how many voices the bear could do… but… when he did the other voices, he didn’t stutter… so… why was he stuttering right now? It was funny at first, but after spending the night around him, the fun wore off. And now he worried about having accidently broken the machine by not letting it inside at night.   
It had made him feel guilty.   
But he couldn’t risk scaring his mom like that.   
All night, he could listen to the scratching, begging and laughing of the machine and just hoped that his sister couldn’t hear them as good as he could. Sure, it was… Halloween-y. Spooky.   
Horrifying.   
Thankfully, from time to time they stopped and began bickering- just like he and his friends would at school. It was reassuring. They weren’t monsters.  
They were just… wearing costumes.   
He wasn’t a scaredy cat. After the embarrassment of freaking about a guy wearing a bunny costume, Mary had poked fun at him relentlessly, chugging her bunny plushies at him and making comments on the way to and back from school.   
Nobody would catch him being scared at a bunch of masks ever again.   
But no matter what, he still didn’t trust the bunny-guy.   
There WAS a person in there, no matter what Mary said.   
Fraghetti ripped him out of his thoughts again. “I- A-aaaa-m fiiiine! H-Haha! Fee-feeling GREAT! Ac-actually YOOouUUu LOOK m-mighty odd-! N-Not happy aaAt all! Sh-ShouLD I t-TelL you s-som--- funnnny!?”   
“I’m fine- I just get cold out here…” Rubbing his arms, he realized he actually had goose flesh. Dammit, why did it take them so long?  
The streets were barren again. Oliver felt uneasy about that. Then again, who would want to be out in this freezing cold?   
Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Baby shivering too and wondered if she was able to feel the cold too. “Maybe we should-“   
He paused as she stepped closer and-  
A loud honk blared, as the owners of the place rolled up. “OLIVER! BOI! STOOD HERE LONG, DIDN’T CHA?”   
Of course it was Dave leaning out to wave at him, grinning widely.   
Old Sport next to him shortly looked relieved, then grinned too. “We really should get you inside and let you warm up… it’s on us, promised!”   
“S-Sorry that we, uh-“ Phone Guy finally came from his hiding place under the seats. “- we kinda a-assumed you were criminals… uh… y-yeah, should have… thought about that… longer… to be honest, I didn’t REALLY think you would, uh… but that you actually got… gotten into… t-technical troubles.”  
Scoffing Oliver stood up straighter. “If I wanted to steal them, you wouldn’t have caught me!”   
“Sure we wouldn’t have.” Nonchalant the Orange Guy brushed over that, not mentioning the about twenty ways they could have probably found the kid and the robots… mainly because he could get sued for traumatizing the kids with describing it. “Now get in all of you! I’m sure we have some hot chocolate!”  
“S-sir? I don’t think we have… really the stuff for hot chocolate… n-no powder and uh…”   
“But we have chocolate, right? We’re just gonna improvise!”   
Chica, who had climbed off the car with her animatronic pal Freddy, clapped her hands. “My flamethrowers aren’t only for show, you know~? Let’s do it! Who wants some hot chocolate!”   
“Actually we were supposed to stay longer than we have to…” uncertain Mary started, but then smiled. “… but I mean… mom always said it’s not polite to say no to people offering you tea- and a hot chocolate counts too, right?”  
“Correcto!” Patting her head, Davetrap led them inside and to a few tables, where they sat down and began to chatter and explain what they did yesterday and how much candy they got, demanding to compare their pile with Dave’s, because of the bet they made.   
Meanwhile Phone Guy supervised Chica and helped making the chocolate, together with Old Sport, who seemed rather happy.   
“Y-you know, sir?” Phone Guy started. “… I’ll start planning for Christmas right now. I- I deeply apologize, but I don’t trust you with this.”  
The Orange Guy smiled.  
It looked almost human.   
“You’re the best, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, next time I post on here will already be Christmas- or maybe Sylvester... I wish everybody until then a lovely december!


	14. Holidays and other evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas came around and wisely Old Sport decided to keep closed for the day.   
> That doesn't stop shit from happening though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really beta'd! ;n;  
> I'm sorry, but everyone is busy over the holidays... didn't help that I only managed to finish it... two days or so before.   
> Eh. An unbeta'd chapter is better than nothing, I hope.

There were few things as horrible to the general restaurant as the holidays.   
There were natural disasters, murder, rabies outbreak and holidays, in that order, but holidays happened more regularly.   
But, you may ask, aren't the holidays one of the most profitable times of the year?  
Yes, indeed-  
Well, actually I don't really know, because I never worked in a restaurant, but uh- I'd assume that. Anyways, even if it were, it wasn't for Freddy's!   
Why's that, you don't ask because you know about Freddy's incompetence?  
Easy too, because of Freddy's incompetence!  
Then again, it was hard to blame EVERYBODY at Freddy's for that, it was more... the upper management.   
"SIIIIIIIIiiiiiIIIIIIIIR?" Phone Guy rushed out of the office, his voice cracking. "DID YOU ORDER 3000$ WORTH OF FAIRY LIGHTS?!"   
The Orange Guy was surprised, but probably more about being caught so early than about being screamed at. "I mean... yes? What is the problem with that?"   
"WHAT IS THE P-PROBLEM?! SIR, YOU CANNOT JUST SPEND THIS AMOUNT OF MONEY!" In utter horror the red-headed man stood frozen in place, before beginning to pace around, his boss actually seemingy not understanding his worry didn't help.   
"Why not? Don't you like Fairy Lights, Phoney?" Cheerful he smiled.   
"Y-yes, I do, but- 3000$ is far too excessive! Where would we even put all those l-lights?!"   
"EVERYWHERE!"   
Phone Guy shook his head. "I... I can't believe you've done this... I thought you would leave it to me..."   
Suddenly Old Sport jumped up and proceeded to take something out of his pocket-  
It were fairy lights.   
"LIGHTEN UP, PHONEY-!" Wheezing he stopped, holding his stomach with laughter, while Phone Guy looked at the string of lamps, wondering if he could use this to ki- attack himself. Or his boss.  
And if that wasn't bad enough, out of the vents came loud laughter too... now two creatures in this cursed place enjoyed puns, which had turned Freddy's into the next level of hell.   
Bad pun? Bad.   
Bad pun followed by at least five minutes of insane cackling? Even worse.  
"Y-you two, calm down! This is uh- this is not fun!" Hurt and insulted Phoney looked in between the vents and the boss, both not showing any sign of stopping.   
But finally, Old Sport strolled over to pat the Phone and actually properly wrap the lights around his head. "Aw, come on! Don't you like a bit of holiday cheer? You aren't green, but still a Grinch?"   
"I'm not a Grinch-" Shortly he paused, a bit taken aback. "I... I actually like Christmas... but... I mean... you make me really anxious."   
"Loosen up!" He snickered as he did exactly that to the string. "I promise nothing horrible will happen! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS US! TO KEEP THIS DAY FULLY SAVE!"   
"I think we're beyond the power of Christ..." Then he shook his head, trying to calm down. "No... no. You're right, sir. This is... a good holiday. Nothing will go wrong, it CAN'T."   
Looking around he actually felt better.   
It was beautiful- he had decorated it himself, with a bit of help from the other machines- especially from Lefty, who seemed to help with a certain grim satisfaction. Maybe that was because they told Davetrap and Old Sport to stay away as soon as they came too close, seeing as they were a dangerous factor around anything with-   
Around ANYTHING.   
The result had been well worth keeping a so close eye on the two evildoers.   
This view of the peacefully glowing lights and candles, together with the Orange Guy playing around with the lights that were now on his head, which almost felt like someone playing with hair, he relaxed almost completely-   
"OLD SPORT! THE FUCK DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN`?!" Dave jumped out of seemingly nowhere and pretty much straight up tried to tackle them, but thankfully both him and the Phone managed to doge in the last second.  
"Decorating our Phone Guy?" Mildly worried Old Sport looked over at him, taking out a few more colorful lights as an offering to the enraged bunny. "You can have some too!"   
Grumpy Dave stomped over to the Phone Guy and ripped off the lights violently, as if it was some sort of personal offense. "He ain't be needin' those. Phoney's are always way too cheery! I am the one who needs all of your lights! Why aren't cha decorating ME?!"   
"That will be a bit much... you can't really carry that around all the time-"   
Before he could continue his sentence, Dave began shoving the lights down his maw. "I can carry all of 'em, just hand 'em over."   
But before he could manage to finish up shoving all of it inside, multiple loud crashes sounded, distorted by an echo and amplified by the shape of the vent they came out of, louder and LOUDER until a bunch of cables came SHOT, RIGHT OUT OF THE ENTRANCE AND ONTO THE RABBIT MAN.   
"I- I W-W-WANT SOM-SOME-E TOO! I- I AM HUNGR-YY!"   
Apparently Funtime Fraghetti thought that it was some sort of delicious snack that Dave shoved down himself and was now on top of him, forcing its tentacles down the man's suit- in the terrifying way, not the Japanese way- and got it back up, with Purple Guy screeching in protest.   
"STOP THAT YA FUCKIN' NOODLE POODLE THOSE ARE MINE- I STOLE 'EM FIRST! GET YOUR OWN FUCKIN' LIGHTS!" A normal person probably wouldn't have survived the metal cords scraping over them, thankfully Dave's skin had a defense mechanism that made it more resilient than sandpaper.   
"FROMMMM WH-WHERE!? I- I NEEEEEEEEEeeeeEEEEED iT!" Now on top of Davetrap, it looked around searchingly, until he spotted Old Sport still holding the colorful chain of lights and jumped at him.   
If you have ever seen a spider jump, you know the terror that Orange Guy experienced, at least partially. Just... the fear of that view times the size that the animatronic was bigger than the aforementioned spider.   
Thankfully this time the creature DIDN'T try to shove himself down his eyeholes, but instead just proceeded to eat it right out of his hands and pockets.   
Due to a mixture of terror and fascination Old Sport didn't move and simply watched as the things disappeared inside of the bear, slowly being wrapped around its wires seemingly by itself, turning Funtime Fraghetti into... Christmastime Fraghetti.  
After that the snake-bear slithered towards the nearest table and snatched a santa hat to put on with a satisfied giggle. "S-Santa FrEDDY Is C-COMING to TOW-HOWN~! YOu B-BETTER WATCH OUt!"   
Phone Guy slowly turned to Old Sport, not saying a word, but his eyeless stare said more than a thousand of them.   
You promised nothing bad would happen.   
Shrugging Old Sport gave a thumbs up. No worries!  
LIES.  
ALL THE WORRIES.  
BECAUSE A CERTAIN OTHER FREDDY WITH A SANTA HAT CAME RUN DOWN TO CHALLENGE HIM.   
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SANTA FREDDY!? YOU PUNY FAKE! CHEAP IMITATION!” Even Fraghetti looked surprised as the robot stormed up to them. “YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE A SANTA! YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE LIMBS! I HAVE FOUR ARMS, TO GIVE OUT PRESENTS FOUR TIME AS FAST- YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAVE WHAT?”   
“I- I can F-FIT tHROUgh chim-chimneys!” Happily the demented machine answered, seemingly unaware that would only provoke the bear even more.   
“CHIMNEY CLIMBING FIGHT! I WILL SHOW YOU, I WILL FIT PERFECTLY-“   
“None of you are good Santas.” AN NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHED. With a quiet humming Candy Cadet emerged, also equipped with a hat and actually a bag filled with candy. “I am the true Santa. I am Candy Cadet. Come get your Christmas candy here! I have candy all day. Especially on Christmas day! Candy. Candy. Candy.”   
Rockstar Freddy was PERSONALLY insulted. "You look NOTHING like a Santa! You over glorified money laundering scheme should be ASHAMED, to even DARE to call yourself a Santa!"  
There were no emotions visible on the blinking robot's face, mainly because there was no face and the thing probably wasn't able to feel actual emotions in the first place. It only began talking again in its unsettling mechanical way.   
"There is only one solution." Invested both bears inched closer, to listen to whatever the machine would propose, hoping it would solve their little predicament. "I will now tell you a story. This is the story about three Santas, meeting on a foggy Christmas day on the top of the hill, from which they could overview the whole world, as they wanted to decide which one of them would take this Christmas duty, as they-"   
The humans had lost interest to listen to the story, mainly because it would probably end in something vaguely threatening and/or depressing. Dave especially didn't like the story-telling robot and wanted to kick the ass of whoever made him.   
Fair enough, seeing how bothersome the robots was to anyone with a hint of sanity.   
Instead of thinking any further of the machine's mischievous acts in the background, Dave decided to talk over him as loudly as he could without being overly obnoxious.   
"So, Sporsta. Got any plans? Somethin' on the agenda? Are the kiddens coming by? Is the place even open today?" Expectantly Dave stared at him, his eyes now assisted by the lights still strung through the mask- at least the few that Fraghetti didn't eat.   
"A-Are you kidding?" Phone Guy shook his head. "Nobody wants to spend CHRISTMAS at a Freddy's place!"   
With a vague gesture, Old Sport answered. "Don't be so sure about that."  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.   
Hello, Hello?  
Despite having been the one to GIVE said cue, Old Sport himself looked just as baffled as the two others. That certainly was none of the kids, their early morning knockings and calls were much different from that.   
That was an adult knocking.   
All three stayed frozen, especially Phone Guy who in that second was CERTAIN that it were goons from the factory, deciding that it was time to put him back into the cement halls of the factory, for having talked back one time too much-   
Finally, another knock followed, just as mysterious as the first one, not seeming at all impatient or angry.   
Or at least Orange Guy thought so, as he slowly approached the door and opened it a bit. "Hey...?"   
A Phone Guy stood in front of it, but not ANY Phone Guy!   
"Jack!" Quickly the door was pushed opened and he hugged the utterly stunned Orange Guy- at the mention of his name, he quickly pulled himself back together though.   
"Don't call me that in here-" Embarrassed he looked over to his two compainions, seeming a bit helpless.  
"You only have to use a fake name if you're planning doing something that people won't be happy about."   
"Oh, we BOTH know that isn't true!" Offended Orange Guy stepped back, as he had been finally let go. "Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here, Peter!?"   
"It's Christmas! You're supposed to be, uh- with your family! I couldn't just NOT visit." It was said like something blatantly obvious, not noticing how deeply that moved his old friend.   
"Where's Caroline?" A tad worried Old Sport wondered if she may be sick-  
"She's visiting her side of the family- she took a plane already, I will be coming after a day later." Happily Phone Guy stepped in and nodded at the Phone Guy in a friendly, but distant way, something that was reciprocated by the other Phone.  
If they showed that they had been talking for a while now, then they'd might be in huge trouble.   
His glance wandered further and met with Dave.   
For a moment it became silent.   
Finally Dave showed his teeth and greeted him. "Ayo... if it ain't Bakersfield Phoney. Was wonderin' when you'd finally follow my nice invitation. Couldn't fuckin' wait for it!"   
His tone screamed bloody murder.  
"Watch your mouth!" Without a hint of fear, Peter answered- either he was a good actor, or insane. "And it's Peter. Hello, Davetrap. It's really been a while. You look much better than last time."   
The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it.   
Old Sport knew it was pointless, but he tried to lighten up the mood a little. "So, Peter- why didn't you tell me you wanted to come by?"   
"Well, how, uh, how would I have been able to? After all, SOMEBODY pretty much hijacked my last call..."   
"Yeah, but you could have..." How do you not give away your only means of communication in front of the enemy, while asking why it wasn't used?   
After a few weird head movements, he gave up. "... Send a letter...?"   
"Davetrap would have probably eaten it." Everyone in the room knew it was the truth. Another moment it stayed quiet, before Peter continued, opening his arms. "Merry Christmas!"   
A bit dazzled all of them looked at each other-  
They haven't said that yet!   
"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU USELESS FOOLS!" Old Sport called out, happily. "I HAVE BOUGHT NONE OF YOU PRESENTS!"  
"You never do." Peter shook his head.   
"C-can we have some sort of holiday benefits at least...?" It's not like Phone Guy expect anything better.   
Dave sniffled, quiet, but disappointed.   
It actually made Old Sport feel bad- he should get him something around Silvester.   
"M-Merry Christmas, everyone." Uncertain, but friendly Phone Guy looked around. "Let's, uh- let's enjoy today! I actually, uh... prepared some Christmas dinner for us- I mean- mostly, it would of course still need to be actually put into the oven and uh-"   
Feeling a bit lost, he laughed. "I hope it's just, uh... I felt like cooking."   
"You can cook?" Surprised Peter looked at him. "Well, that is, uh, rather convenient, because I sure as heck can't. Neither can J- Old Sport, you should have seen in the kitchen. Good thing we have Caroline!"   
Scoffing Dave sneaked up to Old Sport, unconsciously stepping between him and the Phones. "Happy crisis y'all- go get drunk of your ass and leave me and Sportsy alone!"   
"You sure you want that, Davetrap?" The older Phone Guy crossed his arms. "What am I supposed to do with the present I got you when I'm drunk off my rockers?"   
Instantly all hostile behavior was dropped and Dave perked up. "You w0t, m8?"   
"You WHAT?" Old Sport was equally as baffled and partially worried. There was no secret in Peter really hating Dave, even as Davetrap.  
"I got you a present." Patiently the man repeated, but his stance stayed defensive. "Though, if you don't want it, then I guess I will just-"   
"NO! NO, NO, IMMA TAKE IT!" It was almost pitiful how excited the rabbit seemed.   
Wait.  
Did Dave ever get a present, actually?  
... he had to, right?  
Feeling even worse now, Old Sport moved around on the spot, trying to think if he may could come up with a surprise gift on the spot...  
"Then come with me to the office, I put down my bags, you get your gift. Old Sport, you would be best of helping Phone Guy with the Christmas food." His casual tone made it clear he was able to handle Davetrap- no, outright wanted to shortly talk with him on their own.  
But it was fine for the Orange Guy- maybe that was his chance to fix this little mindless mistake of his.   
"Good idea- just- give him a good shock if he does something!" With that he carelessly chugged his Taser at the man, before spinning around and leaving. "See you later-!"   
All three of them were confused.  
Did Old Sport really just... leave?  
Apparently.   
Either way, there was nothing could do about it anyways, so they just... continued as planned.   
He would come back SOMETIMES today, right?  
Right?  
Dave looked torn between following Old Sport and getting his promised gift- but for now getting the thing won out, seeing as he could simply run after his friend once he got it.   
Together they returned into the office and impatiently Dave jumped around him. "What kind of present is it!?"   
"Dave. I know we've never been... in any way on good terms. I know we still aren't, uh- really. But, for some reason Jack decided to... take you, I suppose. For SOME hecking reason. Which, I will not lie, I, uh, don't really agree with that, but I doubt I can do anything about it anytime soon, so maybe we should... in the spirit of Christmas we should try to... not, uh... harbor that much spite against each other. Both of us."   
"Yeah, lemme tell ya, you can go and shove that up your ass. I know you're just waitin' for a good chance to fuck me over again."   
"Language!" Frowning Peter shook his head. "You could at least PRETEND to want to try to make up with me. For Old Sport's sake!"   
"Ya know what I'll do for Old Sport's sake? I'll make him realize what a fuckin' asshole you are, Phoney! You're nothin' but a manipulator, who used Sportsy to do ya dirty work for the promise of bein' his friend. The only reason ya kept him around, is because ya thought he might be still of some use- now I won't let ya continue that!" The anger in his voice sounded earnest, worryingly so.   
It made the Phone Guy step back in irritation. "I have no idea what you're spouting here or HOW you got THAT idea of me and that I am remotely like that- Jack is my friend and he has been for years now. I want what's best for him! You're, uh- you're the one who only approached him to get him to kill kids!"   
"I wanted to offer him FREEDOM, Phoney! Somethin' YOU never heard of in your lifetime!" Angry the bunny rose to his full height, looking beyond monstrous with his incredible height due to the costumes and the slightly withered look- his fur had been patched, sure, but when you were as close as this, in this cold blue lighting of the monitors shining onto him, it just made it appear even more broken and twisted.   
Seeing a mangled dog was disgusting, seeing a sawn together dog, made out of uncountable parts...   
"Murder isn't freedom-"   
"Did ya just get me back here just to attack me?!" Enraged he leaned closer and for a moment it looked like he was about to grab him violently, but then he turned away, growling. "Yar really the moral guardian of Freddy's, ain't cha? The best guy out here-"   
"No! No, I have... I have a gift." Quickly he reached into the bag he had been carrying around, now laying on the floor. "Here you go."   
Handing him a small package, wrapped up in purple paper with small eggplants as a pattern, Peter paused, hoping for him to accept it. After a minute of hesitation slowly Dave crept close again, snatching it out right of the Phone's hand.  
Another moment passed, then finally he began to fumble around with the wrapping, a bit clumsy for obvious reason, but still managed to open it without breaking the thing inside.   
Not that it was hard.   
Inside were...  
"... the fuck is this?" Confused Dave looked at the plant.   
"A mistletoe. You see, I REALLY don't like how you're- what are you doing?" Baffled he watched his companion picking off a red berry and getting it to his mouth, apparently about to- "WHAT- STOP! THEY ARE POISONOUS, YOU ABSOLUTE DINGUS!"   
Shocked Dave stopped and looked at him, with utter betrayal. "YOU WANTED TO POISON ME!"   
"NO, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T HAVE WARNNED YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO POISON PEOPLE!?" Amazed by his stupidity, Peter snatched the thing away. Out of breath, he looked at the plant in frustration. "Do you know what a mistletoe is, Dave?"   
"Nope. The fuck am I supposed to do with this? Are ya tryin' to frame me in front of Old Sport?!" Still paranoid Dave growled at the Phone, his eyes slimmed inside of the mask.   
"Okay- okay, this, uh, this will probably be a horrible idea, why did I ever- anyways, Dave, you know a few Christmas customs?"   
"I suppose... does givin' gifts count? And breakin' into houses, provided you have a big bushy beard?" Apparently not.   
"Okay. At least you understand there are... some things you just DO around Christmas. That thing you have there is, uh, a very... romantic... custom..."   
"Romantic?" Oh fucking lord, of COURSE that caught his attention like that.  
The Purple Guy's mood had snapped 180° again.  
To be frank, Peter KNEW what he was provoking... but he had to risk it. Mainly, because Dave would grow closer to Old Sport one way or another... what the other Phone Guy told him didn't leave much hope for Old Sport's resiliance.   
They were way too comfortable already with each other- now he might as well try to get along better with Dave, in case of... of an emergency.   
"Yes, it is- a thing, where you can uh- if two people stand under a mistletoe, they, uh... kiss."   
With wide eyes Dave looked at the green bundle of leaves, as if it were the keys to some treasure. "That- that's really a thing, old Phone?!"   
"Why would I lie to you?" Those words were instantly regretted. "I- I- Uh- Y-you, Dave- just hold it over Old Sport and see what happens! If not, there is no problem anyways, right?"   
Uncertain Dave kept staring at the plant, but then almost unnoticeably nodded and put it into his suit, almost instantly being out of the door, rushing towards the door.   
"HAS ANYBODY AN IDEA WHERE THE ORANGE IS?"   
Phoney poked his head out of the kitchen. "Uh... No...?"   
"F???'S SAKE-"   
For a moment Peter wanted to tell Dave off again for his language, but now he wasn't sure if Dave said actually fuck's, fox or fax. "Dave- maybe he went out to get something. You should just-"   
Before he could finish his sentence, Dave pushed open the door and stepped into the snow.   
Naturally, that was NOT a good thing. "DAVE, THAT IS A VERY STUPID IDEA-"   
Alas, it was in vain.   
Dave was gone.   
Taking a step closer to the door, Peter looked after him, reaching out to open said door, before pausing.   
Shortly he glanced back, towards the kitchen, a moment turned into a while, but then he gave a quiet sigh and pushed the doors open, trying to figure out where that bunny monster ran off to, before he would get shot.   
Meanwhile, Old Sport was hasting around in the cold city, cursing himself.  
What did he THINK just running out on Christmas day trying to find a gift for a guy he knew pretty much nothing about except that he was a murderfurry?!  
Not much, obviously.  
But now he was COMMITTED.   
There was SOMETHING he would achieve by running around senselessly, at least usually it was how he managed to bring his plan forward, especially without even having one.   
There is going to be SOMETHING he could get Dave that wasn't dangerous and/or illegal, RIGHT?   
Okay, no weapons, even if they would be an easy gift. Nothing that could be easily used as a weapon, so... no cars or anything that was fast or heavy.   
Good lord, there were only so many things he could come up with.   
Partially he hoped that he would stumble over the kids on his way around, seeing as they probably would have some ideas and especially more common sense than him, but they were nowhere to be seen.   
Bummer.   
Resorting to option A, seeing as pretending there was an option B would imply that he had a plan beforehand that hadn’t worked. There was nothing that COULD go wrong if there was nothing that could go right!   
He kept walking through the considerable amount of snow, lost in thought already again- he should try out a proper snowball fight- build a snowman- it had been a while since they had enough snow for such things, so-  
Snapping out of it he looked around.   
Maybe he would spot a nice shop...  
Hm...  
Something itched in the back of his mind and slowly he got a bit better of an idea.   
Dave didn't have a lot of personal stuff and while there wasn't much Old Sport could imagine he would LIKE, there might was something he could find USEFUL.  
Quickly he headed towards a shop that offered what he wanted to and began to break in as carefully as he could. As apology he left behind a shitton of free pizza coupons, as well as a bag of skittles he was surprised to find in the deep, dark depths of his pockets.  
Okay, now he would need to find something to wrap it in-  
His phone buzzed and thoughtless he got it out to accept the call, being greeted by Peter.   
It was obviously Peter, because Peter sounded less like a small animal stuck in a cage.  
"Hello? Hello, hello?"   
"Yeah, Peter, I'm here. What's the matter? Pizzeria burning down?" It was supposed to sound like a joke, but then he remembered they still had a wild, fire-breathing chicken running around and suddenly it was a LOT less funny.   
"No, uh, it's not THAT, but Davetrap just left the restaurant."   
"... he did?" Crouching down, Old Sport picked up a hand of snow, watching it slowly melt and drip down his fingers, even by only getting the little body heat his undead body produced.  
"Yes. And I have somewhat lost sight of him. I think he is searching for you, but uh- you know. Having him run outside like that..." There was MILD worry in his voice. "... I'm running around trying to find him again, but I just wanted to give you a heads up."   
"Great. Thanks, I will try to find him- call me if you find him first!"   
"I will, of course! See you later! Uh, sorry for letting him get away." The guilt was actually real.   
"Not your fault. Probably. I hope, for your sake. See you hopefully soon!" The line cut and Old Sport began looking around, slightly helpless.   
Great, that was what he had been missing- found some present and now he was directly faced with the next issue- ensuring the guy would be even ABLE to receive it.   
... he shouldn't have left him alone.  
He could have prevent whatever was about to happen.  
Where would Dave look for him?  
Good question.   
For the beginning he might as well search around the restaurant- maybe he left tracks?   
Probably.  
The day was quiet, basically nobody was out, probably still busy with their Christmas celebration. In the far distance you could actually hear kids yell and laugh, but it was so faint, it almost sounded like some noise that turned out to be just in your head...  
.. like... ghosts...  
The snow calmed the whole atmosphere and for a moment Old Sport stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes and welcomed the cold.   
He thought back of his first Christmas with Peter. A somewhat awkward, but deeply heartfelt time, as he had newly moved in with him.   
He thought back of the Christmas times he spend at Freddy's, watching the ghost children trying to make the best out of their situation, despite all that had happened.   
He thought back of Dave.   
Quietly wondered how a guy like him would spend Christmas, if at all.   
Maybe he should ask him.   
But for that he would need to find him...  
With a quiet sigh he opened his eyes again and looked around somewhat frantically.   
He needed to find him, he needed to find him fast.   
Now with a reenergized step he rushed through the streets, his search pattern becoming a bit aimless- somewhere the bunny monster could have gotten shelter, or maybe he just-  
"OLD SPORT!"   
It was a beyond relieving feeling to have that horrible accent hitting him out of nowhere.   
Turning around Old Sport spotted him, running towards him, waving.   
What a goddamn idiot- "DAVE! STOP RUNNING! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SPRINGLOCKED!"   
Meeting him halfway, Old Sport forced Dave's waving arm down and checked on him. Currently the locks looked horrible.  
Oh, god, PLEASE-  
Fine, all he needed to do was to get him back inside and to maybe get a hairdryer to reduce the risk of having the Christmas cheer ruined. This COULD work out, no problem, all they needed to do was-   
"Sportsy!" Excited and completely ignorant to the danger he was in, Dave grabbed his arms and grinned widely. "I got somethin' I really wanna try!"   
"Yeah, great, fine- can't that wait until we're back inside?" Distressed he listened to the rattling of the metal parts inside of the suit.   
"No, don't wanna- come on, it won't take long!" With a rather powerful tug Dave dragged him closer, seemingly rather intend of getting his way.   
Frustrated Old Sport took a deep breath and prayed it wouldn't take long.   
"Please, be REALLY quick."   
And of course, this resulted in only the most horrible of things.   
Because really, what did you expect.   
Dave was jumping around in a fucking Springlock suit.  
It was rather disturbing how careless Dave treated his own body. Not that he HAD to pay that much attention, seeing as he somehow managed to gain immortality, but it was obvious he could still feel the full range of pain.   
So why be such an airhead?!  
Old Sport couldn't spend ALL day picking out metal bits from the suit!  
Dave jumped up and down in excitement, wanting to hand something over to the Orange, which naturally resulted in at least one of the locks saying goodbye and cracking.   
A series of surring sounds came, followed by multiple clicks.   
Terrified Dave froze and stayed still, while OS reached in, as if hoping to be able to stop it.   
"Stay still, for the love of god, just stay still. If you get springlocked, I will lock you out and forget about you until New Year's Eve." His words were harsh, but not meant that way. It was just a mixture of frustration and fear turning in aggression.   
Carefully he went along the sides, trying to stabilize the mechanics as best as he could, not even remotely sure if what he did would change anything.   
"Don't breathe." There was a certain hiss to these words, but he actually hoped that would help. It certainly would make it easier to try and fix it... slow down the process of breaking-   
One by one he clipped them back, wishing he had something to block the springs away with, until he managed to get to some sort of weirdly jammed small handle, deep in the fur, stuck at the side, petty much unmoving.   
Pressing down a bit harsher, Old Sport realized that he might have to either pray that lock wasn't important or to just break it down harder, hoping that it wouldn't be the last nail in the coffin for the breaking suit.   
The surring became louder, or maybe he was getting more anxious about it, louder and louder until-  
He finally managed to click the thing into position.   
Then it was silent.   
For a moment both of them waited, expecting a final loud crash...  
Nothing.   
Confused Old Sport stood back up carefully checking the other parts- but true enough, nothing was happening anymore.   
It was completely unmoving.   
Trying to find out what had triggered this sudden peace he crouched back down and fidgeted around with the new handle he found there.   
Dave wasn't all too pleased. "Sportsy...? What... what'cha doin'...?"  
"I'm trying to figure out what I did, so I can do it again if I have to..." Yes, there it was again, a small bump in the suit- too big to reach with costumed fingers. "Maybe this is a key lock to the... stability of the suit...?"   
"Old Sport, not sure what I can tell ya, but there ain't a lock." Trying to stretch his neck in a way that he could see what his friend was working on, he casually dropped that information.  
"There obviously is." Old Sport scoffed, feeling up on the thing. "How would you even know?"   
"In a Springlock suit there are exactly 115 individual locks." It sounded like he had learned that information by heart. "Sure I fuckin' know! Henry explained it to me!"   
Bothered by that, Old Sport carefully took off Dave's suit glove and led his hand to the thing at the side.   
Furrowing his brows, Dave felt alongside it. "... I have no idea what that is. Maybe somethin' that broke? Maybe some sort of-"   
"Why do you think Henry showed you all that is to know about the suit?" A rather uncomfortable feeling settled into his stomach. "... Henry wouldn't get into a suit that has the potentially could snap on him, would he...?"   
"He didn't have a choice and if ya do it right, there is no reason to be worried! I used the suit for decades, it only snapped when you messed with it!" Insulted and defensive Dave snapped back, taking the glove and put it back on. It was cold.   
"No, you just survived the other incidents!" This actually made a horrible amount of sense to him.   
"If there were a way, he would have told me, dammit! Henry is my friend! That's probably just an issue with the age of the suit, it ain't an actual mechanic!" There was genuine anger in his voice, so Old Sport backed off.   
This was not a conversation he would have on Christmas day.   
"Let's... just get back to the restaurant."   
After a short call informing his friend Dave was with him, they were on their way back.  
Quietly they walked side by side, until finally, as the restaurant was in viewing distance, Dave softly touched his side, trying to lift the darker mood. "Sorry Sportsy- I had to come and show you what I got from ya Phone!"   
"Well... what DID you get?" Honestly, now he was somewhat curious. What could set him off to run into the snow to find him?  
... if he was honest with himself, it actually wouldn't take much, would it?  
"I got a- well, I got a..." A tad flustered Dave moved around. "Ya know, you’re probably cold, aren't cha?"  
As eager as he had been before, he was just as flustered and shy about it now. It just had hit him full forced what it actually meant if Peter told the truth. His skin felt oddly hot now, especially against the cold liquid the snow had turned into.   
"Yes, we should get you dry..." Softly he tugged him inside, where they were greeted with two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows.   
Peter and Phoney stood there, now looking fully festive with oversized sweaters and Christmas hats- not only them, but apparently every machine here had one.   
"Wh- where did you get those from?" Shocked Old Sport looked around as even the Scraps were wearing some makeshift sweaters- they all had gathered around the tree that Phoney and Lefty had put up in the main hall.   
The robots were bickering a bit, but as soon as somebody got louder, Lefty sat up a tad, resulting in a pause from everyone, then they returned to the previous conversation, calm once more.   
Peter grinned an invisible, yet somehow AUDIBLE grin and handed Old Sport another sweater. "Merry Christmas. You left all your ugly Christmas sweaters at home, so I thought you may need a new one, now that you moved away."   
Perplexed the Orange Guy took it, stared at it for a while, then looked back at the Phone. "You DICK."  
"Ah, the Christmas spirit!" Laughing the man turned away and left towards the animatronics, joining them in their little story-telling session.   
Shyly the regular Phone Guy nodded at them too, before leaving as well, wanting to give them some space to dry and relax after this excitement.   
Taking that opportunity, both of them snuck off into a further corner and leaned onto the heater, where Old Sport remembered why he even fucked off in the first place.   
Reaching back into his pocket, he hesitated a moment, then nodded. “Here, close your eyes and hold your hands out. I didn’t manage to get it wrapped up in time…”   
"YA ACTUALLY GOT ME SOMETHIN'?!" After an excited squeak Dave firmly closed his eyes and vibrated in excitement, as he did as told. When something fell into his hand he made another small noise and looked at it greedily.   
“OW! A CELLPHONE! NEATO! I lost mine, back when I fuckin’ died!” Dave activated it and grabbed OS to take out his, in order to save his number. “Now I can just give ya a call when I don’t know where ya are! Thank you, Old Sport!”   
The bunny earnestly seemed happy and it brought a smile on the Orange Guy’s face. “Before you run away again and worry all of us. And legally make yourself free to be shot by everyone else.”   
“Ya wouldn’t let me get shot, right Old Sport?” Confident Dave smiled at him.   
A long pause ensured.   
Finally, Dave continued. “So, anyways- Sportsy! I- I wanna do a Christmas thingy! Will ya play along?”   
“Christmas thingy?” Suspicious Orange Guy looked at him.   
“Your Phoney Buddy told me that much, ye.” Innocently Dave titled his head, knowing EXACTLY what he did with that. It wasn't nice to lure Sportsy into a false sense of security, but... it was TECHNICALLY the truth, right? No, it was LITERALLY the truth.   
“Well… fine. Okay, what are you wanting to do?” A bit more relaxed he leaned back again.   
“Close your eyes, buddy!” With a glowing smile he shot that back and snickered quietly as the guy actually did it. Carefully he pulled out the mistletoe from the arm of his suit, where he had carried it around safely for when he found OS outside and proceeded to do as instructed.   
Wait, what did Phoney say again?  
Stand under it?  
Would sitting do the trick?   
He held it over them, trying to be actually under it with him-  
“Dave, what are you doing right now exactly?” Old Sport sounded a tad accusing, but didn’t peek.   
“… not gonna lie, Sportsy, no fuckin’ idea.” He gave up. “Ya can look- not sure if I did it right…”   
The first thing Old Sport noticed when opening his eyes was that Davetrap was incredibly close.   
But as he still was struggling to register that- his brain seemingly was having one of its many breaks- he noticed the odd position Dave arm was in and quickly spotted the little bundle of leaves in there.   
A mistletoe.  
Oh lord.   
Instantly he felt his face grow red, despite not wanting it to- part of him wanted to jump away, another more powerful kept him in place though.  
Maybe it was the spirit of Christmas.   
It looked so weird to look at Davetrap so closely- he smelled like snow and wet fabric right now- his eyes were easily recognizable as- not human, but Dave.   
Despite everything, it’s still him, isn’t it?  
There was a certain nervousness in the way the glowing eyes wandered over his face, trying to read the expression Dave was presented with. Even his voice sounded unusually cautious, compared to his usual self. “… y-your Phone friend said it would- that if I do this, ya would…”   
GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, PETER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU DICKHEAD.   
Quickly he shot a glare across the room and sure enough, Peter had been glancing at them and now was demonstratively looking away.   
Later he would need to kick his ass.   
But for now, he had to answer his friend. “I- Dave, I mean- he wasn’t wrong, but…”   
Why was he feeling so nervous? How about just- give him a small smooch on the suit nose- hell, he would even be in the suit, so-  
“He wasn’t wrong?” Oh lord. Dave sounded utterly happy. “Well then!”   
And with that he opened the maw wide enough to properly look out and grin.   
For a moment, Old Sport cursed the fact that the suits were build that way, screw all those who wanted an easy lunchbreak or being able to be saved in case of an emergency! THIS ALL COUD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED BY THE SUIT NOT BEING ABLE TO-  
But before he could continue to mentally rant about the many problems people who wanted to live have created, Dave had leaned closer and kissed him.  
For a moment, Old Sport completely blanked out.   
It was silent- or maybe not, but he wasn’t able to hear anything… actually everything seemed to have disappeared for a moment.   
Dave lips were soft and still a bit cold.   
Soft.  
God.  
Wasn’t Dave… he thought of Dave as a slippery guy…  
Felt like…   
… there was nothing in his mind to compare it to, but then again, he hasn’t pressed his lips against many things.   
But he could feel so much.  
The little bit of drier skin that went into smoother, newer patches, the soft pressure of the muscles changing as he leaned a bit more into the kiss, for a moment he could have sworn he felt a heartbeat, an actual-  
The kiss broke and helpless Old Sport stared at Dave.   
An equally as overwhelmed and flustered expression was the answer.  
Finally, Davetrap put down the upper part of the mask again, almost hiding in it, his voice slightly shaking. “M-Merry Christmas, Old Sport! So… that’s what it’s like… t-to celebrate.”   
“It’s- yeah.” And with that, the incompetent manager proceeded to drink the whole mug of hot chocolate in one go, in order to not talk anymore.  
He could have just stood up, I guess, but well.   
His choice.   
So they ended up spending the rest of the day next to each other, lips glued to their mugs to continue validate the silence, until finally Peter took pity upon them and called them over for a little game of Monopoly.  
Needless to say Rockstar Freddy completely crushed everyone he got to play with and Dave was instantly disqualified for requesting a way to either rob the hotels or kill the people over a certain limit of wealth and share the money.   
Not for the request, but because it triggered Pepe who was standing in the back to play the Russian anthem on an ear-ripping level, causing Dave to be told to fix it instead of playing.  
He deemed that very unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!   
> Enjoy the food, if nothing else!


	15. Silly Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the local supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just remembered I meant to write this story for more lighthearted shit.  
> But fuck, this now just feels like a pointless chapter- and I have no more time trying to fix that.  
> Damn, this is late and not even fucking beta’d, because I can’t get my shit together.  
> Bit of an important announcement at the bottom, I’m really not happy about this chapter and how I handle my stories in general.  
> Enjoy for now, but remember to read what’s down there, alright?

"I told you it wouldn't work." Phone Guy crossed his arms, displeased.  
"And I told you, your attitude is the biggest issue!" Old Sport scoffed, frustration evident on his face.  
"Those are an incredible amount of fairy lights. An inhuman amount! Those are more fairy lights than a sane man ever should be seeing in his lifetime! This is so much, people could go insane just by LOOKING at it!" The man gave his best, but there was no way to convince his boss. "There is no way you can store it all in-"  
Molten Freddy snickered. "I- It is a-all gOOD! We- WE lOOOOOOvE! ChrissstMAS! L-LIGHTS! BLINKING! BLINKING! R-RIght FooooXY?"  
For a moment they all paused in confusion, until Freddy laughed. "A-AHAHAAAA-A! P-Party POOPER!"  
Typical Freddy. And actually everyone who spend too long at this wretched place. If you don't at least have one invisible friend, you wouldn't survive this place.  
With that conclusion in mind, Old Sport continued to stuff the endless cables into the broken bear. "We have to leave it somewhere, don't we?"  
"If you w-wouldn't have BOUGHT so much-!" It was hard to argue with someone who always reacted to responsibility by shoving two fingers down his ears and screamed LALALALALA.  
Not even in some sort of melody, just those words.  
Thankfully this time around, he didn't bother even doing that.  
Instead he only scoffed and kept stuffing. "We needed every single light. We made a good profit over the holidays, right?!"  
"S-sure we did! TOO BAD WE USED MOST OF IT TO PAY OFF THESE F-FAIRY LIGHTS!" Flailing his arms, the poor manager tried to express the issue with the whole damn situation, but sadly he was interrupted before he could give it another attempt- or thankfully, seeing as his attempts were pathetic.  
A grumpy, moldy bunny entered and directly walked towards the Orange Guy, who froze up lightly and grew instantly flustered without even any words being exchanged.  
Ever since Christmas, they had been... very sensitive to each other's presence. A bit jumpy. Not in a particularly bad way, but it was notable to everyone in the building.  
Nobody cared too much though.  
Nobody except Phoney, who had to cover up for every little mess up they did in their absent-mindedness.  
The bunny walked over and picked up Old Sport, like some sort of overly-loved stuffed toy. "The fuck are ya guys on about today?"  
Phoney sighed, the hell would freeze over before. "Just, uh... clean-up. Nothing major."  
Proud Funtime Fraghetti showed Davetrap his teeth. "I- I h-hah-aa-help!"  
With a nervous laugh, Old Sport petted the head of the sentient pile of scrap metal. "This bad boy can fit so many lights inside of him!"  
Not pleased with the pets, the big pile of wires slowly shuffled away.  
With a hint of wariness Davetrap eyed the noodly animatronic, not pleased with the fact that apparently he had been of use and made Old Sport happy. Lately everything within seven feet of his friend got that treatment, it seemed. "Nifty. Imma suppose that means you ain't planning for the restaurant to be standin' next year, so we could reuse these? Good choice, we've been in here for far too long, we've gotta get to Vegas."  
Looking slightly puzzled the Orange Guy attempted to look behind himself at the bunny. "... what?"  
The Phone Guy was even more puzzled though. "Dave? Did you, uh- did you just think of the future? Wasn't aware you- uh- were capable of that."  
"I'm a grown ass adult! 'course I can think of the fuckin' future!" Insulted he snarled. "Quit treatin' me like some sort of joke or idiot!"  
"Ah- I- I d-didn't- n-never said that!" Distressed the man stepped back, despite Dave obviously being unable to do anything while he held his buddy.  
"You didn't never say that, eh? Ya fucked up! This is a confession!" NOW Phoney was in trouble, as Dave put his guy down and turned towards him.  
Deeply scared Phone Guy froze up. "I- no! I didn't- m-mean that! No d-doubts that you're an- an adult!"  
Thankfully, this was the point Old Sport stepped in again. "Dave, quit scaring the Phone, he might fall over again."  
The answer was a grumble.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it. Ain't touching your phone, just plannin' on huntin' him around a little! That's pretty much work-out, ain't it? Ya gotta give your phones a bit of exercise! Keep 'em healthy!"  
"I- uh- I am right here, you know that, right...?" Awkward the man shifted around. Why was he in this situation.  
"No ya can't, shut up."  
"O-oh... okay."  
Shaking his head, Orange Guy watch them both. What was WRONG with them? "Okay, you two, I better give you some sort of task for today, before you rip each other's head off."  
"Sir! I don't think I a-am physical able to-"  
Before the man could finish the defense, a "Shhhhhhh" from the side made him jump and instantly stop talking.  
Lefty had approached them, the atmosphere became in one beat more somber and serious. Quietly Old Sport examined the bear, looking back into his eyes.  
The Puppet used to carry an air of danger and righteous anger around with him. Now all that seemed to have been left was sadness.  
His voice was quiet, he had asked Dave to change it again as he grew more and more bothered with the voice he had before. "Orange Guy. We have to talk."  
Well, that would explain the melancholic feeling the Marionette radiated.  
It was time to start the circle anew.  
For a moment everybody paused, unsure of what to do.  
With a questioning look, the man signed at his two companions.  
The bear shook his head, yet before they could be send away, he sighed and spoke up. "I presume it does not make that much of a difference..." His eyes stuck to Dave at that point.  
"I- uh- I d-don't mind being send away...!" With a vague hope the Phone Guy exclaimed, hoping to not be wrapped up in something dangerous or illegal again. Or rather, something MORE illegal and dangerous than he already was stuck in.  
But the Puppet didn't really understand that. "No, it is acceptable. Maybe you can help."  
Feeling rather excited, Old Sport leaned closer, he had a hunch already. "What is it, Marionette?"  
When Dave had deactivated the music box again, everybody expected some sort of fit of rage- surprisingly none ever came.  
Or it was that long surprising until Dave finally admitted that he had not REALLY deactivated it, but rather made it a lot quieter.  
Since everybody present wanted to keep their testicles, nobody bothered to fully get rid of the music. As long as the Puppet was able to walk and talk, all was good, right?  
And the Puppet never complained. Can't be all that bad to be slightly sedated at all moments.  
Slowly the animatronic gathered itself. "We have still souls present in this building. We need to free them. We HAVE to."  
"Obviously." Orange Guy answered.  
"The issue is- they refuse to talk to me. I cannot reach out to them. The spirit of the girl is akin to steel, she has... found ways to keep her mind closed off tightly. Some children are like that. The animatronic on the other hand, wants to be on stage again. She wants to sing and dance. She wants to give out ice cream. There is something else, but... I cannot... she is making it difficult. The spirit infects the animatronic and the other way around. I don't know if we can trust her, if I have to be honest." Taking a break from the exhausting speech, he continued, trying to keep the speed of his talking to normal level, fighting against slowing down. A shiver had added itself into the words "And the bear... if I can even call it that... it is a mess. A horrible, nightmarish abomination of a creature- there are so many souls in there, it is a loud, dark mess with every thought seemingly coming from ten different places- there are at least four souls in there. Perhaps more. There is no way I can reach out. The metal of the animatronic refuses to answer as well- parts, seemingly at random demand the most different things, none of which the body seems to be capable of. I have no idea how this monster was created and I have no idea for what reason. I have no idea what to do to help them."  
"Which means...?" Admittedly the guy was somewhat intimidated by the speech. It was rare the puppet was without a plan.  
"You will have to do the work. Get to know them. Try to get answers out of them." He hesitated, then shook himself. "This is even more crucial since there might be a creator out there, someone who had been inspired by Henry's work. Judging by these gruesome experiments that have been committed on them, whoever it is tries to be even worse."  
Finally, a cough came from Davetrap's side. "Sure that couldn't have somewhat happened... ya know... on its own...?"  
Three eyes and one rotary was aimed at him. "Okay, okay, just wanted to know!"  
Returning to the conversation at hand, Marionette almost pleadingly looked at his human partner in... saving. "I know I promised you it was the last time, all those years ago. I'm sorry for that mistake. You will have to do what you do best one more time."  
Already, before the animatronic had started talking in the beginning, he felt his neck prickle. Now it had evolved into a full on warm feeling in his stomach and he held the wrist of his other hand in order to keep himself from moving too much.  
Lightly he bit his lip, knowing better than to smile. "Of course I will, you can rely on me! What does one more time make for a difference?"  
Relived the machine moved back, almost appearing slumped down into itself. "Thank you."  
"So... all I need to do is to befriend the robots, right? And if possible have them tell me who made them? Piece of cake. At least this time I don't have to constantly fear getting springlocked by some phone." He snickered and patted his Phoney on the shoulder, who radiated guilt.  
Tired out the Puppet retreated slowly. "Don't take this lightly."  
"Until now I always got it done, right?" There was a hint of smugness in these words. Obviously, he didn't doubt that he would be able to finish this off.  
Great! Confidence is the first step to... something!  
He turned to the two others, they stared back. "Do you two know what this means?!"  
Dave leaned forward the exact same amount Phone Guy leaned backward. "No...?"  
"Nothing better to bond than some GOOD OLE DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY!" Excited Old Sport raised his fist, making Phoney wince.  
"Please no, the building already started to eat the surrounding areas, it's a-already hard enough to stay on top of all th-those lawsuits-"  
"The building is doing what now?" Confused he lowered his fist again.  
"Wh-what do you THINK the building is doing?" Feeling bad about his stessed tone, the Phone rubbed his arm. "U-uh... I mean... I- well- Freddy's locations have the habit of, uh- growing and just... absorbing everything in its way. That leads to a few... issues. Mainly with the evacuation and uh- property laws. Nobody can PROVE we expand that way, as most people seem to forget it ever looked different, but, uh- there are still problems with accused theft and uh- similar things. The o-objects end up inside our location after all... uh.."  
"What you are saying is that we are pretty much standing in a living being that has nothing but expansion on its primitive mind?"  
"P-Pretty much...?"  
"Wow. That sure is convenient!" Chipper Orange Guy stored that fact in the 'things I will NEVER talk about again' drawer. The conversation was with that technically deleted. "Anyways, who is up for befriending some murderous monsters?"  
Surprisingly Phoney slightly raised his hand. "But uh- we would have to stay in the restaurant, I have a bit of paperwork to do- i-if you don't want to, uh- take that over?"  
"Oh fuck no. You're going to do JUST FINE. We'll be taking care of the situation, no worries!" Before he could grab Davetrap dash off there was a small, hectic knock on the door.  
Ah, now that was familiar.  
Candy Cadet got it for them and the three kids dashed in, instantly running to the two colorful dudes.  
"ORANGE GUY!"  
"MR BUNNY MAN!"  
"Hello!"  
They went to hug them, surprising both. "Ah! Mary! Oliver! Isaac! Finally back around I see!"  
Happy Mary smiled. "Yeah, it was a bit busy on Christmas and stuff... but now we're back! We missed you!"  
"Missing is a BIG word..." Oliver rolled his eyes.  
"... and it fits." Isaac smiled as well, stepping closer. "You all look a bit... ready to go? Is something going on...?"  
Proudly the bunny-man declared; "Me 'n Sportsy are on a secret mission to free- ouch!"  
Old Sport had shoved his elbow into him. "We are going to play with the- messy animatronics. Have them get more used to us and people."  
"Aw heck yeah, we can help!" Excited the young girl jumped around.  
Dave nodded. "Great idea! Surely the kiddens would help 'em come out of their shells!"  
There was a moment of natural hesitation. Children and animatronics together? What kind of messed up person would do that?!  
But... until now nothing bad had happened... and this time they were at least supervised by them.  
... which actually put them at probably more risk.  
O h w e l l !  
It didn't FEEL like they were putting them at more risk!  
Also, what were they supposed to do, let them just stay here on their own?  
So, Old Sport simply shrugged and nodded, giving his go ahead.  
All three of them turned to walk towards the backroom.  
It is hard to convey the amount of cursed energy this family from hell radiated, while on their mission. They stood all next to each other, effectively creating a wall of flesh, which was the thing greeting Baby as the door slowly swung open.  
Not going to lie, despite being a monstrous spooky animatronic, Baby wasn't really feeling safe.  
Despite- or rather because that- she smiled at the newcomers. "... hello..?"  
"Baby! How about you come out for today?"  
The way Old Sport said it to her made her even more wary. "That would be nice...? What is the occasion though...?"  
Nobody had any explanation. "... boredom?"  
"Sitting here all day can't be all that healthy!"  
Unsure she looked at all the faces directed at her, she wasn't sure what to expect.  
Alas, she stood up anyways.  
"Is that really okay? Wouldn't I scare the customers?" Uncertain she slowly rolled up to the door and was let out, to see nobody was there yet, it was too early.  
But she had a point, the kids were discussing- seeing as the """""adults"""" would probably not waste a single thought about it.  
"I say who cares." Oliver went first. "They shouldn't be scared. What are they, babies?!"  
Isaac coughed. "Some of them...?"  
A bit torn Mary decided to take her friends side. "Really, we shouldn't get the place in trouble."  
"The Orange Man gets the place all the time in trouble! And I think the Bunny guy is MUCH scarier than her!"  
Oh no, he shouldn't have said that, his sister grinned. "So you DO think Mr. Bunny is scary!"  
"That- no!" Insulted he recoiled. "I just- I think she is even LESS scary than him and he isn't scary already!"  
"Can we get back to the point? Maybe we should ask the Phone Guy about things we could do outside? If we even can go out and what to be careful about..."  
Red in the face Oliver nodded. "Yeah, we should do that."  
Quickly they all rushed towards the worker and surrounded him.  
"Phone Guy?"  
"Sir?"  
"Can you help us?"  
Surprised he looked at the small gaggle. "Uh- I- maybe? I will try? What is the problem?"  
"We wanted to play with Baby today! We were just thinking- can we play in here, or can we take her outside...?"  
For a while Phone Guy just stared down at them. What was wrong with these kids?  
Eventually though, he snapped out of it. "Y-yeah, uh- I- I think you MIGHT want to rather play outside with her... if you really want to, uh- do me a favor. It would make- uh- keep an eye on things easier."  
Isaac nodded a bit. "Okay sir."  
"But uh- don't take them away too far, before we have to go out and search them again- okay?" The nodding heads reassured him. "Don't scare people, alright? Don't attack them either!"  
"We would never, mister!" Mary cheerfully agreed.  
"That- that doesn't sound all that, uh... I... o-okay, you know what, out of sight, out of mind." He shook his head and turned away. Those little bastards have managed to survive the weirdest of situations, why start worry now?  
They ran off back to the slightly lost-looking Baby, while Phoney returned to the storage room, trying to get their supplies back in order.  
Davetrap and Old Sport who had been busy trying to find the chaotic noodle bear again after he had fucked off in the morning, were finally coming over, somehow carrying the mess. Happily it chirped. "H-Hey KIIIIIIDS! I- I've h-heard WE'RE GOING T-T-TO PlllLAAAy!"  
Before they could answer Baby clacked with her claw. "We're NOT taking him out again!"  
"A-AWWW som-eone isn't ha-happy!"  
"Of COURSE not! You actually annoy me on purpose, all the time, why would I ever be happy having you out with me?" She scoffed and looked around. "Do we have to take him along...?"  
Friendly Davetrap petted her shoulder. "Lighten up, bby! If he does somethin' stupid, we hang him into the trees for and come back in an hour. Deal?"  
Hurt Fraghetti whine. "Wwwhaaat--? C-Can't do THaT! U-UnFAIR! Kids! D-Defend MEEE!" It pretty much wrapped one wire around each of them, only Oliver was struggling against it.  
The smaller boy petted the machine reassuringly though. "We won't leave you behind, don't worry..."  
"RRrrIGHT! We WILL l-leave HER behind! LIIIIIKE L-LAsst time- HAHAHHHAAAA!" It shook himself under its own laughter, while Mary frowned, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the grip.  
"But we didn't do that last time..."  
"N-Not you, Buuut U-HUS! HAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA!" Fraghetti kept snickering, but thankfully he allowed the children to move away from him.  
Baby already seemed angry.  
Oh boy, this would be a GREAT time. Old Sport was more than just ready to embrace death. BUT HOW WOULD HE DIE?  
THE ONE AND ONLY CHANCE OF PICKING YOUR OWN FATE FOR THE LAST STRETCH OF YOUR EXISTANCE!  
Everything they touched would turn into a catastrophe, so it was key to try and find the most obscure option-  
Distracted by his passing worker, he looked up and paused his circling thought, watching him carry a list towards him. To his slight disappointment though, Phoney hadn't aimed for him, but for the office, muttering under his breath.  
"... w-who the HECK ate all the cheese- I swear to god, we also had way more bleach yesterday, b-but who would-"  
"Everything alright, employee?" Curiously he interrupted him.  
Absent-mindedly, he shook his head. "U-uh- well, nothing major. We just ran out of cheese, I- I think somebody sneaked into the kitchen to just- uh- eat it all at once? Apparently? Well, I just... going to order more... there is no problem, we just have to use a little less for now..."  
"Oh, we could pick up some cheese, no problem! If we're out anyways..." To his own credit, he at least TRIED to sound innocent.  
For a second it almost looked like he would get away with it. "I, uh- suppose, if you would get some bleach while- wait, NO. Nononono, you- uh- no need- don't you DARE going-"  
"We'll be getting what you need! ONWARDS KIDDOS! TO VICTORY!" They all cheered and ran out, Phone Guy's cries were ignored.  
"I-IF YOU- G-GET INTO HECKING TROUBLE, I SWEAR TO G-GOSH-"  
The rest went unheard.  
While rushing towards the nearest giant supermarket, the Orange Guy began prepping his group.  
"Okay, EVERYONE! Thiy is our first mission as a TEAM. I know, some of us have disagreements with each other. That is okay. But RIGHT NOW, RIGHT IN THIS MOMENT, we ALL need to WORK with each other, because only as a TEAM, only as ONE UNIT, we will manage to get in there and GET THIS BREAD-"  
"Wasn't it cheese?"  
"WE GET WHATEVER WE WANT IF WE WORK TOGETHER! ARE YOU GOD DAMN R E A D Y!?" To his satisfaction, confused, but enthused cheering was the answer.  
The supermarket wouldn't even know what hit it!  
They kicked open the doors, an act made slightly less impressive by the fact that the doors automatically slid open and thus escaped the kicks, and entered the store, looking around for their targets and potential enemies.  
While the town had SEVERE issues with their fight or flight instincts regarding most things coming out of Freddy's, THIS view managed to break the apathy and ignorance of the people.  
They crouched or scattered, even if it hadn't escalated into a full-on panic.  
Fools.  
"LET'S GO!" They all ran forward, Fraghetti instantly climbed onto the nearest shelf, knocking off whatever was in the way, while Baby skated forward, quickly having a bigger head start than any of them.  
Olive and Mary ran off to not lose this unspoken challenge, while Old Sport, Davetrap and Isaac stayed behind, the boy only shook his head.  
"It's just a bit of cheese..."  
"Ah, let them have their fun, boy!" Old Sport snickered. "I love watching people do my bidding."  
With a curious glance at the kid, he decided to dig a bit. "Why are you actually so serious all the time?"  
"I'm... I'm not THAT serious...!" Weakly the kid protested. "I just know that they could get in trouble if they run like that- they could get hurt!"  
"You're not the right age to worry about getting hurt!" Encouraging he petted his head. "We pay attention, you go and have a good time!"  
Dave agreed. "At your age I wasn't worryin' about ANYTHIN'! Maybe about the old owl comin' after me, but otherwise? Climbed on high trees! Petted stray dogs! Played on busy roads! I had the time of my life!"  
Both Old Sport and Isaac gave him a look. They both had a similar question on mind.  
"Did nobody stop you from doing that?"  
The golden bunny shrugged. "Nah."  
And that was all he said.  
A moment all three of them paused in the aisle, unsure if they should dig deeper or leave it at that.  
Thankfully, screaming and hysterical laughter from the other side of a shelf made the decision rather easy.  
As they ran around, they faced the equally as disturbing as funny view of Funtime Fraghetti mistreating a poor guy like some puppet, using his cables like strings.  
Obviously, the person was displeased. "G-GET IT OFF ME!"  
"H-HE TALKED ABOUT CHEEEEEEEEESE! BUT HE R-REFUUUUUUSES T-TO TELL ME WHERE IT IIIIIIIIS!" In utter betrayal he screeched out, this was obvious a personal offense to him, an obvious attempt on sabotage.  
"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS ANYMORE." It was only pleading at this point.  
There was no pity, but the vague worry about retribution motivating Old Sport calling the machine back. "Fraghetti, please let him go, maybe he can lead us to the cheese when he stopped screaming."  
"I DON'T EVEN WORK HERE!" Nope, this person just wanted to run off and did so swiftly as soon as he was freed.  
Almost the bear hunted after him, but thankfully his owner stopped him before he could shred him into little cubes on accident. "Fraghetti! Let him go! We're going to find an employee in here. Every place has its enslaved souls!"  
"ShsSSHh-- f-fine! BuuuuTT THAAt was Rude!" Unhappy the machine climbed onto Orange Guy, almost squishing him.  
It took a bit of consideration, but then he gently nudged him. "Don't you think you've been a bit rude too?"  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAT? BBOnBON! W-WAS I RuuuuDE!?" Shocked he shook himself, then a high pitched voice answered him from the same source. "Oh, Freddy! You were a LITTLE rude don't you think? You didn't even ask the birthday boy for his name!"  
It was unnerving Old Sport to hear that other voice.  
Even Dave looked uncomfortable, only Isaac seemed unaffected.  
Unhappy the machine answered itself again. "BBuuT BONBON! That w-wasn't A BIRTHHHDay boy..."  
"Did you ask, Freddy?"  
"NnnOOoooooO." Grumpy the robot had fully gotten off Old Sport and was slurring besides the three, staying quiet.  
There was a kid in there.  
Sometimes it was hard to remember with these robots.  
But there was a kid in there.  
Multiple, according to the Puppet.  
And it made sense, seeing how the creature behaved.  
How are you supposed to get through to such a kind?  
How are you supposed to make a gaggle of souls- of children happy, all at on-  
Ah, he was an idiot, wasn't he?  
"Hey, Fraghetti. You like birthday parties, right?" He leaned closer, ignoring the slightly confused and alarmed expressions of his companions, as they watched the equivalent of someone giving a child with ADHD a glass filled with liquid sugar.  
Instantly, he was bouncing around, like a creepy spider monster. "YYYYYeASSSSSS! I- I LOOOOOOOO-OVVVE! I- LO-OOOOVE PARITIES! B-BIRTHDAY P-PARTIES- BIRTHDAY BOY A-AND GIRLS! S-SO MUCH F-UNNNNNN!"  
"But, have you ever had your own party, Fraghetti?"  
Time slowed down as Davetrap grabbed the child and run into the other direction, those precious seconds until the machine would realize that indeed he never had a party, but COULD BE the BIRTHDAY BOY too!  
And the explosion came.  
"I C-COUUUUULD BE-BE THEEEEEEE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIRTHD-DAY BOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!" The windows in the distance shattered due to the noise and a few fruits exploded.  
Thankfully nothing was close enough to be vaporized, but the damage is still considerable.  
Why, Orange Guy, you knew this would happen.  
The screaming wouldn't stop, now people were running towards the exits or hiding behind shelves.  
Jesus, that took long enough.  
"B-BIRTHDAY, BIIIIIIRTHDAY, B I R THHHHH- BI- AHHHHHHAAHAHHAHAAAAA!!"  
The place was getting wrecked, his wires exploded into every direction, knocking things off and just dragging them towards his main body, just eating it up for no apparent reason.  
Orange Guy just watched, the hell he created.  
Smiling.  
Sometimes he was a scary man.  
Mildly distressed Isaac looked at Dave, as the chaos was ensuing. "Sh-Should we help?!"  
"I dunno, can we?!" Freaked out Dave held the kid close. "God, Sportsy is a fuckin' madman!"  
"Is there SOMETHING that can calm the machine down?! Where are Oliver and Mary-?"  
"Where I wanna be, far away from this hell!" The guy peeked out of their hiding spot, just to quickly crouch again. "Usually Bonbon is the one calmin' that crazy bastard down, but I fuckin' doubt he's able to right now."  
"I- I will go out and try to talk to h-"  
"NAH, FUCK THAT. YOU STAY HERE WITH ME, IMMA NOT DEAL WITH SPORTSY BLAMIN' ME FOR ANOTHER DEAD KIDDEN." He refused to let go of the boy, as they kept catching glimpse at the tornado of items and noise in the middle of the place. If his instincts were right, which they almost always were, the police was already on their way and would come around in a bit over seven minutes.  
They needed to bail.  
"Okiedokie, ya know what, buddy, we leave this to Sportsy to figure out, he's a fine business man, I bet he will-"  
To Dave's horror, he was interrupted before he could even think about finishing his words by Baby's loud voice.  
"FUNTIME FREDDY! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Like a superhero she skated in, Oliver and Mary hanging onto her, sharply coming to a stop in front of the monster.  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BABYBYBBBYYYYYY- I'M- IM'M AAAAAA BIIIIRTHDAY-----BOOOOOOOY!"  
"NO, YOU ARE NOT. NOW CALM DOWN!"  
"BBBuuuUUTT BA- BAABBBBY! I- I WASASSSSS ON EAAARRRRTH-TH FOROROR MOOORE THAAAN A --- Y-YEEARRR! IIIIII HHHAAAAVVEE AT LEASSSt oeneneneoneoneOOONE!" It was hard to understand the bear in its euphoria.  
"BIRTHDAYS ARE MORE THAN JUST A YEAR GOING BY AND YOU KNOW THAT!" She hissed, gently putting the kids down, before raising her claw at him. "You are the reason we had to hide in the sewers! Look around! This is chaos! We will be in trouble! Big man with Tasers will come to try and catch us."  
The happiness switched to anger as it screamed. "PARTYPOOPERPARTYPOOPERPARTYPOOPERPARTY-"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! BONBON! BALLORA! ANYONE, DO SOMETHING!" She held her ears, even for her it was hard to bear.  
Hah. Bear.  
Yeah, no, I'm sorry.  
"IDON'TWANNA,IWANTACAKE,IHAVEBIRTHDAYS,I'MAREALBOYIHAVEBIRTHDAYSANDIWANTMYCAKE-" An electric shudder went through him, his glowing orange eye deactivated. A smooth, calm, female voice replaced it. "... what has happened?"  
"Oh, you KNOW what happened. What ALWAYS happens. So much to you guys handling yourself." A bit satisfied the female animatronic huffed and shook her head, her hand stemmed into her hip.  
"... who set him off like that? I am still... not fully..." The machine moved, or more so dragged itself backward and looked around. "... give him a doll. Then get us out of here quickly."  
"Oh NOW I am supposed to lead you again, hm?"  
"Baby. Please. Stop being childish. We are all in trouble here." This resulted in a downright scoff from the other machine, but the voice had already left again, the eyes lit up once more. "WH- WHaaAAA? I- BIRTHDAY! D-DO I GET MY BIIIIRTh-"  
"Freddy, you can have your birthday when we get out of here!" Urgent she looked around to the exit.  
Brave Oliver stepped forward. "And if you don't come with us willingly, we will use force!"  
But that resulted just in laughter from the machine. "YoooUUU? WhhhAAAA-HAHAHAHAA-!"  
Meanwhile Mary had searched through her pockets, finally getting out a small key with a white polar bear attached to it. Not technically a plush, but...  
She walked over and held it out to the ranting robot. Not knowing what to say, she just awkwardly stood there with his outstretched arm.  
Please calm down.  
The robot looked at it. "F-FOR ME...?"  
"W-we need to go back home, dear Freddy... quickly!" She pleaded quietly.  
As the wire touched her hand she winced shortly, but nothing bad happened- he just took the keychain and squealed. "W--WWWWoOooW! It- It's SO CUTE! Th-THANK YOU!"  
Baby shook her head. "You're enabling him. Freddy, now COME ALONG. Or we will leave you alone in here!"  
Insulted he absorbed the plush and hid it inside his chest, before quickly scuttering after them, as the whole group finally ran off and hid within a bigger distance.  
With scorn Dave shoved Old Sport on his way into the hiding spot. "Great job back there, buddy. Ya handled it like a boss."  
"Thank you, I think I did great too." Genuinely satisfied he smiled. "Next up is holding an actual party for him."  
"Why do ya want to die so badly? Is there somethin' ya need to talk about with me?" Worried he eyed his buddy.  
"What? No!" The Orange Guy was making sure they still had all of their kiddens.  
To his own surprise, they actually were all together right now. Nobody went missing.  
Great!  
Time to head home!  
They trusted the Purple Guy's instinct when he said that the police was distracted enough to make a dash for it and managed to get into the restaurant without further incident.  
Phoney waited for them, his foot tapping on the ground. "Employ- you guys? Did you wreck that super market down the street?"  
His voice cracked as he asked.  
They all shuffled their feet a bit, all looking into different directions, but somehow all away from the Phone Guy.  
Except Isaac, who just shrugged and nodded. "... nobody got hurt."  
"OH! Great! Wonderful! Uh- nobody got hurt. Really? NOBODY? Or just, uh- none of you?!" The amount of sarcasm in his voice could be weaponized and they all winced a bit. Seeing the pain he put them in he ended up feeling bad and sighed. "... do you at least have the cheese?"  
Old Sport laughed nervously. "Ha! Funny story actually, so we entered the store and then a giant moth attacked-"  
"YYYYE-eep! GOoot Cheese, a-alright!" Happy the bear shot a boatload of cheese at the surprised Phone Guy.  
Checking the label he was even more surprised to see that it was the RIGHT type of cheese. "Oh. Uh. Well. Bleach too?"  
"BbbbllEAch cominGGG up!" That too was shot at him.  
Grumbling the man admitted defeat to himself, but wanted to find SOMETHING to be annoyed about. "... peperoni?"  
"You didn't say anything about-" Old Sport started, but was instantly interrupted.  
"If you would have stayed and listened-" Yet, Phone Guy was interrupted too.  
"YuUUUp! Peperoni's-s! Hereee!" Another shot.  
Baffled he looked at the items. "Mushrooms? Flour? Olives?"  
Everything was shot at him.  
"D-Did you just take the whole supermarket along!?"  
With that outcry, Fraghetti just unloaded all the items he had stored in his euphoric outbreak, shrinking to half his previous size. "N-NNOoT TECHN-TECHNICALLY! HAHA!"  
Depressed and beaten, he began picking the stuff up and carrying it away. "Well then. Uh. Thanks, you d-did good."  
"IIIi Was PROMISED! B-BIRTHDAY!" Happy the machine jumped up and down... somehow.  
"You were promised what now?" Phone Guy froze and turned to Dave and Old Sport, who both just kinda shrugged.  
But, because customers still were there, he couldn't make another scene. "Uh- uhm- yeah! G-good idea. But, we uh- got to prepare that, right? H-how about you come with me, we need to, uh- plan for that."  
His non-existent eyes could have probably killed his boss at this moment. They disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the six others behind.  
Guests curious looked over to the odd group, but nobody approached them.  
Oliver spoke up first. "Sooooo... we go back out to play?"  
"As long as we stay away from the main streets, we should be fine." Old Sport shrugged, completely unworried about having the police searching for him again. "You know what, maybe it's actually a good idea to not be in here when the police comes."  
Mary chimed in. "We could probably got to our schoolyard and play there, usually there isn't anyone around this time!"  
Davetrap seemed pleased. "Oh hell yeah! It's been waaaaay too long since I last've seen a schoolyard! Maybe a decade!"  
"That's creepy Dave." The thought of the rotting bunny hanging around in the background while children were out screaming and running was really unnerving to Old Sport. Decade implied that he had already been a bunny back then- right? Wait- yes, right?  
... both scenarios were equally horrifying anyways, it didn't matter so much.  
"Aw, c'mon Sportsy! Better than gettin' picked up by the police in that dirty alley!"  
That was true though.  
So, together they made their way towards the school, to spend their afternoon there.  
And dutifully Phone Guy explained that he hadn't seen or spoken to any one of them in the last few months to the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be really short, but argh  
> Having a difficult time  
> Not really emotionally, don't worry but... gotta be real with you. I think I will put this onto an hiatus.  
> No, not forever.  
> Maybe until I finished "A Guard's life".  
> You see, the main issue is the constant switching. I lose story threats while working like this, I need to catch up on my own characters because I have to switch between them and the other cast all the time and it feels like the story is worse for it.  
> Shit, if I had known DSAF 3 came out, I would have never started this, seeing as DSAF now has an actual, proper finish.  
> Anyways, besides that I just... having trouble getting the chapters out, planning them properly, having them have a good flow. For both my stories.  
> SO!  
> HIATUS!  
> Yeah, it sucks and I'm sorry. Again, I promise to return to this. Maybe we will just miss out on... three or so chapters, until I have my life back in order and find a good rhythm. Not gonna lie, two fully fledged stories was a bit much, I bit of more than I could chew.  
> To be honest, the main problem is the planning.  
> I really hope you guys understand and aren't too heartbroken about it. But I need some brainspace freed.  
> On a better note, to make up for the chapter you will be missing out on, I will try to go back into my One-shots! Shorter chapters over there, usually already come with some sort of premise. I doubt you will see "less" from me.  
> I hope you understand and aren't feeling too bad about it!  
> Again, THIS IS NOT FOREVER!  
> Thank you to everyone who follows the story. If this makes you want to forget about this and move on, that's totally cool. I'm already more than excited enough that people bothered reading this far. You can take the Dave/Old Sport smooch and just make up your own mind how they confessed their undying love to each other and lived a pretty much immortal life with Fraghetti and Baby as their monstrous children! Or something.  
> And to those who decide that they still will check back every couple of months to see if there will be a new chapter, THANKS! I promise I'm trying my best.  
> Check out my (rather cursed, not gonna lie) One-shots if you want to get your fix (which would be on AO3), feel free to request something over there! I doubt the amount of request will really change the amount of time I need to come back here.  
> Goodbye for now!  
> And remember: Don't eat soul-spaghetti


End file.
